Synergist
by Kristen.Dayringer.73
Summary: When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back One Moment is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny SKxOC YYxYM YBxRB for now.
1. Human

Chapter One

Human: Christina Perri

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY RELATION TO IT. ONLY MY OC'S AND THEIR STORY. I WILL NOT REPEAT THIS DISCLAIMER.

This story story takes place when Yugi and Jou are in senior year. This is Yugi's second time taking senior year and Jou's third time due to not having enough credits in their previous year because of dueling and saving the world getting in the way of their grades (Jou also hasn't really taken his grades seriously). Anzu and Honda both graduated last year. Anzu followed her dreams and is attending Julliard in America for Dance and Honda lives in Tokyo with Serenity. Kaiba Graduated early to run his company and Mokuba is considering taking his entrance exams early for High School.

WARNING THIS STORY ONTAINS SOME GRAFFIC THEMES AND POSSIBLY TRIGGERING DIPICTIONS OF SELF HARM, DRUG USE, SEXUAL ABUSE SUICIDE AND ALSO HOMOSEXUAL AND HETEROSEXUAL COUPLINGS. IF HIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA PLEASE MOVE ON, NO HARD FEELINGS.

Kyrri's P.O.V.

Leaning against the dingy yellowed wallpaper of my 'new room', I sighed lifting my nearly empty water bottle and downed the rest in a few quick gulps. This place always reeked like stale cigarette smoke and cheap booze thanks partly, to my deceased aunt who lived here twenty years, but mostly due to my father and his vices.

Looking at the room I noted that although my furniture fit, I don't have much space left in the room. Only about a foot, maybe a few inches than that betwixt my bed, desk and my chest of drawers that took up the whole other wall.

Having just finished unpacking what few things I have. I pushed my bed to one side, next I pressed my desk to the wall beneath the window. My dresser sat barricading off my closet door I keep locked. Inside was my only belongings I genuinely cherished. Within of a tiny box lay my birth certificate, some personal belongings from my infancy and a picture of my mother. Adjacent to that I kept a humongous iron cast combination safe, holding one thing, an envelope containing two-thousand eight-hundred and eighty-two dollars. The cash I was saving to move elsewhere, anywhere inclusive of a capacious distance from my father the second I graduated. Just the safe alone was the hardest thing to move since it weighed umpteen tons and was cumbersome.

Standing up and dusting my hands over the preposterously skimpy blue ruffled skirt which evidently was part of my new schools' regimentals. Come on, who designs these things some senile pedophile? I flicked my long bangs and tucked them on the other side of my ears using bobby pins to hold it in place. Giving myself a one over to make sure that everything was in its respective place I nodded to myself pleased.

I pulled my backpack on after slipping on my matching blue jacket and left my room making sure to lock the door on the way out. The lock was the first thing had I bought when I and my father arrived in town two days ago. He had immediately opened a 30 pack of beer and began drinking in 'celebration' of our successful move. Halfway around the world mind you to Domino, Japan.

The only reason I had even heard of Domino was that I liked duel monsters and it was dueling capital of the world. I guess you could say there was a part of me that was a tad bit excited, but that didn't matter because my father and I never stayed in one place for too long.

I walked down the hall of my tiny home. The wallpaper was hideous in every room but was worse in my room where it looked like my aunt smoked for a few decades, the paper was stained with chemicals. It even smelled bad in there, like old socks and aging smoke. I rounded the corner, entering the living room to find my father passed out, drunk, on the couch. Typical, he didn't even unpack the boxes before he began his binge drinking.

Frowning I and grabbed a trash bag out of the kitchen and started picking up the multitude of beer cans that littered the carpet as quietly as I could. Once I thought it was semi-acceptable, I left sparing no last minute glances at my father as I locked the front door behind me just as I had done with my bedroom.

I pulled out my Ipod as I embarked on my journey to school plunging my headphones inside my ears. Turning it on shuffle then sliding it back in my pocket and turned left on the sidewalk to embark on my walk. It didn't take me long to reach the school since I mapped my path out the previous day to make sure I wasn't late to my first class.

It looked like I had gotten here a little early, almost no one was here so I walked inside and found the office. Inside, behind a mahogany desk that was littered with papers, sat a tiny old lady. Her wrinkles made her look like a pug and I couldn't see if her eyes were opened or closed. She suddenly saw me standing there and a gentle smile broke out across her small, round face.

"Oh, hello dear, how can I help you today?" She asked gesturing for me to take a seat in one of the wooden chairs. I sat and pulled my transcripts from my previous school out of my backpack and handed them across the table to her.

"My name is Kyrri, I'm transferring here from America." I struggled through my Japanese as I spoke quietly, I was never loud having learned better. I looked down while she looked over my transcripts. She flipped through the papers and once in a while nodded her head in approval.

"Ah yes, Miss Rutherford, your transcripts are impeccably flawless. Never had a grade below a B. That's good. Did you have your schedule in mind at all?" She asked looking at me while opening a program on the computer on her desk.

"Well, I was in all advanced classes before. What classes will lead to my best opportunities?" I asked folding my hands in my lap and pulling an 'all business' look. If it was possible, her smile widened even more, reaching well across her face, like some bastardized Cheshire cat.

I began to feel uncomfortable. Was there really that much to smile about? It seemed far-fetched that she was simply that happy just because I was serious about my future. I shifted in my seat and reached a hand up to brush my hair behind my ear. Why am I nervous? It's just an old woman, I told myself in my head.

"Actually we have a wonderful curriculum for gifted students. There is calculus and trigonometry mash-up for more the more talented students. But you have enough credits that the class is unnecessary. For seniors, there is zoology, English literature two, and Government." She finished her speech and took a huge breath.

"What about electives?" I asked with a purse of my lips. She opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out a piece of paper handing it to me. I looked over the paper, a list of after-school programs that partnered with the school. There was a lot to choose from but immediately my eyes fell upon Art at 1901 6th avenue in the east district of town. A two hour class on Wednesdays and Mondays only. I could do that, but I needed something else to consume my time. There were a bunch of useless after school activities like dance and debate. None of that interested me really. At the bottom of the list wrote in ink unlike the printed list said ' Theory and method of business.'

"How come this is inked in and not printed?" I asked running my fingers over the neat cursive. Something drew my eyes to hesitate over the words.

"Ahem, yes it is a program new to us this year. Mr. Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, started this for 'underprivileged youths' who normally would never get such a chance to intern for such a highly rated company. He planned to take on three interns, but nobody has signed up yet so..." She trailed off with a strange look on her face but I wasn't interested enough to ask her why.

Nobody else huh? Something like this could be just what I needed to get some hands-on experience in the real world, and a great excuse to stay out later. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. Second place duelist in the world. I forced the part of me that was excited to stay calm.

"Okay sign me up for that too," I said and handed her the paperback, her brows knit together and she nodded and started typing on her computer.  
"I'll take the Calc and Trig too," I stated plainly and began to shuffle my feet together looking at the picture of a little sailboat floating peacefully on the crystal clear ocean. That is until a storm rages in and disrupts everything.

I looked away back to my hands and tried to still my cryptic thoughts. A few painfully quiet minutes passed as I sat watching as my fingers curl and uncurl. The little woman cleared her throat to regain my attention. She held out a few papers.

"This is a map of the school and your schedule. The other papers have information about your after-school activities. And your locker number and combination are written on the back of your map. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She spoke quickly and in almost one breath. That must be hard on her old lungs. I shook my head and retreated from the small office.

My schedule said that the first hour was homeroom for everyone and according to my phone class started about ten minutes ago. Looks like the office lady took more of my time than I thought.

The only thing I hated more than being the new kid in the middle of the school year was being forced to introduce myself to so many strangers. In the middle of a senior year no less, it seemed unlikely that I would make any friends in the little amount of time I had left. But if I could just make it through the rest of the year and then to my birthday, I could leave 'home' once and for all and never have to worry about the endless moves, the sleepless nights, or the sickly smell of whiskey drowning out all other senses.

I shook my head again to clear my thoughts as I hesitated in front of the classroom door that had the numbers 903 printed above the wooden frame in black. Did I really want to do this again even if it was hopefully the last time? Did I really want to start over once more?

" Well, it's now or never Kyrri," I whispered and with my new resolve I knocked a little louder than I had intended. Once the door opened to reveal a notably young blonde woman with bright green eyes, she blinked once. Twice, and then the door flew open as she smiled enthusiastically.

"Hello, you must be our newest student." She greeted me kindly with a statement, not a question. I nodded as she gestured for me to come in. I swayed awkwardly by the door as she turned to the class.

"Okay everyone, this our new exchange student all the way from America, isn't that exciting! Well, why don't you tell us something about yourself, dear?" She smiled showing her perfect teeth and round dimples as she leaned against her desk slightly. I nodded again and looked at the floor my long bangs casting a shadow over my face and hiding the bright blush that invaded my skin.

"I... Well, my

name is Kyrri Rutherford. I used to live in the States but my mother was Japanese so I know most of the language But I'm not great at it. I am an artist, well an aspiring artist that is and that is about it. That's all there is to me." I stuttered through my introduction just as I had with every other introduction on every other first day at a new school I had ever had. A few students smiled at me warmly while others didn't even look up from their work. There were kids of different ages in the class, Homeroom, I assumed, was not separated by age as I knew the other classes would be.

"Yo, Kye-chan, you should come to sit over here with us." Said a tall lanky blonde boy whose school uniform looked worn and dingy. Kye-chan? I had been called a lot of things, some names not so nice but never before had someone giving me a regular everyday nickname. I studied him for a moment unsure of what to do, He had light honey colored eyes that seemed a little mischievous as he smiled my way. Not seeing another empty seat I took the boys obvious advice and sat down next to him quietly.

"My name is Jonoichi but everyone here calls me Jou. So you're from the States huh? What's it like over there? is there duel monsters overseas? I lived there when I was a kid but I barely remember anything." He asked with a goofy lopsided grin plastered on his cream-colored face. He seems friendly enough, but this was territory that was uncharted for me. I wasn't used to talking to people. I talked to myself because I was all that I had. All there was that was dependable and safe. But I was also lonely and the opportunity to talk to another human being that was my age was so tempting.

"Of course there's duel monsters! Dueling is everything... almost everything" I started strong with a lot of enthusiasm but lost my nerve somewhere in the middle of the sentence and ended in almost a whisper. Shit. I'm so anti-social. I cursed myself silently.

"Oh, so you play?" He asked one eyebrow-raising slightly in surprise before a huge smirk made its way into his features.

"One does not just simply play Duel Monsters," I stated smoothly Jou nodded his head in approval and chuckled lightly. For some strange reason, this made me grin too, and not just grin but I felt it on my face, against my will, brightened. But even as this happened out of my control my red flags started to go up. What am I doing? Smiling, feeling, thinking. No, I couldn't waste my time with such dangerous things as friendship.

"Jou, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" A seriously short boy, taller than the lady at the office but still very small for a high school student, walked up. He had spiky black hair and soft golden bangs, around his neck was an upside down pyramid. My eyes widened and for a moment I just stared at the object in shock. I quickly shook my surprise away. What was that about anyway?

"Oh well, guys this is Kye-chan and Kye this is Yugi. my long-time best bud," he said grabbing Yugi by the shoulders in a light hug. Yugi smiled up at him and then extended his arm out to shake my hand. I took his hand, smiled too, I couldn't seem to help myself, his cheerfulness slightly infectious.

"Nice to meet you Kyrri. How is Domino so far?" He asked and Jou watched me attentively as well. I frowned slightly and shook my head.  
"This is actually only my third day here. My father and I moved here after my Aunt passed away and I've spent my time unpacking and organizing my room so I haven't had the time to explore the city yet." I said looking away quickly when both their faces shifted to pity. I hated pity more than anything.  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear that are you okay?" Yugi asked concern lacing his high pitched voice. What a strange boy. I forced myself to meet his sad eyes with a sneer on my face, unable to control my reaction to his warmhearted, well-intentioned question but it just made me mad that everyone was always pitying me.

"Whatever, I didn't know the bitch anyways." and I blew my hair out for my face in a 'huff'. Yugi's eyes widened slightly before his face melted into an even more sickly sweet smile. More pity! I was boiling under my skin but I forced myself to become calm and duck my head down so I could hide behind my thick layer of hair. With my face shadowed one single lonely tear slipped from my right eye as if to purposefully betray my wishes, stubborn tear. When I dared to glance through the black curtain hiding my eyes Yugi and Jou's eyes were aimed at the ground where I saw one tiny droplet on the wooden floor.

I turned my head as fast as I could and sat promptly at my desk, within two seconds the bell signaling the end of class chimed itself with the small hammer I knew was inside. I jumped from my seat, bag already slung over my shoulder haphazardly and ran from the classroom only catching the slightest of worried glances from Yugi.  
My next class was an advanced math class. A calculus and trigonometry mesh. There was never a class like this in America, and I had been to plenty of schools in the last 7 years always opting to take the higher level education. Always looking for the next challenge.

Then was P.E and Lunch, so I didn't need any books aside from my Calculus and Trigonometry textbooks for a while. I quickly hunted down my locker and twisted the cheap lock until I had put in the proper combination that was written on the back of my class schedule.

I deposited my Zoology, English Lit and Language, and History book off within my Grey locker for later. Then I glanced at the map and hunted the fastest path to room A-3. I entered the class long before the bell was due to ring as I made my way over to the teacher, a gruff looking man in his mid-forties who seemed the pretty matter of fact. Stereotypical for a math teacher. I handed him my slip from the office stating my enrollment into Domino High. He simply nodded and waved his hand over to the desk motioning for me to find a seat without even giving me his name.

I choose the back left corner that was closest to the long windows that ran across the wall. Outside was a peaceful view, one I figured I would find myself losing concentration within its vibrant frame frequently in my future. Forcing myself to look away and quietly watch the rest of the students file in the small class one by one.

Once everyone was seated and the bell had rung I exhaled quickly happy that I didn't share my most important class with those boys, Jou and Yugi who seemed a little too intrusive for my comfort or their own good. Soon the teacher began to drone on about some difficult equation writing it down step by step on the whiteboard, luckily for me, he didn't seem to feel it necessary to publicly humiliate me and bring attention to me by having me introduce myself to the class. I put my full focus into my work, taking neat and precise notes as I went. My school-work was easy to focus on when my goals were in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Kry: I don't own YuGiOh, though I wish I did. I own Kyrri and her story but that is it.

A HUGE shoutout to my wonderful Beta iNF3RNALHAV0C, You are really doing an amazing job and I super appreciate the effort.

Since I am editing this story and reposting it I will try to have a chapter up every two to three days but at the very longest it will be once a week. I hope that is okay with everyone! Please let me know what you think through reviews. This story really means the world to me, this is literally one of my babies and I really hope that someone enjoys it as much as I do!

WARNING: This chapter has some very triggering sexual content at the end and mentions of alcoholism and drug abuse.

Jou's P.O.V.

I stood for a moment, my gaze glued to the only exit from class. Just moments ago Kyrri had all but ran out of the room her bag squeezed to her chest tightly and a frantic look in her eyes.

Finally, my intense gaze drifted to the floor by her desk where I knew Yugi had witnessed just as well as I had, a lone tear slip quietly from her eye on to the bamboo tile below. I exchanged worried looks with Yugi before we headed out to our next class Gym.

Today was basketball, but I just couldn't seem to focus on the game, some small part of me was worried about this new girl, strange, Yugi must be rubbing off on me with all his good deeds, ha!

Twenty minutes before class we were allowed a break, to wash up and relax before our next classes. I opted out on a shower, having not really gotten that dirty and chose instead to wipe myself with a damp cloth across the face and shoulders. I reapplied my deodorant and left the boys shower room to sit on the bleachers, waiting for Yug, who was never very long in the showers.

While I waited, I thought about what all I had to do today, not including school I had work, even though Domino High school students weren't supposed to have jobs, I had special permission from the Principal-sensei's office to work due to my 'special circumstances.'

My father was, well to put it short, a drunk. But that was old news and I found it easier to forget about such issues because I had so many things to keep me busy and good friends to make up for what I lacked at home.

I pulled out my cell phone quickly to see if I had any missed text messages from Anzu. Usually, she would have called me this morning before she went to bed. Anzu was living her dream in America at Julliard since she graduated last year. I sighed, wishing I hadn't failed my senior year last time that way I could have been with her.

Seeing that there were no missed calls or texts I sighed again and returned my phone to my pocket. Yugi was watching me quietly, he probably knew that I was upset because of my long-distance girlfriend. It was funny if anyone had told me last year that I was going to end up in love with Anzu instead of Mai I would probably have punched them. funny how things change.

Pushing those thoughts away, I decided to focus on the issues at hand. Namely, the new girl. She seemed super sad, angry even, and extremely uncomfortable. It was our job to help her feel welcome here and I bet Ryou wouldn't mind a new lunch mate either.

"Jou, what's eating you?" Yugi suddenly asked as he appeared at my side, sitting down. His face was still red from being so physical and his hair was disheveled slightly.

"Ah nothing, Yug, just thinking about that new girl," I said glad to have something else to talk about besides the state of my relationship. I kept my gaze glued to the other side of the gym where a few boys talked in a small group.

"Oh, yea she seemed a little... sad." he finally said looking thoughtful as he placed his hand on the puzzle gently. No doubt speaking to his other half, Yami. I stayed quiet allowing him to have this conversation. When his eyes unglazed and he returned his focus to me, I nodded.

"Well, we'll just have to give her the full friend treatment. Too bad Anzu graduated last year she was way better at friendship speeches than us." Yugi and I laughed together, even if my heart squeezed slightly at the mention of her name, but I knew he took this just as seriously as I did. That was kind of what we did, found other people like ourselves who needed a friend and we gave that to them. It was how things had been for years and even with half of our little group off in college now, nothing had changed.

"Absolutely man, Now let's get to our next classes," I said while shaking his hand in a half high five half handshake to seal the deal. No less than a second later the bell, signaling it was time to head to our next class, chimed and I laughed at how Yugi always seemed to know everything. I brushed thoughts of this new girl aside and headed to my next class with my best buddy in tow.

Kyrri's P.O.V.

My advanced Trig and Calc class was surprisingly a breeze. Math had always been my strong point. I was good with numbers, they always stayed the same, universally. Not like people who were fickle and kept changing all the time. I had finished all of my worksheets with some time to spare before the next class so I decided to take out one of my notebooks and draw.

At first, nothing came to me and I merely let my pencil guide itself along the page. Halfway through I realized I had drawn a building, an old building with walls that looked like were fashioned of hundreds of tiny seashells perched by a mighty river in the sunset. Sand surrounded the bank of the river and the reeds sketched in were looking almost like they were swaying in the wind.

I had even drawn on a hieroglyph. Or at least attempt at one since I actually had no idea what they looked like. I scribbled in some more seashells on the shore and two sets of small feet prints imprinted into the damp sand. I made stars and a bright moon and shaded in the darkness of the night.

As soon as I finished, the bell rang. Happy with my work I pulled a pen out of my pocket and signed my name in neat cursive in the bottom corner. I placed my notebook back in my bag and stood once the bell had finished ringing.

I found my way into P.E quickly and once again wasn't asked to introduce myself, to my delight. The class passed quickly for me seeing as we were running track today. I liked to run, it helped me focus and calmed me down. The class ended a little too quickly for my liking, so I found myself sitting in the bleachers awaiting the final bell. The coach, a middle-aged man named Mr. Saki strode over to me quickly. His hair was fading in contrast to his muscles making him look strange.

"You can shower in the girl's locker room if you would like." He said as he looked down at me. I blushed and shook my head.

"No thank you, I'm okay, I didn't get that dirty anyway," I said and I hugged my bag tighter to my chest. He nodded curtly and turned his attention to another student who was trying to climb the basketball pole. He quickly ran off to scold the rebellious girl. I sighed happily to be by myself again making me sigh in relief, I hated having to talk to men. I had lunch next and I wasn't looking forward to being so crowded.

The bell finally rang and I slowly made my way through the halls to my locker where I could discard my bag and be on my way to the cafeteria silently. A few students gave me glances out of curiosity. But it seemed most of these Japanese students were far less snoopy than the kids in America, to my relief.

"Kye-chan! I saved a place in line for you." As if on cue the nosiest person I had met all day popped into my vision and pulled me gently into the lunch line. I sighed but at least I wasn't in the back of the line. I gave Jou a critical look only making him smile more. I was seriously wary of his kindness, this was uncharted territory for me, usually, I would just stick with myself, I was reliable, I knew how I was going to act.

"Thank you Jonoichi." Even if I was annoyed, I was nothing if not polite. He smiled again, even brighter, at my friendly words and placed his hand behind his head in a strange gesture of embarrassment.

"No problem, I was new here once too... I mean it was in the first grade, but I know how rough it can be, so consider me your first friend here at good ol' Domino High." He spoke kindly and he sounded truthful. I turned my gaze from him, suddenly afraid. I had never even tried to have a friend. Friends just complicated things for me, but I had never had someone proclaim so casually that I was their, in fact, friend. It made my heart squeeze a little but I forced these warm feelings away as we reached the food.

Everything looked gross, but I choose a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato and pepper jack cheese and an apple. I continued to follow Jou not sure what else to do as he walked me over to a soda machine and got himself a sprite.

"Would you like a soda too?" He asked politely causing me to blush. I wasn't used to people offering me things, it made me nervous. I shook my head 'no' and looked at the floor. He chuckled.

"Look you don't have to worry about it. If it's that big of a deal then just buy me one next time okay," He said as he put another yen in the machine, leaving me no option but to choose a drink as well. I had never had someone be so nice, and to think there was going to be a 'next time'. I chose a Dr. Pepper in silence and followed him in awkwardly to a lunch table where Yugi and some white-haired boy sat.

" Kyrri, you already know Yug, but this is Ryou and Ryou this is Kyrri she's our honorary guest from now on." Jou's words made Yugi brighten up but this Ryou only looked at me strangely but otherwise stayed quiet. He wasn't being rude per say, he just seemed shy and I couldn't blame him for that now, could I?

"I'm so glad you decided to sit with us today, Kyrri." Yugi was the first one to speak, he seemed so kind. I nodded and sat down my cheeks still scarlet red. I was not used to social settings and I knew I wasn't good at things like this.

"I didn't have much of a choice," I said quietly but I allowed a small smile to grace my lips as Jou sat down next to me. We were across the table from the other two boys. Yugi smiled back at me and we all settled down into a peaceful albeit it quiet lunch.

"So, how are you liking your first day of school so far?" Yugi asked as he took a large bite of his burger. I scrunched my nose at his boyish behavior but still found it a little funny.

"Um, it has definitely been a day," I said nervously and then choose to take the first bite of my apple. I wasn't much of an eater, I never seemed to have a big appetite so I decided to return my sandwich back to its wrapper and place it in my bag before my next class so I could eat it for dinner when I was hungry later. All the boys chuckled a little even the reserved Ryou. The conversation was kept light, what I liked and what classes I had. Eventually, we settled on duel monsters. We talked strategy. Suddenly I realized something shocking, standing suddenly, startling my lunch mates I slammed my palms down on the table enthusiastically.

"You're Yugi Mouto! The Yugi Mouto, how could I have not noticed sooner?"! My voice rose an octave and Yugi's eyes widened before he sweat-dropped. Jou and Ryou outright laughed at their friend. I blushed, noticing that a few other students were looking at me from their respective lunch tables. I quickly sat down and placed my hands on my lap in what looked like shame.

"Sorry, I just realized and it took me by surprise. It is an honor to meet you." I bowed my head a little but Yugi just reached his hand across the table to place it on my shoulder gently having to stand to reach me.

"Hey, what about me though? I'm the number three ranked duelist in the world right now! No respect..." Jou grumbled under his breath and I sent him an apologetic look. I could tell however that he wasn't that perturbed about it since he was still smiling.

"Please, don't worry about it, you are no different from me just because I hold a title," he spoke honestly eyeing Jou for a moment as well and I was taken aback. This boy was so modest and kind how could he be the same man I had watch duel on television before. That man had seemed so strong and 'fierce' that is didn't seem to match the boy I looked at now.

Once again my eyes drifted to the strange necklace he wore. It was Egyptian, that much I could tell, it was his trademark, and it shared something with my most prized possession. Under the table, I pulled my sleeve up slightly and glanced at my bracelet. The same eye was smoldered in gold in the center of the golden band that wrapped my wrist. But that was just a coincidence.

"Look, we match." I realized I sounded a little childish even as I reached my arm up over the table, wrist still exposed to show the boys my prized possession. Luckily I was still wearing my school jacket and the bracelet was resting on top of the sleeve so no one could see my shame hidden underneath. No one spoke eyes all locked on the two objects. I felt obliged to say something.

"It was my mothers. It's all I have of her." I wasn't sure why I was telling them this. I had never told another student that my mother wasn't alive but this seemed to shake Jou from his silence.

"I'm sorry Kyrri," he spoke looking me directly in the eyes, even as the other boy's gazes were still trained to my wrist.

"'Yugi' come with me." Ryou stood suddenly and turned without another glance and exited the cafeteria. His voice was so strange, so different and he had said Yugi's name with a strange emphasis. Jou's eyes widened and just as quickly he turned to me with a toothy grin.

"So do you have your deck?" He asked suddenly pulling out his own. I continued to stare where both boys had not left. Did I make them mad? I am so terrible at making friends. Wait, is that what I'm doing?

"Are they..." Jou interrupted me before I could finish as he began to shuffle his deck.

"Hey don't worry about it Ryou can be... a little weird sometimes and its Yugi's job to mediate," he said I didn't completely buy it but I caught sight of his Red eyes black dragon and nearly swooned. I love dragons and tried to surround myself with them. I snatched the card up and examined it. He smiled smugly.

"You like er' huh? That there is my baby, think you can beat her?" he issued his challenge smoothy completely distracting me from my previous worries. I pulled my deck out of a case I kept attached to my belt and started shuffling it after I handed his card back.

"Challenge accepted Jonoichi. It's time to duel." I smiled, probably my most real one all afternoon and for the first time was secretly glad I had chosen to follow Jou to the lunch table. I took a drink of my soda and drew my cards.

Bakura's P.O.V.

"What do you want, tomb robber?" Yugi or should I say the Pharaoh demanded as we stopped in the hallway outside of the hellish lunch room where so many hormonal teenagers gathered for their food every damned day.

" As if you don't already know. That girl... She..." I didn't really know what to say. What was she exactly? Who was she and why did she have a millennium item I had thought was long since destroyed. Why here and now in this place, what new threats taunted this peaceful world, I had long since called home, now that a new; rather a very very old item would resurface.

"I haven't the slightest idea about the girl. To be honest I have never seen that item, aren't there only seven items?" He asked sounding like a stupid child. Of course, he wouldn't remember, having locked his own memories of such events away deep within his millennium puzzle. I liked having this advantage on the situation and was unsure of how much I wanted to divulge to the pharaoh.

"There are only supposed to be seven. This one should have been destroyed long ago." I choose to keep my suspicions about who this girl and who she might be to myself until I was completely sure. I could be mistaken but this was a mistake I wasn't willing to make. Besides, why would I fill the Pharaoh in anyways?

"If what you say is true then it obviously wasn't destroyed then," he spoke slowly, seeming to digest this information like he always did. I shook my head in disgust, I hated this man with such a burning passion.

He ruined everything, brought a kingdom to its knees and the only person who had ever mattered down along with him. In a vain attempt to rectify his misdeeds he thought it was a good idea to do to destroy Egypt's beacon of innocence to lock himself and the darkness away. Becoming known as a hero of the ages.

I spat on the floor suddenly and turned on my heel unable to even look at this monster anymore. For every misdeed, I had done the pharaoh and his father before him had done a thousand times worse in the name of the 'greater good'.

"Bakura, stop! I command you to tell me what you know." He shouted as I stepped into a shadowy part of the hallway. I turned an evil eye to him and sneered darkly.

"I am not one of your 'servants' and I work to my own will and destiny, don't you ever again attempt to control me, 'Pharaoh'" He glared at me as I spat the false title but I continue on my way, I had work to do. It wasn't hard to sneak out of the school and return to my host's small apartment and into his room wherein a shoe box under his bed I had hidden a stack of aging Egyptian tarot cards and sat down on Ryou's bed beginning my search for answers.

Kyrri's P.O.V.

School passed by in a blur after my duel with Jou. He had won but only just barely by 50 life points. I finished the rest of my classes and gathered my things at my locker. Jou came to find me making me smile a little.

"You want to come to the arcade today with me and Yugi?" he asked enthusiastically. I shook my head and brushed my hair out of my face and grabbed my backpack slinging it over my shoulder

"No I'm sorry I have to go to the Kaiba Corporation building, I signed up for an interning class on 'business theory and method for the underprivileged youth'" I said chuckling a little at the absurd name. Jou's eyes widened a fraction and he put his hand behind his head to rub his neck.

"Oh wow! Working for Kaiba huh, good luck with that." he laughed and took pace beside me as I walked out of the hallway. I shook my head, was this Kaiba that bad? I knew he had a reputation for being a ruthless businessman. If he was anything like my father I might end up having to drop the program.

"That bad?" I asked skeptically making him laugh once more as he thrust his hands into his pockets.

"Worse." he said it very matter o' fact and I gulped. Just what had I gotten myself into? Oh well, at least it would keep me out of the house and away from my shitty dad. That was what was most important to me.

We separated paths then as I turned left and he turned right. He waved and smiled and I saw Yugi some feet behind him looking at me critically with sharp eyes seeming so different than they had earlier at lunch. Then again he had left rather abruptly... after he saw my bracelet. It was obviously similar to his necklace.

Just a flash of crimson red and blonde flashed before my eyes as I heard snickering. A boy dressed in white garments and adorned in gold ran in front of me at a high speed. I found myself launching towards this boy at full pace. My legs were shorter than they are now, I felt as if I was younger. I could see my bracelet on my wrist as it always was. My bangs flew around my face.

The boy turned towards me, spiky black hair mixed with blonde bangs and crimson eyes brightened as he smiled pleadingly at me.

"Come on sis I'm sorry okay, here you can have it back." and with that, he tossed me a leather-bound book filled with a strange paper I recognized somehow as papyrus. He gave me a grin, one of his teeth missing. He was maybe 9... 10 I wasn't sure.

"Atem, what were you thinking taking my things?" I asked sourly making him look down in shame. He shuffled his sandaled feet and pulled on a strand of his golden bangs.

"I just wanted you to come out of your room and play. Ever since mother passed you have locked yourself away from everyone. Away from me even..." he looked so sad, his young face slightly red. I sighed and stepped forward until he opened his arms for me to comfortably rest my head on his shoulder. He was a little taller than me and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am sorry, Brother, I will try harder this time." was all I said and the colors of the fire in the hallway and the moon shining through a lone window faded into darkness.

I was left standing on the sidewalk next to a busy street. Teenagers walked in every direction but my eyes were trapped in a scarily familiar crimson. His eyes didn't leave mine but were a little wider this time. I gulped and shook and my awkwardness then waved to Yugi as well and began my journey to Kaiba Corp.

It didn't take me long to make it to my destination and soon I walked up the huge stairs that led to the front door of the building. I thought it was hilarious that there were blue eyes white dragon statues on either side of the building. how ostentatious.

There were two security guards that stood on each side of the glass doors but they said nothing as I walked by and into the lobby only giving me wary glances as I passed. My eyes widened at the beautiful lobby, definitely not what I expected, there was a fountain in the center and as I made my way closer I noticed the bottom of the crystal clear pool was littered with seashells. I smiled and made my way towards the receptionist desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked curtly without even looking at me. I faltered for a moment, was I suppose to schedule an appointment? Unsure I pulled the information from the school, and a permission slip for Mr. Kaiba to sign accepting my admission into the program.

" My name is Kyrri Rutherford I am here to sign up for the business theory and method program," I spoke as I held out the papers, she inspected them for a moment and then smirked.

" Ah yes go to the 49th floor and find Jacklyn, she is Mr. Kaiba's personal secretary. She is the one you need to speak to." I nodded and scanned the room once more spotting the elevators in the right-hand corner of the large room.

I stepped inside where there was an elevator boy. I had heard of them but never been in a building that actually had one. How silly, I smiled. The music wasn't terrible, fine classical actually, and the view was to die for. The walls of the elevator were glass and the building over lied the city line. I held my breath in awe.

"It does that to everyone the first time." the boy smiled and cast a fleeting look at our view once more. My ride up to the second top floor was quiet after that. I stepped out to see another lavishly designed room. And made my way to an even nicer desk with a pretty woman sitting behind a large computer screen. I thought she hadn't seen me come in but she looked up right on cue and held her hand out. I handed her my permission slip assuming that was what she wanted.

"Oh no, this just won't do." She said and I looked up nervously, what had I already done to displease this woman. She stood and made a circle around me scanning my school uniform.

"The last thing Mr. Kaiba wants to look at is that uniform. I don't care what you wear besides this but make it respectable for Christ's sake." She shook her head and I nodded my head.

"What days are you available?" She asked I was a little confused, wasn't this just an after school program?

"Mondays and Wednesdays, sorry I would have more but I have an art class at a local college. Isn't this just an after-school thing?" I asked as I shuffled my feet. She literally laughed at me down her nose and clicked her tongue in disapproval. I decided I didn't like her one bit.

"True that Mr. Kaiba is sponsoring the school with this program but you will be expected to work and very hard young lady, so yes you will be compensated," she spoke as she turned on her heel and swooped her hand across the room.

There was a wall that was nothing but a bookshelf and a staircase behind it. Like the elevator was a solid window with an amazing view and then there was another desk, it looked brand new and as if it didn't really belong in the office. I felt a lot like this desk, so new that I stuck out so much in Japan.

"This will be your desk, what was your name again?" She asked and pulled a clipboard I hadn't noticed her carrying before to her chest.

"Kyrri Rutherford, and yours?"

"My name is Jacklyn Azania but Miss Aza will do." and then she turned around again swinging her hips as she strode back to her desk before she copied the paperwork I had given her. She then asked for my student ID and SS# and we spent a few minutes filling out the appropriate paperwork.

"Here, you will receive your paychecks on this credit card, its linked to a special Kaiba Corp bank account and your first payment will be on there a week from next Monday." I nodded again and took the card in wonderment. This was not what I was expecting. Not that I wasn't happy, a job was a job.

"You will start Thursday since you have other after-school programs." She handed me over a Kaiba Corp Employee pass that was attached to a lanyard. I looped it around my neck and then after a moment without her saying a word to me I left.

I made my way back to the elevator, and inside it stood the man himself. Seto Kaiba in all his championship glory. But he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone in the elevator as he looked over the horizon as the sunset in a brilliant array of colors.

His eyes shined with the reflection from the glass and I swear for just that moment he didn't look like the intimidating CEO he was made out to be. He looked tired and stressed out but he didn't look like he had a hateful bone in his body, at least not to me. Jou had said he was awful so this left me rather confused.

My breath picked up and the walls of the elevator began to spin. What was wrong with me? This was my boss, he was the second-ranked duelist in the world, possibly one of the richest people in the world as well, he was also a man and typically I tried my best to avoid men. The boys from school didn't really bother me too much but as a rule, I tried to avoid men. They were dangerous.

I looked away quickly just as his gaze rose up to meet my own. I 'meeped' and ran out of the cramped area the boy who ran the controls just gave me an odd look. I didn't stop to look back to see if Mr. Kaiba was still looking at me, my anxiety was too high.

I don't even know why I ran home so fast, and the whole way. Is it not like I was ever in a rush to go home right? But for some unknown reason, I just felt the undeniable urge to escape looking into my boss' eyes, or introducing myself and interrupting what was obviously a private moment. His gaze caught mine for just one second and I could hear rushing water in my ears and smell lavender. All these things terrified me for some reason and I simply ran away scratching idly at my wrist where my bracelet was irritating it.

What a day this had been, right from the beginning. But as I made my way up my front porch and twisted the knob to find it was unlocked I sighed. No doubt father had gone out, to a bar or to find trouble and booze. I locked the door behind me and surveyed the room.

It was a terrible mess, much worse than it was when I had left it this morning. I grabbed another trash bag and began picking up more beer bottles, some shattered but all empty of every last drop. Trash was also scattered but I had no idea where it came from. Just a bunch of newspaper clippings that were crumbled and tossed around. I tried to ignore the needle that was resting on the edge of the couch, but eventually, I used a bottle to knock it into the trash bag I was holding.

I hated cleaning up after my piece of shit dad but I knew if I didn't there would be hell to pay. Once I had all the trash I began sorting through boxes, I put some away without there being a need to unpack them when father would just break or sell most of it if he could see it all the time.

I unpacked the kitchen equipment and sorted it into cabinets. And then deciding I had done enough I picked my bag up shut off all the lights and went into my room making sure to re-lock the door behind me. I took my sandwich out of my bad, it was a little squashed but still okay and I ate only half of it before I pushed the food away and pulled my home work out. I didn't have much just some math problems and I breezed right through it leaving me with nothing to do.

Checking the time I realized it was 2:00 AM. Surprised I stood and crumpled up the remainder of my dinner in its wrapper and left my room to toss it in the trash. Then I headed to the bathroom and stripped myself of my clothes and turned the water on. I took a quick shower wanting to get into bed as soon as possible and not wasting time with anything but my long thick hair and cleaning the necessary areas.

"I forgot my clothes," I spoke to myself now that I was alone and unoccupied to fill the silence in the room. What a stupid thing to do! I listened to the quiet house and decided it was safe for me to make a mad dash for my unlocked door.

Flicking the light off and making a run for it I was within a foot of my door before a hand snaked around my waist and ripped my towel down violently. I looked at the floor immediately, my towel lied there helplessly. My body was completely exposed. I began to shut down internally, unable to be ashamed. I was too afraid.

"Good night Kyrri." Father glowered in my ear as he moved closer to me. I hated myself right now, hated the fact that I had forgotten my pj's, hated that I was now put in this position. He slithered both his hands up to cup my breasts and pressed into my back. Tears slipped unwillingly down my face and he bit down on my shoulder hard enough to make me gasp. Please not tonight, I can't deal with this tonight!

He moaned once and let one hand slip down from my breast to my stomach and dared to go even further but just before he reached his destination and I felt like I was going to black out completely he pushed me roughly into my room. My head hit the footboard of my bed but I forced myself up and flew into the door slamming it and locking it behind myself.

Hot tears poured down my cheeks as I dressed and then turned the light off. I heard my father skulk away and open the fridge in the kitchen so I turned my box fan on to drown out the noise of him getting drunk and high again. As if he was ever sober...

I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep, thankfully embracing the silence of my dreams.

Kry: So that is it for chapter two... And I know that ending is horrible, It was hard to write for personal reasons but this story, when I first began writing it was also a way to help myself cope with some dark things. I apologize if it upset anyone, as I warned at the beginning. Please review, as always criticism is welcome. I am looking for a Beta, a serious one that can stay dedicated and help my work my plans and chapters together.


	3. Chapter 3

Kry: Here is Chapter Three. I don't own YuGiOh in any way, sadly none of us do...

Warning: ( though not as severe as the last Chapter Two) There will be some gore and descriptive blood.

Bakura's POV

I sat silently on my bed, no Ryou's bed in complete silence. My tarot cards were strewn over the bed and the floor where I had slung them in anger. No matter how many times I asked the cards, searched the universe for my answers they told me the same thing; again and again.

I pulled my hair, this was getting me nowhere, there is just no way that she can be alive and in the 21st century for that matter. Forget that I hadn't stopped to consider why I was here or the Pharaoh. It just didn't make sense she wasn't just dead, her very soul had been devoured by the dark lords that ruled the shadow realm. I tried to stop it, I was too late. Wasn't I?

 _I Held my breath as I stood with my back pressed hard against the stone wall behind me, the ledge I was precariously balancing on what was three inches at best and the wind was gusting through my robes violently._

 _I caught my balance and scooted graceful, tiny steps across the palace walls. Finally, I had reached my destination, a window with a sheer white curtain and the flickering of a candlelit somewhere in the room. I heard her before I reached the room, her voice the sound of an angel even though she was yelling. Wait, yelling? I inched my ear closer but stayed out of sight from the inside of the room._

 _" Seth that is enough my mind is already made up so just stop already!" Her voice was shrill and I could tell that she was holding back tears. I heard some shuffling and then a sob, it wasn't from her, the voice a deep baritone. Priest Seth of the high council, what was he doing in Kyrri's room at such an hour. I was one to talk perched outside of her window several yards above ground level._

 _" I won't take part in this. I will not stand idly by while you light your own pyre." His voice was that of a broken man. Pyre, what strange terminology for an Egyptian perhaps this priest had seen more of the world than I previously gave him credit for. Instead of responding to his accusation with anger she just sighed._

 _" This is what has to be done my dear sweet Seth, to protect our beautiful Egypt from the terrible darkness that threatens us all." Her tone was final, and I realized this wasn't much of an argument as I had first thought. This was just a discussion as if she was talking about the weather._

 _" But why does it have to be you? The Pharaoh could easily find someone else!" he demanded and suddenly a shadow cast over the window. She had moved and placed her hands gently on the edge of her window, her hands were paler than the last time I saw her. Too much time inside the confinement of the castle walls if you asked me. I could see her face through the thin curtain and she directed her eyes to the stars in mute admiration._

 _" Because there is no one else with enough power. Even all of Atem's power alone isn't enough to do what has to be done. We were born together and now we shall die together as well" was her only reply. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she was turned around rapidly. I growled under my breath, how dare he..._

 _" I am powerful enough please Princess let me take your place." This man was suddenly on his knees, I stretched my neck forward to get a better look. I could see the tears now, his deep blue eyes like two oceans. Kyrri's back was still to me, her hair had gotten longer in the years since we last spoke and is cascaded down her back almost past her waist. She was taller and curvier as well. She knelt next to him and placed her palm on his cheek wiping his tears away with her thumb._

 _" You are simply too precious to me my love. I could not survive without you and Atem," she spoke softly making it hard for me to hear her clearly. Still, her words ran through me like a cold knife. My heart burned with rage. This blue-eyed priest had gone and stolen her heart out from under me while I had been plotting my revenge on the Pharaoh, her only remaining family. Maybe I was a fool to think we would have ever been together. King thief Bakura and the Princess of the great land of Egypt. I was an enemy of the country, and I had always known somewhere deep inside me that I could never give her the things she deserved._

 _Knowing these things didn't make it any easier to face them. I glanced down at the rose in my left hand. It was pure white, just like the moon and stars in the sky. It was a symbol of what I could never tell her. I placed the rose on the window sill and began scooting myself away slowly._

 _"But you're asking me to go on without you both, how could I survive without you?" I heard him ask, his voice merely a whisper on the breeze as I made my departure. I had no sympathy for his despair, clouded by my own anger. I didn't even pay mind to what she was saying, maybe if I had things would be different._

I remembered that night all to well, the night I pushed every pointless feeling into nonexistence and made a vow to focus on destroying my enemies and stealing the greatest of treasures. Kyrri held the last untainted piece of my heart and without knowing had sealed my fate.

I had wandered the towns and cities of Egypt aimlessly for days before a darkness found me alone in a dank alley. I was so consumed by my broken heart that I took little notice as this darkness settled itself deep into my conscience. It started in small spurts, take this and do that and I never knew where the thoughts were coming from; then I found myself within the royal court facing down the Pharaoh and his council of servants I was at the front of the attack, I was leading the darkness that those lovers had spoken of that cool summers night. Or was the darkness leading me?

I hadn't really put a great deal of thought about when and how the darkness and I had become one, it had never occurred to me that I could have been manipulated in my vulnerable state and even now a five thousand years later I sat on the bed of a boy whose body I used whenever I so desired.

The darkness clung tightly to me, feeding on me as I fed on it like a cycle. I had been one with this evil for so long I had forgotten that once there was a time before things had become so dark and empty. A time when I was young and in love, a time when I had wished for revenge but had never actually taken it. I had always taken what I wanted but something had stopped me more than once from killing the Pharaoh and I think I know now just what it had been.

Her. Kyrri, the most beautiful woman that had ever been born in Egypt; who was erased from memory along with her brother when he sealed himself along with a large portion of the darkness away within the millennium puzzle, a torture I couldn't have chosen better myself. Five thousand years solitude still were not enough.

But to do so had come at a price, and a large one at that and she was the price. She was not only killed in sacrifice to stop me, the darkness that threatened to destroy everything but her soul was shattered. This was not unlike the mind crush, only this was forever.

I remember how while everyone in the palace panicked as my forces had ravished their home Seto had stood still in front of the throne chanting in the old tongue, Kyrri had run out into the middle of the room and picked up a nearly forgotten ritual sword. She stood over a ceremonial bowl and stabbed up through her stomach to pierce herself through the heart. Priest Seth paused his incantations and he and the Pharaoh were at her side in an instance.

 _" I forgive you," she spoke too softly for me to hear, but I could read the words as the flew from her lips in a rush; she stared me down her gaze not wavering yet still soft. I dropped my arms to my side and the dark tendrils that flowed from me began to recoil. She touched Seth's lips for only a moment and then fell to the floor, the priest fell with her screaming in agony._

 _" You must do it NOW Seth!" she shouted with all her force blood bubbling out of her lips and down her chin, shaking him from his shock. Her blood was splattered on his face making his crimson eyes that matcher her own glow brightly. He then leaned down and pulled the sword from her chest. Seth kissed her lips gently and stood to look up frightened. I flinched as she moaned in pain and her eyes closed and a look of peace overcame her features. This isn't what I wanted, this isn't how it was supposed to end. I just wanted the Pharaoh, only him to die. Not her! Never her..._

 _The great Pharaoh Atem stood with his head held high tears slid down his cheeks as his high priest, best friend and cousin stood and stabbed his kings in the chest. The other priests and servants looked on in mute shock but did nothing as he crumpled into Seth's arms. The Priest moved his dying lord over the golden bowl and allowed his blood to fill the remainder of it all the while continuing to chant._

 _I didn't make a move to stop him my desire to kill the Pharaoh gone with him and is sister laying helplessly on the ground in their own mixed life force. Inside the golden goblet, the blood began to spin around and around until it began to look like a whirlpool inside the rims. Golden sparks multiplied and the crimson that was so akin to Kyrri's eyes it made me sick began to fade as a column of blood shot up to the open sky above the court. Sparks flew over the entire land, but their luminance faded before they could reach me._

 _Seth looked me dead in the eye with a hatred that I'm not sure even I could match as he took one deep breath, I knew his spell was coming to a close and I would be destroyed and she had paid the price to destroy me. I felt her starting to fade from my thoughts, from my memories..._

 _No._

 _As Seth opened his mouth to end this blood ritual my gaze snapped up from the floor where it had fallen and onto her lifeless body, she couldn't have... It was one thing for her to sacrifice her life, but her soul and essence too. She would no longer be, would never have been._

 _I couldn't just stand by and watch this happen. For just that moment I felt a snap and the darkness was beside me, without looking back or thinking twice I pushed my spirit forward abandoning my body to the beast and plunged into the cyclone of blood and then I woke up one morning in the body of some unfortunate British boy who deserved better than to be possessed by the likes of me._

I pulled huge wads of my white hair into my fists as I screamed in frustration and brought my head to my knees. What is wrong with me, I am the great King Thief Bakura and I am above petty emotions such as this. I wanted to punch holes in the walls around me, I wanted to pillage and destroy whatever was nearest to me.

" Perhaps violence isn't the answer anymore." Ryou's voice was soft and timid, he hadn't actually spoken directly to me in over a year and why he chose now at all times to break his silence baffled me. Maybe right now I seemed less of a danger to him, or maybe he truly is that kind heated that after all of the horrendous things I have done to him he was still worried about my strange behavior.

" You're different right now," he replied to my unspoken question. Just when had he gotten strong enough to read my thoughts as I had learned to do his. Was it that he was strong or rather that I was weak? I shook these thoughts and slowly released my host's hair, no need to cause him anymore later pain.

" Different," I questioned and began picking up my forgotten tarot cards that were still scattered across the floor, he materialized next to me on the bed with a goofy smile plastered on his face. I could feel myself relax the smallest bit.

" Yes, I'm sure of it." His smile widened pulling his chocolate eyes open slightly pulling from ear to ear. I stopped for a moment wondering if I had actually seen him smile before. I paid him and his so-called friends nor did I pay much attention to him during the day. I usually rested during those times, when the whispers of darkness allowed me to rest.

It was strange to see him so 'happy.' I wasn't sure I liked it but I pushed this thought aside.

"Whatever you say." I admonished narrowing my eyes at him before he chuckled and started to fade away presumably into his soul room leaving me with more questions than answers.

Seto's POV

The rhythmic sound my fingers gracefully sweeping across the keyboard nullified any of my unwanted thoughts. I typed reply after reply to everyone who emailed me whatever trivial question or offer they deemed worthy of my time. The frown never leaving my face as I furiously finished all of my work for the night. It was 10:32 PM by the time I had finished and I could feel the beginnings of exhaustion making its way through me.

Mokuba was probably livid with me by now, I had promised to be home early and thought I was known to be much later than this I knew he wanted to spend some time together. I felt a small pang of guilt. Between him practicing for his high school entrance exams and my extra responsibilities opening the western branch of Kaiba Corp. There seemed to be less time than there ever had been to just be with my little brother.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone texting, 'On my way now' to him before I grabbed my coat and stepped into the elevator that would lead me directly to the second level basement where a few of the cars I owned were parked. I climbed into the seat of a black Dodge Viper and revved the engine to life. I pulled out of the underground parking lot and let my mind wander as I drove home.

I had tried to ignore it for a while now, tried to fill my mind with more work but I was slowly becoming more and more bored; More and more lonely with each passing day. Mokuba was getting older and needed me less and less and work was losing its interest to me. No longer holding the burning passion for Kaiba corp that I had once held, long ago when I had taken over the company followed by my adoptive father's suicide.

Mokuba had noticed my distant looks and frequent sighs, he had asked me several times what was wrong and I had either ignored him or just simply shrugged not really having an answer.

I pulled into the four-door garage at the back side of the mansion and parked the car, hesitating only a moment out of sheer exhaustion. Mokaba slung the door leading inside open suddenly and stomped over to my door. I sighed and climbed out of the car silently waiting for him to reprimand me.

Instead, he threw his arms around me in a hug and I noticed his shoulders shaking slightly. He wasn't crying but was obviously upset. I returned his hug.

" Mokuba whats wrong?" I asked calmly he turned his head slightly so he wasn't mumbling into my chest with a pout on his face.

" Nii-same it was horrible!" he exclaimed dramatically. I resisted the urge to smirk at him as he pulled away and walked backward leading the way through the door and hallways and into the kitchen.

" What was horrible?" I asked seeing that he wasn't going to just tell me without making me ask. He frowned and looked down.

" Well, you remember that girl I told you about from my school?" He asked meekly pulling at a stray fringe of his unruly hair. I nodded and sat down at the head of the kitchen table, he sat in his place beside me.

" Sophie right?" I asked not sure if I remembered the name his face turned red with anger and he glared at me.

" Her name is Sophia," he growled angrily. Just as I was about to turn a critical eye on him for snapping at me he raised his hands in a gesture of apology and surrender. Losing my patience a little I crossed my arms on the table. Sometimes Mokaba could drag things out for no apparent reason. Why couldn't he just be straightforward and to the point like me? But that was actually the last thing I wanted for him. I liked that replayed games and made friends and talked to 'girls'. Those were all things I never really got to do myself. I wanted him to be happy when he was my age.

"Well I asked her out today... and she turned me down. She.. she told me that I was too geeky to be her boyfriend." he looked away with a blush. I stared in shock since when was he trying to get girlfriends? He was thirteen now but I was had just turned 20 and still had yet to kiss a girl, or even think of pursuing a relationship.

" That's ridiculous!" I glared at my fist as I lightly smashed it on the table. Mokuba smiled at my actions but he shook his head.

" No, she is right Seto. I am a geek, I have an IQ of 170 and yet here I am trying to fit in with kids my age who I really have nothing in common with..." he sounded a little sad at his revelation, I wanted to argue with him but he was right. None of those privileged private school kids hadn't seen the same hardships Mokuba and I had seen. They had never been orphans, never had to struggle at all. I still failed to see Mokuba's point so I nodded for him to go on.

" I took my entrance exams today." He looked up into my eyes so he could analyze my response. Already, I knew he was studying but I thought he was just trying to be prepared for his future with the exams looming after his graduation from middle school.

" What?" I asked slightly dumbfounded.

" Don't you want to know how it went?" He asked quietly seeming unsure of himself I smiled a small but genuine smile to my little brother who was getting less and less big every day.

" Of course Mokuba," I said while flagging down the cook who I saw step out of the door that leads into the actual kitchen. Mokaba waited quietly while I ordered the cook to make dinner for us. He nodded respectfully and went to begin his task. When I turned my attention back to my brother he was smiling widely

" I got perfect marks!" he was fidgeting slightly, obviously pleased with himself. I stood and pulled him up with me in a bone-crushing hug. This was a bittersweet moment for me, I had never been so proud of him before but I felt as if I was slowly losing him as he grew up and away from me. I ruffled his hair like I always had when he as younger and he swatted my hand away in annoyance.

" I am so proud of you Moki," I said as we pulled apart and took our respective seats once again. He made a face at my nickname for him, just another reminder that he wasn't the kid he used to be.

" Thank you Nii-sama. I'm starting at Domino High tomorrow." My eyes widened at his words, why so fast, why couldn't he just be little forever? I nodded again, I was never a man of many words even at home, there always seemed to be this silent void. I spent so much time just contemplating things, simply lost in my head.

We sat in silence as Mokuba's phone 'beeped' and he pulled it onto the table and began texting furiously. He was just a regular teenager to me, it didn't matter that he was a genius by all rights just as much as me. It didn't matter that he was an heir to a multimillion-dollar company. He was jutted plain old Mokaba to me and I hoped it was always going to be this way.

Before long the smells of dinner wafted into the room and for the first time that day I felt the pangs of hunger. When was the last time I had eaten? Not today for sure. The cook wheeled in a rolling tray with several plates on it. There were small garden salads for each of us and then spaghetti with a piece of garlic toast each. A maid who came in behind the cook placed a mountain dew in front of Mokuba and a water in front of me. I dug into the salad dressed with lemon juice and a little salt while he took a huge bite of his bread. He stuck his tongue out at me with chunks of food still covering it.

I grimaced while swallowing my food causing me to cough, this just made Mokuba fall into a fit of laughter. When I had caught my breath I stabbed my fork into a tomato and flung it at him, with my precise aim it landed right into his open mouth. He spat it onto the center of the table and began wiping his tongue on a napkin in disgust.

I couldn't suppress my laughter, it has been months since I had truly laughed. Mokaba stared open-mouthed with his napkin still clung to his tongue. This made me laugh more as I grabbed my sides to keep from shaking. He laughed too. Once we had calmed down we simply smiled and finished our dinner in a comfortable silence. Mokaba had grown out of feeling like he needed to fill silences with random chatter, but I still missed those days.

After our dinner was completely eaten he stood and stretched trying to suppress a yawn. I stood too and popped my neck. I debated or not I wanted to go to bed or try to get some of my work for tomorrow finished before I fell asleep.

" There's a horror flick marathon on tonight." He suggested, I nodded a gory distraction would be nice. Time spent with Mokuba was more important than work now that I was forced to realize he was growing up too fast. I had been brother, yet his parent for so long now it was strange to think of myself as becoming more 'free'. I shook my head as I walked behind him into the living room.

No, I didn't want freedom from him, his growing absence was leaving a hole in my life. A loneliness I didn't know how to fill, it wasn't as if I wanted company from someone my age and business associates wouldn't do either. Was it possible I was missing the geek squad after almost a year without seeing them at all? No that's ridiculous, it was more likely I was missing having a child to look after... Not that there was a chance of children in my future, the thought made me snort and shake my head.

Mokuba was asleep before the credits of the movie we had started halfway through. He snored lightly with his head on the arm of the couch. He had stretched his feet out and nudged me to the other end of the couch.

I rose to my feet and grabbed a blanket off of the love seat that I kept out here for when Mokaba fell asleep while waiting for me to get home from work. It wasn't that I couldn't carry him still, but all the ay up the stairs and down the hall was still tiring and I would rather not. I cast him one more glance before I turned and headed to my room.

As I made my way under my blankets having changed I closed my eyes and let the loneliness of the Kaiba mansion consume me. This house was huge, there were way too many rooms to use and sleeping half the house away from my little brother was still strange even after so many years.

I rolled onto my stomach and pulled a spare pillow closer to my chest for comfort. In my own house, my own private escape from the world I could be myself. But I wasn't even sure anymore who I was and I drifted to sleep while thinking of the sound seashells make when you press your ear to them, how childish of a thought.

Kry: So that was Chapter Three! I am actually enjoying making the changes very much, it's giving me the chance to make the character progression more gradual. I hope everyone likes it as much as I do. Please review if you like what you see, and help me find my errors. Happy reading to everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Kry: Chapter four,

I do not Own YuGiOh, only Kyrri, and her story.

Now we are getting more into Kyrri's thoughts as the things start to unfold around her. She will be shaken and confused for a while actually. Having too much already gone on in her life to focus clearly.

No serious warning this chapter, you guys are off the hook. Still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.

Jou's POV

I woke up early like I always did and stretched while yawning. Looking over at my alarm it read 6:52 AM I thought about trying to sleep through the next 8 minutes but after a moment of forcing my eyes shut I sighed and reached over to turn off my alarm.

Sitting on the edge of my bed I looked around my room, I was still getting used to having my own room. I had used all the money I had saved from working the last few years and leftover dueling competition money to buy a small and terrible looking house on the outskirts of town. It was in the bad area of Domino, and there really wasn't much to it but the house was still mine. A permanent place for me to come home to.

I was lonely here, even though my Dads company hadn't been worth much being alone was harder. But I figured that the was all part of growing up and getting things done on my own.

I stood up finally and made my way across the room and into the small bathroom that was attached. Looking in the mirror into my dingy brown eyes I sighed again and ran my fingers through my hair to achieve my just out of bed look, even though I literally was just out of bed. Deciding against a shower since I had taken one before going to bed the night before I used the bathroom and then went back to my room to change into my school uniform.

I checked my phone like I did every morning but was disappointed to see that Anzu still hadn't called or sent me any messages. I was beginning to get really worried about her, she always called twice a day and most nights we video chatted but this was the third day that she had blown me off. Maybe she was stressing about her exams that were coming up. I texted her 'Goodmorning' and went into the kitchen

I scavenged through my fridge until I found a banana that looked like it was on its last edible leg so to speak and then pulled some peanut butter and bread from my cabinets. After making a PB and banana sandwich I walked outside into the cool and crisp morning air. Dew still covered the ground and glistened in the morning light. I fumbled with my keys to get them out of my pocket and lock the door one handed as I stuffed my breakfast into my mouth.

I began my journey to school but before I even reached the end of my yard I spotted something unexpected in the yard next to mine. Kyrri stood in the rays of light that splayed into her yard Her hair was loose unlike yesterday and blew wildly in the breeze. She stared at the sidewalk just beyond the gate to her yard with a look I couldn't describe.

" Hey Kye whats up?" I yelled and waved my arm high forgetting about my sandwich as it fell to the grass at my feet. I would have picked it up, probably still eat it if she hadn't turned her gaze to me in that moment. There was no surprise on her face, in fact, there wasn't any emotion; eyes so empty except for the tears flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes are what really caught my attention though, not pink as they were yesterday but a deep blood red color that stood in contrast to her pale skin.

For a moment we just stood locked in each other's unwavering gazes until she reached an arm up tentatively and wiped her face. When her arm dropped her eyes had lightened and a small smile graced her rose-colored lips. This girl was truly beautiful when she cried even if I felt nothing in response.

" Oh Jou am I glad to see you." Was all she said as she stepped through her gate and took a few steps to my fence. She seemed fine now, whatever had her so upset must have passed and I decided to let her pretend as if it had never happened. Everyone had their demons and I wouldn't want some guy I had only just met prying into my private life.

" Is this where you live?" I asked regaining my composure and leaving my own yard to stand beside her. She nodded as we began a slow pace to school. We stayed in silence for a moment and I looked her over. Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles and her long hair was only half brushed. She looked like she hadn't even slept.

She intertwined her fingers in front of her and stretched, I took notice of the fact that she was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt underneath her uniform. It was still early and already almost 70 outside By mid-afternoon it would be 90 there was no way she could be comfortable.

" Are you okay Kyrri?" I asked as she had stayed quiet for a long time. She looked deep in thought and lost in her own world as she tripped over absolutely nothing. I caught her elbow to keep her from falling. She smiled in thanks but didn't catch my worried look.

" I'm fine I just stayed up all night unpacking some more of my things. I think I am finally done though!" she said cheerfully. It seemed odd like I knew she was faking her light attitude. I wanted to understand better but I didn't want to seem nosy either so I just nodded and that was the last that was said until we reached the school.

It was still early but Yugi was already there sitting under a large oak tree in the middle of the front lawn of the school. He was holding his puzzle and his eyes were glazed over and I knew he was talking to Yami, but as his eyes lifted and trained their selves to mine I saw the crimson glint. Scratch that Yami was talking to Yugi, it was unusual for Yami to have control when there wasn't danger present and this put me on guard immediately.

" Pharaoh." I nodded politely for a moment forgetting Kyrri was behind me. Luckily whatever was eating her this morning seemed to take her attention away from my conversation. She sat down on a wooden bench and stared off into the road, god knows what on her mind. I gestured that Yami and I take a few steps away so to be out of earshot.

" Good morning Jou." he nodded in return to my greeting and touched his puzzle again as he bore holes into Kyrri's back. She didn't even flinch

" Yo, Yami whats the deal? First yesterday, you and Bakura zone out and now you're seeking a higher education all of the sudden?" He chuckled at my joke but a very serious look replaced his grin and he continued to look at her while she sulked.

" I don't know, to be honest with you Jou, she obviously has a millennium item of some kind and I can't shake the feeling that she is someone of great importance but these are all memories that have long since been lost to me. All I know for sure is something dangerous is looming over us and Bakura seems to know more about it all than I do myself." I widened my eyes as I too looked at this lonely girl.

It seemed like all she really needed was some good friends, could she really be the holder of one of these ancient artifacts that people kept trying to use to take over the world. Was she herself evil, or just a smaller pawn in the millennium games I had grown accustomed to after being friends with Yugi for so long?

" Is she dangerous?" I asked not truly believing it for a minute. Glancing sideways at her as she sat alone; after all the time I had spent with Yugi saving the world I had become a little He shook his head sadly.

" No I do not believe she is, she doesn't seem to be aware of what she is tangled into at all." that was the end of our conversation and I noticed Kyrri pull her knees to her chest and hide her face from view, whatever it was she was thinking about seemed to be eating her alive so I decided to return to my post as distraction.

Yami's POV

I watched as Jou returned to Kyrri's side dutifully. He spoke softly to her and I watched as she raised her head and smiled even though there were obvious tears caught in the corners of her eyes. He outstretched a hand and helped her to her feet. Casting me a glace that said I could follow or stay where I was, either way, they were leaving I decided to follow.

We made our way into the halls and found Kyrri's locker first, Jou's was just ways down and mine was in another hall but still on our way to homeroom. She collected her books in silence and grasped them to her chest. I watched in mute curiosity as she followed Jou as if he were a lifeline to her. I could see the sadness etched into her tired eyes and her sluggish walk. If I had thought she was antisocial yesterday it was ten times worse today.

" Why do you think she is so sad Yami?" Yugi spoke throughout mental link and I only shrugged. All I was sure of was for reasons unknown to me her sadness bothered me. Still, I hadn't a clue what to do or say so I let Jou take the lead.

" I do not know little one but I wish I understood why I can't keep this girl from intruding my thoughts..." Even as the words left me though out connection I knew I had said them wrong. Yugi grew quiet and I could feel his pain run through me as if it were my own. I sighed and touched my puzzle tenderly. The puzzle was my link to this world and to Yugi.

"Yugi, that isn't what I meant. Please, you have always been the only person I could think of in such a way." I blushed even though no one else could hear my sweet words. Yugi meant the world to me, it didn't matter how complicated our situation was.

" I know Pharaoh. There is something about her, I can feel it I just don't know what 'it' is." I nodded once more in agreement. Our silent conversation was ended as Bakura and not Ryou stepped in front of Kyrri suddenly.

" Good morning Kyrri." He spoke in a sweet voice, I might have thought this was my friend Ryou were it not for the bloody shimmer in his mahogany eyes and the deep purple aura that discharged off of him. Though I was sure she couldn't see it, maybe Jou could see but I couldn't be sure.

" Hello." Her voice was soft and hoarse, she lifted her pale face up from the floor and found Bakura's eyes. The thief froze and his out of place smile broke apart, his head tilted just a fraction to the side and his face softened into nothing; a blank face.

Just as quickly as he had appeared before us he turned on his heel and stalked away. Just before he stepped off of the school's property he stopped and turned. Kyrri had already returned her gaze to the floor looking sadder than before. By the time I had turned my gaze back to Bakura his back was turned and he was walking as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his school jacket. I didn't know what to think of his strange behavior, but I knew for sure he wasn't crying. He didn't have feelings so he must have been brushing his hair from his face or wiping sweat from his brow.

" Let's go." I turned to my friends and urged us forward wanting to forget about this odd encounter with Bakura. Jou took Kyrri's elbow to get her moving and dropped it just as quickly. I wondered about this new development between the two of them thinking it was strange.

We reached homeroom and took our seats. Jou immediately started chattering cheerfully, she put her complete focus on him occasionally a small smile gracing her lips until just moments later she would become overwhelmed with sadness again. There was a dark depressing aura around her.

Once the bell rang she turned her focus to the top of her desk. Jou looked at me and shrugged before he turned to face our teacher. Frowned having no interest in her lecturing so I returned to the room inside Yugi's mind I called my own. He smiled encouragingly at me as we passed over control.

I made my way through the dark catacombs in silence as I tried my hardest to reflect on my shadowed past. No matter how hard I pushed my mind, no matter how many doors I searched I found nothing in frustration. I sank down against a damp mossy wall, feeling I was in a very old part of my mind. I lowered my head feeling defeated and lost. that's all I was really. A lost boy from a different time who couldn't remember my friends or my family. Couldn't remember my dreams or my fears. Yugi was all I had tethering me to this cruel world.

Kyrri's POV

My day had sped by too quickly for my pleasure, and now I sat in my math class unable to pay attention. I had finished the work the class was assigned already not needing to watch the teacher show how the formulas were done. Now I just stared out the window, yesterday when I was happy to be in this class without my new band of 'friends' but today I would have done anything not to feel so alone in this moment.

I wasn't ready for school to be over, just to find myself that much closer to having to be at home. A lot of the time I could avoid my father but I had seen the way to much of him recently seeing as how we spent hours on the plane ride here and him coming home last night before I made it into the safe haven of my bedroom. I could still feel his slimy hands on me as I wrapped my arms tightly around my midsection to hide the shiver of fear going down my spine.

I felt eyes boring into my back causing me to turn around. In the only desk behind mine sat a familiar head of white hair. Ryou smiled at me kindly but this only caused an odd sensation to roll through me, it was like he was looking deep into my soul. I shivered and tried to shake this feeling from my bones. Realizing I was actually feeling something, that this strange emotion had broken its way through my empty haze. My eyes widened and I turned quickly from this boy.

What was his problem anyway? Staring at me like that, as if I hadn't only just met him yesterday. Who was this white-haired stranger? Deciding that this was unimportant and I was more than likely being paranoid. Besides I had bigger things to worry about, like going home tonight after my art class earlier than I had yesterday when I left Kaiba Corp.

This, unfortunately, wasn't enough to distract me from the feeling of dread building in my gut. I played my head against my arms, folding them under myself on the surface of the desk.

I had thought for a while that father was getting better, slowly drinking less than he had the week before and the week before that. He hadn't hit me in ages and once or twice I had caught him sober, or not quite drunk yet and he had even asked me one morning how I slept. But then drastically it had gotten so much worse. The occasional smack in the face or forceful push turned into punches and being tossed around anytime I made a mistake.

If the house wasn't clean when he woke up in the afternoon, or if I didn't make sure the bills were paid on time I was sure to get a beating. To be screamed at and punished. This was normal to me, I deserved most of it anyways and as long as I had a roof over my head I didn't see much of a reason to complain. But then things got even worse.

I would find myself awoken in the middle of the night with him hovering over me. Sometimes just watching me sleep, other times doing unspeakable things. Last night was a first, he had never touched me in such a way. I felt like scratching my skin off and I knew I needed to find some kind of relief from my misery. I would have to wait until I get home.

I realized that though I hadn't admired it to myself I was hopeful that one day the dad I remembered when I was a child would resurface from under the waves of alcohol, drugs, and depression that had overcome him years ago.

I was forced to realize that I had let my hopes get the better of me. I had ignored the signs before when we lived in America still. I had caught him one night with some woman who was barely dressed. She was... on her knees in front of him. I had covered my eyes in shock and disgust and ran into my room but not before I had seen the needles on the table. I was a good kid, I didn't dabble in drugs or alcohol, I never sneaked out of the house and I never got into trouble so I wasn't really sure what that night had meant until later. The realization had floored me.

My father had slowly gotten thinner and paler. He had stopped sleeping altogether and I had foolishly tried to convince myself that nothing had changed and he was the same drunk he was before. And true he still drank a lot, but he was drinking less wasn't that something. Not if he was doing something worse...

Just how far would he slip into this new addiction, would he forget he had a daughter that he had once said was his world. Would he forget who I was and one day push me over the edge with his hurtful words and painful actions.

I tried to suppress a sob by biting my hand. How much further would he take this new game, just what would he do? My head was spinning by the time the bell rang signaling our departure from class. I didn't move, I didn't have the will to move closer to the end of school and closer to going back to my personal nightmare.

Ryou hesitated next to my desk for a moment. He seemed to be deliberating but then he turned his head towards the exit of the classroom and with an angry look on his face and stormed away. I slowly picked up my books and walked from the classroom. Jou was waiting for me with Yugi in tow behind him. I noticed that now Yugi's eyes were lavender instead of red. I looked at them dreadfully.

" I have Gym next." was all I said causing them to laugh, this made me smile a little too. I liked how these small interactions with these boys were distracting me. I liked that I didn't have to try so hard to smile. Maybe, just maybe having friends wouldn't be such a terrible thing. But maybe I was thinking too selfishly, just what could I offer these 'friends' in return, you never got anything you wanted for free. I came with nothing but the baggage that I could never tell anyone anyways.

" Hey, you don't look so good." Yugi was the first one to point it out. I shook my head smiling awkwardly now and waved my hands in front of me.

" No, no I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well that's all." I insisted and started walking with them close in tow. It was weird for me to be followed. I looked at the lights on the ceiling, they seemed darker than before. Then I watched as the room began to spin, suddenly Jou was in my view as well as Yugi, a few unrecognizable faced. I was sure I also so Ryou somewhere in the distance of the hall holding a golden ring around his neck with little spikes all pointed to me, and then my head hit the floor.

 _I watched as a familiar young boy with white hair spun around with a giant grin and bright Burgundy eyes. He grabbed my hands, I could see the delicate chain of my bracelet glimmer in the sunlight. Bakura seemed to radiate in contrast to the sand and sky._

 _He had sneaked into the palace walls and convinced me to come with him. I had only been out of the palace once before... the first time I met Bakura son of the king of thieves. I had been kidnapped while out at the market with mother and two guards. I had run off to look at a funny shaped fruit at one of the stands and then had been swooped up and away from my mother and to a bandit camp. Bakura had befriended me, so kind and smart and when his father had tried to sell me to slave traders he had saved me and let me escape back into town where guards were still searching the land. I never spoke a word of what happened to anyone, otherwise, my father would have had them killed, even my friend._

 _" Isn't this great?" he asked as he stepped into the cool water. I dipped my feet in and sat on the shore. I remember being happy._

 _The next time I saw him we weren't much older, but he had aged more than I could understand. It was his eyes, cold and hard. Hiding a deep-rooted sadness he refused to show. I threw my arms around him with tears flowing down my face. He stiffened but then his head dropped to rest on my shoulder, he didn't hold me back or show any other sign of weakness. I placed one hand on his head and one around his back and rested his face to where my heart beat fast._

 _" I'm so sorry Kura if I would have known I would have faced death to warn you," I whispered through my small hiccups. Finally, he wrapped his arms around me returning my comforting hug. His shoulders shook._

 _Then I faced his face hard and dark, a long scar running down his face and over his eye, it made me sad to see him grown into a hard man. Darkness flowed from around him in slimy tendril and his eyes were solid black full of anger and hatred. I had tried to reason with him and monsters fought monsters and priest fought thief. I could sense the presence of a darkness looming behind him._

I woke up on a hard cot that was too close to the floor for my comfort. My head was killing me and the light was too bright. I remember those dreams, I used to have them when I was little. Dreams of being a princess of Egypt. It had been so long since I had dreams about it that I had pretty much forgotten.

So many things had happened, my mother had died. She committed suicide and then slowly my father went mad with grief and I had been left alone in a way that was so ironic. With my father always right there too inebriated to function our roles had reversed.

I became the parent and he became the child as I had gotten small jobs. Mowing lawns and babysitting to buy food. As I got older I was able to get a real job, and then I would lose one and find another. I had simply been too busy to focus on such childish fantasies. But the boy Ryou looked just like... and Yugi even had some resemblance to a boy I had imagined as a carefree child.

I sat up and found myself in a small room with white painted brick walls and medical equipment. The school nurses station I guessed and was proved correct when a curvy woman with red hair and freckles walked in.

" Oh good your awake, how are you feeling." She asked turning concerned blue eyes to me as she poured a glass of cold water from a pitcher that was in a small mini fridge. I took the small cup gratefully and took a long sip.

" My head hurts," I admitted and she nodded turning around to open a cabinet, she pulled out a small packet that contained two white pills.

" That's to be expected, here take these they will help. It looks like you just didn't get enough sleep and got dizzy and fell. It was actually hitting your head that knocked you unconscious." I took the pills and slowly stood. I was a little shaky but I would be okay now. She eyed me skeptically.

" Are you sure you want to get up so quickly. You could rest here for a while. Lunch is in 20 minutes you can stay until then if you want." she smiled kindly and turned locking the medicine cabinet.

I sat back down and then lied back down, maybe it was best to give the medicine time to kick in any way. I placed my head back on the pillow and let my eyes closed. I had planned on falling back to sleep until the bell rang but visions of the night previous kept playing through my mind. I must have been shaking or making signs of my discomfort.

"Are you having a nightmare?" I could tell the voice came from Bakura... I mean Ryou. I must have really hit my head jeez. I opened my eyes slowly to see Ryou standing just inside the door with one hand resting on the frame. He looked uncomfortable, Jou had said he was weird. Maybe he was just as antisocial as I was. I faced his gaze head on and slowly smiled.

" Sort of. Why are you here?" I asked as I leaned up against the wall a little. He looked at the foot of the bed where my feet had been a moment and then sat down. Somehow I found it easy to read his expressions.

" I saw you fall," he admitted sounding nervous had seen you too. He looked thoughtfully at the wall across the room from where we sat. he said nothing at first and his eyes hardened.

" What is 'this'?" he asked grabbing my wrist roughly and exposing my bracelet. Luckily he didn't pull my sleeve up anymore. I retracted my arm immediately and held my wrist Its stung a little. The haphazard slashes reopening slightly. Why was he being so mean? He was fine a minute ago.

" My mother left it to me in her will after she died." I touched it tenderly, this was all I had of her left. My father had burned everything exactly a year after she died out of anger. He hated her for leaving us and he said this was his way to let her go. He had already started drinking regularly at this point. I let my hair fall between Ryou and myself. I didn't want him to see my sad eyes.

" But do you know what it is?" he asked sounding impatient. I thought back to my dreams from childhood that I had only just remembered today, but that was just silly.

" It's just a bracelet." I insisted forcefully, I couldn't let myself slip into the delusions I believed as a child. It took me years to realize the dreams were just dreams. The first five years of my life were spent talking about my 'other family,' driving my mother mad. That's why she took her life, that is what dad always said. I made her feel like her love wasn't good enough after I ruined her life by being born.

This seemed to anger him as he stood and cast one applauded look my way before leaving the room. I stared at the place on the bed next to me where he had just been. Placing my hand on the blanket it was still warm, all that was left of his presence.

The bell rang and I stood glad to be able to go to lunch. After grabbing my things I made my way to the lunch room, before I was halfway there I saw Jou and Yugi running towards me. I smiled, happy that they were worried. It was nice to feel... like I was a part of something for once.

" Are you okay?" Jou asked as he inspected me dutifully, he touched my temple gently where I had hit my head. I flinched and he withdrew his hand quickly.

" I am actually much better now, but I'm hungry," I admitted sheepishly and brushed my hair out of my face. Both boys smiled.

" Well, I guess we should get to the cafeteria then huh?" Yugi asked as we began walking again. Maybe I was thinking into things too much but I could swear that I fit into this little group like I was a missing piece.

After we had made it through the long line to get our lunch we sat down together. I pulled out four dollars that I had in my bag. I stood and stretched, my arms and legs a little sore. I was sleepy still and felt like I needed some caffeine

" What soda's would you guys like?" I asked politely and Yugi blushed a little.

" Oh, you don't have too." " Get me a cherry Pepsi and Yug here will have a cream soda." The boys both spoke at the same time, Yugi refusing and Jou speaking over him. I nodded and turned towards the soda machines, halfway there I bumped into Ryou walking towards our table without any food in tow. I smiled brightly, trying extra hard to be his friend. He always seemed so angst and angry, he seemed like a loner like me and I just wanted to show him he wasn't alone. Maybe I wanted to feel so not alone myself.

" What kind of soda would you like Ryou?" I asked sweetly, he looked strangely at me. I wasn't sure what emotions I was witnessing play through his eyes but eventually, he looked away to the right seeming like he no longer wants me prying into his feelings.

" Whatever it doesn't matter." He walked past me slowly and our eyes locked one more time, I smiled and he broke our gaze and stalked back to the table. Just was eating him so much?

I bought Yugi and Jou's soda's and a Dr pepper for myself but stood for a moment unsure what to get Ryou. He hadn't left me any clues to what he liked. I moved to the second vending machine, it didn't hold any name brand soda's I recognized. All in Japanese, I could read the labels but some were strange. I eventually settled on a kiwi flavored drink that had no caffeine

" Here," I said as I started passing drinks out to the boys. Jou and Yugi thanked me and both popped the tops of the cans and took large drinks. I turned to Ryou and held out the drink. He scanned it in silence. Its possible I imagined what happened next, a tiny almost unrecognizable smile graced his lips for only a moment before he opened his as well and took a drink. His eyes widened and he looked up at me.

" This is delicious," he said I smiled and opened my own taking a drink. Yugi and Jou both had stopped talking and were eying Ryou skeptically, was it rare for him to pipe up like that? No one said anything and after a moment Ryou turned his gaze away and to the table. Jou and Yugi slowly started talking about the new duel disk release.

" So how was your first day at Kaiba Corp Kye-chan?" Jou asked suddenly everyone's eyes focused on me and I blushed. I mush preferred being a spectator of the conversation.

" It was okay, I have to wear stuffy clothes, but I'm getting paid almost 16 dollars an hour and I get two college credits for each semester," I said Jou laughed but Yugi eyed me skeptically.

" Have you met Kaiba yet?" He asked, his voice had changed and he seemed more serious. I thought about it, technically we hadn't been introduced but I had spent a minute in the elevator with him.

" Not officially, he probably doesn't remember he looked really tired. Like he had a lot on his mind." I said remembering the distant look in his eyes until the doors had opened and he had seen me for the first time as I ran off. Great first impression Kyrri. Jou laughed and Yugi nodded. Ryou just stared angrily down at his clenched fists.

" Do you guys know him beyond duel monsters tournaments?" I asked taking a bite of my lunch. I had chosen a burger today and some fries feeling extra hungry today. I held out a fry to Ryou, it had ketchup on the end. He was the only one without food, I wondered if he had the money to buy his lunch so I decided to share.

He took it after glaring at it for a moment as if it might be poison. My kindness to him kept gaining me stares from my other friends. Yes maybe I could admit that these boys were my friends, maybe it was a good thing for me to have some good things in my life especially now.

" We went to school with him, he graduated last year, plus we've gone on a bunch of crazy missions to save the world with him, but he's a total dick," Jou said with food in his mouth. I made a face but of surprise maybe even disbelief. Sure a lot of crazy things had happened in the world the last few years, things to make you believe there were forces of good and evil waging war. But it would be silly for me to believe that they had been hero's right?

Yugi's eyes widened and he smacked Jou on the back of the head then crossed his arms. Jou rubbed the spot on his head and glared.

" You can't be serious right?" I asked and took another bite. Ryou's attention was on me again he was making me a little nervous.

" Well, it's actually a really long story..." Yugi trailed off unsure. I waited for an explanation but when none came I looked down again. Maybe they would tell me later. Because this sounded like a story I really wanted to hear.

Ryou reached into my lunch tray and plucked another fry I smiled and pushed the tray between us so I could share them with him. He seemed to be comfortable with me one moment and then the next he would be unreadable and angry.

" Yugi whats that around your neck, you never told me yesterday?" I asked trying to change the topic, this seemed to shock him a little and he gaped looking unsure of what to say. honestly, I was really curious, I could swear I had seen it before.

" That's the millennium puzzle, one of seven ancient artifacts from Egypt that were created by the Pharaoh Aknamkanon had created to 'protect' his country." Ryou was the one who spoke, are the most words I had heard him say at once so far I looked at him only to find him glaring at Yugi who returned the look threefold. This went on and I was reminded of small children arguing just before they stuck their tongues out at each other.

" Is this one of those items?" I asked holding my bracelet clad wrist to my chest. Ryou reached his pale hand out slowly taking my hand much softer than the last time, I allowed him to this time without pulling away. He traced his fingers over it and seemed to be in another place for a moment. Then he raised his eyes to mine.

" No not this one, this is older than that but it does have tight ties to some of the items." He said slowly. Choosing his words carefully before he spoke. Yugi and Jou watched in mute silence at our exchange. I scrunched up my brow in deep thought, surely none of this was true.

" How do you know that Bakura?" Yugi demanded to push his hands against the table to stand and sneer down at Ryou... Wait had he said Bakura? No, I must be imagining things. Maybe I had a concussion after all. Ryou stood as well placing his had on the table beside our shared lunch tray. I wondered how things had got so tense all of the sudden.

" None of your damned business 'Yugi'" He raised his voice and looked like he was ready to fight. I stood, I didn't want my friends fighting, weren't they suppose to be friends as well?

" Stop please! I can't watch you fight." I threw my hands up terrified and looked warily at them. They both looked at me and immediately settled down Yugi sat and then Ryou lowered his gaze from mine and followed suit. Jou looked completely shocked but otherwise said nothing. We finished our lunch in silence, Ryou still ate with me while casting dagger at Yugi every now and then.

The warning bell rang just as I was dumping my tray, I waved at the boys and made my way to my English class. I had decided not to drop my bag off at my locker so I could just go straight to class. I sat in my seat on the last row on the left in the second to last seat. This was a class that I shared with none of my new friends, but I liked English and since I had spent my whole life in America something that here I excelled at. This would be a good time to distract me from the pounding of my head and the ringing in my ears.

The final bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats as the teacher, a middle-aged woman with black hair and thick glasses and who wore too much makeup walked to the front of the room and clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention. I had my notebook out and ready to take note if needed.

" Okay class today we are starting the semester project." she seemed excited but several kids groaned while others sighed. She frowned and pulled out a stack of stapled packets. Passing them out to everyone she returned to her place before us. I took notes and listened to her drone on making sure to focus on my school work and not my racing thoughts.

Zoology was always fun, Science was an interest of mine as was technology. I listened inattentively to the young man who was our teacher's lecture about the biology of a fire ant. It was pretty cool I guess. I didn't need to take any notes, this didn't seem like it was a super serious lesson today, then again this teacher seemed to be a bit of a goof so I couldn't be sure.

Regardless I would remember what he taught today, I was doing everything to ignore the creeping feeling that I would have to go home at some point and school was acting as a much better distraction that it had this morning.

Still, the class flew by too quickly for me and I walked slowly to my last class. Ancient history, I tried to remember what was talked about yesterday but I had caught myself looking out of another large window like in my math class.

It was a lecture on Romans and I wasn't completely interested having covered the topic before. Today the old man who wore a stuffy suit both days I had been in attendance walked before us holding out a miniature model of a pyramid. This caught my attention and I sat up and focused on his words.

" Ancient Egypt had many Pharaohs but none so great as the two we shall talk about today. The first was the son of the mighty Pharaoh Aknamkanon. His name was erased from memory as was his legacy, we only found one telling of this great kings ruling, written by the Pharaoh that ruled after his death. Pharaoh Seto, cousin his cousin told a tale of epic proportions. Some of this ancient relic was destroyed some years ago," My eyes widened, I knew that name and not just because Ryou mentioned it at lunch talking about Yugi's puzzle and my bracelet.

"So we don't have all of the details but the but the story goes that this nameless Pharaoh saved the world by locking his soul along with a great darkness in seven relics. No one knows if this is a recollection of a real event or not. No one has ever seen these relics but it is said that the Pharaoh will rise again one day to save the world once more." he smiled as many of the students seemed interested now.

" these are all fun story's, Egypt was such a fascinating part of history wouldn't you all agree?" he asked as he turned to the chalkboard. He began writing a time like on the board of this story, the death of the nameless king, the rise of his cousin and how Egypt entered into it grandest golden age. I took notes as I thought about Yugi's puzzle and the story Ryou had told me.

Then too soon for my taste, the final bell rang and everyone jumped out of the class eager to go home. I dreaded each step I took. I put my things in my locker, the books I didn't need and held onto my homework. I had my art class today since it was Wednesday. I found Yugi and Ryou arguing outside while Jou watched while laughing. He saw me and walked over before I could join the group.

" You want to go to the arcade with us? Were meeting some of our other friends I'm sure you would like," he asked looking hopeful, I smiled my thanks but shook my head.

" I have an art class at a local college. It starts at five and ends at seven and its all the way across town so if I don't want to be late I have to leave soon. I'm sorry." I said, truly wanting to join them, but I kept myself busy for a reason and I planned to stick to it. He smiled anyways not seeming too worried about it.

" Okay, you're lose then," he smiled and poked me in the head, I swatted his hand away and smiled back. " you sure do a lot of after-school activities. When do you relax?" he asked as he walked with me to the end of the sidewalk.

" On the weekends," I said and swung my nag around with one arm. His eyes lit up.

" Okay I'll meet you at your house Saturday morning, the group was going to meet at the mall and you have to come. No exceptions." he grinned when I sighed and agreed, I was actually excited about it. It wasn't that I had never been to a mall but I had never gone with friends before.

" Goodbye then," I said to Jou and then turned to Ryou and Yugi who were still bickering. I held my hand up high and waved to them with a smile.

" Goodbye Yugi, Goodbye Ryou, I will see you all tomorrow." They waved back and I turned to leave. It took me about 45 minutes to get to my class, I had stopped to get a bottle of water because it was so hot outside. I regretted just why I was forced to wear these long sleeves, but I had taken off my school shirt and jacket and stuffed them in my bag so now I was dressed in a black sweater and my school skirt.

The class was fun, the teacher was an eccentric goth lady with long fingernails painted with galaxies and a funny disposition to life. She walked through each of us as she spoke about hidden desires and inspired us to paint from our hearts.

In just the two hours I had painted a brilliant blue sky as it shifter to sunset over golden sand dunes I had taken a bottle of sand that was perched on a shelf full of different art supplies and sprinkled it on the painted sand making it look more real. Beautiful rays of purple and orange shot through the sky where there were few clouds and a dew stars.

" Wonderful dear, how intriguing of you to draw a dearest, does this possibly symbolize a deep-rooted sadness?" she questioned. I didn't say anything to her as I continued to paint. Did I paint this because I was sad? I had been listening to her talk about desires and dreams and what your heart spoke of and institutionally my mind had chosen to paint this beautiful landscape but was that because of all this Egypt talk that I had heard today or was I something more?

Soon the class was over, she thanked everyone for their amazing work and instructed us all to leave out work on the left side of the room to dry. I walked home still thinking of Yugi and his puzzle and my bracelet and even what the history teacher had said. I got home before I realized it with how lost in thought I was.

The door was unlocked, and I sighed when I realized no one was home. He never locked the door behind him when he left to go do whatever it was he did all day. I knew for sure he wasn't working, probably out getting drunk or worse. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made myself a sandwich and grabbed a whole bag of chips and retreated to my room refusing to clean up the massive mess in the house today. I would probably end up regretting it but for today I needed to rest. I made sure to lock my door before walked further into my room.

I lied down on my bed and ate my sandwich while I stared at the blank page in my notebook, I couldn't think of anything to write about and instead ended up doodling instead. I didn't have any other homework tonight as it's not as if I didn't have a month to finish my English essay. I had barely drawn a man in robes and a strange tall that when I felt my eyes begin to droop. It had been a long day. I had made new friends and I had avoided my father so far today was much better than yesterday so I fell asleep a little peacefully.

My dreams were plagued with the sound of chanting in some foreign tongue. I tried to make out the words but simply couldn't understand. I slept uneasily through the strange dreams that followed.

Kry: Well there it is guys. I hoped everyone liked it! As always I would love some reviews, but I am going to keep on working on and writing and editing this story even without reviews just because I love it so much. Criticize away!


	5. Chapter 5

Kry: Okay Chapter Five is up and ready, tell me what you think. I am trying to drag out the flashbacks and memories. I don't want this to happen all at once for anyone. Except maybe Bakura who actually remembers everything. But what would Bakura tell anyone anything when he can just keep the info to himself.

WARNING: The major warning in this chapter happens pretty early on. I tried to graze over it without having to go into great detail but still make sure to capture the feelings felt while the terrible thing is happening. The warnings for this chapter are triggering. please don't read if you don't think you can handle it. Rape, Sexual situations, Abuse, Self-harm, Language, and references to drug use.

I do not own Yugioh or any of its affiliates though I sure do wish I did...

Seto's POV

 _The roar of a dragon was all I could hear as I opened my eyes. White light so bright it stung my eyes blinded me as I tried to look towards the sky to find the creature from which the beautiful sound had resonated._

 _After a moment of blinking to clear my vision I could finally make out the brilliant blue scales glistening in the moonlight, the blue eyes bowed her head only an inch or two in front of me. I reached a tentative hand out to touch the side of her face, just under her eyes, those eyes like the two-night sky's looking into my soul._

 _" Are you lonely child?" the voice of a woman sounded in my mind, I knew it was from the blue eyes and I tilted my head to the side curiously. Was I lonely? I had Mokaba, who was getting older... and I had myself and that was all I had ever needed right. Right?_

 _" there was once a time you thought differently," she spoke slowly as the ground beneath us shifted and dissolved. Suddenly I found myself drifting through clouds and clear blue sky until I could make out the rich oranges and golden hues of sand dunes against a sunset._

 _What was it about sand, why was I always going back to the sand? Just as I began to make out the outline of what looked like a city and maybe a palace everything went black and I heard the sound of a man chanting in some dialect that I had never heard before. It sounded older than time as the words repeated in my ear like the steady beat of a drum..._

I awoke cold and shivering, my legs were tangled in my sheets and my comforter tossed on the floor. I sat up slowly, my head still hazy, these last few months the dreams had gotten so much worse.

I had spent years trying to ignore and shun the magic that Yugi and his gang preached of. The heart of the cards, I could accept that with little difficulty, but ancient Pharaohs and Magical items... I was forced to surrender my pride even if silently to admit that it was all true. Every fantasy that Yugi and his geek friends went on and on about was real, I had been there and I remembered. At least I remembered some things, that is.

I had never told anyone though, not Yugi, not Mokaba, not even the cheerleader who went off to college last year when the two of us had graduated early. It was my understanding that she was accepted at Julliard, a first-class Dance academy in the States.

I decided against college, seeing as how I already ran the most profitable company in Japan and one of the best in the world at that. I had taken business classes when I was younger and only just took over the company from Gozoboro. Yugi and the Mutt both failed, blaming it on the added stress of dueling and saving the world, and I actually wasn't sure about the rest of those geeks. It surprised me that I had remembered this much about them after not having seen them since Kaiba Corp Grand Prix. True that had only been a few months ago, but after graduating I had gone pretty far under the radar.

I ran a shaky hand through my sweat-slicked hair, I made a face and stood quickly walking into the bathroom. After relieving myself I turned on the shower as hot as it gets and then turned to brush my teeth. When I was done I stepped into the shower feeling instantly better, water propelled against my skin at all angles from the twelve shower heads I had installed. I stood there for a while with my eyes closed enjoying the warmth and letting my mind wander.

I could hear a soft giggle in the deep recesses of my mind, only in my thoughts and I saw a flash of red before eyes opened in the darkness behind my eyelids. Soft, but yet sharp at the same Time. Large and doe-like and such a shocking crimson red that it was in contrast to the innocence that was shining in the deep red pools.

Then my thoughts shifted, and suddenly I could feel the sand sticking to my bare back as I was laying on the ground. The sound of water rushing to my right and the brilliance of orange, blue, purple, golden rays dancing and intertwining as the sun set to my left. Suddenly I could hear her, and all other sounds faded, and then her beautiful eyes opened and the sky was nothing. Suddenly I could feel her, all of her inside and out.

My eyes opened wide with an almost audible 'pop'. This wasn't a memory per say, but more my imagination getting astray. I had enough dreams and memory's of 'her' to know the difference. Though I didn't know her name and didn't remember how we met. I could remember her smell, and the sound of her voice, her laugh.

I could remember what kissing her felt like, and how the long nights were when we were apart. I knew she was from my past life, in Egypt. And I knew I loved her. More than anything, more than I loved myself or my company. As much as I hated myself for admiring it, more than my brother even. But that was unfair, it was a different kind of love entirely. A love that I had been denied in this life. A love I didn't understand at all. But that didn't make me want it any less...

I ran a hand down my stomach until I came into contact with what lay beneath my abdomen, of course thinking about 'her' like 'that' would do 'this.' I sighed and began the chore of getting rid of this nuisance, how I longed for the warmth of someone else.

How had I not noticed this before, sure there had been times that I felt lonely. Moments when I knew one day I would be completely alone. Maybe even times when I had longed... but never before had it been put into so much clarity for me, I wanted something. I wanted more, not for Mokaba but for myself. I wanted something for me, and that was a new thought all together for me. Everything I did I did for my little brother, but then Yugi and his dumb friends came around. The Pharaoh came around and crushed my mind, leaving me vulnerable to all new thoughts and feeling I had forgotten existed.

I finished cleaning myself once I was done and turned off the water. Once dry and dressed I packed my laptop up and grabbed my briefcase. I chose to skip breakfast this morning, in a rush to get to work where I could distract myself from my own thoughts. Let these idiots I call employees bring on the shit as if I didn't have enough of my own as it was.

Kyrri's POV

My alarm buzzing in my ear woke me up. As I lifted my head from my pillow and looked around groggily I slammed my fist down on the annoying clock which was set for an hour earlier than it should have been. Annoyed, I narrowed my eyes as I pulled a piece of notebook paper off the side of my face where my drool had created ample adhesive. Why hadn't I woken up before my alarm like I usually did? I slept hard, too hard. I had the craziest dreams but I couldn't seem to remember anything from them. Accept deep Sapphire blue. How weird is that?

I took a deep shaky breath and looked around. there was a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I slept rather peacefully all things considered but something felt off immediately as soon as I opened my eyes.

I got up to go to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and use the toilet. when I was done I crept back to my room slowly trying to be as quiet as I possibly could. feeling eyes on me I turned too fast to look behind me which made me wobble a little.

Dad was there to grab my arm to straighten me out. his hand gripped y elbow tightly, he had a Cheshire grin plastering his face. I gasped and tried to pull away only for him to jerk me back.

"Oh dear Kyrri, you really should be more careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face." He said while placing his other hand on the right side of my neck. I froze up holding my breath. I could smell the vodka on his breath as he leaned towards me only stopping an inch away.

" I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." I gulped and looked down. He didn't like that as he grabbed my chin with too much force and jerked my face until I looked into his eyes.

"I'm going to be late for school..." I muttered in a shaky voice after a minute of him inspecting me. He licked his lips and frowned.

" Is that so? I don't see the point, you'll never amount to more than your whore mother." He spat as his face shifted into furious. I tried to pull my face away only for it to have him push me against the wall.

I was still in my pajamas, just a tank top and a pair of loose-fitting cotton pants. This provided no protection as he pushed his hand under my shirt.

" Please don't" I begged knowing it would only fuel his strange new obsession. I didn't know what to do, I knew I couldn't fight him. I had tried a few times in the past. Moments when I'd had enough of his abuse but it would only result in him beating the living shit out of me. If I ever questioned why he would tell me I was crazy, that that had never happened. Some of the time I even believed him. There was a lot of things I have made up over the years, strange dreams and fantasies. Maybe I was really crazy after all just like dad always said.

I was snapped out of my inner turmoil then he started lifting my shirt. I felt hot tears pouring down my face. The lights began to dim. Vomit started burning its way up my esophagus but I swallowed it down. I heard throaty laughter, my shirt was resting next to my feet.

The darkness overwhelmed everything and I began to fall. I could feel the shaking, I could feel my lungs burning as I gasped for breath. My body was hot, so hot it was like it was on fire and then, suddenly everything was black and silent.

I opened my eyes and umped up immediately. Every inch my body hurt, I was shaking so much I could hardly stand. I looked around me. Nothing, he was gone. the house was silent. I began gasping and leaned over and puked in the middle of the hallway. I say my clothes next to my feet.

Oh, God. I vomited again and started to hyperventilate. Gathering my soiled things I ran into my room. The clock read 7:12 I was out maybe forty-five minutes. I looked into the mirror, hating what I saw. My eyes were bloodshot, my hair was tangled. Blackening bruises were already forming on my rib cage. Blood covered my waist and my legs.

Feeling sick again I dropped everything I was holding and rushed to my bed and bent down to retrieve my only escape. Finding the black box swiftly I opened it to reveal the razor blades hidden inside. As much as I hated myself every time I drug the blade over my already marred skin of my wrist I loved it. This kind of pain was bliss, something I could control when the rest of my life was out of my hands entirely. My life was in such chaos, sometimes its so crazy that nothing can save me. But it's the only thing that I have.

I watched the blood ooze out and drip down onto my legs. I put everything away and began cleaning myself off. I was lost in the rhythmic feeling of my pulse. My pain made me strong.

A strange numbness began to settle over me. Things were fine. Things had to be fine. I had to persevere, to push past whatever happened. I bet nothing happened, nothing more than the usual beating I got for speaking out of turn. I deserved it really, I don't know what came over me. I was meant to be seen, not heard.

Deciding that I was being overdramatic and I was going to make myself be late for school. I pushed the whole morning into the back of my mind. I would deal with it later. I only had another twenty minutes to get ready for school, I had to maintain some normalcy or I felt like I was going to crack under the pressure.

Pulling my school uniform out of my school bag I turned and grabbed a blood red shirt long sleeved v-neck sweater out of my closet that matched my eyes perfectly. Then I threw my white school shirt over it and choose not to take my ugly pink school jacket. The red clashed with the blue skirt but I didn't care. I packed a pair of tight-fitting black with red pinstripe dress pants for after school and gathered my books and homework.

I turned to the small mirror I kept hung on my wall and began the task of brushing through my long and thick hair tangled hair. I loved my hair it was, next to my eyes, my favorite feature. I looked nothing like my mother or my father. Something that had begun the destruction of my parent's marriage that ended with my mother's suicide. Dad reminded me frequently how it was my fault she left us.

Saddened by my darkened thoughts I tried to focus on my hair I couldn't handle thinking right now, it was giving me a head-splitting headache. Once all the tangles were out I decided to french braid it down the right side so it hung over my shoulder. I put a little mascara on and a little lip gloss, never needing much more makeup than that and left making sure to lock both doors behind me. My father was nowhere to be found and I let out a sigh of relief as I pulled my arms tightly around my waist like I would fall apart if I didn't hold myself together and made my way to the sidewalk where Jou was waiting for me dutifully.

He smiled brightly. He didn't say anything though to which I was glad. We made petty conversation on our way to school about our favorite duel monster cards and strategies. I found myself more and more comfortable around Jou as the days passed and I was once again glad to have made friends this time around. I had moved a lot in my life and I never seemed to have enough time to make any friends. But these boys had warmed up to me immediately. God knows I needed a distraction and I decided to use this to my advantage.

I forced myself to smile as we approached the school and I could see Yugi and Ryou waiting for us, they were yelling at each other with their chests puffed out. It was actually comical, as I realized this really was a normal everyday event. Yugi turned when he noticed me and a bright grin broke his face as well. His deep red eyes shining, wait...

 _" Do you think she's up there Kye?" Atem asked as he stood behind me. I kept looking at the stars, with much the same thoughts myself. Unsure as I was I felt the need to comfort my twin. I grabbed his hand and pointed up to a particularly bright star._

 _" Did you see that one yesterday?" I asked as I continued to look at the star I pointed to. He tried to see, so I stood behind him and held my arm next to his face still pointing. He turned to look at me._

 _" Well, no but how could I remember?" he asked sounding skeptical. I smiled and touched his face gently._

 _" Well I didn't and I know for a fact that it was only here just tonight. That's her Atem, that's our Mother watching us from above. She will always be with us, in our smiles, in the wind and from beyond the afterlife. From now on when you look at the sky you will search for that star, even if you don't realize it and you will find her." he looked back to the sky, not believing that the start was just here suddenly, but the sentiment was the same. He had tears in his eyes as he turned and hugged me._

I stood and stared into Yugi's eyes, his crimson eyes that looked so much like mine. I know my mouth must be hanging open, I felt like I was in shock. Those were dreams, nothing more. I had been having them since I was a little girl, but that's all they were right? My head started to pound and I grabbed it and hissed in pain.

"Kyrri are you okay?" Yugi asked as he gripped my shoulder. I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. My thoughts were a jumble that I couldn't make sense of anything from this morning to my dreams. I was jerked suddenly and turned into someone else's grip. I could make out bickering between Yugi and Ryou and I looked up into Ryou's eyes and was struck with just as much confusion. Why did they look so familiar?

Suddenly my wrist started to burn as I jerked it into my hands and yelled out from the pain once again. Ryou grabbed my wrist and yanked my sleeve up, I was too shocked from the pain to worry about what he would surely see. My bracelet was glowing brightly and searing hot. I tried to pry it off but only burned myself more in the process. I sank down to the concrete on my knees, scared and unsure of what was going on panic filling me with dread. All three boys dropped with me.

" Get that thing off of her." Yugi demand to Ryou as Ryou began to try and pry it off as well. He bit his lip at the pain of touching it but kept pulling at the red-hot metal. I felt tears fall as I saw images fill my mind, I couldn't make any sense of any of it, the sky, the sand, the palace... As he jerked my wrist I felt my recent cuts tear open and burn with white-hot pain. I cried out.

" Stop Bakura you're hurting her!" Jou yelled and Ryou dropped my hands. He stared at his own silently, I know he saw what I saw. Blood covering his finger. I pulled my sleeve down over my bracelet and sighed as the burning stopped. I kept my head down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

What the hell just happened? Never before had my bracelet reacted like that. Never before had I seen so much all at once. I still couldn't make out anything in the jumble of images that flashed before my eyes. Or the little daydream I had. Why did Yugi loo so much like the boy from my dream, and why did Ryou look so familiar too. As a matter o' fact why did they keep calling him by a different name. As scared as I was I was thankful for the distraction.

" Why are you called Bakura?" I asked as I drew a big breath and rose my eyes to meet his. He fidgeted and looked up at Jou with a glare. Yugi was the one to answer as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

" That is his surname, but more importantly are you okay?" Yugi asked sounding calm and in control of the situation. I shook my head. No, I wasn't okay. I narrowed my eyes, I got the feeling that somehow I was being lied to.

" What the hell was that?" Jou asked pulling my attention away from Yugi's eyes. I shrugged, really I had no idea. Ryou cleared his throat before he spoke again.

" I've never seen anything like that and I have seen my fair share of strange." he shifted until he was sitting cross-legged in front of me. I noticed that all the kids had disappeared from around us, the bell must have rung without us noticing. " Has this ever happened before?" he asked as he tried to reach for my wrist again. I jerked it away unwilling to let him pull up my sleeve again. He grunted but did as I wished and pulled away.

" No, up until now this has been a totally normal piece of jewelry." I sighed and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I decided now was not the time to worry about my overabundant imagination and I filed my dreams aside for later.

" Perhaps it reacted to the Items?" Yugi asked looking at Ryou for answers. Ryou merely shrugged, and it surprised me that they were actually having a civil conversation.

" Do you feel anything? Any different? Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Ryou asked sounding hopeful. I shook my head. No these weren't memories, I was just crazy and maybe it was finally catching up with me. I stood up and dusted myself off looking at the school with caution. Could I handle class after everything that had happened today? I never skipped and just where would I go if I could? Certainly, not home, the thought had me petrified.

Just as I was about to take a step towards the building Ryou grabbed my hand and pulled me the other way.

" Sometimes its better to regain your forces before you face your responsibilities," he said as he pulled me along. Yugi and Jou followed suit looking suspiciously at him. I just let him pull me secretly glad to have an excuse to ditch today's lessons. It's not like I would get into any trouble anyways, at least not at home. We walked in silence, Ryou never actually giving me my hand back until we stopped in front of a noodle shop. My mouth watered instantly as the smells of top quality ramen made their way into my nose.

" So what should we do today?" Jou asked breaking what had become an awkward silence. I smiled at him in thanks, I felt weird sitting here with them after they had just seen... whatever it was that had happened.

"Oh, let's go to the arcade!" Yugi offered to sound giddy, when I looked I noticed his eyes were different now. They were a soft lavender, and his voice was quieter, more childlike. What? I shook my head surer than before I was going crazy.

" I'm game," Jou said, as Ryou shrugged. All eyes turned to me, the wait was it my decision. Faltered by that I nodded and smiled. Everyone grinned and began devouring their ramen as soon as it was placed before us. I began eating as well even though my stomach was in knots and all conversation was stopped as we enjoyed the delicious meal before us. It was hands down the best ramen I had had in my life. Too bad my sour mood was ruining it.

When we were done I found myself following them to an arcade that was about a mile away staying quiet as I could to stay unnoticed. Jou walked with me up front while Ryou and Yugi walked behind us quietly arguing about something, Yugi's voice had once again grown deeper and I tied to ignore it, sure it was my imagination. I would think I had imagined the whole episode earlier if the boys hadn't seen it too.

" So I saw your dad this morning," Jou said slowly as if he was gauging my reaction. My eyes widened and I looked at him. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened.

" and..." I prompted him to continue biting the inside of my lip way too hard. He looked away and took a breath.

" And that's really all I need to say isn't it," he whispered. I looked away from him sick again, he was right of course, my father was horrible. In looks and attitude, he screamed junkie from a mile away. I held my tears in check. Luckily he didn't say anything else, though I knew I would have to talk to him later, beg him not to tell a soul. This was my problem and mine alone. No one could help me with it.

We finally made it to the arcade and once again I noticed the difference in Yugi as he ran over to a game immediately. Jou followed him and they both enthusiastically began playing. I found my way over to something that I was familiar with. I laughed when I realized it was 'Mrs. PacMan' but decided to give it a go anyways. I used to be really good at this when I was younger.

I lost track of the time and soon found myself on some insanely high level getting 5000 point bananas. All the boys had made their way to me to watch as well as some fellow arcade goers. I avoided the ghosts and kept clearing rounds until suddenly the game froze. Confused I put in another quarter, but instead, the game just shuts off.

" Wow, I've never seen anyone make it to level 252!" Yugi squealed as he jumped on me. I turned confused, and angry that the game died. having almost forgotten the ugliness of today. Games were a good distraction.

" There's a bug in the level, though the game should be able to loop continually the bug halts gameplay at that level. I have never actually seen it. Wow. You are one hell of a gamer, I would love to duel you sometime." he said smiling, this made me smile as well. Forget dumb old Mrs. PacMan if its a duel he wants it a duel he gets.

" you're On Yugi," I said confidently if there was one thing I was good at it was dueling, king of games or no he was going down. We walked over to a table that was set up for the sole purpose of dueling and began shuffling.

(about an hour later. Sorry, I suck at writing Duels, maybe I'll put one in here later but for now, I just don't know what to write. Needless to say, we all know who wins.)

" Damn it, I've never lost before." I cursed as I began picking up my cards with a sour look on my face. To say I was angry at myself was an understatement. I was good at two things, art and Duel monsters and now I just lost.

" Don't take it so hard Kyrri, nobody has ever beat Yugi, he's da king of games after all," Jou said with a smirk. I just glared at him. And put my cars away. Yugi only laughed as he put his deck away as well.

" You did a good job Kyrri, I haven't had a challenge like that since I last dueled Kaiba." Yugi seemed to be enjoying my defeat, or maybe I was just being a sore loser. I made a mental promise that I wouldn't stop until I had beaten Yugi at a duel.

" Speaking of money bags do you work tonight?" Jou asked and I nodded, I noticed this made Ryou seem angry. Perhaps he and Mr. Kaiba had some kind of beef, it seemed like Yugi didn't care much for him either.

" He better behave himself." Jou laughed causing Yugi to laugh too.

" If he doesn't you let me know, I'll destroy him..." Ryou said darkly. This only made the others laugh even harder for some reason. I laughed along with them, I didn't get the joke but I was happy to be with friends and not stuck at school or home. I looked at my phone and realized school let out 45 minutes ago. Gasping I stood up and grabbed my bag. Everyone looked at me surprised as I began to head for the door.

" I just remembered, if I don't leave now I'll be late and I don't want to start with a bad impression the first time I meet my new boss." I saw Jou snicker again and Ryou jabs him in the ribs with his elbow making Jou screech and holler in pain. I rolled my eyes and started running towards the latest building in Domino.

It took me no time at all to get there, I had slowed to a light jog after a bit and when I ran up the stairs and into the building the receptionist smiled.

" Identification please," she said softly as I pulled my Kaiba corp ID card from my bag.

" make sure you keep it visible when you enter the building from now on. You will need to scan this at the elevator to be able to get to Mr. Kaiba's suit. And good luck." I nodded and made my way over to the bathroom before I went to the elevator. I used one of the large stalls to change out of my uniform. I kept the top and slid on the nice pants before I looked in the mirror. My hair was still in place, my face red from the exercise I did to get here. But other than that I thought I looked good. Putting my ID lanyard on my neck I exited the bathroom and made my way up to the second to the top floor where Azania waited.

" You're here early. I like that. And you look much better too. Okay, let's go meet the boss. Stand straight, smile and look confident." she smiled while I gulped, was he really that bad. Just what had I gotten myself into here? I followed her up to the next floor through the personal elevator. We walked through a very short hallway and to a large cherry wood door with a golden plaque that read 'Seto Kaiba CEO.' she turned the doorknob without knocking and stepped into the bright room.

It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the light coming through the floor to ceiling windows that were three of the four walls. Mr. Kaiba didn't even look away from his laptop as he continued typing furiously. Azania cleared her throat to gain his attention, he cast cold and hard cerulean eyes on her that showed he had little patience for her presence.

" Yes Jacklyn, what do you want?" he snapped as he turned his attention back to his computer, I stepped around her more deciding to be bold as I straightened my back and held out my hand across his desk. He raised his eye to mine but didn't respond. In fact, he looked a little taken aback.

" My name is Kyrri Rutherford, I am from Domino High and your first attendant to the "Business theory and method for underprivileged youths.'" I said the last part with a slight smile as recognition reached his eyes. He stood and gripped my hand, the second he touched me I felt my bracelet grow warm. Not again! But this time it was only a mellow heat.

He just stared, without speaking for a moment. I waited for him to introduce himself, and wondered what was wrong. Deciding to be brave I met his eyes with my own, crimson met ocean-blue and I forgot whatever I was thinking. I had dreamed of those eyes, I had seen them again and again. But where, how and why? Azania cleared her throat awkwardly with a glare to her green eyes. Mr. Kaiba jerked his hand from mine and cleared his throat as well. I just hung my arms limply at my side lost in this situation.

" Nice to meet you, Miss Rutherford, as part of the program you will shadow me, to meetings and events. It would be wise to take notes, not one I like my coffee black," he said as he sat down and began typing again I nodded and scrambled to pull out a notebook. Azania laughed and clicked her tongue.

" That means you get him some coffee. Now. She said as she turned and quickly left the room. I nodded again to myself and scanned the room, there was no coffee in here so I made my way out of the large door and into the elevator following Azania. Once in what I was now calling the secretary's control room I saw a high tech coffee/cappuccino maker on the left wall I made an individual cup as quickly as the machine would allow and with shaking hands made my way back up to the office.

I thought about knocking, it was respectful, wasn't it? But then again he was a busy man and surely he wouldn't want to be disturbed by answering the door. Besides he had asked me to make him his drink. I opened the door before I could change my mind and took five long strides to the lavish desk.

Mr. Kaiba's eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. I sat the coffee down quickly and reached into my bag where I pulled out a bottle of Excedrin. Placing two next to the cup, he narrowed his eyes.

"I get migraines a lot. These are regular over the counter Excedrin. It will help." I said as I backed away quietly. He didn't move, just watched me go. Just as I reached the door I turned with another burst of courage and smiled.

" If you need anything, or have anything for me to do for you please let me know. Until then I am going to ask Azania for a map of the building so I know my way around. Also, I should copy her planner since I am going to be your shadow from now on."

Azania gave me the map and already had a copy of Mr. Kaiba's schedule downloaded onto a PTA device. I was once again shocked at the perks of this job. She had me go to work right away organizing Mr. Kaiba's paperwork by importance.

She explained that any business proposals were absolutely important as well as any complaints on our products. But that employee complaints and requests were the somewhat important and anything else was to be put in last bin, for Mr. Kaiba to look at when he had time. Which I was told was never.

The Night went by quickly as I worked and before I knew it Mr. Kaiba came walking out of the elevator. Azania stood immediately and grabbed his coat from a rack that was next to the wall of windows. He snatched it from her without thanks and kept walking. Just as he reached to the elevator and without turning around he spoke.

" I'm going home early. You are both dismissed for the night, but don't get used to this kid. I expect you to stay until at least 10 pm unless otherwise told," and with that, he left. I stared wide eyes where he had disappeared into the elevator. Azania looked just as shocked. Checking the time I realized it was only 8 pm. I finished the last bit of organizing and packed my school bag. Azania grabbed her coat and waited for me by the elevator. As we reached the ground floor I waved goodbye not getting a response from my superior.

I made my way home quietly, I was deep in thought of today's events. I still didn't know what happened with my bracelet twice today and I refused to think about the morning. I didn't know any more about these millennium items since Ryou had spoken of them at lunch. I wondered if my bracelet really was some ancient artifact. I wondered what it would have been to live in Egypt. But I already knew that, didn't I? I mean I had dreamed about it countless times before, and now people from my dreams were popping up everywhere. Did that make me crazy or physic... or maybe it really was some kind of a past life. But that sounded silly. I scoffed at the idea that I had once had a life besides this hell I lived in now. Keep dreaming Kyrri.

I found that I was once again alone in this depressing house, not that I preferred the alternative. I decided I wasn't hungry after the day I had and that I needed a shower. I couldn't skip another day. Swallowing my fears I grabbed a pair of baggy blue swats and a blue tank top and made my way into the bathroom. My shower was as fast as I could make it, the fear of my father coming home and finding me again was almost too much for me to handle, and all other worries from the day washed away in the wake of my fear.

When I was done I could hear sounds in the living room. I froze, my hand hovering just above the doorknob. He was here, he would hear me, see me, touch me. He would hurt me. I felt tears slip over my still damp cheeks and I turned my back to the door and leaned against it. I slid to the ground and put my head on my knees. My wet hair flowed around me and touched the floor just barely. I cried quietly wishing I could disappear.

"Oh daughter of mine where are you?" he sang trying to sound sweet. I only tightened my grip on my knees and held my breath. I could hear him in my room slamming things around, once again I had left the door unlocked in my haste to shower. At least I had clothes this time.

"I said where the fuck are you brat?" he raised his voice more as he kept tearing through my room. I didn't know what he was looking for, and I didn't care as I waited to try to stay as silent as possible so I could hear him.

He laughed as he exited my room and walked down the hall. I swear I could hear him breathing as he approached the bathroom door. He twisted the knob, it jiggled as it was locked and I heard him laugh again.

" HAVE IT YOUR WAY LITTLE CUNT." He screamed through the door, this made me jump a little and scoot away from the door in fear closing my eyes and praying he would just leave.

"Tthe more you run, the more fun it will be when I do find you." He all but whispered through the door. Silence surrounded me for a moment, but I dare not move. Suddenly a loud bang on the door and then I could hear him stalking away. Once I heard the front door shut I let my sobs rack though me. I don't know how long I cried before I was able to pick myself up and venture to my room.

Nothing was where I left it, the whole room was torn apart. Clothes all over the floor and my books scattered around the small space. My school bag was on the floor by my feet, I picked it up and realized that he had taken my money. What cash I had, all of 54$ and left everything else. I wanted to cry, not for the money but for the pain he was causing me.

I locked my door and pushed my dresser in front of it just to be sure and then crawled into bed with the light on. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep, and I didn't care how terrible my room looked. Things seemed to be spinning anyway, everything was torn apart, not just my room but my life. I kept trying so hard to ignore it, to focus on other things. But this morning had broken me, shutting me down at first and then I forced myself to become engrossed in the people around me in some sick fantasy I had been having since I was a child. All because I was so afraid of my own life.

Tears rolled down my cheeks in monster droplets as I sobbed my heart out. Everything was nothing, there was nothing in my world. Pain waved to me and the room began to spin. I gasped for air and hiccuped making myself see spots as I hyperventilated.

I knew what I had to do, as I jumped from my bed in almost auto-pilot, I dug under my mattress once more, finding it just where I left it, the one thing that didn't look like it was moved. I reached my whole arm's length under it in the center until my fingers grazed a smooth plastic case.

Pulling it out sniffled and wiped my tears away so I could see and opened the case pulling out my only way to calm down. I looked away biting my lip as I pressed it against my skin but sighed as soon as I pressed down and gracefully sliced down the length of my wrist. Not enough to seriously hurt myself, but enough to feel something other than the unbearable pain I was already in. my muscles relaxed as I continued marring my already scared wrist once more.

I wiped the blade off on my pants and put it away and grabbed a towel that was in my chair to hold against my wounds. I started to feel dizzy in a different kind of way. Not as aware of my thoughts anymore. I smiled as I began to drift to sleep. When I was completely gone into a surprisingly calm dream I only remembered hearing the sound of water rushing and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

Kry: So how did everyone like the Fifth Chapter? I know it was a lot to take in. I promise it won't always be this bad though. I just found that through writing this I was able to work my way through my own demons. Please review if you have the time. I would really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kry: So here is Chater Six. No, I do not own YuGiOh thought I wish I did.**

 **There are no serious warning for this chapter. Just some heavy depression from our poor girl Kyrri and the mentioning of self-harm.**

Seto's POV

I sat in the farthest seat to the back of my limo with my head resting in my hands. Hunched over, my elbows rested on my knees and my eyes closed. My driver stood outside of the closed door shifting uncomfortably, I had been sitting in the limo for about thirty minutes as he waited for me to exit so he could park the car in the mansion garage. Deciding that sitting here was accomplishing absolutely nothing I stretched my long limbs and opened the door startling my driver, he jumped slightly and bowed respectfully.

" Good night Mr. Kaiba," he said as he stepped to the side letting me pass. I nodded but otherwise gave no indication that I had actually heard him speak to me. Once inside the mansion I pulled my heavy white trench coat off, my butler was at the ready to take it from me.

" Home early Mr. Kaiba?" he smiled at me kindly as he took my briefcase from me. I sighed, not really in the mood for conversation but my butler had been in my service for years now. Even before I was the head of the house in the dark days of Gozoboro. He had looked out for me during those hard times even once risking his job and his own life to stand between my crazed adoptive father.

Gozoboro had nearly killed the poor man, beating him to near death and ordering he get out of his sight and never return. It wasn't until my father committed suicide by jumping from the top floor of Kaiba Corp that I had tracked him down and given him his job back. Who better to help me protect Mokaba than someone who had given up everything to protect us in the past.

" I wasn't feeling myself tonight," I said as I plopped down into the thick cushioned chair closest to the fireplace. I closed my eyes and began to rub my temples, trying to ease a headache I was having.

" Would you like me to bring a cup of tea to your office?" He asked hovering beside me worried. I shook my head as I leaned down further into the cushions of the chair.

" No, I'll take it here," I mumbled as he promptly marched away to make my drink. Stopped rubbing my temples and threw an arm over my closed eyes, even the light coming through my lids was brutally painful. Images passed through my head so fast it was hard for me to decipher them. Ever since this afternoon when I had met my new employee, Kyrri Rutherford.

It was her eyes, those eyes that I swear I had seen a million times. I dreamed about those stunning crimson eyes every night without knowing who their owner was. Now I had the face to match the eyes, everything just became ten times as complicated. The only thing I was sure of was that this was the same woman that I had loved through this life and the last.

I spent so much time ignoring the crazy things happening in my life, becoming a master at not only hiding my feelings but denying them all together. But slowly over the last few months, I was being forced to accept more and more of the life I once lived so long ago.

In the last four months, my world had flipped upside down and back again. Every night I dreamed of my life in Egypt, and every morning I woke up hating this life I had made for myself more and more. Suddenly I wasn't satisfied anymore, I wanted more but I just didn't know what I wanted, until now.

How do you even go about something like this anyways? 'Hey you, girl I just met. We actually know each other from a past life. How? Well, see you were my wife...' Wait, my wife? Well, I guess that's what you would have called us, just when did I remember that. Yesterday I couldn't even remember her name, tonight I could recall her favorite color, The sound of her angelic voice, her fierce determination and that she was... Atem's sister. Atem? Wait, other Yugi...

" No. of all people why him?" I suddenly stood up so fast that my butler dropped the tea he was carrying to me. Half of it landed on my chest and the other half landed on my pearl white carpet. He dropped down immediately bowing in apology as he began to clean up the cup on the floor.

" Mr. Kaiba, please forgive me. You jumped so quickly that I dropped your tea. I will make you another immediately Sir." he stuttered over his words as he stood with the broken cup in hand.

" No Xavier, that won't be necessary. I'm going to bed." He watched me in shock as I retreated to my bedroom without so much as an angry glance or comment. I slammed my door just to make sure that I gave a little attitude. I took off my tie and my dress shirt and threw them on the floor in a haste and then stripped down to my boxers before I crawled into bed. Suddenly I felt like I was going to be very ill and it didn't even have anything to do with the Pharaoh.

Now that I think about it, more memories flooded my mind. I could remember the first time that I met Kyrri, her name had remained the same though mine had changed slightly.

 _" These will be your sleeping quarters boy. You will begin your lessons tomorrow at dawn in the library." This was all that was said to me by the grumpy looking old man named Akhenaden, who had escorted me through the hallways of the palace. Today I passed the sorcery test to become a priest of the pharaoh. Finally, after years of training and preparation, I was getting a shot at my dream. A peasant boy no longer, but a protector of the realm and the Pharaoh._

 _I smiled my thanks as I looked around the room, though I could tell that this room was tiny in comparison to most of the other rooms in the palace it was bigger than I had imagined it would be. Coming from such a small village before it had burned down, that was the only home I had ever known. The life of a poor widows son._

 _This small room to me was grand, amazing even. It was a symbol of my new life, hard work was sure to come but it would all be worth it when I became a priest. My mother would be so proud of me now if she were here. I walked slowly towards the small window that was above a wooden desk. Outside the stars were shining brightly in the deep blue sky, the moon hung in a half crescent just above the rushing rapids of the Nile. I could see the soft glow of torches glowing from the city below, never before in my life had I had the opportunity to cast my eyes upon such a beautiful view._

 _I turned from the window quickly, deciding that I needed a walk through the courtyard to clear my mind so that I could start tomorrow anew. It took me a few tries to find my way through the right twists and turns of the corridors through the palace and I kept having to dodge guards on occasion, not thinking it was a good idea to be caught sneaking through the halls at night._

 _Finally, I reached the palace gardens. From where I stood I could see the perfect place to meditate. Under a willow tree that was surrounded by sycamores and fig trees was a little pathway, as I walked towards the trees I realized that the beauty was only greater beyond the berth of the trees. The Nile ran maybe a hundred feet out, and a calm part of the water came in like a little circular pool. In the center of the pool was a beautiful building covered in more seashells than I could count, plum palms and more willows shaded the pool and the building that looked like it was a shrine. Beautiful blue and white lotuses swayed in the shallow waters edge, and I could see papyrus near the back. The water was so clear I could see fish swimming through the flower and papyrus stalks. The reflection of the moon glittered in the rippling water making everything glow._

 _" Beautiful isn't it?" asked a voice behind me, I turned to see a girl, maybe a year or two younger than myself._

 _She had long flowing midnight black hair and beautiful crimson eyes that stood in contrast to her lightly tanned skin. She wore a delicate golden headpiece just below her bangs and matching golden armbands on her upper arms. Her white dress waved with the light breeze around her ankles and as I raised my eyes up again I noticed a beautiful golden trinket bracelet with the eye of Ra charm dangling against her wrist._

 _" My lady," I said as I quickly bowed out of respect, obviously she was the princess. I had been briefed in short about the Pharaoh and his children. Princess Kyrri and her twin brother Atem, heir to the throne._

 _" Oh, none of that. Get up please," she asked awkwardly shifting her feet. I immediately stood up and stood at attention. she made a face of her disapproval at my behavior so I tried to relax a little._

 _" My name is Kyrri, whats yours?" She questioned as she took a few steps closer to the water until her toes touched the edge of the cool liquid._

 _She watched the moon as she waited for my answer, her hair flowed in the breeze and in the light of the moon she looked like a goddess. I scolded myself for my improper thoughts and shifted to my feet nervously._

 _" You do have a name don't you and didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to stare?" She asked with a giggle when my eyebrows shot up._

 _" My name is Seth, and my mother is no longer with me Princess." I walked a little closer to her as I spoke until I stood an about a foot away with my feet in the water as well. For a moment we just stood there and watched the moon together before she turned a sad but smiling face my way._

 _" My deepest apologies Seth, my mother died seven moons ago as well. She was very sick and one morning she just didn't wake up. How did your mother die?" She asked as she sat down at the water's edge, being careful to keep her dress from getting wet. This exposed more of her long legs and I had to force myself to look away._

 _" My village was raided and destroyed by bandits. She had sent me to the market here at the edge of the palace, so I was away at the time but when I returned all that was left was ash." I coughed awkwardly, feeling nervous to be telling a stranger such personal matters. But what was I to do, when the princess asks a question you better believe you have to answer it honestly?_

 _" Oh, my... forgive me for asking." She stuttered as she turned to me with two crystal-like tears caught in her ruby eyes. I was taken aback by her actions, why did she care, it wasn't her problem. Before I knew what was happening she threw her arms around my shoulders and hugged me fiercely. I stood very still, not sure how to react but that didn't seem to bother her. She cried for a while, tightly clung to my robes, eventually, I raised an arm to rub small circles on her shoulders to ease her sorrow. More than once she apologized, but I truly didn't mind. It didn't matter what she was crying for, herself or me. It didn't matter that she was a princess and I was to begin training tomorrow to become a priest. For that single moment, life stood still; as if nothing in the universe could matter more._

 _The scenery shifted quickly making my head spin and I found myself within the royal dining room sitting at the thick and intricately chiseled Quartzite, swirling Beige and Caramel colors mixed with Grey and adorned with turquoise and lapis-lazuli gems and polished brilliantly. the smells of the wonderful feast before me reached my nose making my stomach lurch noisily._

 _Roasted waterfowl, veil, and lamb were present as the main course while it was paired with fresh fruit from the gardens and bread that was still warm, a few varieties of vegetables and garlic-roasted hummus. Both a fine wine and beer were present in copper pitchers._

 _I fidgeted nervously too afraid to put anything on my plate in the presence of the pharaoh. Maybe of the priest and priestesses were present eating alongside the Pharaoh and his two children but I wasn't supposed to be here yet. I hadn't passed my test yet and I had much studying left to do._

 _But the Pharoah had personally asked me to eat dinner with them on this occasion though I had no idea why. I shot Atem a curious look but he just shrugged his shoulder at me and continued eating the lamb leg that was in his hands._

 _"Aren't you going to eat Seth?" Kyrri asked suddenly while she ate in a much more dainty fashion than her brother. I smiled at her as I began to fill my plate. She always managed to make me feel more comfortable._

 _"So, Seth my daughter tells me you are quite talented in the art of healing?" The Pharaoh stated suddenly making me almost drop the goblet of wine I was currently drinking. I placed the goblet down carefully and looked towards him, all of the priests and priestesses were looking at me critically. Especially Akhenaden who always kept an eye on me._

 _"I would like to believe so my pharaoh but I know I will always have much more to learn that I know," I said while bowing my head slightly in complete respect. It was such an honor to have the Pharaoh address me personally. I was honored and touched._

 _"That is a rather humble thing to admit boy." He dismissed casually and I thanked him profusely feeling rather embarrassed. Kyrri beamed at me and I had this tight feeling in my chest. I had known her almost a year now and she was honestly my favorite person in this world already which terrified me. Atem laughed at his own joke and shook his head and all the other adults had a sly look. I wasn't sure what was going on but it made me nervous._

 _Again the scene changed slower this time and I found myself standing straight up inside the grand throne room. I was much older now if I had to guess I was around 16 or 17 years. I had passed my Priesthood exams just the day before and had been sworn into service unto the mighty Pharaoh of Egypt._

 _I was nowhere near as shy as I had been in my youth but it was still a challenge to stand before the Pharaoh now in all his glory. He was fully adorned with his golden headband and lavish attire. His eyes were slightly sunken in age but his gaze was sharp and challenging._

 _Still, I held my head high as I faced him. I knew I was already in very serious trouble, however, I was not sure how my punishment would be handled. Still, I was determined to try my hardest to help my lord to see I was worthy of his only daughter._

 _Atem stood to the side of his father looking bored as he leaned against the side of the throne and fidgeted with one of the golden wristbands he wore while Kyrri store to the side very silently sobbing. I wasn't sure her father had noticed and it took an incredible amount of strength not to run to her and envelope her into my arms and whisper sweet nothings about how we could run away together into her ear._

 _Where had my desire to serve the Pharaoh shift into a desire to serve his daughter? She was the love of my life and the only beautiful thing in my sights. I knew my soul was eternally bound to her._

 _It was my feeling that had caused this mess in the first place. Well technically her feelings played an even larger part for I would never have admitted to her myself the depth of my love ha she did not confess first. She was so brave, so much braver than I would ever be and I admired her for her tenacity._

 _The Pharaoh cleared his throat to regain my attention and I tore my gaze from the princess only to lower it to the floor._

 _" My lord, please forgive me for my contravention. I had no right to overstep the law and I am prepared to accept the full punishment for this transgression if only you would allow me to speak honestly with my last words." I tried to sound confident as resigned over the trembling of my voice and almost failed when Kyrri's silent sobs became audible to the entire congregation. I gripped the millennium rod tightly to stop from running to her then and there._

 _The Pharaoh looked amused and while this bothered me it also terrified me and I feared he would order my execution with the snap of his finger. While I remembered a kind ruler the years without his beloved wife had hardened him and I knew Kyrri was probably his favorite person in his life as was she mine. Everyone loved her and I prayed when my time ended shortly that the Gods would watch out for her beautiful mind and soul when I could not._

 _The Pharaoh waved his hand in allowance and I swallowed and took a very deep and calming breath. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw set in a hard line. I knew this was the end and if this was my last chance to make sure she knew I would make sure she wouldn't forget the vast capacity of my love._

 _"My Pharaoh, I apologize, yet while I feel a tremendous amount of guilt at my obvious inability to serve you correctly I have no ability to feel remorseful. Your daughter, your wonderful daughter it the sun and the moon of my world. Every twinkling star shining across the heavens, she has been the only light of my whole existence since the very first moment I met her outside in these very gardens." I spoke slowly even though it all wanted to come out rushed and jumbled I wanted him to know, and her that she was very loved._

 _"Kyrri, If I may now speak directly to you. Thank you so very much, you came into my life many years ago now and something within me changed. Slowly and steadily I found myself becoming better, smarter, and happier. With your guidance I attained my goals, I mourned the loss of my mother and I became a man I was able to proud of. Was I ever allowed the chance I would have loved you to the ends of the world, the depth of my feelings for you in unfathomable? I can not accurately express it in words as I don't believe the words have been invented yet to measure such intensity. For you, I am gladly accepting my death as it meant I was able to have what time I did and while I was never with you as your husband and never able to lay with you as my wife I am grateful forever second I got with you. My Princess, My heart, my soul. I swear I will wait for you in the afterlife." I hadn't meant to say this much and before the room full of people and the Pharaoh himself I felt bare and naked. I lowed my eyes again feeling the pain in my chest spread =. I was grasping the hilt of my rod so tightly my fingers hurt._

 _Kyrri's Father sat so still I was afraid to blink for several long and agonizing moments as I held my breath. What was he waiting for, I could feel a coldness stretching through me and I glanced at Kyrri who was watching me with one arm reached out and shaking. Her tears glistened and I wanted so bad to reach for her._

 _The Pharaoh laughed suddenly sounding cheerful and I whipped my head around in complete confusion. He had a huge grin plastered on his face and the edges of his eyes crinkled around the edges. If I didn't understand better I would think he was pleased._

 _"Good news indeed boy considering you have been betrothed for some time now." He laughed while shifting into a more comfortable position. If my head wasn't spinning before it certainly was now. I heard Kyrri gasp as she turned towards her father and I even heard Atem chuckle as he smiled. I was, however, unable to process this information._

 _"Oh, daddy are you serious?" She asked sounding so happy she could burst. I wanted to smile but I was still in utter shock, the numbness hadn't yet received._

 _" Of course my darling. It was decided by the council three years ago, I could tell even in your youth how well paired the two of you were. While I wasn't keen on arranged mirage as my parents had tried to do something similar to me I was able to recognize that what the two of you shared was genuine. But Seth," He shifted his attention from his daughter to me._

 _" Do you vow to honor and protect my daughter for the rest of your existence boy?" He asked in a demanding tone and I swallowed and ran my free hand through my hair before taking a calming breath and facing my fears forward. I was still ost but I wasn't stupid enough to not realize what a precious gift this was. He was offering me a life, not just a life but the best life possible._

 _" Sir I feel a simple answer would suffice though I could speak a million words about Kyrri's brilliance. However, I think it the most sincere thing I can offer is, yes my Pharoah, it would be my honor." I spoke and let my voice resonate. I always tried to hold an air of pride even while I was feeling so many emotions at once._

 _" Oh, Seth," Kyrri wailed as she lunged towards me. She threw her arms around my torso tightly and I wove my arms around her as well. We stood like this for a while, I wasn't sure when people started leaving the throne room but soon the only occupants were myself, Kyrri, Atem, Akhenaden and the Pharaoh. All of the other priests and Priestesses had evacuated._

 _It wasn't until later when Atem had explained everything in more detail. He had approached me later in the evening and went through the details of the marriage. we were due to be married under the next full moon during the passing of Kyrri's 15th year of life while I was not far from being a man myself._

 _I was so thankful to be alive considering I was sure that I would be beheaded for kissing the daughter of the Pharaoh. Not only was I still alive but I get to marry the most amazing girl alive. I sent silent prayers of thanks to the gods several times since then. In just a short amount of time, I would be able to lay alone_

I woke up cold, covered with a thin sheet of sweat. I rolled over and quickly grabbed the trash can that stayed between my bed and my bedside table and emptied the contents of my stomach into it. My head was spinning, full of too much information for me to handle. I had spent the night dreaming, no remembering everything. Every moment, every glance, every kiss, every fight. Literally everything about Kyrri and Atem, about Egypt and myself. I realized with a clarity that I was nothing like the man I used to be, I was cold and calculating, instead of caring and loving. I was distant to the people I cared about. I was hated by most everyone. I hated myself... I hated almost everything about this life besides my baby brother.

I stood, my head still spinning and had to catch myself on the wall as I stumbled to the bathroom hastily. I needed to get clean, to wash away my uneasiness.

I let the hot water inside the refuge of my shower run down my back as I tried to make sense of my crazy thoughts. I didn't know what to do at all, I didn't know how to handle this situation. All I was sure about was that this girl had to be the same woman from Egypt. She had to be Kyrri, the name was the same, the eyes the hair even her smile was identical to my long lost love.

But just how did she get here, she died. I mean we all died eventually, but she sacrificed herself so that her brother could seal Bakura's soul in the ring, thus sealing his own soul away and wiping it from existence. The Pharaoh paid his price, so did his sister. Shit so did I! Maybe I shouldn't be surprised that she had made her way back just like the others.

Still I felt torn, obviously, she had no recollection of me, of us. It broke my heart, but at the same time, I had lived a whole life without even knowing that any of that actually happened and once Yugi and his gang came along trying to shove it down my throat I had adamantly ignored it all.

Perhaps that was my subconscious way of saving myself pain. Pain, like I had never felt before was pulsing from my heart into my veins and throughout my whole body. It physically hurt, and I was struggling to maintain myself.

I could remember the moment she pushed the blade through her own heart, I could remember as she began to crumple to the floor, Atem and I had rushed forward to catch her before she hit the cold stone floor. Bakura had stopped in his tracks, the first signs of real emotion crossing his eyes. We had all watched as she died. I had stabbed and killed my best friend, my ruler, my brother. I had held him over the ceremonial bowl until his life force had drained and mixed with my loves and then I had finished casting the spell that had sealed the Pharaoh and Bakura and destroyed Kyrri's soul. They were wiped from the memory of Egypt, from the hearts and minds of all including my own. Then I had carried on my life living a lie as the new Pharaoh. I carried an emptiness to the grave that seemed to have followed me into the next life.

I gasped for breath as the emotion from millennia alone rushed over me like a tidal wave. I slid to the floor of the shower for the first time in years bowing to my crippling pain and let the tears fall.

Yami's POV

I paced through most of the night, Up and down the endless catacombs of my soul room without realizing it until I began sense Yugi stir as he woke up. I sighed, still no closer to any answers than I had been yesterday. It was torturing me to not know I should know something but don't. I was too frustrated to rest, and I was paying the price for my negligence. I could feel my tiredness creeping up in the back of my mind.

I Just needed to remember, to figure out just who Kyrri was and who she is now. I already felt protective of her, the strongest desire to protect anyone besides Yugi. She must have been someone important to me to elicit such a reaction out of me without me having a clue who she is.

" Yami." Yugi appeared behind me, a gentle hand placed on my shoulder. When I turned to face him with a smile he looked sad as he tugged on the hem of his pajama top sleeve.

" You didn't sleep at all did you?" He held my gaze looking so upset that I immediately felt bad without having to know what upset him. I hated to hurt my Yugi.

" Yes Aibou, I'm sorry I just can't stop thinking about this. I know that she is important, I just don't know why and its frustrating me to no end." My excuse only seemed to make him frown more. Lines creasing his four-head as he turned away. I reached an arm out and returned his comforting gesture by holding his shoulder. He stopped but didn't turn to face me.

" Please tell me what I have done to offend you so I can apologize appropriately," I whispered worriedly. Yugi wasn't normally so, dramatic.

" You think I'm being dramatic?" I frowned as he turned angry eyes at me. I was shocked, I had seen him angry plenty of times but never at me. I never realized just how calloused Yugi could make himself look when he wanted to. I couldn't figure out what to say to excuse my train of thought. He waited a few second before he made a disappointed sound in the back of his throat and started to fade away.

" Yugi waits, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Please come back..." Too late. He already disappeared from my vision, and the sound of the door of his soul room slamming reverberated through my ears. I kicked the dust on the floor in shame, I hadn't meant it in a negative fashion, I was just surprised by his behavior. He had been sullen the last few days and he hadn't talked to me as much, there were even times he had surrendered control of his body and retreated into his soul room silently and without explanation.

I shifted into control and got dressed quickly. Yugi had taken a shower the night before so all I had to do was brush my teeth and comb through this unruly hair. A small and selfish part of me cherished these time. I love Yugi and to spend time with him, but in moments when I was alone, in control of his body I could pretend it was my own. When I did something so normal as to brush my teeth, something so human I could forget all about the fact that I would never be 'human' in that respect again.

I was just reaching the bottom of the stairs after I had dressed for school as the phone rang.

" Kame Game Shop Yami speaking," I said my name without thinking and bit my tongue. Sometimes it was hard not the think of myself as myself, especially when I was alone like this.

" Ah Pharaoh, how are you on this lovely morning?" Jii-Chan asked over the receiver. I gulped wondering briefly if he was angry I had answered and not Yugi.

" I am alright, and you?" I asked nervously, he chuckled a sigh. I fidgeted with the phone and shifted it to the other ear.

" I am well, but I sense that you are not would you like to talk about it?" I frowned, even halfway across the world he could hear that something was wrong.

" Yugi is angry with me," I spoke quickly as I looked around the corner to the clock on the wall. I still had ten minutes before I needed to leave. I could spare a few for Yugi's grandfather.

" Aha lover quarrel I see." he laughed, only making my embarrassment worse as my face turned bright red.

" There's a new girl at that I sounded like the teenager I was. Finding humor in the moment I chuckled as Jii-chan said 'Oh'.

" It's not like that, she has a millennium item or something like one. Bakura says it's a little older than the items. Its a bracelet, with really old hieroglyphics on it that I can't read. I feel... I think I feel connected to her, but I don't know how or why. All I know for sure is that she means something too me and I think maybe Yugi isn't taking it so well... Oh." I stopped speaking as I realized why Yugi was upset, to begin with. Does he think that I have feelings for her? Did I once have feelings? No that didn't seem right, and regardless now he was mad because I am an idiot. How could I even think something so cruel when Yugi obviously feels neglected.

" How interesting and this new girl, she must be making you long for your memories. I would wager that you're feeling more alone than ever now. Surrounded by not just two but now three people who we believe are from your past yet you still can't remember. Perhaps if I could see this bracelet then maybe I could decipher the glyphs on it and that would provide you with some answers." That was a great idea, but how would he be able to see the bracelet from Egypt? Just as I was pondering this he answered my question.

" Just use Yugi's phone and take a picture then send it to me via email." I pulled the phone back and stared at it, this device took pictures? Technology surprised me more and more every day.

" If you can't figure it out just ask Yugi, or Jou I'm sure would be glad to help out a friend." I smiled, glad to have stopped to talk to Jii-Chan this morning.

" Thank you Jii-Chan, I will do that right away." He chuckled once more and said his goodbye asking for me to tell Yugi he was sorry he missed him and he would call back tonight. I hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket just in time to grab my bag and walk to school. I skipped breakfast, but I wasn't really hungry anyway. Now I had a purpose, something that could help me figure out the mystery of Kyrri once and for all.

I waited for Yugi to come out, but as I approached the front courtyard of the school he still hadn't made so much as a sound. I sighed and frowned continuing on until I leaned against the large Oak tree to the left of the double doors that lead inside. The usual meet spot before class. Suddenly I saw a tall shadow come over me. Startled I looked up and was met with cobalt eyes.

" Kaiba what brings you here?" I asked suspiciously. He glanced around looking unsure, that was when I noticed how terrible he looked. His eyes were rimmed red, and his cheeks were flushed.

If I didn't know better I would have guessed that he had just spent the morning crying, but it was more likely that he was sleep deprived, or possibly even hung over. He shifted uncomfortably but said nothing, finally, he did the strangest thing and sat down next to me under the old tree. I watched him warily for a moment but all he did was sigh and lean his head back. Something was different about Kaiba today.

After a while he opened his eyes, looking much clearer now than before and turned his gaze upon me. His eyes were so different, so open and clear. It was strange, almost like I was looking at a whole different person.

" Pharaoh, I... could we talk somewhere more private?" he asked quietly. I could feel my eyes widen in obvious shock. Had he just called me Pharaoh? Was this the same Kaiba that claimed everything I had ever said to him was hocus pokus bullshit? I nodded my head and stood quickly, as much as I wanted to speak to Kyrri today and take the picture for Jii-Chan somehow I could sense that this was much more important.

I followed him to his limo. Just as I was getting into the door I saw Jou and Kyrri walking up to the school. Kyrri was looking dejectedly at the pavement, so she didn't notice me but Jou looked at me startled as he mouthed " What the hell?" I shook my head because honestly, I had no idea what this was all about. He quickly turned Kyrri towards the school as Bakura walked around the building effectively distracting her before she could notice me with her new boss.

" So he is good for something after all then," Kaiba muttered as he watched closely at the scene before us. I looked at him, as his gaze lingered on Kyrri. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I had never seen such a look on the cold CEO's features before.

" What is this all about Kaiba?" I asked as the limo began to drive away. He sank into the leather seat he sat in across from me and sighed.

" It's actually a very long story old friend," he said capturing my attention, he had never called me a friend before. Something was defiantly wrong with Kaiba.

Kyrri's POV

" Hey, Kye-chan lets go wait for the guys inside, it looks like it might rain today," Jou said as he tugged my elbow turning me to towards the building.

" When it rains it pours." was my not so smart reply. This earned me a look from Jou but he didn't say anything. I wasn't trying to be a downer, but I had a bad night, I was awake for hours listening to the silent house just waiting for father to come home. Finally, around four AM I had managed to drift to an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares and dreams I couldn't remember. When my alarm went off I jumped up and unplugged it, for some reason so nervous that I didn't even want it on. It had taken me about an hour to find everything I needed for school and work afterward with the shape my room as left in the night before.

I had eventually dressed in a dark blue long sleeved shirt under my uniform and dark blue leggings underneath my skirt. For work later I had a black skirt that went just above the knee and a black cardigan to go with my shirt. I had pulled my hair up into a neat pony and used clips to hold my bangs from my eyes. I even had a little time before I needed to leave for school to look for the box that was under my bed, and found sweet relieve from my anxiety.

Just as I started feeling melancholy remembering my morning Ryou's face popped into my vision. He looked very serious as he glared at Jou, apparently, I had missed part of the conversation lost in my depressing thoughts.

" This will only take a minute Jonoichi if you don't mind?" he asked looking at me for permission even as he gently grabbed my wrist and began to tug me around the corner and behind the school. There he watched me until I came into full awareness as to what was going on around me.

" Whats going on Ryou?" I asked as he grabbed my wrist. Suddenly I began to panic, remembering yesterday. I tried to tug my arm away from him but only ended up hurting myself in the process.

" Please Ryou, please don't." I pleaded as he tugged my sleeve up against my will. I felt my tears run down my face hot in comparison to the chill morning air. He sucked in a breath as he stared at my marred wrist but he said nothing. I stopped struggling, there as no use anyways because now he knew just how worthless I was.

" Please don't tell the others," I begged through my sobs, I was shaking so bad. No one had ever gotten close enough to me before to see my scars, my slashes, and bruises. No one had cared enough before, I didn't want anyone else to know.

" I wasn't planning on it." Was all he said as he lowered my arm gently and raised his eyes to meet my own, in that moment I saw my own sadness mirrored back at me. He was a puzzle this Ryou, one moment he was angry and hostile and the next he was warm and sincere.

" Then why...?" I trailed off as I watched him watch me. He smiled a real smile, one of the few I had seen from him so far as he reached an arm around my shoulder and gave me a comforting half hug.

" I guess I just wanted you to know that you're not alone anymore. We are all... I am here for you." he said his face twisting uncomfortably before he continued to hug me. Then I just cried, I couldn't help it after the night I had. I cried because my life was so fucked up and there was nothing I could do to change that and I cried because for the first time in so long I wasn't alone while I cried.

He held me until I was done and then let me wipe my eyes before he leads me back to an impatient Jou who was looking like he was just about to come and find us. When I saw him I smiled brightly for the first time this morning which seemed to calm him down.

" 'Bout time you two got here, the bell is about to ring for classes to start," he said as he smiled back at me. I apologized, only for him to laugh it off and tell me to forget about it.

" Where is Yugi? Isn't he usually here already?" I asked as I glanced at the tree where we had met every day so far. Jou shrugged and looked at the road before he began to walk to the building.

" I think he said something about being late today, he had an important meeting to attend to. I guess that's what happens when you're the King o' Games huh?" he laughed as the bell rang and we all ran towards our classes in haste. I reminded myself I had to be strong and that I only had to get through this year and I could disappear forever never to have to worry about how shitty my life was after I escaped.

 **AN: Alright guys there is chapter six. I hope everything feels organic. If anyone could please review if you think there are areas I can focus on more. if there is something you would like to see or have me incorporate. If you think Kyrri is too vanilla. Anything please let me know. I love you guys thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kry: So this was Chapter Seven,**

 **I am still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.**

 **Oh and I don't Own YuGiOh in any way shape or form just so everyone knows that.**

 **No major warnings for this chapter, Just the self-harm topic.**

Kyrri's P.O.V.

It was the middle of lunch before Yugi made his appearance back at school. Jou, Ryou and I had already gotten our food and were halfway through eating when he ran to the table looking really distant and out of breath.

" There you are Yug, what took ya so long bud?" Jou asked around a mouthful of nachos, I made a face at his table manners but laughed a little anyway. Yugi just shrugged his shoulders and looked at his hands. He seemed to be lost in very deep thoughts, I watched him as he raised his head and opened his mouth to talk only to close his mouth and drop his head again several times. Jou watched him too, looking worried but didn't say anything.

" Kyrri may I take a picture of your bracelet so that I can send it to my Jii-Chan, please? He is an Egyptologist and an archeologist so he might have more information about it that we do." I thought about it, his request was simple enough and I was interested in his grandfather's profession seeing as Egypt was one of my favorite subjects before and one that I found myself painting often.

I passed my wrist out careful to only pull my sleeve up just enough to see the bracelet as he struggled with the camera on his phone. I raised an eyebrow as Jou took the phone snapped the picture and handed it back to Yugi instructing him how to send the picture in a message, for the King of Games he sure was technologically inept.

" What did Kaiba want this morning?" Ryou asked as he began to pick food off of my lunch tray again. I looked back and forth between Ryou and Yugi surprised and waited for Yugi to answer his question. After a moment Yugi shrugged and leaned an elbow on the table resting his head on his hand.

" What else would he want but another rematch," he said casually while looking bored. I smiled as Jou laughed with food in his mouth making Ryou gag on the nacho he had taken off of my plate. Seeing his disgusted face I started to laugh loudly, Jou laughed harder and Yugi and Ryou cracked smiles of their own. I was incredibly grateful for these boys. My friends.

Once we all calmed down and began eating again everyone settled into a comfortable silence. It seemed like everyone had something on their minds today and I wasn't left out of that. I sat quietly thinking as I nibbled on my lunch. The more I sat there thinking the less I wanted to eat and eventually ended up pushing my food to Ryou. He eyed me skeptically.

" I'm just not really that hungry today," I said as I sulked in my own little world. It seemed like without the mindless chatter of my new friends that my thoughts would drift into dangerous territory and I lost my cheerful demeanor.

I found myself wondering about the dreams I've had most of m life in an attempt to stop from thinking about the shit show my life currently was. For as long as I could remember I'd been dreaming of Egypt when I was little I had even seriously thought the people from my dreams were real. My parents had worried about me, especially when I told them about the magical creatures that I could summon and how I was a princess.

At first they simply thought my imagination had gotten away from me but eventually, they realized I was too involved in my fantasies. I could clearly remember a time when I had told them they weren't my real parents and one day my real dad would come and take me away. Of course, I had been talking about my dream father, and I had been five at the time. For some reason, this caused a lot of tension between my parents and my mother's depression started getting worse.

I didn't understand it until after she died. When she committed suicide my father was devastated. Frequently he would threaten to send me away. At her funeral, which I was too young to understand I heard the other family members whispering about me, about my mom. Even though I had known I shouldn't be listening I did anyways and what I heard them say didn't even make sense until I was older.

I ended up asking my dad when I was about twelve years old what they meant. He was livid and had screamed and slapped me across the face. But he had explained it later. He told me when my mother was sixteen she sneaked out of her parents home to go to a party. She was young and she was dumb. She got drunk, and she woke up in a strange place barely dressed.

Even at the age of twelve, I understood the implications. He continued to tell me he loved my mother, even then. They had been childhood sweethearts. He promised to marry her and to help her. He committed to being my father even though he had never been.

My dad then told me to get out of his sight and feel grateful he hadn't abandoned me when she died. He told me it was because he loved me. He would never abandon me. It was the only reason I was still with him today. He hadn't abandoned me when I needed him, how could I abandon him while he needed me.

Determined to distract myself I raised my eyes up to Yugi who sat across from me next to Jou. He was still lost in his thoughts as well with a very concentrated look on his face. His eyes were narrowed and his four-head scrunched up as he thought. No one seemed to be paying him any mind as he mulled over his thoughts, perhaps he needed a distraction as well.

" Are you not hungry either Yugi? I'm sure you and Ryou could share my nacho's I you wanted." I said smiling at him, he looked up at me surprised; eyes wide.

" Like hell, I would share with him!" Ryou yelled glaring at our friend. I gave him a look but didn't say anything because Yugi just kept staring at me. I smiled back for a moment until I started to become uncomfortable.

He looked me right in the eyes like he had never really looked at me and was seeing me for the first time. I hated being stared at like that like someone could see under my mask and into my soul. I wanted to drop my gaze and look away but I found I couldn't. Right now Yugi held this authority in his eyes, so I just sat there gazing into his crimson orbs. Somehow I felt like I had done this before, why were his eyes so familiar to me?

Finally, I was able to tear my gaze away and to my hands clasped on the top of the table. I could feel my heart beating too fast, and my palms were sweaty. Why was I so afraid all of the sudden? I sat for the rest of lunch in silence unable to make eye contact with anyone else.

Everyone tried to talk to me but eventually, it seemed like they all gave up and quietly finished their lunch as well. Soon the bell rang relieving me from my thoughts. Instead of waiting to say goodbye to anyone or taking my tray to the trash I jumped up and ran from the lunchroom. I could hear Jou behind me call my name, but I continued to run. that's all I was good at, after all, was running away.

I stopped at my locker and grabbed my books and headed straight to Zoology. Today we were watching a documentary called Love: the human language, it talked about the science of love and the chemicals that make humans grow attachments and bonds.

I tried to pay attention but I just kept telling myself that it was pointless, no one would ever love me anyways. The movie made me sad, so eventually, I just turned my gaze outside the large window and watched the breeze roll through the leaves of the cherry blossom trees.

Soon enough my torture was ended as the bell rang. I jumped in my seat and grabbed my unused textbook but walked slowly to my history class. I was getting more and more nervous as each class passed.

Soon school would be over and then I would go to work. That would provide a good distraction but all too soon that would end too and I would have to go home. There I would find nothing but pain, either from being terrified that my father comes home or finding that he was indeed home already. All I wanted to do was run away and hide, only one more year and I would be graduating and then I could leave forever. If only Japanese schools didn't run all year round.

I realized suddenly that I was already in history and it was halfway through class. I had no I idea what the teacher was lecturing on and hadn't even opened my textbook. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I just ran on auto-pilot. I shook my head and tried to focus the last half of the class even taking notes about ancient warships and weaponry, it was a topic that actually helps no interest to me but I was nothing if not the diligent student when I wasn't sulking in my own world.

The bell rang and I walked even slower this time. I just didn't want the day to be passing as quickly as it was. When a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around I was ready to yell but stopped when I saw that it was Ryou, his expression serious.

" Are you okay?" he asked, like always sounding like it was a struggle for him to be sociable like he was trying to be. I nodded and tried to smile but it must not have reached my eyes because he frowned and turned around dragging me slowly behind him as he headed down the hall. He hung a right and brought me into a slightly less crowded hallway. We continued down to the end of the hall where a door with a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign clearly printed across.

I eyed him skeptically and jerked my hand out of his grasp making my wrist hurt. He turned as I stood rubbing my wrist tenderly, this, in turn, made him eye me skeptically but he kept his comments to himself as he pushed the door open.

" I don't think we should be here," I said nervously as he began walking up a darkened flight of stairs that was behind the door. Ryou turned to me with a mischievous grin and laughed. It was nice to hear him laugh, he was always so serious and gloomy.

" Rules are made to be broken." Was his reply and so I followed him up the stairs, maybe time would pass slower if I had someone to talk to instead of listening to a teacher go on and on about comma placement and other grammar things.

Once we reached the top of the stairs and opened one more door I realized we were going to the roof. I shielded my face from the brightness of the afternoon sun until I could see. Then we walked to the center and sat down, I didn't talk and neither did he, but even though I just wanted to talk minutes ago suddenly I realized that it was just as comfortable to just sit with Ryou.

" Can I see?"

I cracked my eyes open at him as I had closed them soaking up the sun on my skin. He was staring at my arms and this made me tense up. Even if I had shown him this morning it was still terrifying to be so open with another person. After a few minutes of chewing my lip I finally raised my arm out to him and let him gently roll up my sleeve, he sucked in a breath just like he had before. I looked away, I didn't want to see my fuck ups but when he started to run one finger over each cut and scar I flinched. No one had ever purposely touched me in a way that wasn't painful, there was nothing romantic about his touch. It just wasn't what I was used to.

" These are old right?" he asked and I nodded not needing to look to know, it didn't hurt when he touched these. Then his hands drifted over newer ones some even from last night when I had woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.

" And these are fresh..." he almost whispered. This time I looked up at him, the look on his face as he stared at my imperfections had me pause. There was just something about that sad look that struck a chord in me. Everything inside me was screaming at me that I was missing something, forgetting something but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't place what was causing me to feel this way around Ryou and Yugi.

" What are you thinking?" I dared to question in a voice so small I wasn't sure he had heard me at all until he looked up and into my eyes. He seemed to take a while to collect his thoughts before he took a long breath and brushed his bangs out of his face.

" That finding you like this is the last thing I wanted." My eyes widened and I frowned, what did he mean by that? I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not but he just looked so torn up inside that I didn't have the heart to say anything.

" Once a long time ago, there was a boy who watched not only his whole family but his entire village be slaughtered. The boy hid under a clay pot with a little crack in it watching all his friends and neighbors fall before his feet in pools of their own blood. He took that pain and he swallowed it, let it fester and bubble in his heart until it consumed him, but through every horrible deed, he committed there was always a light in his life. The boy had befriended a Princess, and she was like the sun, everything she shined on became beautiful; the boy especially. She was his best friend. But life was hard on him and the darkness in his heart grew had an agenda all its own. At the end of his life, he stood against his Princess. She had her family and her empire behind her and he had all the forces of darkness. He destroyed her, though he had never meant to... and she forgave him still. That still small part of him that the light still soaked into departed from the darkness then and sacrificed everything to save her in the only way he could. Though they bother died their souls were allowed to carry on..." I began listening to his story with much interest, I had never heard him speak so much at once. But as his words created a picture in my mind I found it harder to hear what he said.

My head started to pound as images flashed before my head, and feel like it was being split open. I slowly raised my hands to hold my aching head, little did I notice that my bracelet was starting to vibrate and grow warm.

It wasn't until Ryou snatched it from me that I could smell the searing flesh of my wrist. I jumped up, the pain in my head ten times worse and grabbed my wrist to my chest. It was too much, it was all just too much as the weight of all the flashes and all the memories swirled around in my mind. I stumbled around dizzy and confused until I reached the railing at the edge of the roof. I felt like I was going to be sick, I leaned over the rails to vomit when everything started to fade away...

Yami's POV

I sat impatiently in Yugi's last hour class ignoring the teachers babbling. Math was never really my thing and even with Yugi's knowledge I still wasn't good at it. So I sat there fidgeting, something just didn't feel right. I had given up on trying to get Yugi to talk to me, he was locked in his should room completely shut off from the world outside of the puzzle and have blocked his mind from me. I wished that he was here so that I could apologize to him for the cruel thing I said to him this morning.

The ball of nerves in my stomach grew tighter and tighter. I kept shifting around uneasily, tapping my fingers on the table or tapping my foot gaining the looks from my fellow students from time to time.

" Mr. Mouto is there somewhere else you would rather be?" asked the teacher as she looked down at me through her little smudgy glasses with one hand on her hip and the other still holding a piece of chalk to the board.

" I.. uh.." Was my brilliant response, just then I felt the definite shift of shadow magic. It was like a brick wall that hit me in the face. I stood knocking all my books to the floor and looked in the direction.

" Mouto!" cried my teacher as I grabbed my books up in one swift move and ran out of the room. I could hear her yell detention behind me but I could hardly care. Something did not feel right and I needed to get to the bottom of it quickly. I followed the familiar tug of magic until I reached the staircase to the roof. Swinging the door open I took the stairs two at a time. I jerked the back door open and blinked as the sun hit my eyes.

As soon as I could see I was horrified at what I saw. Kyrri wobbled over to the edge of the roof looking disoriented and with Bakura hot on her tail. She was gripping her head and she was as pale as a sheet, then so quickly I barely had time to react she crumpled forward. Bakura reached her first and swung himself over the edge to grab her. He was hanging on his midsection.

" Pharaoh help," he shouted without having to look at me. I wasted no time in running forward to grab his waist. I managed to stop them from falling further, but couldn't seem to pull them back up over the railing. I grunted and pulled harder, gaining only an inch in leeway. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear the bell ring to let out the last class.

" PULL HARDER DAMN IT." He screamed as I felt him begin to slip. " I can't hold her much longer..." He spoke quieter, in concentration. I could see sweat drip from his brow onto her stomach, with her shirt pushed up I could see the remnants of bruises littering the lightly tanned skin of her belly. The Yellow and Brown imperfections made me sick, these were old where had they come from?

It was then I heard the first scream from the students bellow leaving to go their respective homes. A girl, freshmen I think pointed upward and everyone's gazes followed. Students gathered in a large circle. Some looking terrified and others surprised, I was enraged to see some even thought it was funny and laughed at her misfortune.

" Yami please I'm going to drop her." He pleaded, using my given name for the first time, I had never seen him beg, never even heard him say please before. I turned my gaze to The Thief and focused, pulling with all my might. The look in his eyes was crazy and afraid. I felt tears slip from my eyes, I couldn't do this for much longer, the strain on Yugi's petite body was too much.

"YOU DROP MY SISTER AND I WILL KILL YOU" I screamed.

"You won't have too..." He barked back as he tried to get his other hand around her ankle. It was then that I felt Yugi's familiar presence as he wrapped his spiritual arms around me and pulled himself. He couldn't physically pull her, but his support was powerful and his faith in me gave me the strength to pull Bakura up until his feet touched the floor of the roof. I kept my grip and tried to help him pull her up.

"NOOOO!" He screamed and tried to lunge forward again. It was only my hold on his waist that kept him from following as her shoe slipped off and he lost his grip on her ankle.

"Kyrri!" I cried out as I quickly let go of the Tomb Robber and grabbed the rails to watch her plummet to the pavement below...

Seto's P.O.V.

I leaned back against the soft leather seat in the back of my limo typing furiously away on my silver laptop. I tried to stay focused as best I could but kept finding myself looking at the double doors to the place I hated the most. Domino High, a chapter in my life I was glad was over. I recalled earlier that day when I had ventured to this place.

 _I walked onto the campus of the school slowly, remembering walking the same path many times before. But had I ever actually looked? Sure I had noticed the large oak tree just off to the side of the front doors. But I had never sat under it before, never even touched the bark of the trunk._

 _This is where I found Yugi, or as I noticed actually Atem. The Pharaoh, my former best_ friend _and my rival. He leaned against the tree looking sullen and stressed. I watched for a minute as I paused a few steps in front of him. He was concentrated on his thoughts so I shifted to make my presence known. He looked up, his Crimson eyes surprised and looking remarkably like his sisters._

 _" Kaiba what brings you here?" He asked tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes at me. I looked away unable to look into his eyes when it made me think of her like this. It was just too painful and I had my fair share of pain in my life._

 _I slowly sat down next to him against the tree, wanting to just take in the moment. I couldn't even remember the last time I sat on the grass, certainly not in one of my designer suits. I sighed and closed my eyes, it was strange, crazy even to feel so comfortable just sitting next to someone whom I had hated days before... Hated. Had I ever really hated him? Sure I didn't always like him, I wanted to beat him. To become better than him, because I envied him, it wasn't even about duel monsters, well it was mostly not about duel monsters. I envied the life he had because he was surrounded by friends, was able to love and be loved in return. But how could I envy him, he lived half his life trapped in a puzzle and the other has lived in the body of his best friend. What kind of a life was that?_

 _I frowned, never being one to like thinking about such emotional things. It made me feel uncomfortable, and it was hard to really wrap my head around things. Two complete lives where I grew in different ways and different feelings. One life I was loved, and kind and praised, and the next I was beaten and hated and used. The only qualities that stayed the same were that I was perseverance and intelligent and loyal._

 _I had spent a long part of my life, of this life hating myself and feeling unworthy of my bothers love. I had been looked down on even as I rose above and beyond what was expected of me at the young age of 15 and tool over Kaiba Corp. But people were afraid of me, afraid to get close to me, and over time I began to tell myself I didn't want anyone's friendship or their pity._

 _After a while I opened my eyes, and turned to face him, my thoughts were clearer and I was sure now in my resolve to tell him what I remembered. He deserved to know and I felt like it my duty as his friend to tell him. His friend, yes I was sure of that and with so many new emotions flowing freely through me for the first time in years I was finding myself almost childishly eager to share this with him. Just to have someone to talk to. I had never wanted to talk to anyone, other than Mokaba._

 _" Pharaoh, I... could we talk somewhere more private?" I asked, not surprised to find that he was intently watching me. His eyes widened once more completely shocked that I referred to him with such respect. He simply nodded bobbing his head up and down several times. I smirked lightly and stood up._

 _He followed me to my limo. Just as I was getting into the door I saw Jou and Kyrri walking up to the school. Kyrri was looking dejectedly at the pavement, so she didn't notice us but Jou looked at Atem startled as he mouthed " What the hell?" I couldn't force myself to glare at him but focused to keep it neutral. He quickly turned Kyrri towards the school as the bastard Thief walked around the building effectively distracting Kyrri before she could notice me and her brother getting into my limo._

 _I glared as she smiled at him, it didn't fully reach her eyes but I didn't even want her around him. He was evil, he was the reason that she had died, that the Pharaoh had died and I had remained alive, to become Atem successor and take over ruling Egypt. The only person left alive who even remembered the rightful king and the beloved princess. I wanted to see him dead, his blood on my hands._

 _" So he is good for something after all then," I muttered as I watched closely at the scene before us. My tension put him on guard again and I forced myself to look away leaving her protection in Jonoichi's care._

 _" What is this all about Kaiba?" He asked as my driver began to drive the car down the street, I took a deep breath to center myself and looked at him before I spoke._

 _" It's actually a very long story old friend." The tone of my voice and my sudden shift in my mood made hi suck in a sharp intake of breath._

 _" What..What did you say?" He stuttered, looking every bit of the Seventeen-year-old boy he was under the 5000 years. Sometimes it was hard to remember that not only was he still technically a child but that I myself was only a young adult. Just barely not a baby, a far cry from the adult I was every day._

 _" Atem, your name is Atem and you were not only my ruler but my best friend many, many years ago." if I thought his eyes could get any wider I didn't realize they would be this wide. He just stared at me, looking like he was trying t put the pieces together but he sighed and deflated viably as he frowned._

 _" You say that, but even still I don't remember anything at all." I frowned along with him, I had hoped it would be as easy as to say his name and he would remember. I thought for a minute, not liking the disappointed look on his face._

 _" Do you remember the day we met?" I asked deciding to pick something easy, to begin with. He concentrated and then shook his head sadly._

 _" It's like there is this block, every time I try I hit a brick wall... How do you even remember? I thought this was all 'make belief' to you?" he said as he began to get defensive. I sighed._

 _" It was her, she made me remember. It was no piece of cake either, I spent the last couple of days in a kind of denial over it all. The pressure of having two fully lived lives squeezed into my head was hard to deal with." I admitted honestly, no reason to keep things from him now._

 _" Who?" he asked as he stared at his hands in his lap. I bit my lip, this was the part I wasn't really ready to talk about, but what other option did I have?_

 _" Kyrri." was all I could mumble though I had intended to say more. This still caused him to watch me intently, as I began to fidget._

 _" I knew she had something to do with my past. But I hadn't figured it out, she has this bracelet that is obviously Egyptian but not an Item...and every time I look at her I feel like I'm missing something. But I can't ask her, she is so caught up in her own life that she doesn't even notice anything else." this made me angry, she had been here what five days at most and he wanted her to just remember everything immediately? Like I had like I was wanting him to do. I deflated a little and took another deep breath. This was harder than I thought it was going to be._

 _" Atem..." I started only to have him glare at me._

 _" Don't call me that, its no longer my name. My name is Yami now," he said looking sad again, boy was he a roller coaster of emotions right now but I wasn't really in a position to talk. So I just nodded, taking note in my head that it probably had something to do with Yugi giving him the name._

 _" I didn't want to have to do this... I'm not sure if I even still can. But I'll try to clear your mind Yami." I muttered sounding unsure even to myself as I raised my hand and tried to focus my energy. I didn't have a lot to start within this life, and my constant denial of all things magic and everything that concerned my past. Why had I tried to run from all this, yea it was well... weird. But it was "me" it had always been a part of me, accepting that now made me feel lighter somehow._

 _Taking a deep breath I steadied myself. Yami raised his eyes to mine, he looked sad and disappointed in himself. He looked like he wanted with all his might to just remember something, anything. I nodded to myself and tried to harness the energy I could feel in myself. It was small at first. Buried under years of self-loathing and pain. Soon I could feel an energy within Yami, I visualized it as if it were a glowing ball of liquid golden light. I imagined using my own energy, light blue in color begin to wrap around his own and heal the wound of his mind._

 _It seemed to be working until something snapped, what was one singular ball of Yamis golden energy shifted into two separate orbs. My energy began to pulsate, I tried to pull away but found I was unable to. The surging energy lashed around wildly, it grew rapidly and I could feel myself beginning to lose control. Yami's eyes widened in fear and he inched back a bit._

 _I couldn't stop it. I couldn't harness it. I couldn't control the power rushing through me. I yelled out as white-hot lightning pain shoot through my arm and pass directly into Yami. He gasped and grabbed his head and screamed. My driver hit the breaks and I flew into the floor._

 _I don't really know what happened next, partly because I was face first on the floor but mostly because I was cringing in pain and cradling my wounded arm like a baby._

 _" Seth." He didn't really ask but slowly stated it. I rose my head, his eyes were a little more ruby colored. I was startled at his obvious difference with Yugi now. But he looks just as I had remembered him when I was his priest. I fought the urge to bow my head in respect, years of rivalry stopped that and I saw him more my equal now than I ever had._

 _" Did you just mind crush me?" He asked his voice deep and confused. I shook my head 'no'._

 _" I had meant to... but I don't think that's what happened, I'm not sure what happened," I admitted my voice shaking, I looked at my hands and realized my whole body was trembling. I felt afraid, for the first time in years. I actually felt like a child, stupid._

 _" Seto?" he asked coming closer, I took notice that he was calling me by my first name but it didn't bother me. I mean how could it, did I really have anyone else to talk to? Anyone who could understand even one-tenth of how I was feeling right now. How I was handling all everything that was happening around me, everything was changing. I hate change, but to have Kyrri back in my life, or to be friends with Yami wasn't really change was it? It seemed natural so I just shrugged it off and tried to calm my shaking hands._

 _" I... I couldn't control it... Yami how can I not control it... I could have killed you." His eyes softened as I spoke. And he took a step closer._

 _" Well, it has been a long time." He tried to lighten my mood but I clamped my hands into tight fists._

 _" No, it wasn't that. I.. I don't think I can do that again." It was against my morals to back down from a challenge. But if I never had to feel this again I would be fine. I straightened myself and sat back down on the seat. He shifted over with a big smile on his face. Even if I was startled at losing control I was happy to have brought him some ease._

 _I had yelled at my driver after that and convinced him he was an idiot. So at least if some things were changing others were staying the same. I could take comfort in being a jackass. We ate after that at some cheap and disgusting fast food chain and swapped memories and story's from our past life. It was strange, but I felt like I was finally letting go of some kind of fear that there was nothing in the world. Obviously, there was something, and even if not for the first time this was enough._

 _I dropped him off at school in the middle of lunch and was on my way to Kaiba corp to get some work done when Mokuba called. He demanded I take him to Domino high because he impulsively made an appointment with the principal about his high scores on his entrance exams and his early enrollment. I had swallowed the lump in my throat and picked him up. When we got to the school he jumped out without waiting for me, after not really talking to me much in the car. He looked like he had a lot on his mind, so I just left him to it myself having much to think about._

So here I sat waiting for Mokaba to get out of the school so I could hear his news on whether or not he was going to be a high school student at the age of thirteen. I gave up on typing and closed my laptop, too much on my mind to be able to focus. I shifted from thinking about Mokuba to thinking about earlier today and thinking of Kyrri and how I could get her to remember without using shadow magic like I had before. I rubbed my arm self consciously as it stung.

I heard a girl scream and looked out the window curiously. All the students that should be leaving school and going home were gathered around the front of the building. I saw a couple of kids point up to the roof when my eyes reached what they were pointing at I pushed my laptop to the floor of my limo and jumped out of the car.

Kyrri was hanging from the roof being held by the tomb robber who was being held by Yami. I felt my body tense as I pushed my long legs to go as fast as they could. I pushed my way through the crowd knocking several people down as I saw her slip from the bastards grip. Her shoe following her tumble towards the pavement.

I had about two seconds, once I plowed my way through the idiots to put myself directly below her. I knew I couldn't catch her from three story's up but I could at least cushion her fall. She collided with my shoulder and I threw my arms around her. I skidded over the sidewalk leaving a burning sensation on my skin. I watched as her head slammed into the ground leaving a gash on her four-head.

" Seto!" I heard Yami scream and wasn't surprised when I looked up and he was gone, surely coming down here to see if his sister was okay. I tried to sit up and yelled out as I felt a burning pain shoot through my rib cage. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to sit up and bring her head into my lap.

I heard the whispers then, as people started to realize what just happened. Then the strangest thing happened. Someone started to clap, and then others followed. People were cheering for me, for what I had done. I felt a swell of pride when I realized that I had done something good, something right for the first time in so long. I couldn't help the smile that formed but I coughed to hide it and grimaced when I hurt my rib cage.

" Kaiba! Where did you... I mean how did you... I called 911." The Mutt was beside me quickly. Looking at Kyrri with wide terrified eyes. I noticed he had shed tears already, and noted that if he cared about her enough to cry he couldn't be all that bad. He was still a Mutt though I finally decided. But at least he called an ambulance.

Kyrri had blood gushing out of the gash on her head but that seemed to be the worst of her injuries, though I came out of this worse than her I couldn't be happier. I accomplished what I was trying to do by protecting her even if it felt weird to protect anyone besides Mokuba.

" Oh, Ra Seto thank you for saving her," Yami said as he dropped down next to us. I noted that the Thief was behind him giving him an incredulous look at his casual use of my name. I found it funny that it still didn't bother me.

" I didn't do it for you." was my response, to some it may have sounded cold but he noted the softness of my tone and how I brushed her hair from the blood on her face.

" Seto! What the hell happened here?" Mokuba shouted as he nearly pushed Yami aside and grabbed my shoulder. I winced, hurt there too and he let go.

" I saved her," I said sounding proud to even myself, he looked at me like I was crazy unable to say anything for a moment, he balled and uncalled his fists and looked around with his mouth open and his eyes wide before he turned back to me and closed his mouth.

" But why?" he questioned as he dropped down to his knees and gave Kyrri a once over to see if she was okay. I struggled to come up with an answer that didn't reveal too much but that kept me from having to lie to him.

" I couldn't just let her die." I finally stuttered he just smiled at me, like I had said the right thing and patted my back earning another wince from me.

" Just what is going on here? Mr. Kaiba what are you... Oh, my Is this young woman Okay? What happened?" the Principal pushed students aside as the Mutt explained what he saw, Yami was pulled away as was Bakura as the principal yelled and asked questions. He pretty much ignored me and Kyrri while he got the details. Then he keeled and started to check Kyrri's injuries. I heard the ambulance and too soon she was taken from me as I was forced onto a stretcher and into another ambulance.

Once I allowed myself to lean back against the plastic cushion of the stretcher even though my back was burning from the cuts and scratches on it I began to relax, and the adrenaline gave out leaving me in excruciating pain. I was sure they gave me something because everything got fuzzy and it was hard to focus. I closed my eyes and blackness overcame me.

Kry: Oh my gosh I'm so happy to have finally finished this! I didn't add as much to this chapter as I did to the last one but I did add at least a thousand words in my attempt to get more inside Kyrri's mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kry: Alright guys here it is.

I don't own YuGiOh or any of the characters in it.

Jou's POV

Both emergency vehicles cleared the corner just as quickly the sirens began to fade, Mokuba jumped up and grabbed Yami's collar. Even after Yugi had gone through a growth spurt his body was just naturally short, so the pair stood at the same height. Mokuba was a lucky kid thanks to those damn Kaiba genes was but of course uncharacteristically tall for his age.

" You have some explaining to do!" The teen sneered at the Pharaoh without letting go of his shirt. Yami shifted and gently tugged Mokuba's hand away. He sighed and ran one hand through his multicolored locks.

" I will tell you whatever you want to know but can it be on the way to the hospital?" The spirit asked as he began walking without waiting for a reply. So the three of us Mokuba, Bakura and I began walking as Mokuba pulled out his cell and called who I assume was the limo driver and barked out orders to pick us up giving directions before I opened the table for their questions.

" Who the hell is that girl? What was she doing on the roof? Why did Seto risk his life to catch her? And what the hell is Bakura doing in charge of Ryou's body and no one is trying to stop him from taking over the world!?" The teen abruptly exploded with several questions, many of which I wanted to know. we piled into the waiting limo in single file. It sure didn't take long at all to get us. I noticed Kaiba's laptop on the floor in front of the seats. The screen was cracked.

" Mind your own business kid. Ryou and I have an agreement and I am here to stay until my business is settled." Bakura growled from behind us balling his fists in anger. It was then I noticed the fear in his eyes, the anxiety he was obviously trying to conceal. He had been the one risking his own life as he dangled dangerously over the edge of the roof. He had spent an unusual amount of time with Kyrri and the rest of us without causing any problems. What was his angle, what was he trying to accomplish?

" Have you truly let go of the darkness Thief?" Yami asked narrowing his eyes as he turned to watch Bakura. Said tomb robber hid his face behind his thick alabaster hair.

" I have. But it hasn't let go of me." I wasn't sure I heard him, his voice was so quiet. I wasn't sure if he could be trusted but before anyone else could say anything he turned and ran away. Yami took a step to follow him but stopped as the limo pulled up to the curb beside us.

" What the hell was that about?" Mokuba asked as we climbed me into the limo. Yami took in a deep breath and leaned forward his elbows to his knees and face buried in his hands.

" I don't even know where to start." He moaned into his hands I placed my hand on his shoulder and Mokuba huffed. Man his teenage hormones sure were kicked into gear hard.

" How about how come everyone seems to know Kyrri but no one wants to talk about it?" I asked for Mokuba since he wasn't mediating well.

" She is the reincarnation of my twin sister." He spoke calmly and raised his head up with his all-business poker face. Shocked I opened my mouth to ask him how long he's known but Mokuba spoke first.

" You have your memories back?" He asked for a moment slipping back into his cheerful happy go lucky self. Yami nodded but didn't elaborate.

" Since when?" It was my turn to blurt out questions. He frowned and scratched his head.

" This morning." Was his reply causing us both to gape at him? Only just this morning? That means at lunch he knew… No wonder he was so distant.

" How?" Mokuba asked leaning in closer fully absorbed in the issue.

" Seto restored them by trying to crush my mind hence destroying the barriers that were causing the block." He waited tensely for our reactions, as we both practically jumped from our seats.

" WHAT?!" We both yelled causing the driver of the limo to give us an incredulous look but keep driving.

" Did you say my brother mind crushed you?" Asked the teen in denial as he tugged at his long hair.

"Yes."

"How?"

" To be honest I'm not sure. Kyrri is his intern through a school program. He said that seeing her sparked memories and feelings he could no longer simply deny. He came to campus this morning and tried to get me to remember but ended up having to resort to using his powers that he hasn't even tried to use this lifetime. In the end, I regained my lost memories and he swore off of magic again because he couldn't really control it." He waited for us to absorb this information, once more Mokuba was quicker to recover from his shock than I was.

" Okay so let's just say that this is all legit, why would he do anything for you Yami, I mean no offense but you guys are rivals. He hates you! Why would he bother trying to help you let alone try to save your so-called sister?" Mokuba asked sounding much the skeptic his brother usually was. Yami rebuffed from the attack quickly as he straightened his spine obviously growing uncomfortable under our scrutiny.

" Your brother was once my high priest, best friend, and the successor to my throne. We talked about many things today and both of us agreed that after everything, basically being the only two people alive who remember what actually happened that our friendship was better now than it ever was. This may be hard for you to cope with, Seto changing so rapidly. But he came to me because he felt like I had a right to remember my life and my death." Yami glared obviously getting angry " And furthermore Kyrri and he were married, of course, he would risk his life for her and I would expect him to do it again too because that's what you do for the people you love!" He shouted his face red as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. I forced my face to go back to being neutral as I was shocked. Mokuba couldn't keep his mouth closed but he didn't say a word. I noticed tiny tears shimmer at the rim of his eyes but never fall.

Yami took several deep breaths so he could calm down and his body stopped shaking.

" Mokuba I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you I just… I'm really stressed out. In the last twenty-four hours, I've regained my memories, realized I had a sister, remembered in vivid detail how she and I died… Rekindled an old friend got into the biggest fight with Yugi ever because I was being just as much of an ass then as I am now and then tried to rescue Kyrri literally with my worst enemy and watch as she almost died! And on top of all that she still doesn't remember anything at all…" He whispered his apology out and I got the feeling he wasn't just apologizing to is but to Yugi as well. Mokuba smiled and put a hand on one of Yami's.

Yami's POV

Hours passed in what was only minutes and I paced the space between the hard plastic chairs of the hospital waiting room. Jou sat next to Mokuba who was chewing his nails down to the roots as he fretted over his brother. For the first time since I met Mokuba, I understood his worrying. We both had siblings in the hospital right now.

After a while, I sat down across from them and looked at my hands. How could so much possibly happen in such a small amount of time? I was overwhelmed and I felt so alone.

/ Yugi… / I thought as I pulled myself inward into my soul room. Yugi appeared next to me silently with a sad smile on his face. After not being able to talk to him for longer than I would like and I owed him a real apology so I bowed my head down in shame.

Something was different though, something about Yugi seemed off to me. He was smaller almost, thinner maybe. It was hard to tell, his nonphysical form's proportions seemed uneven. His eyes were tired looking while the features of his face were somehow softer than I remembered. I swallowed my concern as he smiled sadly at me.

/ I'm sorry about… I was letting this whole ordeal consume me. I still am, and I've been taking advantage of your generosity to much… This is your body and your life and I don't deserve a thing you have given me…/ I slowly dropped down to my knees, there were few individuals I would bend a knee for but Yugi was at the top of that list.

His arms were around me so fast I did not have time to notice he had moved and every muscle in my whole body lose all tension and felt more at ease than I had in days. Taking a deep breath expecting his familiar scent to overwhelm me but it was just a little peculiar, somehow, more floral perhaps. I shifted so I could return the hug so happy that he wasn't mad at me anymore and putting my curious thoughts out of my head.

/ It's okay Yami, I am no longer bummed out. I think I knew all along that she wasn't your girlfriend because you were just acting so strange and I thought you were forgetting all about me. I guess you could say I got jealous… I'm the one that's sorry because I haven't been here for you when you needed me… Heck Kaiba has been a better friend to you here recently and that's saying something./ he breathed out his apology ending with a delicate laugh.

Yugi was always the one to make me smile when I felt things were at their darkest. How had I not blurted my feeling to him by now? Oh, yea because I'm not much more than a body thief right now. How could he love someone he can never touch, another man no less.

Pushing those dangerous thoughts away I pulled away from him and stood up dusting my knees off though the act was unnecessary because there's no dust in my mind.

/ I hope we don't fight anymore I felt like I was having an existential crisis./ I smirked as I leaned my head against his shoulder, needing the contact. He made a face.

/ How do you even know the word existential?/ he questioned chuckling causing me to punch his arm playfully. He smiled even as he rubbed his arm tenderly. I was still taken aback at how differently he was acting but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was because I had hurt him so I vowed not to do it again.

/ Go on Yami, go wait on Kyrri we will have plenty of time to make up. Also, don't worry about using my body it's okay you deserve it partner./ I nodded still worrying and age him one last smile as I shifted my consciousness back into the real world.

Not even ten minutes had passed while I was reconciling my relationship with my aibou. I glanced at my surroundings, Mokuba had barely moved and Jou was standing so he could lean against a wall.

I heard a throat clear from behind me and I turned to see Bakura standing awkwardly his face still down and unreadable.

" Can I speak to you?" He asked quietly, no trace of his usual venom. I nodded and went to get up when he quickly sat down next to me. He balled his fist up grasping the fabric of his dark blue school pants. For several moments he didn't speak until he looked at me, there were several emotions present behind his mahogany eyes.

As our eyes locked it was blatantly apparent that he had been crying and that he didn't give a crap who knew that right now. I had honestly never seen so much emotion in his feature well, except as Kyrri died in Egypt. Still, I wasn't sure how he knew her but her presence seemed to be affecting him just much like the rest of us. I tried to keep my face neutral while he collected his thoughts.

" I am a danger to everyone." Was what he said and whatever I had thought he would say that without a doubt was not it.

" If you commit to changing your behavior you wouldn't have to be a danger to anyone Bakura." He recoiled away from me slightly as if I was spewing poison.

" You don't understand!" He raised his voice getting a few looks from the nurses behind the counter. I narrowed my eyes but shook my head.

" Please enlighten me then Tomb Robber" I grumbled trying not to lose interest in his rambling a. I only had so much tolerance whether or not he had tried to save my sister.

" She… And you sacrificed your lives to banish the darkness from the world once and for all, but didn't you stop to think about what it must mean that you and here are still in existence? You were supposed to be wiped from life itself just like me and Zork but you weren't! Didn't you ever wonder why?" He asked shaking slightly. I stopped, he had a valid point. Why were we alive? Well, I wasn't exactly alive but I was in existence at least.

" I was watching her die! For my mistakes, it wasn't fair. Just because I made bad choices, I made darkness and I Allies. I became a tool for the darkness, not realizing it until it was far too late what the price of my ignorance would be but I couldn't let her cease to exist. I separated myself from the darkness to try and sacrifice myself in place of her but I didn't realize that that wasn't how it worked. I can never escape this darkness inside me and it will destroy everything. Until she appeared I didn't even care as long as I kept Zork contained within myself he couldn't do any more harm to anyone but myself but now everything is so clear and I know I have to fight this." I watched him through his speech in muted awe. I had never heard Bakura speak so much and it not been some demented rant. I had never seen him regret anything or care about anything. This was out of my territory so I chose not to say anything. I just did what I would have to anyone else and placed my hand on his shoulder in silent support. This seemed to speak volumes as he dropped his head I to his hands and let a new round of tears heave through him.

" I'm not going to lie Bakura this is a lot to take in. I mean everything Kaiba, Kyrri, you… But if you're serious. If your willing to try and be good then I can promise you that we will stick with you no matter how dark it may seem you don't have to fight this alone." He stiffened under my gentle grasp on his shoulder but seemed to be calmed by my words. In a few minutes he had straightened his emotions and was back to normal except just less hard around the edges and neither Jou nor Mokuba said anything about this episode.

Seto's POV

Everything hurt as I came back into consciousness. But it was full and hidden under a thick fog. I knew it was cold where ever I was and I knew it smelled very clean but that was about all I could tell without being able to see. And seeing how I couldn't force my eyes open just yet I simply laid there and listened to the noises around me.

" Doctor, here is the patient's chart, just came out of surgery to place a titanium plate against his tibia where he broke the bone. Also, he fractured his fibula. There are several burns and scratches on his back from sliding across the pavement. He also dislocated his left arm but we have replaced it already." I listened in as a shrill-voiced nurse spoke to someone as the walked into the room.

" Ah yes very good. And what medicines are we administering?" Asked a man I assumed to be the doctor Ecuador he spoke in a commanding voice. He sounded like he was much older than the nurse or me.

" Morphine sir, and a round of antibiotics to halt any infection before they set it." She said and I felt someone gingerly pick up my wrist and take my pulse.

" Yes well, he should be waking up soon so go ahead and tell his family and friends waiting that they can see him now. I need to go check on the girl that came in with him." He said and I forced my eyes open. I was still groggy from the drugs but I forced myself to focus as I reached out and grabbed the doctors arm. He turned eyes wide and looked back at me.

" My my, you're awake earlier than expected." He said with a chuckle. I sneered at him this was no time to laugh.

" How is she?" I asked voice raspy and exhausted. He smiled a small smile but turned around to face me.

" Miss Rutherford is in the ICU right now. We will be able to give you a more accurate update when we get her stabilized." He spoke softly though it didn't reach his eyes as he began to turn to leave again.

"Wait what's wrong? Why is she in the ICU? Didn't I take most of the force of the fall from her?" I asked in alarm, I could hear my heart monitor speed up causing both the nurse and the doctor to turn back to me and check my vitals again.

" Calm down Mr. Kaiba, yes you took most of the fall but she still managed to crack her skull hitting the ground and this caused quite a bit of swelling in her brain. We are in the process of getting Miss Rutherford stabilized but I am needed up there so if you don't mind," He said as he left the room. I felt dread fill me up and tighten my stomach with anxiety. I tried so hard to save her and she is still worse off than myself. What a failure.

" Do you want me to go get your friends. They have been waiting for you to wake up." Asked the young nurse in her annoying voice. I nodded not even looking at her and waited as she left the room.

Several moments passed then the door opened again and a black blur or Mokuba came flashing into the room and launched himself against me. I grunted in pain as he collided with me but he paid no notice as he buried his head against my sore chest.

" Don't ever do anything so stupid and reckless again!" He wailed into my chest. I stiffened and nudged him off of myself so I could look him the eyes.

" I won't make a promise I am not prepared to keep Mokuba," I said as his face twisted up into an emotion I didn't recognize.

" So it's true then? Everything Yami was saying?" He asked as he pulled away from me and glared. I wasn't even sure why he was so angry. I tried to shift myself into a sitting position but found I had to use the bed controlled to raise myself up. This considerably lowered my seriousness, but he stayed angry.

"He told you then?" I sighed and crossed my one arm since the other one was already in a sling against my chest. " look, I was going to tell you Moki…" I spook with my calm and collected voice trying to be honest. He laughed but it was twisted up and sounded more like a bark.

" STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He bellowed shocking everyone in the room he shook his head but I didn't even know what at and started paving as he ran a hand through his hair.

" I'm not a kid anymore, yea I'm only thirteen but with how I grew up how could I be a normal kid? All because were Kaiba's? I WILL NEVER GET TO BE NORMAL and it's all your fault and now I have to deal with this? Screw this, go ahead and play magic and when you're done I'll be dealing with real life!" I lost my neutral mask as he ranted and by the time he left the room I knew my eyes were wide and my mouth was agape. I stared at the space where he had walked out of the door for a whole minute before I managed to straighten my appearance an look at the others in the room. Yami was looking at me sympathetically and the Mutt was still stating at the door. But I saw no signs of the albino thankfully. I didn't think I could deal with him on top of everything else.

" Hey, don't worry about him he'll come around. He's just got all those hormones raging through him right now. It's normal for teenagers to act this way." The Mutt defended speaking up for the first time dice they all showed up. I sneered at him.

"I certainly never acted like that," I said an tried to shift myself into a more comfortable position. I was finding out that it was quite impossible to be comfortable.

" Well, you weren't normal money bags" he laughed, I narrowed my eyes but let it slide. After all, he was here to make sure I was okay and he was pretty nice to Kyrri.

We spent probably the next fourth five minutes having a casual conversation which was strange for me and I would later blame it on the drugs but I actually enjoyed myself if only a little bit. Then the door burst back open and the same nurse came rushing in.

" Are any of you related to the other girl who came in. Miss Rutherford?" he asked frantically I wanted to say I was her something. I don't know fiancée boyfriend or maybe even her cousin but before I got the chance Yami took a step forward.

" I am her brother," he proclaimed, she eyes him skeptically but I suppose they looked enough alike that she shrugged it off.

" I need you to come with me right away. She is in critical condition and I need a family member to make the call on whether or not we operate to save her life." She said quickly pulling Yami out of the door. I tried to get up and follow but the pain shot through my chest and leg knocking me back down into the stiff mattress. I watched as the door closed and I was left alone with the Mutt and my terrible anxiety.


	9. Chapter 9

Kry: Well here is chapter nine guys. Let me know what you think. Things are about to set up for my plot.

A huge shout out to XxNimith531xX for being my very first reviewer! Seriously, I am so flattered that you like my story and that you have been able to enjoy it so. Thank you.

This chapter isn't too bad, I don't have anything I can think of to give warnings about. Besides the male-male relationship. But if you didn't see that coming with the development between Yugi and Yami then silly you.

Bakura's POV

My head a whirlwind spinning faster than it should, considerably louder than it ever had been and with a ferocity that seemed like it was tearing me to shreds. Taking a deep breath and leaning to rest on the wall while shuffling my feet anxiously next to Kaiba's hospital room door waiting I chose not to go in with the others simply because I don't like the asshole. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, the events of today were bearing down on me hard giving me a headache while I tried to remember the last time I was so disquieted.

I felt the putrid darkness lapping against my back like whips slashing my skin in a sickeningly familiar way. My proclamation to the Pharaoh angered the raging beast inside making me shiver just thinking of the punishment I knew was coming. Gulping down a shaky breath and reminded myself that I was making the right choice, forcing myself to remember that I had been a good person long ago. Imagining I could see my self, a boy with a devilish grin and feel grains of sand beneath my shoe-clad feet. I watched through my mind's eye as I crossed a maze of sand dunes. The sun scorched my skin, the breeze kept me cool, the stars at night guided me.

Contemplating all the horrible things I've done in the past but never had I stopped to ask myself why, or accept that I was in the wrong. Why did she have to come and mess with my head? I was comfortable living my life in the delusion that I was okay evil, selfish and cold. Now I wished to rid myself of this wicked darkness. The Dark Lord Zork will not again control my actions. Not sure where this resolve came from but I clung to it, I had nothing else to believe in if not myself.

"If I may give you some advice. Bakura maybe you need to stop thinking about it and just follow your heart. Don't ask what's right just live each moment. If your about to do something you will regret perhaps you shouldn't do it at all." Ryou said from beside me. I looked sadly at his ghostly form and a wave of guilt hit me. This was his body, his life, his place and from day one I had just taken what I wanted from him and never once given him anything positive in return. Here I am still taking advantage of his generosity, what a selfish prick I am. He smiled and placed a forgiving hand on my shoulder reminding me what I appreciate about him, words weren't always needed as long as I was willing to pay attention to him.

"Thank you, Hikari," I spoke through our bond and his smile faltered and gave way to a shocked look. Before I had time to question his facial expressions he smiled bigger than I had ever seen him smile and wrapped his translucent arms around my own giving me a tight hug. I didn't know how to react, whether I should reciprocate the action or push him away.

"You have never accepted me as your partner before now, Thank you Kura!" He said and smiled again and I shook my head as a nurse came running past us and into the room that everyone was in with the damaged priest. Ryou faded away as I tried to listen through the door but before I heard much of anything the nurse came running out with the pharaoh in tow. I chased after they worried out of my mind.

" What's going on?" I whispered as I ran alongside him. He turned to me and was pale, he looked like he was about to be sick.

" I don't know. They need a family member to make decisions and something about, surgery." He gulped with a white face and then turned to the nurse. We approached an elevator head the nurse eyed me skeptically.

" I am sorry but family members only." She said and stood in my way of going into the elevator. I glared at her, the incompetent hag thought she could tell me what to do, huh?

" He is family." The pharaoh defended surprising me as she looked at us obviously disbelieving his not so clever cover story. I raised an eyebrow at him but quickly straightened my features as she fixed her gaze on me once more.

" You look nothing alike!" She said and waved her arm between us. I frowned, what was he trying to get at I was most certainly not his family. Never had been and never would be. He rolled his eyes.

" He is our cousin. He has a skin condition but we don't like to bring it up…" He lied forcibly sounding awkward. She rebounded and turned to look at me once more. I'm not sure what she convinced herself she saw while she studied me.

" Thanks for reminding me I'm a freak." I gave her a sinister grin and think I frightened her into submission, she turned quickly while muttering about not having time for this.

We climbed into the elevator where she pressed the button for the sixth floor. It was an awkward, long and deathly silent ride. I nodded my thanks to my companion and he returned the gesture curtly mouthing 'Now we are even.' I assume he meant for me trying to help him pull Kyrri back over the railing on the roof.

" Your sister hit her head pretty hard and fractured her skull. Blood is filling her cranial cavity and causing swelling we need to operate to drain the blood and relieve pressure on the brain before it causes permanent damage to her central nervous system. But we need a family members permission since she is unconscious. That is why we needed you up here." The nurse began to fill us in just as the doors opened and another nurse was waiting for a clipboard and some paperwork. She thrust it into the pharaoh a hand with a pen and asked him to sign. He did so without question but he quickly scanned over the words and I could see the sheer panic in his eyes. He turned even paler and then looked up at me. Perhaps it was because I was the only one present but he reached a shaking hand out and grabbed my shoulder tightly as he handed over the clipboard. He kept looking me directly in the eye and gasped a series of sharp breaths making me question how he had ever led a whole country? I shook my head to clear the negative thoughts. None of that mattered right now.

" I can't do this." He gaged and in maybe half a second he began to fall with his eyes closed. I reached out to grab him but before I even pulled him back up I could see that Yugi had taken control. He smiled as I let him go with his huge round eyes crinkling at the edges.

Without explaining any further the young nurse swiftly ran into a door that said employees only. We just stood there for a moment not knowing what to do or say. I looked around and saw that we were once again in a waiting room. Just how many waiting rooms did this hospital need? But at least this one was nicer with more comfortable looking chairs and there was a TV perched on a wall mount in the corner. I took a seat and sighed leaning my head on my hand. Yugi took my lead and sat on seat away from me. He opened his mouth to speak but I glared and shut him down. He meekly turned to watch the tv. I wondered why the Pharaoh had switched places with the twerp.

An hour passed and I finally broke my will to not look at the TV show about parasites that infected the human body making them almost die in many different horrible fashions. Another hour and I was already bored with the magic box. So I looked at my waiting companion. He was obviously talking to his Darker half, his eyes were glazed over.

I thought about summoning Ryou, just to have someone to talk to but I bit back that desire as I felt the room grow dark and dank. I could feel the darkness seeping around my feet and spiraling up my legs. Any thoughts of Ryou were forgotten as a familiar growl hissed in my ear warm and sticky. I gasped as burning hot tendrils, like black ink wrapped around me. I sat completely still, afraid to alert anyone of my struggle.

The snake-like appendages tightened and continued to wrap me up. One wrapped around my mouth and I bit down on my own tongue hard to keep the vile thing from invading my oral cavity. I looked on in horror as Yugi stared mutely at the television. Perhaps if I had let him start the conversation he would be paying me more mind. I was sure that none of the nurses or doctors could see what was happening but I thought that he would at least. If only he would only look back towards me.

Beginning to feel light headed, the beast was winning and if I lost control here there is no telling what I would do if I gave myself away to this evil again I would be right back on the path to try and destroy the world. There was a howling cackling laughter so loud in my ear and so shrill I thought it would bleed.

'No! I don't want this. I refuse' I screamed in my own head. Ryou appeared next to me in a state of alarm and tried to grasp the dark energy but it just slithered through his hands as if it were mist. I tried to yell at him to get out of here before the dark monster got him too but the beast used that as an opportunity to slither a slimy arm into my mouth making me gag on the taste of rotting flesh and was reminded of the first time this evil found me. Alone and bitter over the destruction of my village. I spent three miserable days feeling as if the monster was eating me alive until I had emerged stronger and angrier and more vengeful than ever. It had taken me losing everything to realize that the power had been a curse, not a gift. I refused to be a part of this again.

"Bloody hell buggar off! dammit!" Ryou cursed as he pounded his fists against the tentacles that wrapped me up.

Without warning, the battle was over. The arms holding me in place evaporated and I listened as a deep taunting chuckle faded away. Ryou stared at me with wide eyes. I began to gasp for breath-catching Yugi's attention.

"Are you okay Bakura?" He asked me innocently. I didn't even think to give him a snarky remark. I just nodded and looked back at Ryou who was gone. I frowned, why would he just leave? This was probably the first time I admitted even to myself that I needed Ryou here with me. Just for support and he had fled.

" I just… I was lost in a ghost Of a memory." I muttered. Yugi just watched me with a sympathetic look and I asked myself what I had ever done to warrant his sympathy.

" Yami is pretty freaked out too. If it makes you feel any better." He said and shifted his position to face me more I frowned remembering why we were even here.

" Did you love her?" He asked me bluntly. I gape at him, how dare he even ask me that? How did he know? How could he have guessed? Did I still love her? Did I even have that right?

"I suppose I did. A very long time ago." I admitted feeling defeated. For some reason, I just wanted to tell someone about it and he was probably the only person who would listen.

" Tell me about her." He prompted easily with a casual smile. I shifted uncomfortably and bit my tongue.

" Well, she was my best friend," I said and trailed off. He waited patiently as I collected my thoughts.

" I met her when we were around six years old I think. She was a little older than me maybe. I know she was taller for sure but I was a sick child. I was passed between family members a lot in my first few years because of my exotic complexion. No one wanted a freak like me. Until my father escaped from the royal dungeons and took me with him when he became the leader of a group of bandits." I sighed not having thought of my father in a very long time. Despite being a thief he had been a good man.

"One day four of his men came back to the camp with a small girl who had a sack tied over her head. She was yelling at them and cursing them under all the gods, I remember thinking that she was a spitfire. My father started to yell at them. 'Take whatever you want but don't take a child!' At least he had some morals." I chuckled and remembered when he pulled the sack off of her head and realized who she was. All thoughts of returning her had faded. Yugi cracked a smile while he listened to me ramble.

" I helped her escape after a few weeks. She was really just too nice. She saw that I was hungry one night and gave me a kiwi that she swiped from some merchants tent before she was abducted. It was an exotic fruit and she made a comparison to my appearance She called me Kiwi because I wouldn't tell her my name." Yugi chuckled as he made the connection with the first lunch we all sat together for when she had bought me the soda.

" I would see her from time to time after that. She hated feeling confined in the capital. She would run away frequently. And the closer we got to adulthood the more she would seek out the adventures of being a thief." I looked away from Yugi, a wave of nostalgia washed over me. I really missed her back then. When the never-ending summers would be hot and my loneliness would get the best of me I would speak to the palace and scale the wall to see her.

" One day she had run away, she never told me why but we were teenagers. And she came looking for me. I still don't know how she found me but I had fallen over the side of a cliff. I was barely hanging on. She found me, heard me screaming. She saved me and when she pulled me over the edge there were tears in her eyes. She yelled at me to never scare her like that again. I think that was when I knew I loved her. But she was a princess and I was a thief. And she ended up with the Ra be damned priest anyways… But that was how I got the ring. She gave it to me with a cloak and told me to be careful. That was the last time I was able to talk to her before…" I stood up and clenched my fists. What was I thinking to talk to the likes of him? I couldn't do this, not now. I ran towards the elevator. I needed to escape. Yugi reached out an tried to follow me but I pushed him off. He didn't understand. I just needed to be alone.

Yugi's POV

I watched as Bakura ran out of the ICU wing of the hospital and sighed. Here I thought that I was getting through to him, that maybe he would open up a bit. Well, I guess he had opened up, it was strange. If you would have told me that I would be having a conversation with Bakura that didn't involve trying to destroy the world or duel monsters I would have laughed. But so much has happened.

"I wish that there was some way I could help him," I spoke to Yami who was now materialized beside me. He had passed out earlier but it didn't take him long to come back into consciousness. I suggested that he should rest until we found more out about Kyrri. It was crazy to think that she was Yami's twin sister. That suddenly she was here and everyone was going nuts about it. Even Kaiba who always hated the thought of magic and the ancient world was suddenly a complete team player. It was almost too good to be true for us to find such a vital missing piece to this puzzle without also having some price to pay.

"Try not to be so negative little one. It doesn't suit you." Yami said from beside me. I smiled back at him happy to just be in his presence.

"Are you afraid?" I asked quietly. He wasn't one to talk about his fears an I was worried he would shut down the conversation but he just nodded and began to chew his nails. It was always cute to see him do something so normal, so human when he didn't have a physical form. This made me frown, it was rude for me to berate him for something he couldn't control. How many nights had I lied awake and wished that he had a physical body to lay beside me? To do other things as well.

"Everything is happening so quickly. Everything is changing, Seto remembering and Bakura trying to be a good guy, having my own memories and my sister but not having a life of my own to enjoy these changes with. It's actually pretty depressing. But I guess I'll take what I can get, right now I just want her to be okay." He looked at his hands that were clenched on his lap and I bit my lip. This was the first time he had openly complained about our situation. Of course, I knew he must hate being trapped in the puzzle but we never spoke about it. I felt so guilty that it hurt and I reached out to take his hand.

"Take my place!" I all but shouted startling him. He looked up at me confused and his brow crinkled up in the adorable way that it did when he did not understand something.

"I mean let's trade places Yami. Let's trade places permanently." I whispered afraid of his response he jerked his hand away and stood up appalled.

"No Yugi never. This is your life, your body. This is your blood running through you're veins." He picked up my wrist delicately and ran a hand up my arm tracing my main artery.

"I am not entitled to this. I don't deserve your life, only you deserve this gift aibou." he turned his face from me and tried to hide his expression but I could see the pain there.

"but… But I love you." I shouted and immediately realized what I had said. I looked at the ground. How could I make this about me or my feelings when he had so much else going on. I don't know what I expected him to do or say but he surprised me when he tilted my chin up and forced me to face him. I could feel the impression of his hands but I couldn't feel any warmth from them. It was like feeling a breeze. Touching something nonphysical. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on my lips and I wished with all my might to feel it. But I couldn't. He didn't have a body, he didn't have a life. I felt the tears begin to roll down my face as the reality of the fact that I was in love with not much more than a ghost.

"I know little one. But this, us… There can't be. I can not give you what you deserve and I want… No, I need you to find someone else to share this love with. Someone who can give you what you need." I chocked back my sobs as he denied me. It's not like I didn't already know how this would end up. I shifted my control on the body and disappeared into the safe haven of my soul room. I locked myself off from him and I made sure that he wouldn't be able to reach me. Then I prepared myself for a long emotional solitude. I was going to give him what he deserved even if he didn't want me too. I threw myself down and let myself cry.

Jou's POV

I sat with Kaiba quietly. If he had noticed that I was still here he hadn't acknowledged me yet. I watched as he shifted around uncomfortably and grunted in pain. He looked pretty messed up actually. They had his arm in a sling and since he was leaning up slightly and wasn't wearing a shirt I could see bandages around his torso. His right leg jutted out of the blanket at an awkward angle and he had a navy blue cast. I wondered idly if he had chosen the color himself.

He sighed suddenly drawing me from my thoughts. I looked up to see him staring at me with a quizzical look.

"What?" I asked and ran a hand through my hair. He frowned at me and I remembered that I really didn't like him. Whether he was hurt or not. But he had been a hero today, and it was really unlike him to go out of his way like that.

"What is your relationship with Kyrri?" He asked with narrowed eyes and he tried to cross his one arm but it just made me chuckle.

"She is my friend." I defended with a smirk. Apparently, he didn't like that very much as he forced himself to sit up, I jumped up and grabbed his good shoulder as gently as I could and forced him down. All the while he glared daggers at me.

"Don't be stupid Kaiba! You'll hurt yourself. I'm not after your girl I promise. I got a girl… Kinda but that's not the point." I said as I scooted my chair a little closer to him. Being closer I could see he was sweating and he looked pale. I shook my head as I pushed the nurse call button.

"What the hell are you doing mutt?" He tried to shout, but I could tell the pain was getting to him, his voice was hoarse.

"You're in pain asshole I'm calling the nurse," I said as I pulled out of his reach when he attempted to swing at me.

"You did a really good thing today Kaiba," I said after a moment. He looked at me with a neutral face but I had gotten his attention.

"I don't know much about what's going on with you and Kyrri and the Pharaoh but I do know one thing," I said quietly baiting him to continue the conversation.

"What's that?" He asked as he leaned his head back completely grunting again. I frowned, where the hell was that nurse?

"You love her. Not that teenage first love, divorce bullshit. You got the real deal once in a lifetime love for that girl. I can see it on your face. You got it not once but an opportunity to have it twice. Don't mess that up Kaiba because I don't think you will get lucky a third time." Just as I closed my mouth the door opened and a nurse came in. I never got the chance to gauge his reactions to my words as she saw his pale state she rushed in and began to take his blood pressure. I nodded at Kaiba and reached for the door. Just as I opened it he stopped me.

"Do I deserve a second chance?" He asked sounding tired and fearful. I turned to him and smiled.

"As long as you spend every day of the rest of your life trying to prove it." And with that, I closed the door and walked down the hall. I pulled my cell out and texted Yugi asking him to keep me updated and that I was heading home. It was late and today had been eventful, to say the least.

Halfway through my very long walk home my phone rang in my pocket. The tune of ' All of me' played and a huge smile broke out across my face. I quickly answered ready for some normalcy on this crazy day.

" Hello?" Her sweet voice asked sounding cheerful and excited.

" Oh, Anzu you have no idea how great it is to hear your voice!" I sighed smiling at her through the phone. It was funny a few years ago when all was normal if you had told me that I would end up loving Anzu instead of Mai. But back then I was a jerk and I didn't realize the importance of a real woman.

" I miss you, Jou." She whispered through the line and it clenched my heart. She was in America living her dream at Julliard. She kept in contact with us all, and somewhere in between letters and long conversations over Skype we had fallen in love. Many lonely nights I kicked myself for flunking my senior year and having to take it again. I longed to be with her.

" I miss you too baby," I said we were both quiet for a minute. She chuckled softly her voice ringing like bells making me smile again and forget my gloom.

" We always start each conversation the same way you know." She laughed and I could hear her shuffling with dishes in the background. In my mind, I could almost see her making tea and eating an apple. She liked the green ones.

" I guess I'm just predictable then." I teased and decided to stop off at the large park. I was only another fifteen minutes from home but I just didn't want to be there suddenly. I found a bench and sat down.

"What are you doing?" She asked and I heard her bite down on the apple I had imagined her eating, and she calls me predictable.

" I just left the hospital actually I was on my way home and then I was going to call you," I said shaking y head. Today's events were still catching up with me. She gasped and shifted loudly.

"What? Are you okay? What happened?" I could tell her mouth was full because she sounded muffled. I chuckled at her.

" No, I'm fine I promise. It's was actually that girl I was telling you about. You know the one that moved next door to me. Well get this, turns out she is the reincarnation of Yami's sister. And well she doesn't remember." I said knowing that she was going to freak out. I pulled the phone away from my ear just I. Time for her to shriek her what at me.

"Wait the Pharaoh has his memories?" She asked settling down again.

"Yup and get this it was Kaiba who unlocked them for him," I said and once again prepared myself for her shock.

" Why?"

" Well, it turns out that Kyrri was his I dunno wife I guess and seeing her caused him to remember so he used shadow magic to unlock Yami's memories," I said as I picked up a leaf and twirled it between my thumb and finger.

" Wow, I miss everything. But that still doesn't tell me why you were at the hospital." She asked.

" Oh, yea that's the best part. She fell off the roof of the school…" I started but she cut me off.

" Jou that's awful!" She scolded me sounding angry.

"You didn't let me finish. She must have passed out cause she fell off the roof and Yami and Bakura, not Ryou but you know 'evil' Bakura were trying to save her but she fell anyway and Kaiba ran up out of nowhere and caught her. Well kind of, more like he cushioned her fall." I said still shocked by the situation. She gasped again and I heard her take a long sip of her tea.

" Wow. " was all she could say.

"Tell me about it."

" Are they okay?" She sounded genuinely concerned. Of course, she was the girl has a heart of gold.

" Kaiba is pretty banged up. Some broken ribs and a broken leg and I think he might have dislocated his shoulder. And she is in the ICU but that's all I know. They came and got Yami saying they needed a family member and I left not long after that." I said and stood back up stretching. It was time to start going home.

"Well, give them my good wishes, Jou. But I have to go. I have to get ready for class. I'll call you at lunch if you're still awake. " she said an I frowned. I hated our limited contact. But she was on the complete another side of the globe. And eleven-hour gap. It would be after midnight here when she called again but I would stay up. I always did.

" I love you Anzu," I whispered as she returned my love. I sadly put the phone back in my pocket and continued my walk home.

As I reached my little fence gate I saw him. Kyrri's father was pacing through her living room. There were no curtains in that room. I could see the mess of beer cans and trash. He was in a rage, I watched him flip a coffee table before he ripped the door open and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. I watched quietly as he climbed into the shitty Crown Victorian and peel out down the street. I wondered if he was going to the hospital and why he was is such a violent fit.

Shaking my head I walked inside and threw myself on the couch. I wasn't even hungry, just drained and emotionally shell-shocked. I had a feeling things were going to stay interesting for a while to say the least. Sometimes I wished I lived a normal life… Oh well. I tried to fight sleep as I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off.

Kry: well that's all she wrote. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Kry: Okay my loyal readers here is the tenth chapter, so let me know what you guys think and please review. Give me any criticism you want to dish my way.

THERE IS A WARNING OF SEXUAL CONDUCT IN THIS CHAPTER THAT IS SEMI-UNCONSENTUAL.

This might be the last Chapter I can update before Christmas. But I should be back on the wagon by the 27th or so. Thank you for the patience and Merry Christmas Guys!

Yami's POV

I looked at the clock that hung on the wall just to the right of the tv. I had been here long enough now that the sun was just beginning to peak itself over the horizon through the large windows. I rubbed my eyes to try and remove the sleep crusts from the corners. This had been a long and lonely night waiting for news about Kyrri. Without Yugi to talk to I was miserable. Thinking of him made my heart squeeze, he was Unreachable to me right now. Locked away deep in the darkest places of the puzzle and completely lost to me. I had spent hours through the night trying to find him and convince him that this was foolish, that this was his life and his body and only he deserved to live through it. But at the same time, it touched my heart that he cared so much he would give up his own life to give me a chance at a second one. That was one of the traits that made me love him so strongly. He was so generous and people hardly were in this age.

I stretched out my muscles sore from sitting for so long in the same possition.

"Yugi please talk to me." I pleaded for probably the thousand time through our mind-link only to receive only silence. What was killing me the most was that I could feel him, I could always feel him. He was suffering so much all alone with his sorrow. All I wanted to do was pull him into my arms and wipe his tears away but I couldn't even do that. Just when exactly had I fallen for him? When had he fallen in love with ?me and why were we stuck in this painful situation.

/"If you would just talk to me. We can work something out I don't know how but we have to at least try... Yugi please I need you..." I tried one more time I knew he could hear me because I could feel the sobs that wreaked through his body. I felt as he cried his broken heart out and I felt my own heart beat faster as I panicked. I needed to soothe his pain but he wouldn't let me and it was torture.

I tried to distract myself and think about something pleasant. But the only other thing I could think about was a cold-hearted doctor cutting into my sister's brain while she laid motionless on one of those surgery tables you see on the emergency television shows that Jii-chan liked to watch. I shook my head and gripped the sides of it. Take me back to Egypt and I'll rule as pharaoh any day over this mess.

"Excuse me, you're Yami Mouto right?" A deep and tired voice asked from behind me. I looked up Into the eyes of an older man. He was wrinkled around the eyes and looked like he had spent a long time frowning in his life. I nodded looking hopeful and stood up.

" Kyrri made it through the surgery just fine and she just came out of recovery. We have had her in her own room now and you can visit her." He said and gestured for me to follow him. Inside I was jumping for joy, thankful that she was okay. That she was alive.

" We have her under a medically induced coma to allow her brain time to heal. Her brain is functioning just as it should though and she can hear you if you talk to her or feel if you were to touch her hand. This type of sensory stimulation will help with the healing." He said without really looking at me. When he was done we had reached her door. He opened it for me and I took a big breath and walked inside.

There she was laying fearfully still on the hospital bed. She had more machines hooked up to her than Seto had, this worried me because other than the bandages on her head she looked to be in better shape that seto at first glance. That is until I got closer to her and I could see that her arms were wrapped in gauze and she had bandages on her chest. I turned back to the doctor surprised.

" I thought she only hit her head?" I asked already panicking. He frowned.

" Yes, I was actually hoping you could give us more insight on that. Miss Rutherford came to us with a few injuries that were unrelated to her accident. She had a broken rib that we had to re-break and set back into place because it was healing wrong, and several contusions across her chest. Also when we were giving her an IV we found that she is a self-mutilator and some of the cuts on her wrists were actually quite fresh. I would speculate that this is what caused her to become dizzy and fall from the roof." While he spoke he showed me where the injuries were and I remembered seeing the ugly bruises on her stomach while she had dangled from Bakura's arms. But I had no idea about her wrists. I felt a few tears fall against my will and I wiped them off with the sleeve of my shirt.

" I had no idea," I admitted feeling like I had failed her in some way by not being here for her sooner. Was she so alone in this life that she needed to hurt herself? It didn't make sense to me, I had never considered such a thing in all my years. What kind of pain makes you want to be in pain? I touched her hand and began to really cry, unashamed that this man was watching.

He must have given me my privacy because I heard the door click and I forcefully wiped my face again. I pulled a chair up next to her and held her hand.

" I swear to you under all the gods old and new that I'll never leave your side again. We were born together and we will always be together." I promised her as I sat in silence and watched as she slept. She made no move or gave no sign that she had heard me but I kept on anyways. I told her about herself as a child an how she was always there for me.

"Do you remember our Mother? She was amazing, I wish that you could see her in your mind like I do. Dressed in white and gold with her eyes full of love and her kindness that all of Egypt adored. It would break her heart to see you like this. She would tell me ' Yami you should have protected her.'" I sniffled and wiped my face again. I should have been here, why had she been born again and I had merely been trapped In The puzzle. Why could I not get the chance to grow up with her again so she didn't have to face this world alone?

" Then there was how we used to drive father mad running through the palace. Remember when he actually got up from his throne and chased me down the hall because I had stuck my tongue out at him. He was so angry, I sure got Into a lot of Trouble but it was worth it. " I spoke softly not wanting to be too loud. And I just stayed like that with her. Holding her hand and talking to her about our past together. Little things I remembered.

" You were so beautiful, as a girl no one could tell you no. Even though you were actually quite shy, you were sharp and clever. You learned to read before me and write. But I was always better with a blade. You did learn to wield though, you insisted that if I got to do it that you should too because you were a few moments older than myself." I smiled and squeezed Her hand gently.

" Remember when Seto first came to live at the palace with us. He began his priest training and the two of you were betrothed. Though father never told you himself. I was so happy when the two of you really fell in love. My best frown and my sister, I was surrounded by the people I trusted the most. Seth was the best thing that ever happen to you." When I said his name her hand twitched and I looked up surprised. But she remained motionless once more. This has me an idea though and I pulled Yugi's cell phone out and checked the time. It was about Seven Forty-Five. That was a decent the I suppose. Is todo up an crushed a stray hair out of her face noticing that they did have to shave a patch of her hair? Though I think it would stay hidden under her long locks.

I leaned down and kissed her head softly and promised I would return. Then I left the room and tried to figure out where I was in the hospital so I could navigate myself back to Kaiba's room. I ended up hopelessly lost but ended up finding the cafeteria and realized that I was actually really hungry.

" Can I get a bagel and two coffees. One black and one with two sugars and a dash of cream." I asked a perky lady behind the counter. She smiled and rang me out for fourteen thousand Yen. After I paid she handed me my drinks and food and I set out again to try and find Kaiba's room. I ended up having to ask a nurse at the nurse's station who gladly guided me.

When I walked into the room without knocking I found him giving Mokuba a hug and was glad to see that they had made up for their fight. Mokuba got up when he saw me and nodded as he was leaving the room.

"Later Seto I'll come back after school." He waved. Shit! I forgot about school. Oh well, surely they know that I am here after yesterday's events. Seto eyed me skeptically as I handed him his coffee. He lifted the lid and smiled.

" You know how I like my coffee?" He asked with a laugh and took a long drink.

" Kyrri mentioned it on her first day as your assistant," I said her and he nodded.

"How is she?" He asked after taking a long and satisfying drink from his cup. I could tell that he had spent more time over night worrying rather than resting like he should have been.

" That's why I came, she made it through the surgery just fine. They said that she is in a medical coma to give her brain time to heal. But..." I stopped an tried to decide how to break this news to Seto?

" She had a lot of pre-existing injuries," I said and glared at my half-eaten bagel. He narrowed his eyes at me and sat in a straighter possition.

" What do you mean?" He demanded sounding Like the businessman I had come to know. This was the side of Kaiba that I appreciated most of the time. Straight to the point.

" She had a broken rib that the doctors had to re-break and re-set." I started with what I considered to be the worst injury besides her head." His eyes widened and he gripped the blankets tightly.

" How the hell did she break her rib? For how long?" He pleaded not with me but just in general. I understood how he felt I wanted answers too.

" And she was covered with what the doctor said were contusions which I am guessing means bruises on her chest stomach and her arms and her also..." I stopped again, not because I did t want to tell him but because my guilt at not being there for her was crippling.

" What? Who the hell would do something like that to her I swear to God I will kill them." He growled and I could hear his teeth grinding together as he fumed. I worried how he would handle what else I had to say.

"There is more..." I spoke softly sounding nervous even to myself. He looked up and into my eyes with his buisness face as he tried to keep himself composed.

"She also cuts herself. I didn't see them but her arms were all wrapped up." I whispered wanting to punch myself for her having to suffer.

Seto was obviously distraught over this fact but his reaction to pain was different than mine he shouted and punched his bead rail. I watched as he bent his head down and took a series of deep breaths to calm himself down. He was always quick to anger this was something I was used to after growing up with him in the past. But after only a few seconds the anger gave way to the pain and I watched as three... Five... Six teardrops fell me to the white of his sheets and his shoulders started to shake.

"How do I protect her from herself?" He moaned and wiped his face dry. I frowned, I didn't have an answer for him.

"How do we protect her when she doesn't even remember who we are?" He asked sounding tired and defeated.

" I don't know. I wouldn't risk you trying to do to her what you did to me. You barely have your powers under control and you refuse to wield your millennium rod. I don't think I could without Yugi. Our energy is very tightly woven together and without his cooperation, I don't think I can tap me to my full abilities." I sighed Again and lowered my face.

" Whoever the hell laid their hands on her will pay. I will personally make sure of that." He spat and his eyes turned icy and vicious again like I had come so used to seeing. I nodded in agreement.

" I was talking to her and I said your name and she reacted she squeezed my hand for a second and then it was like nothing ever happened," I said to try and distract him enough to calm him Down.

" I mean Seth not Seto." I clarified. His eyes widened and a small almost unnoticeable smile graced his lips before the stress replaced it once more.

"I have got to get out of this hospital bed. " he sighed in frustration and downed the last of the coffee that I brought him.

" When will you get to leave?" I asked finishing off my breakfast.

" They won't tell me but I called my family doctor and he is supposed to come and sign over my care to him since he is a home doctor and I do have a company to run after all." I nodded at him, that made sense for him to work from home. I looked at his leg and felt a wave of guilt.

" I'm so sorry Kaiba," I said as I touched a hand lightly to his cast. He didn't seem bothered by the gesture and shrugged.

" I would gladly trade my life for hers or yours, you know that so let's not worry about such things." He spoke deliberately soft and I knew it was true. I decided I liked this Seto, though he was more like the Seth I had grown up with than the anyway CEO that I had come to know, now he was a nice mix of the two people and I think I was realizing how well it blended into so simply him.

I was glad that Kyrri would have him if she was to ever remember her past. He had truly loved her, He still loves her more than his own life. She would have that special person to help her be happy. I though about Yugi, and I wanted to cry again. Though I kept my composure I must have made a face because I got the attention of my companion.

" What's eating you?" He asked with his usual snide attitude that I was coming to learn was his own awkward way of communicating.

I shook my head not wanting to share something so personal. But he was having none of that as he grunted to shift positions and tap me in the arm.

" No, tell me. I'm not good at this anymore, talking that is... But I am your... friend and I do want to help... even as I have lost the social skills it takes to carry on a normal conversation." He sounded angry and his face was Neutral but I knew he was putting in a lot of effort to try and actually be my friend like we had once been and I had to give him credit for that.

"It's Yugi," I admitted sounding even more like a kicked dog than I felt. He frowned and leaned back, but otherwise waited for me to go on.

"Things are complicated and I don't know how to fix them. I don't see a way around this situation without one of us being hurt if not both of us." I said in defeat.

"Well, what's the problem?" He asked with mild interest.

"He has locked himself deep inside of the puzzle where even I can not reach him nor find him because he insists that I deserve a second chance at life." My stomach turned and I regretted having eaten at all.

"No offense, because you do deserve a second chance especially if you're supposed to save the world and shit. But why would he do that for you?" He questioned.

"He told me that he loves me and all I could think to tell him was that I didn't deserve his love evade I could never give him what he deserves" I whispered looking down to hide my reddening face. He laughed and this made me want to punch him but he was already in the hospital and I didn't think that would go over very well. After a moment he calmed his laughter and noticed me sulking even more.

" I'm sorry. It's not funny, it's actually kind of sad. Poor kid. " he apologized.

"What's even sadder is that I love him too and we can never be together. We can never touch each other. I can never give him what he wants." This had Seto quiet as he contemplated my situation but in the end, he had no ideas that could help me.

"Take no offense to this but I didn't know you were gay. Is that why you never took a wife?" He asked with a sly smile I wanted to swat at him but thought better of it with his injuries. He sure was making me want to hit him a lot today. I cursed his broken leg for not being able to take my frustrations out.

" No! I didn't even know back then. I just wasn't interested in romance I had a country to run. I was only sixteen for Ra's sake." I defended hotly and stood up to pace around the room. Was I gay or was it just that Yugi was my other half. I felt like I had waited for him my whole life and even beyond that, Just to be a part of his life. What a life it was turning into now he was planning to spend an eternity locked in the puzzle in my place.

I sat back down and hid my face in my hands.

"If he never comes out of the puzzle and I have to live this life without him I don't know what I will do. If I die he will be trapped in the damn thing forever!" I muttered depressed and flicked the puzzle.

" I'm sorry Yami." He spoke genuinely and patted my hand that was still resting on his leg.

"If I had known that having my memories back would end up like this I would have chosen for things to stay how they were. I don't mean having Kyrri in our lives just like I don't know..." I surrendered and groaned.

" Ignorance is bliss." He agreed and frowned.

" I can't stop thinking about her laying in my arms gurgling up blood as she died, I can't seem to make the nightmares go away." He admitted and began to scratch at his wounded arm idly. I grimaced as my own viewpoint of that awful night came to mind.

" So you and Mokuba made up?" I asked to change the subject from such grim topics. He smiled, that real Kaiba smile that people would be lucky to see and nodded. I was glad that he was opening up to me, it was almost like we were picking our friendship up where we left off so long ago.

" He came early this morning so he could catch me before his first day of high school. Damn kid isn't even fourteen and he's trying to be an adult already." He sighed and leaned back on his pillows clothes. I think that he must have been starting to hurt because he was looking more and more tired as the minutes passed.

" Well, he had a good example of growing up too fast," I commented and stood up to throw away our empty coffee cups and the wrapper from my bagel. He chuckled and then grimaced.

"It's weird now that I accept that I am the reincarnation of an ancient person. I fully remember that life and then I have this life and sometimes I feel like I'm two different people crammed into one. I have people I care about from the past that aren't a part my life now and then I have people now that we're never a part of my life before like Mokuba. I love him to death but it's strange to think that I never had a little brother before." He said as he closed his eyes. I thought about his words for a moment but didn't say anything. It didn't take log before I could tell he had fallen asleep.

I stood up and searched for a pen and paper that were sitting on his bedside table. I wrote on the paper ' Seto, make sure you call me when you get released from your prison. I will let you know about Kyrri if anything happens. Thanks for listening to me. -YM'

I placed the note where I was sure the world see it and smiled a small sad smile and turned off his lights as I left. A nurse passed me on my way out the door and chuckled.

"Everyone thinks he is such a hard ass, but all I have seen since he got here is a regular boy who has way too much responsibility. It's actually kind of sweet how he keeps asking about your sister." She said and I quirkier an eye brow at her. Normal in reference to Kaiba was a strange thought. She just smiled and went about giving Kaiba some medicine through his IV.

Bakura's POV

I awoke covered in sweat and cold. I quickly grabbed a shirt and threw it on. It was pitch black in Ryou's room, luckily he loved the dark like I did. I searched for him inside his soul room and found that he was sleeping. Good, I didn't want him to know what I was about to do anyways.

With this though I glanced down at my hardened groin. I groaned, this as not something I missed about being in a physical body. The urges running through Ryou's eighteen-year-old body were too much. I needed to rid myself of this nuisance so could go back to the hospital. I tried to remember what I had been dreaming, for the first night in longer than I could remember it wasn't a nightmare. I was actually clear of the darkness through the night and it had given me a lot of time to think things through. When Yugi had bluntly asked me if I loved Kyrri it had made me ask myself. Did I? I had come up with an answer but I didn't like it. Yes, I cared for her very deeply, but I didn't love her like I once had. Or like the priest did. Living in the twenty-first century had taught me things about myself that I hadn't cared about in the past. I realized Kyrri was just an infatuation of my young heart and something that the darkness had used to push me into its evil plans. In the end, she was my best friend but that was her place in my life.

So what had I dreamed of then? I still couldn't remember but it must have been somethig nice. I reached a timid hand into my boxers and gave myself a stroke.

"Allow me to help you./ said a silky smooth voice, it didn't sound like Ryou at all but I lost control of my own arm and was lost in pleasure.

"Ryou?" I questioned in a crazed voice. This was similar to what I had dreamed, I could remember bits and bits of it as I came closer to the edge.

"Would you like that? If you're precious Hikari fell on his knees before you." I realized then what was happening, I tried to jerk away but how do you escape yourself. I heard the hissing in my mind.

"leave him alone!" I tried to sound threatening but it almost through like I was pleading. The pumping was faster and more erratic an even as I felt my stomach turn in disgust I moaned involuntarily yet sickened by this. I wanted to fight, I wanted to force Zork to leave me alone. To leave Ryou out of this even more.

"Ah, but I can't do that. He looks like fun, I bet be could be even more fun than you were./ I could feel breath in my ear and smell the death. I gulped as a hand came to my throat. Wait, a real physical hand was covering my mouth now. I tried to turn and escape and realized my arm was my own now. I looked down and could see a pale hand smaller than my own finished its work and I lost my sight for a moment of unwanted bliss. I yelled out and pushed myself away when I turned I was looking at myself. No, I was looking at Ryou, he was standing beige me in full physical form and he was holding the ring.

"I'm sorry Kura. I couldn't fight this anymore. He was too strong and he was going to use to against your will like before... I couldn't let that happen to you again." tears fell from his chocolate orbs an I watched in horror as the tendrils of darkness wrapped all the way around him.

"No! Damn it no I won't let you have him. Take me, you piece of shit take me!" I screamed and tried to fight my way though the darkness. I could hear him weeping and then I heard him scream bloody murder. I was pushed back by a strong blast of energy and hit Ryou's dresser with a thud.

I watched as Ryou looked at me his eyes conpletely black and smiled a wicked smile showing all his teeth. Then in a puff of purple and black smoke, he disappeared filling my ears with laughter that was so Ryou that it made me sick.

What the hell just happened. I looked down at my soiled boxers and screamed out In Anger again. How could I let this happen, how could I let this monster get him? I thought I had the situation under control but obviously, I was a fool to think I could keep Zork the dark lord captive within myself forever.

I knew I needed help, and the pharaoh was my only option for that. I grabbed clean cloths and fresh boxers and jumped I got in the shower wasting no time cleaning myself and then I threw my clothes on pulled my wild locks into a pong tale to keep them out of my face and left the small apartment locking the door behind me.

I walked to the game shop with a perinate frown. Why had I even let something so disgusting happen? How could I have let that beat bring me pleasure? Sure I had thought it was Ryou but... Wait a minute what would it have changed if it was Ryou? I shouldn't have such perverse thoughts about my Hikari. He was too innocent, so much so that I swore I would save him from this torture.

I reached the shop to find it dark and empty, even though it was already almost noon. I figured that he was still at the hospital but he had to come back eventually. I had to talk to him without being around others.

Maybe another thirty minutes passed and I could see him walking down the sidewalk towards his home. He looked pissed, to be honest, and a sinking feeling hit me, I hadn't even thought about how Kyrri's surgery went. He saw me then and he nodded his greeting at me.

" She is going to be okay. But you could have gone to see her. You earned that right." He said as he pushed past me to unlock his door. He was obviously very irritated and my presence wasn't helping apparently.

" I need your help." I decided to get straight to the point. He eyed me like I was crazy and walked inside. I followed him and watched as he hung up his keys and took off his school coat.

"You know I really don't feel inclined to help you." He stated bluntly and pushed past me again and walked into his living room.

" Don't make me beg you," I muttered glaring at him his attitude was pissing me off but I wasn't below begging right now either if it saved Ryou. He turned then and raised a brow at me.

"Fine, I'll think about it what is it?" He sighed in defeat and I shook my head not sure where to start. I ended up just telling him the truth minus the personal parts. When I was done telling store he sat in muted shock.

" You're telling me that somehow Ryou was able to be split from you in a physical body. As in you both have your own body's?" He questioned as if he didn't believe me. I nodded and tightened my hands around the warm cup of tea he had ended up making me when he made his own tea.

" It's the dark lord Zork. A fragment of his soul survived attached to me in the millennium ring and for all these years I have been trying to keep him sealed away within myself. But with Kyrri's appearance, he stirred and began to grow in power. But when I refused to be a part of that evil I think that my will power was enough to drive him to the next best thing. My poor Hikari..." I said and I wanted to punish myself for letting this happen. Yami frowned and stood up.

"We have to stop him and save Ryou before it's too late." He commanded and I didn't argue.

" So you will help me?" I asked just to be sure. It was our of character for me to ask for help and j was decidedly uncomfortable.

" I might not like you Bakura but you were just as much a pawn to Zork as the rest of us were. The only way for us to stop this is for us to work together. Though I don't know how." I nodded in agreement and looked down into my cup and wished that it was me that Zork was using. I was used to that brand of torture but what would it do to sweet Ryou? How warped would he be when he came back to me?

" I will call Isis later and I will call Yugi's Jii-chan and see if there are any hieroglyphs that he has translated that can give us any information about how to seal Zork for good." He said looking thoughtful. I felt my stomach drop, the last time that anyone attempted to lock him away everyone ended up dead.

"There has to e another way to do it besides what you already tried." I said nervously. He nodded.

"No that was a failure, we will find another way." He promised to look fiercely determined. His confidence gave me little hope anyway but at least it was something.

" Do you think that what happened between you and Ryou could happen with Yugi and me? That we could separate " he asked hopefully. How had I not realized before that he had an alternative notice to help me. I narrowed my eyes.

" I could do it if I had the ring. I'm positive that that's what Zork used but he took it." Yami deflated visibly and nodded to himself.

"Then promise me that when we save Ryou a return your ring that you will help me." He asked in a barely disguised pleading voice.

" Assuming he comes back to me in one piece you have my word," I spoke smirked as he took his empty cup to the sink.

" The word of a thief means little to nothing." He laughed but I could tell he was only being his long snarky self.

I stayed for another ten minutes and then bid my farewell so I could make my way to the hospital to see my friend. Before I went Yami had filled me in on her condition and I acted like I didn't already know about her hurting herself. Now that everyone knew perhaps we could all keep her safe.

Kry: Well there it is. I hope you all liked willpower already working on the next installment of my epic story. So review my lovelies!


	11. Chapter 11

Kry: Okay here is the eleventh installment in my story. Some of this might be a little confusing but I promise it will make more sense in the next few chapters.

XxNimith531xX, So to answer your question. Yes, they will eventually meet her father but not for a little while. Her biggest fear is people, especially those she cares about finding out about her shame. She will try to hide this for as long as she can because she is afraid they will judge her. As for what will happen when they do meet him and know the truth, well you'll just have to wait and see ;)

Warnings of physical abuse and gore, some Sexual references. You have been warned.

Ryou's POV

Everything was cold and I could hear the repetitive dripping of a liquid somewhere. I shifted uncomfortably and tried once more to pull my wrists from the iron clasps that had me chained to a bar far above my head. My wrists screamed in protest of the weight on them and I cried out.

Forcing myself to focus I reached my spiritual energy out trying to reach Bakura. If I could only find him and make contact. I knew that my freedom wasn't possible but if I could only explain to him why I let this happen. The look of betrayal on his face as I made my apology to him when he knew that I had made this choice. I felt a few more tears let loose but I wasn't intimidated by my emotions and never really had been. Sure I got teased a lot growing up, I got called a crybaby and I was labeled as a nice sensitive guy. The kind of guy who was definition friend-zone by the book.

But being in tune with my own feelings and thoughts had given me insight that not many people my age had.

Like I understood pretty young that I had to leave my father and live on my own. That the death of my sister had destroyed something in him that I could never fix and it was only going to further damage my view of the world to stay in such a situation.

Like I understood without ever needing to clarify that what Bakura was going through was hard. Was bloody awful, and he had waged this within himself for over five thousand years... He had hung from these chains and that monster had done to him what he was doing to me.

And I understood him, I had been watching him lately. He was making me so proud, he was choosing to do the right thing for the first time in his life an that must have been the hardest decision of his existence.

I also understood that I loved him, beyond all the nasty things he has said and done I could feel this side of him. This good decent human being who was starved or positive reinforcement. Who was so lonely and I understood his pain. I had to give him his best chance, I loved him and I had to let him go and live freely for the first time in so long.

I could feel the sobs as they wrecked through my thin frame. Shaking my whole body and rubbing my raw wrists to my chains causing blood to trickle down.

This was the worst part of the millennium ring, the darkest deepest part where the magic had been affected by Zork over the long years he was captive here. The magic was warped, somehow he had managed to find a way to make a spiritual presence physical here. So instead of being nothing more than a ghost in here, I was actually feeling this pain even though he was using my body for whatever foul purposes.

"Kura." I sighed sadly. If only I could tell him before I lost my mind, as attuned as I am with my own self I know I won't last here long. I am a relatively weak-willed individual.

Suddenly I felt a surge of guilt wash over me but this wasn't my own.

"BAKURA!" I shouted and wished with all my might that I could reach for him. I think that even if he didn't hear me he could feel me because it was almost like he was here with me for a moment. I could feel him trying to project himself into the ring and reach me but Zork's power was too strong.

I felt as he cried for me, as he let himself wallow in guilt that I had been taken. I swallowed down the bile that tried to rise up and escape. I was hurting him, in trying to reach out to him I was causing him more pain and guilt. I had to stop this!

I bowed my head in defeat and shut my heart tightly into myself and locked my feelings away. I couldn't hurt him anymore after all this was my chance to save him. With every ounce of will, I had I let go. I could feel his panic for one terrible moment before I had completely severed our bond. I yelled out my chest squeezing tightly and a fresh wave of tears poured down my dirty face.

" Learning your place hmm." Zork hissed at me as he materialized at me. I didn't move or raise my head and refused to look him in the eye. He growled and gripped my chin trying to force me to look him in the eye as he slithered around me.

" Submit to me boy, make things easier for yourself." He bargained crudely as his nails dug into the skin of my face making me bleed. I didn't flinch but I finally rose my eyes defiantly and looked him straight I the eye as I spat on his face. For Kura, for myself.

"Fuck off you bloody bastard." I seethed out not sure where this defiance had come from.

His eyes widened in an indignant look for a moment, obviously, I had caught him off guard. He'll Id surprised even me but there was this bubbling anger in the pit of my stomach. I hated this monster and I used that as my fuel.

He roared as he ripped me down, the chains melting hotly off my tender wrists and threw me to the ground. I got a good look at him then when he wasn't behind me or right in my face anymore. He was in some form Close to human. But he looked like for demon from hell with horns and scales blacken skin and a crazy tail that had its own head with a set razor-sharp teeth. He had leathery wings that were tucked closely up against his back. I gulped at his sheer size and muscle mass. He was three times my size and ten times my strength but I was determined to survive this one way or another.

" I can see why Bakura liked you so much. Did you know he spent every moment of his imprisonment in this room? Eventually, he submitted into a shell of his former self, that is until you came around and he agreed to do my bidding if I left you alone. You put a fire inside him again, he tried to protect you but I suppose that it was futile since you chose to accept this fate he tried to hide from you..." He spoke with a cold and condescending voice as he kicked me in the chest and stomach again and again. I bit my lips shut until I knew they were bleeding before I finally gasped out in undeniable pain.

He laughed and grabbed me by the hair. He inspected my face closely as if he was looking for something.

"You're even more dazzling than he was. Imagine me surrounded by all those tan skinned, dark-haired Egyptians to find a boy who was marked by the Amaterasu herself. Pale as the moon. Legend says as brilliant in comparison to the night sky with powers unimaginable gifted by the goddess herself. He was born with a light that I couldn't wait to devour every last bit of that light, but for now, I suppose you will have to do." He said as he licked the side of my face. I froze up and my body became tense. He chuckled as he snapped his fingers again an I was in chains.

" I will devour the light. All of the light until I find her and I will devour her too." He screamed and swiped his hand out in blind rage tearing down my chest with his razor-sharp talons. I screamed and he seemed to be satisfied with my pain as he left the room presumably to go back to whatever vile deeds he was using my body for.

"Ryou!" Bakura yelled as he was suddenly before me in what seemed to be a physical form. I watched in shock as tears freely flowed down his face. How had he found me, wasn't Zork keeping me locked away where I couldn't be reached?

"You have to leave!" I roared at him and tried to avoid meeting his gaze. He wasn't safe, I wasn't going through all this just for him to be sucked right back in.

"No, he won't be able to detect me for a few minutes. Inside the catacombs of the ring is another dimension, yes he has control here but I spent enough time to be able to know how to hide from him." He explained but he didn't make a move towards me. I felt a small part I myself saddened by this fact.

" I can't touch you here Ryou. I'm not a part of his magic anymore... But you are. You have to learn to harvest this power so you can fight for control." He said weakly. I frowned like hell I could manage that.

" I spoke to the pharaoh and were trying to figure out how to save you. I promise we will find a way." He took a step forward, I could clearly see the guilt etched out over his face. He reached a hand forward but as he touched my chest e jerked back. His hand was burned badly and he cradled it in his other has.

" How can I tell you just all that you are." He said miserably as he hung his head. I felt the room darken, Zork must be aware of his presence.

" I have to leave, if he catches me here he will kill me, he doesn't need me anymore. But he won't kill you, he needs a host." He said in a panic, I wanted to ask him to stay. To see if he would return but I knew he wouldn't. Somehow I could read it on his face that he had risked everything to see me just this once.

" Bakura I have to tell you something." I pleaded but he was already gone. When Zork returned he was furious and he made sure to show me just how much I had fucked up. I laid motionless as he took from me my very being with each blow. He mangled my body inside and out and as I cried myself into restless dreamless sleep I knew that Bakura would not return, I could tell he was feeling what had just happened to me and he was shouldering the pain for us both.

Yami's POV

I woke up on the third day since the accident disoriented and confused. I looked down at the clock on Yugi's bedside table an saw that it was already ten in the morning. Shit, I overslept! I jumped up and quickly dressed deciding that a shower was out of the question. I had a lot to do today.

I took out my cell phone. And called the familiar number of Yugi's grandfather. After a few rings, he answered with a friendly hello.

" Jii-chan, I need your help," I said without even greeting him. I knew he wasn't fond of this kind of rude behavior but it wasn't the time for me to worry about that. He grumped at me and asked me what I needed.

" Well, I need you to see if you can find anything about Zork or any spells used to contain him without casualties." He gasped in shock.

" Zork the god of desolation?" He asked sounding as if he was about to have a heart attack I agreed with his analysis.

"What have you crazy kids gotten yourselves into this time?" He asked with worry evident in his tone.

" More than we can chew off and Yugi has locked himself completely away from where I can't even reach him. I think something is wrong, something big is about to happen I can feel it." I said letting the stress of the situation wash over me. He didn't speak for a long moment and I didn't expect the response he gave me.

" You mean to tell me you still haven't made up with him?" He accused me. He was obviously very angry.

" I did but then a lot happened. Kyrri fell off of the roof of the school and Kaiba unlocked my memories and their both in the hospital and when we finally made up he admitted his love for me and I didn't want him to have to love someone he can't touch or be with so I told him to let it go and find someone else." I tried to defend but it came out all wrong and much like usual I realized too late what an asshole I could be. Everything was still happening so fast an I couldn't get a grip on things at all.

" Just because you are a Pharaoh doesn't mean you get to decide who people love. How could you break his heart like that?" He yelled and I shrunk down like a child being scolded. I didn't mean to hurt him I just wanted what was best.

" I've tried to apologize. I've tried to reach him, to tell him we can try whatever he wants as long as he comes back. I don't want his life I want him to live it. I would be happy spending the rest of eternity trapped in the puzzle if I just got to spend his life with him." I cried out guiltily.

" Perhaps you should be telling him this." He spoke softer then, calmer. I nodded though he was unable to see the action.

" You find a way to bring my grandson back where he belongs and I will work on figuring out how you can fight this new evil foe. " I agreed on an hung up the phone.

"Yugi please come back. I haven't told you how I feel yet." I whispered in my mind. I got no response from him but decided to talk anyway.

"I don't have an explanation for why I feel this way, I was never interested in romance before. I was so determined to make up for my father's mistakes as pharaoh that I let it consume me. So when you freed me from the puzzle and allowed me to share your body this was all so new to me. I didn't know how to react when I began to care for you. And throughout the years I feel like I may have misrepresented my feelings a bit. I do love you Hikari more that I know how to explain. But it doesn't want you to waste your time with someone who literally can't give you a thing. I wanted you to love someone who will be able to give you everything." I admitted to myself and to him I didn't think he was listening and I put my face in my hands.

"But you don't get to decide who I love. Or who I plan to spend my life with," he spoke softly and I lifted my eyes to see him, something was different, his face was softer and his hair was longer and more flattened. He didn't look as much like me as he had only a few days ago. Even in spiritual form.

"Kaiba did something when he tried to help you unlock your memories... I didn't want you to know. Somehow I'm different than I was before." he admitted with a shrug.

"Yugi I'm sorry." I apologized with my head bowed again. I wonder when he will get tired of me apologizing.

"Don't be. When I had to take controls for you at the hospital it took every ounce of power I had. I can't control your body because for some reason it's your body now not mine. It was like when we were dueling Pegasus and I could barely stand to be in control./ he said sadly. My eyes widened what did this mean?

"I don't know." Was his response to my unspoken question.

I watched him closely as he moved closer to me. He movements were more fluid and he seemed almost graceful. If possible he was smaller than before and thinner.

" Yugi?" I asked with concern as he fell forward. I reached my arms out to catch him and was surprised when he softly landed in my arms. He was semi-physical right now.

"Yugi I can touch you!" I gasped out but he was unconscious. What was happening to him? I panicked and left him within the comfort of his soul-room where I could easily get back to him and hoped that he wouldn't hide away again.

I called Isis then and after the fifth ring, someone answered.

"Ishtar residence Marik speaking." He answered and I frowned. I know that he wasn't to blame for all the destruction of Battle City since it had technically been another fragment of Zork but I still didn't like the boy.

" This is Yami is your sister available," I asked curtly he was surprised by my call and quickly passed the phone over to his sister.

" My pharaoh I was expecting your call. How may I help you." She asked kindly and I found it funny that she could see I was going I call her but not what I was going to say but I supposed that the future was sometimes subjective to the choices people make. I spent the next hour giving every account of the past week. From Kyrri's first day through her accident, Bakura deciding to forsake Zork and then Ryou losing control and being pulled into a separate physical body to whatever was happening with Yugi. When I was done she stayed silent for a moment collecting her thoughts.

" It's beginning again. This is possibly the worst time for this to happen. There is a new evil building in power somewhere in the ocean and if Zork manages to fuse with this power it could be devastating." She said in fear. She explained a few myths about ancient Atlantis but I wasn't really interested in that nonsense.

" If Bakura and Ryou were able to all split bodies then could Yugi and I a well?" I asked hopefully. She clicked her tongue and sighed.

"I don't suppose why not seeing how you are meant to be separate in the first place." She said thoughtfully.

" What do you mean?" I asked surprised and I sat down on the large leather sofa in the living room.

" Well, I have been studying the Hikari's and Yami's since we became aware of their duel existence alongside one another. What I know about souls from studying the ancient past is that a soul is created as one and then split into two so that they can find one another and live in harmony. But with yours and Bakura cases you never found your other half in ancient Egypt, and when you took place in the ritual that sealed your souls away for the millennia there was an imbalance. Eventually, the items found the other half of your souls who took a form similar to yours though I am not entirely sure why this is perhaps because they needed to be strong enough to sustain the presence of a complete being within the mind."

"As humans, I don't think we were ever really meant to mess with the powers of the gods, many things have come to light recently that should have happened differently, my visions have been crazy lately. So much has the potential to change I can barely wrap my head around it." I listened to her and leaned forward and frowned even deeper. I had much to think about.

" I am coming to Domino. I will book the very next flight and come to assess the situation myself. You mentioned that Kaiba now remembers and believes in his past?" she asked and I agreed quietly.

" I will bring the millennium rod now that Kaiba might be more prepared to wield it and I will contact Shadi and let him know to be prepared for the dangers ahead. Pharoah I must warn you though. I have felt a disturbance with the old gods and goddesses... I fear this war may inevitably be out of our hands." She proclaimed Solemnly. After that, we bid our farewells and I promised to pick her up from the airport. I decided to check on Yugi who was still fast asleep but looked like he was having a nightmare. I reached out and touched his hand and found that once more I could touch him, just not completely. I smiled as I stroke my fingers over the back of his hand. This was another thing I needed to talk to Isis about since I had forgotten. I wasn't sure that whatever was up with Yugi was Kaiba's fault. After all, as soon as Kyrri showed up both Bakura and I had practically been forced out of the items before we even really know why. I felt that greater powers were defiantly at work here and it honestly scared the shit out of me.

Seto's POV

I glared at the preppy nurse who was helping me through my discharge, my family doctor Mr. Taletsudua waited by the door with a smirk on his face as he watched me fidget uncomfortably and swat the hand of the nurse away as she lingered her cold hands on one of my biceps for too long.

When she was done going through my paperwork that needed my signature and treatment of my leg she finally let me leave.

" I have something to do before I leave the hospital," I commanded sternly. He shrugged and pushed me according to the directions I was giving to Kyrri's room. Once inside I used my arms and rolled the wheelchair to the side of her bed.

She was too pale, and the tubes and monitors she was hooked up to have the scene a gruesome undertone. I frowned as I took her hand, I was so happy that I was able to help even if only a little to keep her from what was surely going to be a painful death.

I ran my hand up the length of her arm and back-back and fourth in a soothing motion. I felt goose bumps form on her soft skin as I caressed her.

" I love you so much, I need you to come back to me. I mean really come back because I don't think I can do this without you.". I whispered as I forced myself to stand on my one good leg and lean over her thin frame to kiss her four head. So close to her mouth it was easy to hear the contented sigh she gave. But after that, I didn't get any kind of response from her. After about twenty minutes I pushed myself back and let Taletsuda Push me out of the hospital and help me into the back of my limo.

The ride was awful, I had no idea the poor state of the domino roads but I decided then and there was Going to donate to get them fixed. I spent the entire ride bent over and clenching my chest where my broken ribs were being jostled around.

Once home I found that Mokuba had worked hard to get my room set up so that I would be it to work from home. He had merged my office and all but put a computer desk on my bedside table. I frowned not because I didn't appreciate the gesture but simply because it looked odd and bothered my OCD.

I flopped myself down on my bed much harder than intended and grunted out in pain. My doctor was there to give me a dose of painkillers but I pushed them away. I didn't want to pass out right now from the drowsy side effects, or ever. I couldn't handle these crazy dreams.

He frowned but otherwise kept his mouth shut, many years of working under my employment had taught him not to question his paycheck.

I shifted myself uncomfortably and pushed his helping hand aside.

" You can go now. I think I have it from here." I ordered not leaving room for arguments. He bowed.

" Let me know when you need a refill of the meds. Don't be afraid to take them, sir, your injuries are pretty severe." And with that, he left the room letting himself out of the mansion. I sighed in relief and leaned against the plush pillow top of my imported bed.

Before I know it I had drifted asleep, a hazy lucid sleep. The pain keeping me on the edge of consciousness. I laid perfectly still as my toes went numb and my limbs felt like as a feather. I listened to the strange noises everyone gears as they fall asleep and I true to fight the completely groggy feeling of letting go and submerging under the veil of reality and melting into the peaceful embrace of sleep. Except it wasn't peaceful, it never was. Somehow still awake enough to know I was about to watch my worst nightmares play out before me. I tried to stop it but I found myself in the throne room of the palace. The walls were high above my head and the crystal clear sky shown above e. I sighed in content, it has been a while since I could see the stars so clearly. I was surprised to be here, this isn't usually how my nightmare started.

 _I could faintly hear a voice in the distance. I couldn't place my finger on it but it was strikingly familiar. I walked out of the throne room through a small passage on the far back wall._

 _I walked for what felt like hours following after the sound of humming. It was a son that I had never heard but somehow I knew it by heart. No matter how close I thought I was getting I still never found the person the voice was coming from._

 _Somewhere along the way the stone walls of the palace shifted and melded into a cave and I found myself freckling through the earth. Every once in a while I thought I caught a glimpse of her hair as she swept a corner too quickly. The midnight wave bouncing as she ran. I began to run too, not caring how far I had to chance this angel._

 _I heard her giggle then, and I was sure that it was Kyrri I was chasing. She turned back and shot me a cheerful smirk and then kept on her way._

 _"Kyrri," I shouted as I tried to pick up the pace. Out of nowhere, the floor was gone from beneath me and I was falling. I felt anxiety clench in my stomach as I yelled out and reached my arm up in a futile attempt to catch myself._

 _" Kaiba you have made it." Asked a voice from behind me as I landed I gracefully on my ass. I turned to see the dark magician girl standing behind me twirling her wand in her hands idly. My eyes widened._

 _" This is a dream right?" I asked sarcastically, of course, I knew this was a dream except could I be sure? For so long now I had the same nightmare and this definitely wasn't it._

 _" I'm afraid not Kaiba, don't tell me, after all this time you still don't believe in your destiny?" She asked as I stood stoic and didn't give her an answer. Of course not._

 _I sighed and dusted my clothes off. I raised an eyebrow when I realize I was wearing my trademark trench coat and tight leather pants. I also noticed that I wasn't in excruciating pain from a broken leg or my busted ribs. She smirked at me but didn't give an answer._

 _I looked at my surroundings for the first time and noticed that I appeared to be on an old abandoned battlefield that was long over free with foliage. Beautiful blue crystals jutted out of the ground everywhere and I stood before a massive cluster of them. I examined this cluster slowly as I walked around the edge. Dark magician girl left me with my thoughts as I did so._

 _I found a sword sticking out above my head. I looked back at her skeptically._

 _What is this? Am I suppose to pull it?" I asked but she shook her head sadly._

 _" You aren't ready Kaiba." She said with a deep frown. Her brows were knit together in frustration. What did she mean, surely it was ready I mean I at least accepted this bullshit to be the truth._

 _"No the beasts that are threatening our worlds is more powerful than you think and you are not the priest who was once able to battle with gods." She touché the crystal structure then and looked upon it in awe._

 _" How dare you try and tell me who I am and who I am not. I am Seto Kaiba, the reincarnation of the high priest who helped save the world an then ruled as king in the place of my best friend. I watched them die an blew out before me and there was nothing I could do! How can you possibly say him and I are not one and the same." I shouted my face red with anger. She smirked at me reminding me much of Mana, a friend from my past._

 _" It's not me you have to convince Seto, half of your soul doesn't know who they are. Or who you are for that matter. Before you can remove the sword you must save her from herself..." She smiled as she spoke but began to fade away. I reached for her, I had so many questions but she was most between my fingers._

 _"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I muttered to myself, though I had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about._

 _Since I hadn't woken up yet or returned to my body at the very least I decided to keep investigating this place. There were two more massive clusters of crystal all in a circle. Each had a sword stuck in it somewhere. My guess was that I wasn't the only one who was meant to see this._

 _I saw something glittering in the center structure. As I came closer my heart stopped, before me, frozen in crystal was Kyrri, or rather someone who looked strikingly similar. I could see subtle differences. This wasn't her now and it wasn't her in Egypt either... She was dressed in what looked like it was royal attire just not Egyptian. She wasn't wearing the bracelet though. And this Kyrri had wings! I took a step back, what was going on here?_

Suddenly everything began to turn black and I felt like I was spiraling downward at a rapid speed. I closed my eyes until I felt the shock of my back hitting the soft cushion me my pillows.

My eyes shot open and I gasped for breath. Sweat trickled down my brow and I wiped my face with my clammy hands. I looked around realizing it was dark outside already. I couldn't see my clock since it looked like it had been knocked over. I also noticed a glass of water on the floor where I obviously knocked it down as well. Mokuba must have left it for me before he went to bed himself. I smiled at the thought, my baby brother taking care of me.

Jou's POV

I looked at my clock for the thousandth time that day. It was two in the morning, and I knew that Anzu's lunch break was long over and he was back in class.

Why hadn't she called me tonight? Or yesterday night? I knew that she was bush but she ha never missed an opportunity to call me.

I frowned and decided to go to bed. Maybe she would email me while I was asleep, yea I'm sure that I will hear from her tomorrow.

I needed to visit Kyrri tomorrow and find a way to check up on Kaiba too. Stupid jerk, why did he have to go and be a hero? Giving a shit about Kaiba wasn't very high on my to-do list but it looked like I had somehow managed to be stuck doing just that. I couldn't help it, I had watched the way he selflessly positioned himself below Kyrri as she tumbled towards the earth. I'd never seen Kaiba look so determined, so focused. I saw the tears that were glistening in his eyes as he prepared his attempts to not be good enough and the pure relieve when he actually caught her and managed to save her from a becoming a pancake. How could I not give a fuck when he had acted so selflessly?

I sighed, man everything was so fucked up right now. I mean in what a week, everyone's lives were upside down and it didn't seem like the wheel was going to stop spinning anytime soon.

I gave up on taking a shower, I would take one before school since I knew I had missed enough class by now. I really didn't want to take my senior year again... Again. I had to push all this craziness on the back burner. Sure I knew that Yugi and Yami an even Kaiba now had big destiny a to fulfill but I could just be your average everyday Jou right? I did t have the weight I the world resting on my shoulders did I? Then why did I feel like something was wrong and that somehow I was responsible for fixing it. I shrugged these feelings off and decided that I really needed to get some sleep.

I wished that Anzu was here with me. I knew that if he had never left we probably never would have gotten together but god I missed her so much. How could I love someone so strongly that I had never held in my arms before or kissed? Never been able to make love to...

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. Couldn't a guy get a break, all I wanted was too glad to sleep and stop thinking about everything for just a little while?

I forced my eyes closed and my mind to slow down. I listened to the sound my ceiling fan spinning above me and imagined I was warm in the embrace of my love. Soon I began to drift into slumber at last.

What I was hoping to be a restful sleep turned out to be awful. I kept hearing. Someone ask for help but I couldn't find her. I spent the night with these unsettling feelings and never felt relaxed in the least bit.

Kry: oh goodness that was a fun chapter to write. Not really... Oh my gosh, I almost cried. Twice. But how did you guys like it? I hope I did well! Please review my loves.


	12. Chapter 12

Kry: Alright my wonderful readers. Here is chapter twelve.

I should give a -WARNING- there will be some explicit things depicted in this chapter such as underage drug use and some really underage sex but it's not extremely explicit so it's not the worst thing ever... not your thing, please don't read.

Kyrri's POV

 _I kept running and running for my life. Behind me, a dense darkness threatened to envelop me completely. I could hear hissing and scream._

 _I ran right to a towering dragon with flaking golden scaled and whiskers hanging down past its drooping face. The beast roared at me and slowly swing his front paw at me. I dodge rolled out of the way and continued my running._

 _I was so afraid, it was like every fear I had ever had all wrapped up into one awful nightmare. I came across a river of blood, rushing like rapids over rocks. Monsters of various sizes and shapes were drowning and fighting and biting each other as they flowed with the dangerous currents. I looked up to see that the sky was full of winged beasts an argon all fighting and kneaded. I screamed and ducked my head as a cursed dragon flew right over my head, I could smell the rotting flesh on its bones._

 _I kept running, all I knew was that I had to save him. I didn't know who or why but I knew that if I let him die that I would never forgive myself. Without even knowing who I was fighting for I knew that he was my whole world._

 _I felt my hand tighten on the hilt of a blade as I stopped next to a giant rock. I looked more closely and realized that the sword was stuck inside of a giant crystal, not a rock. This whole landscape was composed of crystals of various sizes. I was startled when I heard crus for help. I tried to pull the sword but the walls around me began to shake._

 _" You have to save us " I could eat the voice of a woman speak softly I to my ear. I whipped my head around and found no one._

 _" I will just tell me who you are. I promise I'll help you!" I swore to scream into the sky. But I got no reply._

 _Suddenly the environment shifted and I found myself face down on the scalding sand of the desert. I raised myself up to see that I was standing at the face of a great pyramid. I watched as many horses rushed. Out of the cities gates and past me as if they couldn't see me. When I looked to where they were heading I could see the sky had turned red as the horizon was black. This was familiar but how?_

 _Then I was sitting quietly in the shade of several palm trees. Reeds blew gently in the calm waters edge and I could see a shrine that was covered in beautiful sea shells. I leaned back into the arms of my companion as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do and listened as he hummed a lullaby to me. I tried to look at this person's face but found that it was blurry and no matter how hard I focused I could t see him._

 _The soft scenery melted and I was standing in a grand throne room. The walls were thirty foot high and the floor was a beautiful obsidian color. I stared into the eyes of Evil and bared my teeth._

 _As I began to fall through the floor as if it the height of quicksand I could hear demented laughter._

 _"Come out come out where ever you are, princess." Tainted a sinister voice. I whirled around once more to find no one._

 _"PLEASE SAVE US!" Screamed the woman's voice from before. I began to run again. More confused than ever who needed my help, who was I running from... And who the hell was I?_

 _" I love you." Whispered a familiar and soothing voice as arms wrapped around me. Instinctually I eased into the embrace as if it was something I did every day._

 _" Please come back to me, my love, and I mean really come back because I don't think I can do this without you anymore." He pleaded and I caught a glance of his cerulean eyes as he disappeared again._

 _I could see myself though I'm not sure how I knew it was me as a child running with a little boy. He was the same height and had the same stunning crimson eyes. His hair was crazy and all over the place but it has him a cute kind of charm. He threw his arms around me and our counterpart with the brilliant blue eyes and smiled a toothy grin. He was missing one of his front teeth._

 _Then I was transported To my old house in Washington. I could see myself again as a child but this was different, I wasn't the Princess I was the bastard child. I was alone and I was in fancy clothes. I laid on my stomach with a pile of crayons and a coloring book. My father opened the front door and he smiled at me._

 _"Daddy!" My little doppelgänger exclaimed excitedly and ran into his open arms. This made me smile, once there had been something nice about him before the drugs and the booze._

 _"Where is your mommy?" He asked as he sags his briefcase down. She smiled and told the man that her mother was taking a nap in her room. My eyes widened, I knew this place. I knew what was about to happen..._

 _My father walked me to his and my mother's room and I heard a blood-curdling scream. The little me jumped and ran into my parent's old room. Where she too screamed. I tried to close my eyes but I saw anyways as my father cradled the body of my mother. She was already gone when he came home. She had taken a bottle of sleeping pills and slit her wrists..._

 _I opened my eyes again and I was sitting in a classroom with my father and my teacher. I remembered this too, except this memory I was myself instead of a bystander. I felt the fear clench in the stomach as my father explained that I was a troubled girl since my mother's death and that I got Into a lot of fights. This seemed to put my teacher at peace and he apologized to my father for wasting his time. Once we were outside away from prying eyes he grabbed my arm so hard that tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. He threw me in the backseat of the car and drove in silence the three blocks away to our home. When we got home he beat me until I fell unconscious. I could feel the burn of each kick, slap, and punch._

 _I was glad when the scene shifted back to sand once more. I found myself running behind a white-haired boy. He turned back and smiled at me._

 _"Don't worry we're almost back to the palace. I promised I would help you get home." He said and I smiled. This boy had charm and was adorable. He helped me find a guard who upon seeing me immediately ripped me from the arms of my new friend and drug me back to the palace._

 _" You never told me your name!" I shouted at him as I was to scream away. He smiled at me._

 _" I am the great Thief King Bakura!" He shouted back at me. I smiled and waved at him with my free hand._

 _" I promise I will find you again," I vowed and turned to walk with the gaurs as he escorted me home._

 _Then I found myself lost in blue. It was like looking into the ocean so pure and beautiful. I smiled and sighed as I leaned in and gave him a long and passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my slender frame an pulled me close. For a moment I was completely lost in the passion of this moment._

 _"Oh, Seth don't ever let me go," I asked as I lay my head against his chest. He squeezed me tighter and whispered in my ear his breath tickling my neck._

 _" You would have to take my life for me to leave your side." He vowed and placed a kiss on my four-head._

 _Seth._

 _Oh, my Ra._

 _Seth, I had to find him. I had to protect him. He had no idea the danger he was in and I had to warn him before it was too late. And what about my brother Atem? All these memories were flooding my head too fast. Was I the broken girl who lost her mother and was raised by a monster or was I the princess who had gave up her life to save the one she loved?_

 _I found myself in darkness again and found that I was leaned against a huge shard of crystal that jutted up out of the floor._

 _I looked at the crystal structures that jutted haphazardly out of the earth intrigued. I knew this place, I was sure of it deep In my core but with so many memories and thoughts rushing through my head I couldn't keep it straight._

 _I gripped my head as it began to pound and my ears were ringing. I couldn't handle this!_

 _I screamed in frustration and punched the extremely hard crystal structure, not sure where the rush of anger was coming from._

 _I pulled my hand back in shock at the pain that shot through my fingers and wrist. Wasn't I dreaming? More anger waved through me and I swung one more time for good measure._

 _I just wanted to fight, someone or something. I wasn't sure who or what but I had this ache in my chest to fight. I was so nervous and even if I couldn't explain any of these feelings I wanted to wage war if it meant I could save those I loved. But where were these feelings coming from?_

 _"_ Habeto pecem houissimus _Parum Deus*." Soothed a voice from behind me. I somehow knew it was Latin without having to ask what was said. When I turned I found a beautiful woman standing elegantly with a pure white wolfs skin draped over her shoulder. She had long flowing silver hair ice colored eyes that managed to somehow still seem warm._

 _" Latin?" I questioned raising a brow, how much weirder was this dream going to get? She smiled and showed her perfect white teeth and her eyes crinkled where she had obvious laugh lines from years I happiness._

 _" Forgive me I often forget that my native tongue is a dead language." I nodded at her explanation though it didn't really answer any of the questions bubbling to the surface._

 _"Who are you?" I asked and took a step forward. She looked over the horizon just as a beautiful sunrise began to shade the sky in brilliant oranges and reds._

 _" Ah, but the better question is who are you my Parum Deus?" As she spoke she turned fully away from me and waved her arm wide over the sky. As she did the light grew stronger and the mood seemed lighter._

 _"Who am I?" I asked, not to see who I was but to verify that that is what she meant. She smiled at me as she maneuvered swirls of light around with her fingers. She had a goofy grin and reminded me of a child except that she was at least three inches taller than myself._

 _"Who am I..." I said again mostly to myself. She stopped her playing and turned to face me with a very serious look._

 _" Parum Deus you are more important than you know." She spoke softly but her voice was firm and commanding. I choose not to give her my input on the matter._

 _" Why do you keep calling me small god?" I asked frustrated by her riddles. I balled my fists and gritted my teeth._

 _" because you are the_ Houissimus _Parum Deus, the last little god to walk with the humans." She stated simply as if a three-year-old should know such trivial facts. This made me even angrier and without thinking I lunged at her if this was my dream when I was going to win control._

 _" anger should never be your first defense." She scolded as she slid to the left and dodged my attack fluidly. She still looked serene though I could see the tight line of her lips and the disapproval in her eyes. For some reason this quieted me, I felt like a child who was just reprimanded for stealing a cookie._

 _" I am not some god, I barely pass as a decent human being how can I be some god. Lady, you have no idea what you're talking about!" I shouted and threw my hands up dramatically. She just watched me and I got the sense that I was throwing a tantrum that wasn't necessary but that just pisses me off even more._

 _" you are so much more than you know" she whispered looking grim and with that, she started to fade away and the light went with her. I frowned and kicked a rock pouting my lips._

 _" Lotta good she was, crazy bitch," I muttered and began to walk again. I wondered when I was going to see my next vision as my legs became sore an I fell through the floor. When I opened my eyes I was in my room at the palace._

 _" NO, damn it we have been through this a thousand times already? I am not teaching you to fight and that's the end of it." The shouting voice happened so suddenly that I yelled and lost my balance falling on the hard stone surface._

 _Luckily I was little more than a ghost here and I wasn't heard. I watched as the scene unfolded before me._

 _They were fighting, I mean we were fighting... I watched as my former self-stood with anger in her ruby eyes and tears brimming to be released. He stood tall with his back straight as he frowned as he yelled at me. This memory struck a cord inside me._

 _" You don't get to decide what I do with my life 'priest'," I shouted back, even now I could taste how awful those words were when I said them. His eyebrows shot up and then his whole face fell. He turned from my clone and pinched the bridge of his nose. From where I was standing in the corner of the room I had a clear shot of his tortured face. He was pale and obviously distraught over the thought of me learning how to defend myself._

 _The other me reached out to touch him, already regretting her harsh words but then dropped her had as he swiftly turned around with an icy glare._

 _" Of course not, princess... Your brother on the other hand, however, does dictate your life. I'm sure he will see things my way." He spat and strode away, she was lost for words but anger still evident in her clenched fists and grimace. She had hurt him with her words so he had hurt her._

 _"Fine! Leave an don't come back you unbelievable ass!" She shouted back at him as she slammed the door to her bedchambers._

 _This was a bittersweet fight. One of the first of many of us, I could still remember spending that first night alone. And then the next day..._

 _Everything shifted it was daytime again. This memory was different, I was I control myself as I relived it. I ran as quickly as I could with my red cloak pulled tightly around my face. I kept the tears from my eyes, refusing to cry any more than I already had._

 _I made it over the palace walls an through the city without being caught, this was not my first time leaving the sanctity of my home and it wouldn't be the last. I was an expert at avoiding guards._

 _I ran past the giant chasm that gaped like an ugly mouth in the ground and then past the beautiful oasis that laid beyond the city walls. It took me all day but I finally reached my destination. A small worn down hut that looked to be abandoned but I knew better._

 _I pulled up the cloth that served as a make gift door and walked inside to see that it was actually empty. I walked around a bit, upset that it looked like my friend had left without saying goodbye to me._

 _Suddenly there was a knife in my throat and I froze. The other hand of my capture was thrown over my eyes._

 _" Think before you act." I cautioned, I might not be able to fight but I had my bracelet and I could at least defend myself using my magic. My capture chuckled and pulled the knife away. I Smiled and whirled around sure that this was who I was looking for._

 _"Kura! I thought that you left without saying goodbye!" I threw my arms around him and smiled brightly. He huffed but returned my affections. I could feel his toned bare chest between my thin cloth dress and I blushed and awkwardly pulled back. We were both much older than the last time we had seen each other._

 _A small wave of guilt washed over me as Seth came to my mind but then I remembered why I was here in the first place._

 _" I'm just changing locations princess. I would sneak to your window and let you know anyways." He smirked and I blushed again._

 _"I was just a girl then I hardly think it would be appropriate for you to do as such." I glared and he laughed and pulled the cloth door cover up to let me back outside. I smiled at his chivalry and lowered my hood and squeegee at the blaring sun._

 _"So what brings you out of the comfort of the palace?" He asked an I pretended not to notice the way he said palace. Like it was such a horrible place, but I frowned as I thought back to just how much of my childhood I spent wanting to be away from the front the palace._

 _" I need you to teach me to fight Bakura," I said and made a fist out in front of myself. He smiled a wickedly delightful smile and made a fist of his own and nudged out knuckles together. I smiled as our training began._

 _Time shifted slightly and I was outside of my body again, a bystander and Bakura kicked his foot out and knocked the other me down._

 _" keep your stance wide!" He shouted and I threw myself back I to my feet. I took care to widen my feet apart this time and I swung the cheap sword that my teacher was having me use. Yes, I said teacher, he had demanded such. He dodged my swing by shifting to the left quickly. He had his sword in my throat before I could link._

 _" keep your body lowered." He hissed in my ear he pushed me forward and twirled away from me. I lowered myself down more._

 _" I'm trying!" I shouted and ran forward once more. He met me head on and the loud crash as our swords clashed together and vibrated beneath our hands. I smirked and swung again full force. He grunted and dodged me again as I lost my balance._

 _He held out a hand to help me up but I pushed it away from and wiped the sweat from my brow as I stood on shaking ankles._

 _" As your moving forwards balance is the key Kyrri." He scolded as he moves around me expertly. I growled in frustration and kept trying to hack at him. I pushed my hair out of my face and looked at the sand beneath me as I thought of a game plan._

 _" Keep your eyes on me!" He shouted and his voice resonated as I blocked an attack from his sword._

 _" Right foot... Left foot..." I muttered to myself as I gracefully move around my friend. The more days we spent practicing the better I got. It hadn't taken me long to stop feeling guilty about running away. But I had kept myself from thinking about my home while I forced myself through the rigorous training._

 _Bakura lunged forward with his blade and I missed the block. My eyes widened as his blade gently ran over the smooth my cheek. He stood perfectly still shocked as well. Then without warning, he dropped his sword and looked away to hide his face._

 _I reached up and touched the blood that dripped down my face._

 _" Pick up your sword Bakura," I demanded boldly and He looked back at me with doubt in his eyes. I gave him a pleading look and hoped he understood that this was okay. I had to learn how to defend the people I loved. I promised myself I wouldn't return home until I could._

 _We kept at it like the for another three weeks totaling in a month I spent away from the capital and my brother and future husband. I had kept this information from Bakura, I never wanted to talk to him about such mushy stuff._

 _" Deep down I know that I'm just a princess, but that doesn't mean I'm not prepared to fight!" I vowed to myself as I stood alone under the stars, I looked up and found mothers star. My heart squeezed and I gripped the fabric of my dress. Bakura appeared beside me an placed a hand on my shoulder._

 _" You have been so distant the last few days... I think you have learned enough to go back home now if that's what you want." He whispered and looked away. He was awful at keeping eye contact when he felt uncomfortable._

 _" Are you trying to tell me I need to leave?" I asked coyly and punched him in the arm. He assured me I was welcome to him anytime. We stood in silence for a moment just taking in the beauty of the crystal clear night sky._

 _" It's about that boy isn't it?" He asked suddenly, his eyes were dark and his mood had completely shifted. That boy? Had I ever even mentioned Seth to him had I?_

 _" Seth?" I asked though it wasn't really a question. He continues to glare out at the blackened night sky._

 _"Yes, yes the silly little priest who flaunts himself around looking oh so mighty all the time..." He scoffed and I wondered how much time he spent at the capital to know so much._

 _"Are you jealous?" I squeaked and grew completely still. He blushed and scooted away. I frowned, oh my Obelisk, he loves me. I knew then that I had to leave. I couldn't break his heart by leading him on any further, he had always been my friend. Always would be, but that was all he would ever be. I loved Seth, who was back at the palace all alone right now because I had been a coward and ran away. Sure I did it for a good reason, but I could have just forced him to deal with the situation._

 _" I'm sorry Kura I didn't mean to... I mean... Damn it I have to go!" I shouted and ran off, he didn't try to follow me or shout my name and I didn't look back._

 _Standing to the side of this memory I could see as he hid his face in his hands and his shoulders shook, but the memory faded and I found myself standing at the palace gates._

 _I walked to the guard who was standing duty and smiled at him kindly. His eyes grew wide as saucers and he bowed before me._

 _" Lady Kyrri, by the power of the gods it's a miracle! We all assumed you were dead and feared that your soul would never make it to the afterlife." He muttered out as his face touched the warm grainy sand beneath our feet._

 _"Nope, I am very much alive." I sighed as I pulled him up to his feet by his elbow. I hated these displays of respect. I hated being a princess but I realized that I needed to go home._

 _" The Pharaoh will be so happy to see you. He has been quite distraught since your disappearance." He told me as he began leading me back to the palace. As we passed_ Mahado _, he gasped an grabbed my shoulders._

 _"My word you're alive!" He proclaimed with a huge grin I rolled my eyes, did everyone think I was dead? Does no one have faith that I could take care of myself?_

 _" Priest Seth will be so happy that you are alive and well! He has locked himself in his bed chambers and refused to come out, and the pharaoh is in much the same condition." I frowned and clenched my fists in anger at myself. What an idiot I am..._

 _I had been brought to Atem then and he had hugged me senseless and demanded the truth about where I had been and why I had left. He listened to my excuses and though he was disappointed in me from running from my problems he was happy to have me home and he promised me that he would arrange for me to have sword lessons. He begged me not to fight with Seth anymore and expressed his concern._

 _Now several hours later and far into the morning hours of the night I stood outside of Seth's chambers. A lump was in my throat and I hesitated as I reached for the doorknob._

 _Taking a big breath I swallowed and pushed my long, freshly brushed locks out of my face and opened the door._

 _He didn't look up, he laid on his bed turned away from the door and a darkness was visible in the room. I took ten timid steps the through the room and stopped in front of his bed._

 _He was disheveled, his hair a mess and his robes were wrinkled and twisted up. He was pale and his skin was clammy looking._

 _" Seth." I tried gently as I touched his shoulder. He didn't move and my heart started pounding. I shook his shoulder a little harder and lowered myself down to sit next to his curled up form on the soft bedding._

 _He looked up at me then and I felt ashamed to have ever forgotten this horrible moment in my past. His eyes were hollow and bags rested on them. The beautiful cerulean color of his eyes faded and he looked like he hadn't slept the whole time I was gone._

 _I gasped and felt tears immediately race down my cheeks and slide into my lap. His eyes widened slightly and he reached a hand out slowly but before he touched me he dropped the appendage and looked away from me devastated._

 _" You are alive." He said slowly as if he couldn't process this information. I smiled at him and nodded my head. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to scoot himself away from me._

 _" Then... Then that means... Means that you have been alive all this... This time... And have chosen... To let me think you were dead..." He gasped out between heart-wrenching sobs and my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I reached for him and stroked his hair from his face as he cried for the pain I had put him through._

 _" No, Seth I didn't know you thought I was dead. I didn't mean for it to be this way...but you refused to let me learn fight for myself and you don't even understand why I wanted to... I love you. More than anything and I know one day I am going to have to protect you whether you may want me to or not. One day everything will be on my shoulders and I need to be ready for when that day comes... It's not that I don't trust you to protect me. It's that I need to know I could do the same, for you." I admitted through my own tears. He gave no indication that he accepted my apology but he reached up and held my face between his warm smooth fingers. I sighed and remembered how good it felt to be touched by him._

 _I smiled and sighed in content but he still looked miserable. I tried to scoot closer but he dropped his hand from my face and turned his head from me._

 _"Seth whats wrong, I've missed you so much," I admitted softly and pulled in my bracelets charms out of habit. His face scrunched up and he took a deep breath before he spoke._

 _" Go to your chambers, Princess." He said sounding like he had suddenly aged many years ahead of me._

 _"What?" I asked sadly, I really had missed him. Didn't he understand why this was so important to me?_

 _" I said I want you to leave." He barked and his eyes became cold and hard. I swallowed nervously and shifted away but refused to leave him. I shook my head in rebellion. This made him angry and he lost his cool temperament. He lunged from the bed at an alarming speed given his physical appearance and began to pace the floor in front of me moving his arms out wildly as he explained himself._

 _" I won't repeat this princess, I am not going to waste my time on a child. If you can't be adult enough to understand when you've made a mistake... When you hurt someone that cares about you and apologize then... Then I don't know if I can make this work. I am supposed to be your equal always, not just when it is convenient for you." He began his speech enraged but slowly as the words left his mouth his face softened into a deep despair. As he closed his mouth his eyes widened his head shot up, eyes searching as he gauged my reaction._

 _I could have yelled and fought back with him, or I could have left the room indignantly like I probably would have if what he said hadn't struck such a chord in me. Sure I had noble reasons for wanting to learn to use a sword so badly, but at the end of the day, it wasn't really wasn't just my choice? I mean sure I am the Princess and I am in charge of a lot of say in my life thanks to Atem being so lenient with me but that was all about to change, I had hurt my brother. I had hurt the love of my life so much he wanted to stop courting me... I had even left my best friend without any explanation after he practically admitted that he had feelings for me, and I didn't even say thank you for all his hard work teaching me to fight._

 _Realization hit me like a ton of granite from the quarry and I gasped out and threw my hands over my mouth in disgust. No matter my reasons I had acted so selfishly. I have always acted selfishly... My whole life I had run away from my problems leaving Atem to rule this country completely alone. I had barely paid attention when being taught how to use the magic inside me as it was so much different than everyone else's around me. I had assumed that Seth would always be a fixture in my life forever, never once thinking I could drive him away. For the love of Slifer, I drove him away..._

 _Tears poured down my face and I leaned over pulling my arms tightly around his torso and I let the wicked sobs rage through me like a sandstorm. After a moment I felt Seth's hand gently start to rub comforting circles on the small of my back._

 _" I'm so sorry Seth, my love. I have treated you horribly! I have always treated you horribly... I wish I had died so you wouldn't have to be burdened by my mistakes..." I admitted through my crying. His arms were around me then, and he pulled me up and twisted us around until I was basically being cradled in his lap while I was softly resting on his broad shoulder. His arms wrapped around me tightly and he blew out a peaceful breath._

 _"I forgive you." He whispered quietly and began to run his fingers through my hair earning a purr of delight out of me._

 _" I want your word that you won't ever leave me again though. I need to hear you say it, I need to know that I am enough for you Kyrri." His face was slightly blushed as he said the lady part and he brushed a stray strand of hair clear of my eyes and just looked at me with the pure adoration._

 _" You're more than I deserve." I breathed out as I leaned inches from his face. I could hear his heats beat speeding up he let me kiss him softly but with all the passion I had held back for him. It wasn't long before he pulled me up until I was straddling his lap all without breaking contact with our kiss. His hands roamed my body with a wild hunger and he plunged his tongue I into my mouth. He tasted of cinnamon and I moaned into his parted lips._

 _He pulled back from me and rested out four heads together while looking deeply into my eyes._

 _" I love you." He said he cupped my face. I smiled and gave him one quick peck on his swollen lips._

 _"And I you Seth, for all of eternity," I vowed and then leaned forward and ravished his mouth with more sweet kisses._

 _Somewhere in the passion of yearning for his touch for a whole month gave me the courage to unload my whole heart to him. We spent the whole night going back from talking to showing each other with affection and when the sun rose he had given me the best gift possible, himself._

 _The memory didn't fade for some time and I watched as I fell asleep in his arms, entangled in his soul. We were one in that moment and my heart fell apart as I longed for him to be with me now._

 _I stood in a clearing then. With flowers everywhere. I sighed as I leaned back against the ground. This was a place of my own. My place of peace, where I would imagine myself to be when things were their darkest._

 _Why would I be here? Wasn't this about me remembering my past, or was it about accepting my past. What would it mean to accept my past?_

 _I guess it would mean that my boss was my ex-lover and my brother was a friend at my high school and my best friend somehow managed to end up in the mix too... I mean what are the chances? Astronomical surely... But somehow here I was actually believing this garbage..._

 _" That is exactly what's stopping you from believing in this... In us... You assume that miracles can't happen." Whispered a soft voice from behind me. My eyes widened in pure shock and I spun around quickly to look at my company._

 _Seth's cerulean eyes were soft but at the same time, they seemed to demand something of me. He was wearing normal clothes or as normal as it got with him and I realized with some excitement that this was Seto and not Seth. But then I registered his words and lowered my gaze._

 _" Miracles can't happen to me." I defended sadly and looked away. There was no way that this could be true, I just wasn't that lucky. Even if it was true as somehow we were all magically reincarnated for some higher purpose it's not like it would matter..._

 _Of course, it wouldn't matter, I couldn't escape the life I lived. My father was a cruel individual but he was my father and I had to obey him. If I didn't... I didn't even want to think about what he would do to me if I tried to have friends or produce a romantic relationship._

 _It would never work, you have to be honest to love someone and I could never be honest about this. If someone found out just what a price of trash I really am they would leave me for sure. Seto would leave me when he found out who I really was so why should I even try. Better to force oneself to solitude than to end up being rejected by someone you love. I was no good for Seth... Seto... Mr. Kaiba or whatever I was supposed to call him._

 _By the time I grew the balls to look back at him He had faded and the beautiful scene changed and everything was dark. But I could hear a beeping. I could hear the shuffling as someone moved things around me, and I knew that I was somehow more awake than I was before. Lost between my lucid thoughts and the weight of sleep that was forcing itself on me._

Bakura's POV

I opened Kyrri's door quietly to avoid the annoying squeak that it gave when swung open. She laid quietly on her hospital bed just as I had expected her to be and I smiled. At least this was dependable when everything else was in chaos.

I pulled a chair up to the edge of her bed and I took her small warm hand On My own. She shifted and squeezed my hand back and I smiled and hope for her to wake up. I needed her, I needed someone in my corner. I couldn't deal with this alone. I wasn't a good person, I couldn't remember the last time I had been and in the last week, I have had to reevaluate everything I once believed all while secretly loosing what was most important.

A sob worked it's way free from my lungs as I lost my control.

" I lost him. I did the one thing I swore I would never let happen. I let Zork get his claws on another perfect soul the and now Ryou is going to suffer... And there isn't a god damn thing I can do to stop it... I... I... I don't know what to do." I cried Out desperately and kept my head low. Of course, she didn't budge anymore from her first response.

"When you killed yourself to stop Zork and I realized the consequence of my actions it broke me apart. Damn, when I was a kid I idolized you, I loved you but I watched you grow up in the light you belonged and I wallowed in the darkness until I let it completely take me over... I never got to tell you I was sorry... But I suffered for my sins... Every moment of all eternity it seemed he tortured me for failing his plans to destroy the light." I gripped her hand harder and wiped tear after tear as more fell to take their places.

" I spent five thousand years with that monster until I was nothing but a puppet. But then Ryou found the ring and everything changed. I swore to do Zork's bidding if he left Ryou out of it. To protect him... But it's too late now." I swallowed and brushed my bangs from my face.

" Ryou gave himself up. He did it for me, a low life, dirty, thieving son of a bitch like myself doesn't deserve such kindness... I don't deserve his sacrifice and I don't know how to save him... I don't even know how to be a good person..." I admitted with venom in my voice and I glared at the wall in front of me. She grunted in her sleep and I looked down surprised to find her brows were crinkled up.

" Nurse!" I shouted out of the open door but remained seated she death squeezed my hand so tightly I had to pry my hand from her grip.

" Seth!" She shouted as her eyes shot open but it came out as a raspy whisper. I frowned at the fact that he was her first thought but decided to let it slide. After all, I knew she really cared for the stupid prick, and I had long since decided that her an I weren't meant to be together.

" Kyrri?" I asked timidly and she noticed me for the first time. Recognition flashed over her eyes and then she paused and her eyes grew huge as she really recognized me.

" Kura you got so pale." She smirked and rested her head back. She still seemed extremely loopy as her eyes struggled to stay open. The nurse came in then and gasped rushing forward.

" My goodness, you're awake! How are you feeling my dear?" She said as she placed an arm cuff vet her arm to take her blood pressure.

Kyrri shrugged and muttered that her head hurt. And the nurse went through explaining what had happened and about the surgery. She listened to all the information until the nurse left the room. She was placed on a strict, liquid only diet and told she would need to stay for a few more days to monitor her condition.

Once the nurse left the room she rounded in on me. I spent the next hour and a half answering all kinds of crazy questions about who Ryou was and how I shared his body and where Atem was. I answered all her questions diligently glad to have he awake and thrilled that she remembered. But I took notice of the fact that she didn't ask one thing about Kaiba.

" Do you remember the day I asked you to teach me to fight with a sword?" She asked out of the blue, we had just been talking about duel monsters cards after all. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. Somehow this was a memory that was hard for me to deal with.

" I never said thank you. Instead, I ran away like a scared kid, then I never returned and somehow I feel like that's why you..." Whatever she was about to say she stopped and closed her eyes. I could see the worry evident on her soft features. I knew what she had meant, she was blaming herself that I had chosen the path of darkness.

" Stop," I muttered and looked her dead in the eye as her long lashes fluttered back open and her crimson rods pierced into my gaze questionably.

" Don't ever, for even a second think that I did what I did because of you. I was stupid, so incredibly ignorant but I was also in pain. A kind of pain you could never have fixed, you know as well as I do the there was always a hole in my heart. I had though power could fill that hole I was so wrong... Please just don't blame yourself for something that was all my fault." I made sure I kept eye contact the whole time and didn't lower my gaze until she nodded meekly at me but I knew he understood.

After that, the conversation got calm again and she started asking me questions about Ryou again. I answered them all honestly and when I looked back at the clock I realized I had been here for about three hours and I still hadn't told the others that she was awake.

She grew sad quickly and quieted her chatter. I knew that this must be what was wrong with her.

" I can call the Pharoah and let him know you are awake. I'm sure he can tell the priest as well." I said after I had stood up. It was time for her to take her pain meds and the nurse had brought her some chicken broth to drink. She turned pale and pushed the broth away.

"No please, I'm sure Atem will come today I want to surprise him...and I'm not ready to face Kaiba yet." She admitted sheepishly. I frowned, why would she avoid the priest for anyways but I decided to abide by her wishes.

" Get some sleep you need it, kid," I said as I squeezed her hand gently. She beamed up at me and made me promise I would visit tomorrow.

I wished her farewell and returned back to Ryou's small apartment. I laid on his bed and pulled his pillow I to my arms as wished that I could turn back time. Nothing felt right anymore.

Mokuba's POV

I walked around the living room sadly. Seto had come home yesterday but he had immediately fallen asleep and refused to wake up when I got home from school. I had wanted to tell him how my first day as a high schooler had gone but when I saw him looking fevered and tossing his head back and forth in his sleep I had been worried. I left him a glass of water and let him rest.

My first day, as it turns out, was really uneventful if you leave out the part where a bunch of bullies rounded in on me for being thirteen.

I expected to have people there I knew, Yugi and Jou and Ryou but everyone was going crazy over this new girl. Even my level-headed analytical brother was acting strangely.

I realized how much I didn't like it, change that is. I had grown used to Seto only being kind to me, I liked to be the one who knew people while he knew facts.

I had been so excited to go to high school, that I was smart enough to pass the exams so young and that I could follow in Seto's footsteps. But after a long day being teased by high schoolers about being a smart ass baby... I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go back.

I lounged on the couch for a while and flicked through channels. There was never anything worth watching, so I settled on making some lunch instead.

I made two turkey sandwiches and two glasses of milk and balanced them precariously on my arms as I walked up the many stairs that separated me from Seto's room.

When I finally made it down the hall I nudged his door open lightly with my foot. I was about to smile and walk in with my goofiest grin, wanting nothing more than to spend the afternoon cheering Seto up.

" It felt so real Yami!" Seto cried out, his breathing was ragged and from where I could see the side of his face he was covered in sweat. What was wrong and why hadn't he tried to console his problems in me like before.

" I could always just see her as she ran away, but no matter how far I ran I could never reach her. I kept falling through these memories and then I ran me to the dark magician girl!" He said as he threw his one good arm out in exasperation. I rolled my eyes, what the hell were they talking about?

" I don't know, I don't know why she was there or why I'm not ready to pull the sword. I don't even know why I lost my cool like this. It's just... Damn it I need her, and... I can't do a damn thing to help her..." He broke down then and I backed away in shock, how had some high school girl affect my brother like this? Why wouldn't Seto talk to me about this? Why wasn't he even slightly concerned with how my life was going?

I stomped down the hall and down the stairs. I chunked both cups into the sink as soon as I entered the kitchen and threw Seto's plate down across the counter. The sandwich flew apart and the plate cracked in half but I rolled my eyes and took a huge bite out of my own sandwich. I left the mess and paced around the room in anger. I had to get out of here! I couldn't take it anymore, everything was so damn different and I just didn't know how to wrap my head around it.

I walked out of the house and made a point to slam the door as loud as I could. I had to get out of this place, I always hated the stuffy old mansion anyways. Maybe since Seto didn't care what I did any more I could convince him to let me stay at the beach house. He never used the place anyways.

Thinking of the ocean had me walking to the pier before I even knew that was where I wanted to go. It took me an hour on foot but finally, I made it. I rested my elbows on the wooden guardrail and watched the waves roll in and out. I blew a rebellious lock of my hair away and sighed. Even watching the beach wasn't calming me down.

What was I so angry about? it didn't even make sense to me and I was the angry one.

So first of all Seto had a girlfriend now I guess. At least it looked that way, but why did that make me angry? After all, I was always harping him about his social life or lack thereof. Secondly, he was suddenly being super friendly. Social perhaps not but it was like the ice I was used to coating his exterior like a shield was gone. So he was finally being nice, at least a little but this again was something I pestered him about constantly.

So what was it then? Was it that he wasn't paying enough attention to me because that never seemed to bother me before when he was ignoring me for Kaiba Corp. was it that he was paying attention to another person. Other than myself? I shook my head that couldn't be it.

" Hey, short stuff! Can you toss me my hacky-sack?" Shouted a voice from down below. I looked to see a shaggy beach bum in a pair of blue swimming trunks and no shirt. He was somewhere around Seto's age and had long tangled blond hair that almost covered his grey eyes. I glared down at him.

" Who the hell are you calling short stuff you punk?" I barked and narrowed my eyes even further at him. He laughed and reached behind his head nervously, he kind of reminds me of Jou.

"Hey, no harm little dude I wasn't trying to piss ya off just trying to get my hacks back." He pleaded and gave me some pretty convincing puppy eyes. I kicked the little balm at my feet so it would fall down to his level and turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" He shouted and I turned to glance at him uncaring. He smiled and began to bounce the little sack with his feet and even his elbow.

"You wanna come down and chill for a bit. I got my girl and a couple friends hanging by a sweet Bonfire just around the way. You know if you want to." He asked but he didn't seem like he was just offering to be nice.

" Why would you want to hang out with a kid like me?" I questioned incredulously. He smiled again and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why the hell not. You only live once, age is just a number." He suggested and urged me forward with his eyes. Age is just a number... I liked that.

" Alright, I'm game!" I said excitedly and jumped over the side of the railing.

He led me to a large group of rocks and boulders and I saw a van that was painted in tye-dye and had a mustache painted on the front. There was a group of four people all gathered around a fire just like he had said.

"Hey guys look, I found a stray!" He said excitedly and I raised my brow in confusion but it quickly passed as all of his friends jumped up to meet me. They were all older than me but one girl was at least closer to my age than the others. She had long red hair that shone with a copper glimmer in the sunlight and she wore a green bikini that complimented her bright green eyes.

" My name is Alyssa." She said as she stuck her hand out. I noticed she had braces and freckles but somehow it was fine and made her look cute.

The next person to introduce themselves was a guy named Chris, he was Alyssa's older brother. They were from America.

Then there was Misiku who was a college student at a local college and Mitch, the blond who had invited me into the group.

Maybe new friends were just what I needed. Forget Seto and his crazy problems and just worry about myself for once. Yea that sounded nice and so my night began as we all watched the sunset together and toasted to some soda in little red solo cups.

Not long later I felt strange, my vision was blurry and I couldn't walk a straight line. But I didn't feel like I was in danger at all, everyone still seemed nice so I just found a seat and leaned back. I wasn't stupid enough to not know that it wasn't just soda in the cups. Alyssa had her iPod hooked up to a Bluetooth speaker and we all listened to the music as we carried on a casual conversation.

When another drink was handed to me I took it even though in my right mind I knew at this point it was alcohol and that Seto would be livid with me if he ever found out. There was a certain thrill to the idea of drinking and the fact that I was most certainly drunk. You only live once though, am I right? I looked at my phone and realized with a start it was after two in the morning! No phone calls, no crazy worried texts demanding to know where I was and who I was with... Did he really not care at all anymore?

" Hey, little dude what's eating you?" Mitch asked as he stopped kissing Mikasa and turned to face me.

" It's nothing." I defended as my face went red. He smiled knowingly and leaned in real close. My head was spinning so fast, I thought for a second I was going to vomit. Nothing was making as much sense as I knew it should, but instead of panicking I chose to saturate in the numb feelings. It was way better than being pissed all the time.

" You know what helps with nothing right kid?" He whispered and quirkier an eyebrow at me. I felt myself wobble a bit and leaned closer to hear his advice sure he wouldn't lead me astray.

" Okay, Alyssa, why don't you take Mokuba here into the van and show him how to loosen up," Mitch shouted at her from across the fire she smiled a sultry kind of smile and I shook my head. What was happening?

" Don't worry babe I'll show you." She smirked and I found my feet betraying as I let her pull me to the colorful van. She pulled the door open and gently pushed me back into the door. When she crawled in behind me she shut the door and began shuffling through a cardboard box. I wondered idly why it looked like they lived here but shrugged it off.

The next thing I knew, she placed a little glass object shaped like a spoon. Again, though I had never seen one before, I was to smart not to know that this was a marijuana pipe. I felt a fluttering in my stomach, I knew I was crossing some kind of line. Shit, the line was already crossed what did it matter now?

" You ever did this before?" She asked after she pulled the pipe to her lips and used a lighter to light the green herb inside. She exhaled a large cloud of smoke and giggle at my reaction. I was a little shell-shocked, but I felt so good, I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this good.

This was the state of mind that had me reach across and take the pipe from her soft hand. I tried to do exactly what she did and ended up coughing so hard I started seeing little spots of light. Still, the feelings of ecstasy were great and I was so happy I decided to stay. At this point, even if I got into trouble it would be worth it. Ally's Brilliant smile was etched into my mind.

I found myself then, looking at her nearly bare chest. The emerald color of her bikini top was flattering. I had only really just started being interested in girls, and while she wasn't exactly an adult I could tell she wasn't a girl either. She was a woman and a breathtaking one at that.

We chatted while we finished smoking what she offered me. I noticed she was giving me a strange look, one I couldn't discern, but it was making my stomach flutter wildly. Before I knew it she put down the glass pipe and was leaning towards me. Her breasts were inches from my face as she licked her lips making me gasp audibly.

" What, What's going on?" I asked swallowing the lump in my throat. I swear my voice cracked I was so nervous. She crawled even closer on all fours and began to fiddle with my belt. I may only be thirteen and I may defiantly be drunk, possibly even stoned but I knew a thing or two and I also knew where this was leading. I placed both hands on her shoulders with caution to stop her while half of me screamed internally that I was being an idiot.

" I'm just a kid, Ally. I've never..." I sputtered and she rolled her eyes. She leaned down a kissed me hard on the mouth and at first, I tried to resist her advances but the sweetness of her smell and the softness of her hands as she pushed up my shirt exposing the flesh of my chest coupled with my intoxicated state felt electrifying and I gave in to the amazing sensations she was causing me to feel. The phrase once again fluttered through my thoughts, You only live once.

I hadn't realized she had removed my pants until she dropped her bikini bottoms and was on top of me. I gasped out in pure pleasure and she rocked her hips slowly. I had no idea what to do but it didn't matter because she did all the work and soon I was a mess of pleasure inside her. It all happened so fast, I wasn't even sure what was up from down anymore. I apologized three times, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

" How was that Moki?" He asked with her delightfully tender voice. I didn't even pay any mind to the use of my hated nickname didn't matter that I was only thirteen with this girl laying in my arms I had never felt more adult. I twirled a lock of her hair in my hands.

"Mmmh not that I'm complaining but where did that come from. I just met you." I asked and she chuckled.

" Ah, I don't know whatever Mitch wants, he gets. But at least you were good." She said as she leaned up and I missed the contact with her skin. Wait, Mitch made her? I started immediately feeling awful about what just happened. I kind of always thought that when I did 'it' for the first time it would be special. There wasn't a whole lot about this that was special.

" Besides what a good roll without a good lay?" She smirked as she began putting her swimsuit back on.

" What do you mean?" I asked, I didn't understand what she meant at all and I didn't like how casual she acted about something that should have been amazing if you forgive my sappy poetic thoughts.

" Ecstasy, silly." She grinned and I felt my stomach drop, Getting drunk was one thing Smoking pot was another, Seto could probably deal with that but hard drugs, he would have a hernia. What the hell had I been thinking? I was so fucked, Seto was going to eat me alive. Maybe this was what I needed though if it got his attention again... Wait, really? did I just think something so stupid and childish?

" Oh my god, I have to go!" I shouted as I scrambled to out y clothes back on. What the hell had I done, I just lost my virginity to some girl I just met after I was drugged. Holy shy I was in so much trouble! I had to get home it was so late and Seto was going to kill me.

"Moki wait! I really like you, why don't you come back sometime?" She asked with a wink and swing her hips back and forth as she walked away. I made it maybe twenty feet away before my phone rang and I gulped as I saw the caller ID.

" ?" I stuttered in fear. Seto shifted in the background of the phone while I waited for the yelling to start.

" Mokuba, after school tomorrow can you stop by Kaiba clothes and grab my briefcase I think I may have left it there the other day before the accident." He asked sounding like he was back to business after his break down this afternoon.

" Okay...sure. Is that all?" I questioned as I stopped walking. Was he really not worried about me at all, did he even know I wasn't at home? Had he really called me just for that at now three in the morning...

"Yes, I've got to go I'm in the middle of reports for work." And with that, he hung up. I stood there for a minute and thought about it. He really didn't care anymore. He was losing interest in me altogether. I was losing my big brother the only person who was ever really there for me. I whirled around with angry tears in my eyes and stormed back to the troop of delinquents.

What the actual fuck was going on? I wiped the tears away pissed and kicked sand around like a petulant child. Fuck Seto, and fuck this. I wasn't going to waste any more of my time trying to please him. I didn't need him if he didn't need me.

" I want to get fucked up," I said sternly and looked right at Mitch, knowing he would have what I wanted. I had already figured out he must sell drugs, he probably only called me over here just so he could find some new clientele. Please the customers, Seto used to say something like that. He smiled as if he knew this would happen and told me to have a seat. Some way somehow I had to ease this pain in my chest. I had to numb my sorrow, and this seemed like as good a way an any to do so.

Kry: yes that's the end guys. What a horrible cliffy for me to leave you with and poor Mokuba getting all corrupted by these awful teenagers. Expect some dark, deep things from him in coming chapters. So is anyone excited that Kyrri is awake at long last or that she remembers who she is? Let me know in the moments please and thank you


	13. Chapter 13

Kry: I don't own YuGiOh sadly and I'll just jump right to the story since you guys had to wait for so long for it to come out.

Yami's POV

I checked the clock on Yugi's phone as I walked through the doors of the hospital, it was 9 AM. I ran past the desk nodding at the nurse as I passed anxiously to see my sister since I hadn't visited yesterday due to everything dealing with Bakura and then whatever was wrong with Yugi.

As I opened her door I expected to see Kyrri still asleep but instead, I found her sitting up and leaning over a notepad with several shades of graphite pencils. She didn't notice me enter the room so for a moment I just watched her draw and even from the door I could see she was drawing a dragon. A blue eyes white dragon to be exact and in incredible detail at that. I smiled and cleared my throat to gain her attention.

She jumped and shot her blood red eyes up to meet mine and her face broke out into a brilliant smile as she dropped her pencil.

"Atem!" She cried and I immediately sat next to her on the bed and wrapped my arms around her, so happy that she had her memories back.

"Ah, it's Yami now." I corrected and she nodded not questioning me. Her hair was pushed back and matted under the bandages wrapped around her skull.

"Bakura explained about your... Hikari, Yugi and how you share a body. That sure does explain a lot of times I thought I was losing my mind here recently." She said offhandedly as she closed her sketch pad. I was surprised that she has seen Bakura and he hadn't told me she was awake, but then again it was pretty early in the morning.

" I'm surprised you're awake. You hit you're head pretty hard." I spoke softly as she continued to smile away like she had never been this happy. I gingerly touched the white bandage on her forehead while inspecting the bruise on her face. I avoided looking at her arms wrapped up in the same gauze. I don't think either of us was ready for that talk.

" Bakura also told me that it was Kaiba who saved me." She started losing her smile and looking out of the window and into the hospital's courtyard. I frowned, unsure why she was sad.

"Yes, I believe if he hadn't been so quick to react then you would not have survived the fall. You should see him though, you got it easy." I said raising my brow as she jerked around with guilty tears, she sure was a roller coaster of emotions today.

"Oh, Ra he's hurt?" She asked grabbing my hand and squeezing it I nodded slowly and took a deep breath to explain his injuries to her.

"Well, he broke his leg and dislocated his shoulder, he also got some pretty bad road burn on his back from skidding across the pavement and I think he may have broken a rib," I answered quickly expecting her wave of guilt over him getting hurt.

"Is he okay?" She finally asked in a quiet voice. I nodded and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Seto is tough, he discharged from the hospital yesterday. After all, he does have a little brother to raise and a company to run." I said smirking. She shook her head.

"He has a brother?" She asked surprised. I nodded and began to tell her all about Mokuba, and when she asked I explained that technically the Kaiba boys were orphans who had been adopted by the previous owner of Kaiba Corp. I didn't give her any of the dark details of his past, those could wait for a later day or perhaps Seto should be the one to tell her himself.

"What about you Yami? Do you have any family? I mean other than Yugi, It must be hard to share a body with someone." She asked as she shuffled all of her things into the table beside her bed and leaned back so that she could rest.

"Besides Yugi, I don't suppose I have any family here. I wasn't reborn like you and Seto, I have been trapped inside the puzzle for five thousand years until Yugi was able to solve it." I explained and noticed how sad she got my explanation. She reached a hand out to mine and intertwined our fingers.

"You have me now too." Her voice was growing hoarse and I could tell she was tired. I smiled feeling my heart swell with her proclamation.

"We have each other," I promised and she closed her eyes growing quiet. I watched her until she fell asleep, her brow unknitted and her face relaxed allowing me to see how stressed she was when her guard was up.

Yugi's phone started to vibrate in my pocket so I kissed her four head and stepped out of the room as I answered it.

"Yami I need you to come to the mansion," Seto asked from the other side of the device Sounding anxious. I was always happy to help a friend but for fuck's sake could I have a minute without some proverbial shit hitting the fan?

"What's wrong?" I asked as I started walking down the hallway and out of the hospital.

"I woke up and the rod was with me on the bed." He answered casually. This caught my interest seeing as how Isis had only just told me yesterday that she would bring the rod with her on her trip.

"How is that possible? Isis has the rod." I said and started to walk towards the Kaiba mansion. It was about an hour walk since it was on the outskirts of Domino.

"I don't know, last night I dreamed that I spoke to her in the shadow realm and I had it with me then and when I woke up it was in my hand." He explained in his typical monotone voice.

"I'll call Isis, I'm on my way to your house now from the hospital. Oh! Kyrri is awake." I remembered and heard him gasp from the other line.

"She shouldn't be awake yet! Is she okay?" He rushed worried clearly evident in the tone of his voice. I chuckled.

"The nurse was thoroughly surprised that she was awake but everything seemed to go okay. She's a fast healer, perhaps even because of her natural talents." I speculated mentioning how she used to be adapted to light and healing magic in the past.

"Maybe. Don't worry about walking I'll send a limo. Have you seen Mokuba he never came home last night?" I stopped walking glad since it was extremely humid today and realized I was at the pier, the halfway point between the hospital and the Kaiba mansion. I was surprised to see the familiar head of black hair at the far end of the pier facing the ocean.

"Yea he's at the pier, I just saw him. I'll wait here for the ride and I'll see what up with him okay." I said as I started to hang up, I heard him grunt in response before the line went dead.

"Hey, kid," I said as I nudged his side and stood next to him, he cast me a nervous look from under his thick hair but otherwise made no move to greet my arrival. He looked awful, obviously, he had been out all night, his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was a mess. His eyes were rimmed with bags and there was a dark look to the stormy grey orbs. He looked pretty stressed out, for a thirteen-year-old.

"Seto is worried about you." I began and watched as he jumped at my words.

"Like hell he is." He spat and glared at the horizon. The sky was starting to grow grey and dark as clouds gathered overhead. I saw the way he bit his lip and shuffled his hands fidgety at his sides like he couldn't sit still and pressed a concerned hand on his shoulder. He was hot to the touch even through his shirt.

"What makes a person bad?" He asked suddenly and I opened my mouth to answer but found I didn't know what to say exactly. I wondered what was bothering the youth besides his brother's current broken state. He shook his head and hid his face from me quickly. When his hair shifted I noticed a small purplish love bite on his neck and forgot his odd question completely as I reached out and moved his wild tresses to see the marred skin better.

"What the hell man!" He shouted and grabbed his neck and backed away. I lowered my hands in silent apology.

"I realize it's not my place to tell you this but Mokuba you're only thirteen-years-old and we both know that" I pointed to the hickey. "Is not appropriate. What would your brother say?" I asked shaking my head, kids these days. His brother is home with several broken bones and he's out chasing tail like a lovesick dog.

"Don't tell Seto." He begged to look down an I saw tears slip down his pale cheeks. Perhaps it wasn't as I had thought, he seems pretty shaken after all.

"Did something happen Mokuba? Are you okay?" I asked and moved forward closer to him.

"No. I don't know. How is it any of your business anyway?" He shouted and stalked away. I grabbed his wrist to stop him and whirled him around.

"When did you get so bratty. Don't you realize that Seto needs you now?" I sneered at him my patience wearing thin. I was never good with kids.

"He has never needed me once in his whole life why would that change now?" He screamed and just then the limo pulled up. He started to walk away again instead of following me into the limo.

"Mokuba!" I shouted and he flipped me off as he walked away. The nerve of him! I don't remember him being so brash but perhaps it was puberty. When I climbed into the limo I called Isis.

"Pharoah I was just about to call you! Someone has stolen the rod from my luggage!" She panicked over the phone.

"That makes sense, Seto called me and told me he woke up with it after being brought to the shadow realm in his sleep. Things are getting kind of crazy around here." I moaned and put my hand over my eyes already tired enough to go to sleep and it wasn't even one in the afternoon yet.

"Indeed. Whatever forces are at work are very impatient it seems." She agreed. I explained what was going on with Yugi and she promised to try and help when she got to Domino tonight. She had to change over planes and more and then had maybe six more hours before she would make it to Japan. After that, I ended the call and found myself at the Kaiba mansion.

I was greeted by his butler and lead to his room where I found him sitting up in bed and looking at the goldenrod with interest as he fingered the smooth metal of the handle.

"Hey." He said without looking up, still looking beaten and exhausted. I could clearly see he wasn't sleeping and based off of the hard set of his jaw I would say he wasn't taking his pain medicine. I picked up the prescription and tossed it at him, he caught it quickly without really looking or saying anything but he didn't open the bottle.

"How are you feeling?" He shrugged in response and I sat down at the end of his bed and watched him before I took the pill bottle and opened it for him. After reading the instructions I produced two Lortabs and grabbed the abandoned glass of water and handed both to him. He rolled his eyes but took the medicine anyway.

"It feels right Yami." He finally said looking away from the rod. He looked like he was about to drop but a night in the shadow realm will do that to a person without all his injuries.

" Kyrri has her memories back." I smiled as his mood instantly brightened, I wasn't sure when Kaiba had become so easy to read or perhaps he has always been and I just hadn't given him a second glance when we were rivals.

"Do you think she will want to see me?" He asked impatiently like he would jump out of bed right now were he capable. I smirked.

"I'm sure just give her time. She felt pretty guilty that you got hurt too, but she was also upset about something. I don't know what though.." I added and ran my hands across the puzzle. He sighed and frowned touching the Rod again.

"How is Yugi?" He changed the subject as he stretched his one arm above his head.

" Much the same if not worse. It feels like he is just fading away from me. I can't wake him at all but for some reason, he is more physical than he was, I mean I can touch him now. It doesn't make any sense." I groaned and lowered my head sadly. How I longed to have Yugi here to stand by me through all these changes.

"Do you think I could perhaps help to split the two of you apart now that I have the rod back?" He asked grabbing the rod and flexing his powers through it softly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You weren't exactly in controls last time... We got lucky that unlocking my memories worked but it still hurt Yugi," I said a little disappointed. He narrowed his eyes as if to challenge that he had nothing to do with Yugi and his problems but he didn't voice this.

"But I didn't have the rod then. I can already tell that having this helps channel my powers. Besides I used to split shadow monster souls from people all the time in Egypt I would think that the same principle would apply." He cupped his chin as he thought and I watched his face morph into the calculating businessman he had become.

"Yes, I'm sure I can do it. I can sense Yugi now but only faintly, he is fading fast if we don't act now then we might lose our chance to save him." He was deadly serious as he drew his rod up and pointed it at me. Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller if and saw that it was Isis again. Answering quickly I listened as she began yelling in a panic.

" Listen to Kaiba Pharoah he is telling the truth. I had a vision, if you don't act quickly Yugi will disappear completely. With your memories and powers completely unlocked his body can't carry the weight of the both of you and since your the puzzles true owner it is sucking the life force from him to protect you. Kaiba can do this, he can save Yugi." She ranted at me and I shook my head in guilt. It's all my fault Yugi is hurting after all.

"Are you sure?" I asked with fear evident in my shaking voice.

"Positive. But Pharoah, remember to be grateful for whatever happens. I can't be sure, so much of the future, I haven't been able to grasp onto lately but I know that Yugi will live for sure. It's blurry, I can't be sure whats different about him..." She warned and the call ended. I looked back at Seto who had a satisfied smirk on his face at being right and I just nodded to let him know it was okay to proceed.

He focused his energy and straightened his shoulders and faced forward as he began to chant in Egyptian. As I watched him I was in awe at how quickly his silvery blue aura appearance and began to change. His skin seemed tanner and his hair seemed to become slightly longer for just a moment as his chant ended and he opened his piercing blue eyes and I was engulfed in pure white light. For a moment it hurt so incredibly bad that I thought I must be dying. But then I began to feel a soft and gentle breeze as his energy wrapped around me and moved through me. I couldn't see a thing as I dropped to the ground and everything went black.

Kyrri's POV

When I woke up the room was completely dark. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't alone. The second thing was that my company wasn't Yami. I immediately grew stiff as I stared into the cold dark brown eyes of my father.

"Good morning my darling daughter." He sneered and I gulped trying to make myself grow smaller in the bed. He took a step closer to me and sneered.

"So you tried to off yourself just like your bitch mother? Thought you would leave me all alone?" He asked sounding eerily calm as he grew close enough to place a hand next to my face And lean down to where we were only inches apart. I felt traitorous tears slip down my cheeks at the mention of my mother.

"No daddy I swear I just got light headed and fell," I explained through anxious breaths. He laughed and clamped a hand over my mouth. I gasped and clawed at his arm to no avail. I tried looking around but we were alone, and the door to my hospital room was closed. I could hear the wild beeping of my heart monitor.

"You listen to little cunt and remember what I say today. There isn't a power on earth that can help you escape me. You will stay by my side forever, you will take care of me, if you fucking ever try to leave me again I will kill you. Of course not before I have more fun with you. You're such a good fuck Nothing like Matilda... You look nothing like her you know. She was never as beautiful covered in my hand prints as you are." He removed his hand from my lips. I knew better than to say anything or yell for help. I had to be obedient, I had to do as he said. Death wasn't what scared me, it was the other thing...

He grabbed my chin and squeezed my face tightly as he licked the side of it all the way up my cheek placed what could be mistaken as a loving kiss on my forehead and then without another word he stalked out of the room an left me alone with my sobs. I wasn't sure how much time passed while I collected myself. Maybe minutes, perhaps hours. I was terrified to return home, but a strength was building in my gut that I recognized. I was a Ra be damned Princess and I refused to take this shit anymore.

I glanced at my phone sitting next to my school bag and reached for it without thinking I went to the speed dial and pressed the number that was programmed in under the contact name 'Boss'.

"Hello?" He answered quickly and sounded worried immediately.

"Get me out of this hospital right now!" I demanded in a panic hearing my shrill voice go up an octave and then hung up without giving him a chance to reply. I knew he would come. He would always come for me.

I couldn't take this I had to get out of here. I held my bracelet and pushed a warm wave of pure light energy around myself surprised at how easy it was for me to access my healing powers after having never used them in this life. I felt as my head as it stopped throbbing and all of my body stopped hurting. I began to pull out the IV that was on my left arm just as the nurse came running in while I was removing my bandage from my head.

"What are you doing?" She asked shocked as she tried to get me to sit. I pushed her away and grabbed my things as she started to yell for the doctor.

"Seriously I'm fine. Look." I lifted my hair up to show her the completely healed scar in the patch where they had shaved my head, luckily hidden by my thick tresses. She gasped and the old and fat doctor who rushed into the room gasped as well and ran a finger over my scalp.

"Impossible we must run tests. We have to understand what's caused such rapid healing." He said with a devious glint in his eye as he grabbed my wrist and the nurse grabbed my back. I realized with fear that they don't intend to let me leave. I fought for a minute and a third nurse came in to help and restrain me. He pulled out a syringe and stuck it in my arm and I started screaming at the top of my lungs, I hate needles. It's one thing to wake up with an IV already in my arm and another to be threatened with a huge syringe filled with gods know what.

"You wouldn't be sedating a patient of sound mind against their will are you doctor Tanikashi?" Asked a smooth voice I didn't recognize from the doorway. Everyone relaxed their hold on me without actually letting me go and I looked up to see a doctor in a lab coat who looked to be about 35 and had thick messy black hair and wore glasses but still managed to look young in a way. Next to him stood a smaller man who wore a suit and held a leather briefcase and I was pretty sure he was a lawyer.

"Miss Kyrri has been released into my care. Mr. Kaiba has paid for her treatment in full and also donated a considerable amount in thanks for his care he received here. You would do well to refrain from angering him any further with your intrusions on his secretary." The doctor smiled a wicked grin as he spoke and the man next to him opened the briefcase and pulled out some papers.

I was completely dropped from the grasp of the crazy nurse and doctor and the needle was removed from my arm and quickly replaced with a cotton ball and some tape. I glared as they backed off.

"If you could just initial here and then sign here Miss Rutherford." Motioned the little lawyer man as he handed me a pen and a clipboard with the papers. I did as he asked without hesitation gratefully and handed them back over to him. He kept two Copy's and handed the last to the first doctor who had decided to assault me.

"As witnesses to such a horrible malpractice of Medicine, I am honor bound to report this to the police if Miss Kyrri decides to press charges." Said the dark haired doctor and I blinked in surprise. I hadn't even thought that far.

"Of course, Akamenatsu. Good day, Miss Kyrri my most sincere apology." Replied the old doctor as he bowed his head to me. I turned from him and walked towards my saviors and left the room.

They guided me to the front lobby of the hospital and out the sliding doors where a limo waited.

"Kyrri?" Called a cold voice and I wanted to cry as my companions and I turned to see my father who for some reason was still close by. Of course, it had only been maybe Forty minutes since he left everything had happened so fast.

"What are you doing out of your bed. Darling your hurt you should be resting." He chided faking worry almost convincingly but I could see the glint of pure anger underneath his facade.

"Do you know this man?" Doctor Akamenatsu asked grabbing my arm. I had a choice I could lie and tell them I had never seen him get away from him and try to go home later when he is passed out because he's too fucked up to function. Or I could tell them the truth that he is my father and he is an evil bastard and the last thing I want is to return home to him.

"Hello daddy, my job covers my insurance so I'm being transferred to a private hospital. You see my boss is actually who saved my life so it's very kind of him to pay for my hospital bill and offer to pay for special care since we couldn't afford the bill we can't refuse such a generous offer." I clenched my jaw as the lie flowed so smoothly from my lips and realized with some shock that I had actually twisted his arm this time. He couldn't argue with me. He sneered and squared his shoulders indignantly. I was so close to freedom, I planned to never return to this hateful man, he would never lay his filthy hands on me again.

"No of course not. Make sure you call me when you get there, I have to go to work." He agreed and I could see the anger boiling underneath. Of course, he had no job but I smiled anyways going along with the charade. I turned then without another word and allowed the two surprised men to escort me into the limo.

"You're a very good liar girl." Commented the doctor after the door was shut and we were seated. I looked back at him with my poker face strong.

"Is it a lie sir? Mr. Kaiba is being very generous after all hasn't he?" I asked forcing myself to sound calm and sweet even though I was quite shaken inside.

"Ha! I like you kid you've got spunk." He laughed and another man cleared his throat. I turned and looked at the other side of the limo for the first time-hey I'm under a lot of stress- and jerked my eyes open in shock as I took in the sight of Seto across the cab of the oversized car.

His leg was in a cast and his arm was in a sling. He had a bandage on his head as well and tears pooled into my eyes. This is what I did to him? I sat completely still and refused to reach for him. I felt used and broken and I didn't want to waste his time, he was so much better than me. He deserved so much better than me, thanks to my piece of shit father I was little more than scum under his expensive leather shoes.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I will write a check on Monday and send them to each of you respectively." Kaiba said all business as the limo stopped.

"Wait." I urged and leaned forward. I reached a hand forward placing it on his chest as I used my powers to heal him as I had myself. He gasped and gawked at me when I opened my eyes. I forgot about the men in the car with us and I smiled up at him truly happy to have helped him. He shrugged his arm out of the sling and took off the boot cast. I could see the scar where he must have had a titanium plate surgically placed against the bone before he lowered his sweatpants. It was actually weird, he was dressed in just a teeshirt and sweats, he had never looked so casual before.

"My god I've waited my whole life to see a miracle like this." Gasped doctor Akamenatsu as he placed a fist over his heart. Kaiba glared and the men quickly left the limo. We had only driven about three or four miles before we dropped both men off at Kaiba Corp.

"Hello, Seth." I sighed looking away and removing my hand before I sat back in my seat.

"Kyrri." He whispered as if just my name held the weight of the whole world within it and smiled shifting his leg happily, obviously glad to have his mobility back.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me," I muttered sadly and locked my gaze on my arms. When I had healed myself I had healed my arms as well as all the bruises and the cracked rib I was suffering from. I realized with some embarrassment that I was only wearing the flimsy hospital gown and my long legs stretched out awkwardly. I shifted to sit more ladylike and blushed while I started unwrapping the gauze from my wrists.

"Don't be. It was worth it." He assured with a chuckle and I watched him through the curtain of my thick black hair so he couldn't see my darkening red cheeks at his statement. He watched me quietly while I worked at making myself more presentable.

"Will you take me home Kaiba?" I asked the lie quietly and his eyes widened though I'm not sure if it was my request or my usage of his surname. I, of course, would not be going home but I was sure I could find someplace to sleep for the time being.

"Are you sure? I can take you to the mansion, or even to your brothers place at the game shop. Though he is in the mansion right now." He replied sounding miserable. I lowered my gaze to the floor unable to see his sadness. I had to keep him at a distance for his own sake. Staying with Yami would be nice, except of course he was apparently at Kaiba's, ugh.

"Could you take me to Bakura's tonight I'll have him take me home tomorrow so I can get ready to go to school,"I asked meekly knowing that he didn't like my request at all. He sneered but grunted out a yes, he would give me what I wanted. Even if it hurt him, I could use this to keep him away from me.

Of course, I hated this, I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his loving arms for the rest of eternity and perhaps in another life I would have. One where I wasn't somebody else sexual object. I would never amount to anything after the things I had been through. I couldn't drag him down like that, I just, I loved him too much.

" You don't have school. Because of the accident, I urged the principle to freeze your grades for the remaining two months of classes so that you could graduate with the rest of your class and still have plenty of time to heal from the fall, typically it would take at least that long to heal from such a head injury. The school was happy to do as I asked, after all, I have always donated a pretty penny to Domino High." he explained softly and I froze in shock. What was I going to do to keep myself busy if I didn't have a home to go to? I wanted to cry and I forgot to speak. Sure I was officially graduated now, I was out of high school, I could do what I wanted. I could run away, anywhere I pleased... But did I want to leave now that I had Yami back, Bakura and even Seto, who I was trying hard to keep at arms reach?

During this time Kaiba directed his driver to go to the house of Bakura Ryou and spat out the directions in a cold tone. Though when he turned his attention back to me his gaze softened.

"I have missed you more than I know how to express." He admitted with a soft gentle smile and tears actually fell this time. I wasn't prepared to deal with all of this right now. I still needed time to think things through. Everything was so fucked up and confusing I didn't know how to process this situation well enough to give him a decent answer and I left him disappointed. I twiddled my thumbs and looked awkwardly out of the window as we drove.

"Kyrri, please say something." He begged finally as he actually stood and changed seats to sit beside me. I grew stiff as he put an arm around my shoulder ever so carefully.

"Don't," I yelled and scooted away unsure I could handle his close proximity. He pouted a very un-Kaiba like frown and left his hands in his lap after that.

"Do you... Do you still love me?" He asked in a small voice and kept his eyes from mine. I looked at him in shock that he would ask me so bluntly and also that he sounded so unsure of himself. He was always sure, but after staring at him for a moment I realized I had to let him down. I had to hurt him now so I could save him a lifetime of disappointment.

"No Kaiba, that was a long time ago. I'm sorry." I forced myself to say and then composed my face into a hard emotionless mask and ignored him to the best of my abilities for the remainder of the ride. In the window I could clearly see his reflection, he was staring at me with the same sad eyes as the night I return home from my training with Bakura when he thought I was dead. I wished I was dead.

Seto's POV

"No Kaiba, that was a long time ago. I'm sorry." She spat and my chest began to ache. Years of hiding my emotions allowed me to contain my shock and my despair and I watched her glare out of the window. She was done talking I could tell. A few minutes passed from me watching her chew her nails in frustration before the limo came to a halt. Without hesitation, she picked up her phone hitting the call button and opened the door.

"Kura I'm outside, I'll explain just let me in..." I heard her trail off as she slammed the door without looking back at me once. I watched as the door to the small condo that Bakura had swung open she ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. He cast a glance towards my car as it began to drive away looking confused and in no way like he had just won the most precious girl in the world.

I clenched my fists in pure anger and screamed in frustration. What had I done wrong to lose her love, we once swore to each other that we would be together always, what had happened to her love? I felt hot tears drop and I yelled again angry that I had lost the ability to ignore my emotions since this crazy mess began. I wasn't even trying anymore because there was too much to filter and everything was piling up.

The ride back home was lonely and I surrendered to my heart ache as the limo grew closer and closer to home. Once inside the mansion, I walked in satisfied to be able to walk but unable to appreciate it because I would rather live with broken bones forever if it meant I wouldn't have to feel this way.

"Kaiba?" Asked a weary voice from behind me that sounded familiar but also strange at the same time. I turned a scrutinizing eye behind me to find Yugi standing awkwardly in some of my extremely oversized pajamas. The clothes we had thrown on him... Er, it... Her... As soon as the separation was complete hung off of her shoulders.

Yes, I said her, somehow the process went wrong and the body that I had created using my most powerful magic had been female. Though my own personal theory was that Yugi had always just harbored the soul of someone extremely feminine, to begin with. No one appreciated my logic, however.

"You're awake." I sighed remembering everything that had happened today and realizing that I had to be going batshit crazy. This was a little bit too much for me to handle even if I admitted I was an ancient powerful priest form the distant past.

"Yes...my voice?" She wailed noticing the change in pitch and sound finally. Her even bigger than normal lavender eyes widened in shock and she shook her head bringing my attention to her hair. It was still multicolored but much softer around the edges and it spiked in a more delicate almost pixie-like manner. With her soft golem bangs falling on her heart-shaped face just barely covering her arched brows.

"Here follow me. We might as well get this over with before Isis gets here." I groaned and forced myself to metaphorically pick up all my own problems and file them away for later when I was alone. Luckily, I was good at it.

Yugi followed me up the stairs and into the second den where Yami had been put by my butter when he had fainted after the ritual. Yugi immediately ran to his side and grabbed his hand and I saw the physical reaction when Yami felt her presence with him. He relaxed and opened his eyes slowly taking in the sight of her. After a moment he blinked and then blinked again and even rubbed his eyes for good measure as he took in her appearance.

"What the hell Seto?" He demanded, glaring at me from his position on the couch. I simply shrugged at him and leaned against the arm of the other sofa.

"You're healed!" He proclaimed then, in even more shock and sat up confused.

"Yami, I've missed you," Yugi said from beside him changing the subject and gaining his attention again. I realized that Yugi hadn't exactly put all the piece of the puzzle together yet and realized what happened to her body. I grabbed a hanging mirror off the wall that wasn't too big. Mokuba used it to fuss with his hair before school in the mornings and handed it to Yami who held it for Yugi in response.

Yugi looked into the glass and gasped first touching her face and then moving her hand down to her chest. Both Yami and I looked away blushing madly as Yugi cupped her newly formed breasts and screamed bloody murder before once again falling unconscious.

" This must be what Isis meant when she told me to be grateful whatever the life the gods gave Yugi..." Yami muttered he lifted her small frame up and traded places with her on the couch. After he had made sure she was okay we left the room and he questioned how I was healed so I told him the truth, the whole story from earlier. As much as I used to hate talking to anyone I had to admit it took a lot of the edge off to have someone to confide in. Strange that someone can change so much in such a short amount of time.

" She told me she doesn't love me anymore." I finished and forced the tears to stay deep inside me refusing to show any more emotion tonight than I already had. Yami frowned at me sadly but didn't say anything.

Just then I heard heavy footsteps in the hallway as Mokuba came barging into the room. I looked up surprised as he strutted into the room with a pissed off look on his normally innocent face. Something was different, something was wrong with my baby brother.

" You're okay." He stated in no way happy or surprised as he chucked my briefcase at me. I stopped up and grabbed it in anger.

"Where the hell were you, Mokuba? You were gone for almost two days do you know how worried I was about you?" I scolded and he yelled, almost grunted in frustration and then his hands up.

" Sure don't fucking look like you were that worried asshole." He screamed and ran from the room. I went to follow him but Yami placed a soothing hand on my shoulder to stop me. He shook his head.

"Give the kid some time. He'll come around and apologize. Things are stressful for him too." He cautioned and after a moment I nodded in agreement. I would talk to Mokuba tomorrow.

"About Yugi, I'm sorry I don't know what went wrong," I admitted honestly. It had seemed like everything went exactly how I planned it to go besides the obvious changes in anatomy.

"Worry not Seto, Yugi is alive and in his...ah her own body and that's all that matters. We can sort out the details later. I believe we all need a good nights sleep. Isis won't be arriving until in the morning. She sent a message to Yugi's phone saying that her flight was delayed when she was switching flights." He said with a yawn and I nodded. Sleep was a good idea, then tomorrow I could go back to Kaiba Corp and drown myself in Work to forget this sharp pain in my chest.

" I'll show you to a room you and Yugi can share unless you would rather sleep in separate rooms," I spoke as we walked back to where Yugi was and he picked her up gently without waking her.

"No, I would like to stay with her. It's odd to be separate after so long of being one." He admitted and I nodded.

"I bet," I replied and lead him to the fifth floor ignoring Mokuba's blaring death metal music as we passed his sweet.

"Christ Kaiba did you ever think about putting in an elevator?" He whined as we made it to the top level of the house. I lead him to a plain room with creams colored walls and carpet and a simple white king-sized bed and matching furniture. He smiled at that's as I closed the door and headed back to my own room.

Once I was alone again I crawled into bed and allowed myself to wallow in my self-pity and shame until I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

AN: Okay guys well there is chapter thirteen. So, Kyri's dad is a piece of shit am I right? Also, the poor girl hasn't even wrapped her head around things. She really doesn't know how to handle everything from her past. She has a whole slew of emotions to work through in her present-day life before he has the energy to address being soulmates with someone. Poor Kaiba, Poor Mokuba, Poor Yugi. I bet that one threw you all for a loop. Well, let me know what you think. Loe you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Jou's POV

I woke up to the sound my alarm clock buzzing annoyingly and realized with a groan that it was Monday and that I had to go to school. Since Kyrri's accident was on Thursday me and the gang had skipped school through the weekend, but now everyone was expected back. We had finals coming up after all.

Grudgingly, I got up and stumbled into my small bathroom. After relieving my full bladder I brushed my teeth and quickly rinsed off in the shower. I walked back to my room and grabbed my phone seeing I had a missed call and message from Anzu.

'Guess I missed you, I have a late class. Call you tonight.' It read and I frowned. I hadn't talked to her much over the last few days and I felt guilty for letting everything get in the way of making time for her. then again, She hadn't had much time for me either. I would talk to her about it, I mean I was pretty much paying for her apartment in the states. When I used my dueling money to buy my shitty house, I had also used a sizable chunk and paid for a year's lease in full in her tiny, but nice loft apartment. It had cost nearly as much as my home, but it was worth it because she was living her dream.

'Okay, babe. I love you.' I replied and then got dressed for school. After I put my shoes on I grabbed my bag and walked into the living room. Through my window that faced the south, the side that faced Kyrri's house I saw her father as he stumbled to his door. He was messed up and I began to question if it was merely alcohol that had him inebriated. A too thin, skanky woman clung to his side pathetically and I was positive she was a prostitute.

He fumbled with his keys for a bit and then swung the door open. I waited until he was inside the house before I shook my head and walked outside. As soon as Kyrri was feeling better I had to have a serious talk with her, she needed help because her father was a monster.

Thinking of her I pulled my phone back out of my pocket as I dialed Yugi's number. After a few rings, a girl answered sounding half asleep.

"Hello?" She rasped out and I heard shuffling through the line.

"Who is this?" I asked in shock checking my phone's screen to ensure I had indeed dialed the right number?

"Uh..." She said rather ungracefully uttered and I heard the phone the being pulled away and more shuffling.

"Jou?" Yami asked sounding surprised and half asleep, even though no one was around to see it my eyes widened and I came to a halt on the sidewalk.

"What the hell Yami? Who the hell was that?" I demanded feeling anger swell through me, how could he do this to Yugi? Everyone knew he had feelings for the spirit that resided within him, and I was sure that the Pharaoh cared for Yugi until now. How could he worry about sex at a time like this, in Yugi's body at that!

"Um... Look you're not going to believe me unless you see it for yourself. Come to the Kaiba mansion and I'll explain everything." He said and hung up. I stared at the phone for a while without moving. I guess school would have to wait. Maybe I could just miss the first period and make it for the second.

I turned around and walked back to my house since I was only a two blocks away and unlocked the garage. Inside was my motorcycle, Honda gave it to me when he moved. I didn't drive it to school because we weren't allowed to drive, or have jobs for that matter which I still managed in my spare time. Kaiba's mansion was close to six miles from my own house, him on the rich side and me on the poor side completely opposite of each other.

I cringed when I realized I would have to deal with money bags and revved the engine and shot down the street.

On the way I let my mind relax and just enjoyed the feeling of the breeze rushing through my hair and across my skin. I was always most at peace while racing through the streets on this bitch. I smiled wickedly to myself, this was my baby and I never had enough time to appreciate riding anymore.

It didn't take me long to get to Kaiba's house. I waited for the gates to open and rode slowly through the long drive-way that stretched to his overkill of a house. I walked up to the door and reached my hand to the doorbell just as it swung open and revealed a very pissed looking Kaiba.

"What the hell Yami? Who wishes to invite the Mutt to my house? You better not have fleas." He glared down at me whilst he spoke to Yami who was tripping over his feet as he strapped up his leather boot.

Kaiba himself was only wearing a pair of pajama pants and his hair was ruffled. My jaw dropped when I realize he was not crippled. He turned sharply to let me in and I saw that his back was fine. Free of any scars as evidence of him skidding across the sidewalk.

"How?" I stuttered and touched his back. He jumped and spun around slapping my hand away. I grinned sheepishly and backed away rubbing the back of my head, no need to fist fight a man still in his pajamas after all.

"Kyrri healed him." Yami piped up smiling like a madman, I looked at him in shock and he leaned against the back of the sofa.

"Kyrri did what?" I asked glaring at him as I remembered why I was here in the first place. He quickly explained that she woke up with her memories restored and had healed herself then basically escaped the hospital and had then healed Kaiba too. Yami went on to explain she was currently with Bakura and that she and Kaiba had gotten into an argument.

"Watch your mouth." Kaiba jabbed glaring at Yami and the spirit held his hands up in surrender before he started to smile again.

"Okay... Well, that explains one miracle, now explain to me why I shouldn't kick your ass into next week you horny asshole!" I shouted pointing to Yami, he meeped and put the couch between us with one swift leap over the top. He threw his hands back up to signify that he had no intentions to defend himself if I made a move. Kaiba smirked as he watched us.

"I can explain that Jou..." Said a soft voice at the end of the room and I looked up to see Yugi standing in the entrance to the living room. Wearing a blue pajama top that slumped off one of his shoulders and hung down damn near to his knees. He looked adorable and I stopped staring, something was different about him besides the fact that he had a body.

"You're separated!" I exclaimed happily and ran around the couch giving my best bud a huge hug in which I picked him up. He shrieked shrilly, and I froze up, I could actually feel the difference of his body against my own and was completely shocked.

"Jou! Let me down!" He swerved to free himself and I could feel small yet supple breasts pressed against my own chest. I dropped Yugi and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"You're a... Holy shit! You're a... A..." I couldn't finish the sentence and I pointed at him in utter shock. He stood with Yami's help and Kaiba cackled behind me as he stalked out of the room.

"A girl." She whispered in a small voice and looked down in shame. I realize that she must be pretty shaken and probably needed a lot of comforts, but I couldn't help as laughter erupted from my lips. I doubled over and held my stomach.

"Hey, jerk! This is serious!" Yugi yelled and hit me on the head hopping up to do so. This made me laugh even more. I realized I, rude but after everything, this was just too much. I had to be losing my damn mind.

"You have to admit that this is pretty funny," Kaiba commented and I looked over to see him smirking from behind a large cup I coffee.

"You're not helping Seto!" She yelled and launched a couch cushion at his head. He leaned slightly out of the way and actually laughed as it shot past him and this sobered me up. Kaiba acting like a normal guy his age instead of scowling and pretending to be an icicle. How surreal is this?

"I'm sorry Yug, I guess everything's been so crazy lately and this... he was just the icing on the cake of crazy," I admitted rubbing the back of my head. Kaiba picked up the pillow and replaced it on the couch.

"That's actually an accurate assessment dog." He smirked and sat down. Yugi pouted angrily and crossed her arms while I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head.

"Assholes," Yugi grumbled and stalked to the love seat sitting down. Yami trailed after her with a huge grin plastered on his face and I got the impression that he was enjoying this turn of events. Well, whatever works for them. I ended up dropping down and crossing my legs on the floor.

"What are you going to do about school Yug?" I asked and she popped her eyes open in thought. And shifted around with her legs spread apart. I looked away quickly to avoid causing her embarrassment.

"I hadn't thought about that, obviously I can't go like this." She motioned towards her chest and blushed.

" But you can!" She looked at Yami and smiled. " you can go to school like a normal kid in my place." Yami frowned and took her hand.

"But that isn't fair aibou." He said quietly speaking just to Yugi.

"I could probably work up a birth certificate and even a social security card and id. Forging school records is simple enough." Kaiba spoke for the first time since we sat down. I was pleasantly surprised he was offering help.

"Really Seto?" She gasped smiling ear to ear. Seto cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly, it was good to see that he wasn't immune to Yugi's new charm either.

"You'll have to dye your hair though, someone might still recognize you otherwise," I added hand Kaiba nodded approvingly.

"So it's settled then. Yami will continue on in Yugi's place while he goes on under a new alias. Well, I have business to attend to." He frowned and stood, all traces of his happy mood gone as he stalked out to the room.

"Well I probably ought to get to school I'm late as it is. Think Kaiba will care if I leave Sally here?" I asked referring to my bike.

"I'll bring it into the garage master Katsuya. There is a limo waiting for you outside to take you to school." I blinked at the creepy butler that popped up behind us out of nowhere.

"Well, I guess I'll be off then. Hey Yug?" I asked without looking at her petite form and she jumped up to wish me farewell.

"Yea?" She replied as she stood behind me.

"Next time I see you please wear more clothes," I said and watched her light up crimson red. Even Yami was blushing as I walked out of the Kaiba mansion.

Mokuba's POV

I walked into the den with a blanket wrapped around me tightly. I was cold and hadn't slept a wink in three nights now.

Whatever Mitch had given me had really messed me up. I was wired for sound at first and then it had started to wear off and now I just felt crappy. Of course, I wasn't going to school.

Just as I lounged myself on the couch and closed my eyes trying to ignore my shaking hands Seto walked into the room. I closed my eyes before he saw me awake. He knelt quietly in front of me and brushed my bangs out of my face as he pressed his hand to my four head.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" He asked shaking my shoulder slightly. Even though it touched me that he had bothered to check on me I still wasn't ready to stop being angry. Suddenly I wanted out of the house. I sat up and grunted at him.

"Yea whatever. I have to get ready for school." I muttered and pushed his shoulder to get him out of my face as I stood and left the room without looking at him.

I went to my room and threw open my closet and began digging through my clothes. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a legend of Zelda shirt. Then I put on my shoes and walked downstairs. Seto was gone to work by now but as I walked into the living room I came to a firm halt at the sight before me.

Yami sat holding the hands of Yugi, seeing the two together wasn't actually what shocked me the most. What really got me was that Yugi was wearing my brother's shirt and maybe it was because suddenly I knew what I was looking for but even I could see the supple curves of the obviously female body.

"What the fuck is going on around here? This isn't a god damn nut house! Get out my face with this insanity!" I screamed but instead of waiting for them to respond I ran out of the house and off the property instead of calling a limo to take me since I didn't plan on going to school like this.

I ended up walking through town. I passed my favorite burger joint but as soon as I reached the door I realized how very not hungry I was. Funny, I haven't eaten since the night on the beach either besides a few chips.

 _"Here kid, you wanna see whole new worlds? Hit this shit to promise it will take you places." Mitch stated as he reached a funny looking glass pipe, not like the one Ally had taught me how to use, towards me. My stomach dropped, and I felt like the scared thirteen-year-old I was._

 _Still, with my desire to piss Seto off for forgetting all about me I grabbed it and he helped me light it. My mind grew fuzzy and I felt like I was flying. I remember laying back in the sand and looking at the stars and it was beautiful, suddenly I didn't care about Seto or his drama. We stayed up all night laughing and playing guitar and Mitch told stories about other party's he had been to and what a legend he was._

 _But as the sun had come up I started to feel strange. My skin was itchy and my eyes were dry almost as if I had forgotten to blink all night._

 _I walked aimlessly as everyone began to go home or climb into the van to go where ever they were going. My walk was terrifying as I felt like I was being watched and followed the whole time. I ended up hiding in a part for several hours while I continued to sober up because I was afraid to go home and face Seto like this. Then I had bumped into Yami at the pier and he had freaked on me._

Shit Yami! I completely forgot he had blackmail on me, he could tell Seto about me having sex, even though I hadn't cared when I did it suddenly I was so paranoid about what would happen if he found out.

What would I do if Seto found out about the speed? I'm young but I'm not ignorant. Of course, Seto had always made sure I understood the dangers of drugs and alcohol and the school I had been in was very proactive in making sure we understood the world outside our educations.

I felt like a fool, no I felt like a tool. Yet here I was wanting to wait until the sun went down. Already anxious to see Ally and even the others. They gave me something to focus on that didn't stress me out. It was fun to be with them and it made me feel normal. Like I had friends.

I found myself at the pier again, so I walked out onto the beach and lay down on the warm sand on my stomach. Why I had come here I didn't know but the sun felt good on my back and I ended up falling into a restful slumber for the first time in days.

"Hey!" I woke to my shoulder shaking and looked up at the gleeful eyes of Ally as she smiled from ear to ear.

I quickly sat up and began to brush the sand out of my hair. The sun was setting and it was humid outside making my hair stick to my face.

"That looks pretty annoying. Want a ponytail?" She asked as she reached an pulled a very pink band off Her wrist. I smiled and quickly pulled my hair back. She reached up and brushed her hand across my cheek.

"Your face is pretty cute. Why do you hide it under all that hair? You should cut it!" She chirped as she helped me up and we began to walk behind the big boulder that leads to the place that I had first met everyone.

I frowned, cut my hair? I had never cut my hair, Seto always told me how I had moms hair. How it reminded him of her so much so I had kept it long as a memento to her memory.

Anger bubbled in my chest at the thought of Seto. I hadn't done it for my mom I had done it for him. Yet he never had time for me anymore and I wanted to show him how I no longer needed him.

"You have some scissors?" I smiled sweetly at her and pushed all thoughts of my asshole brother out of my head. Let him play magic with his so-called 'friends, ' and I'll be here having a real life.

"Really? There's some in the van, come on let's go." She yelled as she intertwined our fingers and pulled me after her as we ran the rest of the way.

"Hey, kid," Mitch said as he sat in the same beach chair he had the other day. I smiled and nodded and he began to strum on his acoustic guitar again.

Alyssa sat me down on a large piece of driftwood and ran off to get the scissors. When she returned she pulled the ponytails out and handed it to me. I slid it on my wrist as she began to chip away at my hair.

I bit my lip as my stomach flipped uncomfortably. My head was growing lighter the more hair she cut causing me to feel disoriented and anxious but I kept the worries to myself. Soon I was surrounded by locks of my hair piled up on the sand and sadness slammed over me.

I closed my eyes tight no longer able to watch as my hair fell from my body and was suddenly no longer a part of me. Making me feel less and less a part of my mother who had given her own life so that I could live. I forced these thoughts back and sat in silence staring at the backs of my eyelids while I waited for it to be over.

"There all done!" Alyssa giggled and gave the top of my naked feeling head an affectionate ruffle. I opened my eyes refusing to look at the hair in the sand and ran my hands through it. Oh god! It's so short, I could easily run my fingers through it. There wasn't enough length for tangles to be a problem. I gasped and Ally frowned in disappointment.

"Here." She said and handed me a small handheld mirror. I took a deep breath and looked at my face first, that was usually so hidden under my thick mane but now it was completely exposed. I realized with some distaste that I actually looked a lot like Seto this way. We had the same sharp angular face and pointed chin. Even my eyebrows were shaped in a similar way.

Luckily she had cut my hair in a different fashion, it was messy still, and I still had wild bangs sweeping over my four head. It shagged over my ears and curled up in places where I had long forgotten cowlicks. I shook my head for good measure and smiled, it wasn't so bad. I looked so much older and I kind of liked that it made me feel more confident. No longer would I hide behind my hair, I would face the world head-on.

"Yea," I said to myself then turned to Ally before I spoke again. " I like it. You did a good job." She beamed at me and commented how much cuter it made me and then she began to collect my fallen hair and toss it into a bag tied to the van for trash.

"Where are the others? I asked as we all gathered around in a circle all sitting in beach chairs.

" Just us tonight kid," Mitch said and then pulled his rasta colored backpack out from behind him. He pulled out the same pipe and I looked away trying to pretend that the ocean was much more intertwining.

I could see Alyssa in my peripheral as she immediately jumped to attention and waited for him to hit it and then pass it to her. I turned and watched her transfixed as she held the flame to the ball-shaped end and turned it as she sucked in the smoke. She relaxed visually and exhaled without coughing when she opened her eyes she looked absolutely euphoric. She grinned and leaned it towards me. I just stared at it in shock, why did I even want to do this again?

Against my better judgment I grabbed it but just as I began to hit it too Mitch cleared his throat.

I stopped and looked up he pulled out a bag that had the crystals in it and also a small pipe. I took my hit quickly wishing it to be over with and handed it all back to the girl I was starting to really develop feelings for. She swayed to music that was all her own an as I exhaled I felt the wave of pleasure rush over me.

"Let's call this the starter kit. You got Forty bucks it's yours."Mitch said with a satisfied grin. I stared at it but my head was fuzzy and it was hard to think rationally about the situation. I mean did I want to feel like this again, hell yes. But did I want to feel horrible and sick, absolutely not?

" I... I don't know." I admitted and held the bag as he passed it over. Once it was in my hands I think the decision left my control as I pulled out the money and passed it over. I put the bag in my pocket and enjoyed the night into the long hours.

Kyrri's POV

(Two Weeks Later)

I woke up and rubbed my eyes stretching like a cat as I came into awareness. It was still pitch black and I looked around disoriented until I found an alarm clock in the same place I found it every morning for well over a week but I wasn't really keeping count of the days I had been hiding out here.

Apparently, it was one in the afternoon. My eyes shot open as I realized I had never slept this late before.

I stood up an fumbled for the light switch. I looked around Bakura's room. The curtains and comforter were dark chocolate brown while the floor and walls were cream colored. Those must have been some nice curtains to have blocked out so much light that I kept sleeping in.

Leaving the room I turned the light off and padded my way down the hallway until I reached the living room. Bakura sat on the couch reading some book about war strategies and I chuckled softly to myself.

"I didn't know you could read." I teased as I sat down next to him. He glared and poked my arm rather offended.

"Look who's up sleeping beauty." He joked and put a bookmark in place between the pages and sat the book down on the small wooden coffee table.

"I ordered pizza for lunch." He motioned towards the table and I smiled in delight.

"Oh pizza for breakfast my favorite." I pulled up a slice. And with glee realized it was still a little warm. After I was full which only took one slice since I never really ate much and leaned back in relaxation.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." He commented and I smiled again just to be sure I was convincing him.

"Yup, now that I don't have to worry about Kaiba trying to smother me with feelings." I made sure my voice sounded hard and glared at my fists for good measure. But inside my stomach was flipping and my heart beating rapidly around the insufferable pain that was brewing at the thought of my beloved priest.

Of course, Seto had tried to contact me, seeming in disbelief that my feelings had died. Sometimes he would call and I would sit watching my phone ring, with my knees pulled up to my chest and unable to answer for fear I would break down. Sometimes he would text me, and it would take me an hour if not more to build up the courage to read what he said. These were half of the reasons why I was hiding at Bakura's house, the other half being my father.

He narrowed his eyes and watched me for a minute before shaking his head and clearing up the pizza mess. I stood to help him clear it away but he held his hand up to stop me sticking his tongue out.

I walked to the bookshelf to see if I could find something to read myself but stopped when I came across a picture that hands been knocked down so it was flat on the shelf. I picked it up and inspected it closely. I could tell this was a picture of Ryou not just because Bakura had told me all about him. His eyes were softer and a lighter chocolate brown. He was also a little boy, maybe ten and he stood next to an even smaller girl with the same long white hair and brown eyes. They both had Popsicles and their faces were sticky as they grinned up at whoever took the picture.

"I wish I knew how to save him," Kura whispered right behind me making me jump and drop the picture frame. He quickly caught it and sat it face down again without even looking at it. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We will find him. We just need to come up with a plan." I encouraged and he turned away from me.

"You don't understand. Zork is more powerful than you remember, we need all the power we can get. Right now our alliances aren't strong enough." He snapped and picked up his book. This surprised me, our alliances? Was he really considering working with my brother and Seto? Had they already moved past everything that happened in the past, and more importantly was I the only one struggling to come to terms with this?

I watched him read and slowly after a few minutes the lines of worry ebbed from his face a little though not completely disappearing and when I was sure he had calmed down I turned my attention inward satisfied to have time to think.

We sat in silence for a while with him continuing to read his book and me just sitting with my thoughts. We had been talking for days while we rekindled our long lost friendship so now it was easier to just be around each other without needing to talk. We talked about everything, except of course that fatal night in the palace when everything fell apart.

I chewed on my nails as I brewed over the situation I was currently in. I've technically run away, though I doubt dad really cares and I'm living with my best friend who technically forced my hand in committing suicide in my past life all because I was afraid to go home to my increasingly abusive father. Oh did I mention that I was now accepting that I had a past life where I was this amazing and loved princess, a slap in the face at how far I have fallen from that person?

Seto crossed my mind and I flipped my phone open and opened the last message he sent for the thousandth time and he had only sent it yesterday.

'Please come back to work.' It was simple enough, of course, it had followed several pleas for me to explain what he had done wrong or what he could do to regain my trust. These messages hurt too much to read and I had deleted them as soon as I had read them the first time. But this message was simple enough for me to handle. it posed a very important question, would I go back to work? I Mean after all I could never land another job like this. The pay was phenomenal and I hated to admit that there was a selfish part of me that wanted to see Seto every day. The same side of me that craved self-torment obviously.

My eyes landed on the little calendar app on my phone and widened. It was February 23, the anniversary of the day my mother committed suicide. My birthday. No wonder I was a ball of nerves today.

My chest was stricken with unbearable pain and I curled up tighter in on myself causing Bakura to eye me cautiously.

So to add to my list of problems now I flashed through the memory of her funeral, of the moment my father had found her a blood cutting scream that had sounded through the house when he stumbled across her limp body. Or the beating I had received every year on this day that was worse than all the others every year for the last ten years. The horribly ugly thought that my own mother had hated me so much that she killed herself on my birthday just so she could scar me for life.

Thinking about this made me anxious and my chest squeezed tightly and I clenched my fists. It was getting hard to breathe and I excused myself to the bathroom where I gasped for breath and sank to the floor on my knees.

I tried to get it together, I tried to compel my sobs so that Bakura wouldn't hear me. I tried to be strong like I had once been when I had helped run the whole country of Egypt, but I couldn't control my shaking hands as I reached into my pocket and brought out a little black hollowed out eyeshadow case. I opened it and revealed the hiding place for my emergency cure, I carried it everywhere I went.

I pulled out a box cutter razor blade and without hesitation yanked my sleeve up and drew the blade up the length of l my arm. Unsatisfied I watched the blood pool around my wrist and on the white tiles of the floor. Again, I drew it up and again. Before I knew it I stared down mutely at the blood on the floor, a nice sized puddle of it now gathered at my knees and soaking into the material of Bakura's sweatpants I was wearing. I had this sense of detachment about it all and just watched as the blood ran from my body without any emotion at all.

"Wake up child!" Demanded a voice from above me and I looked up to see a familiar yet misty almost see through the face.

" I thought I was a tiny god?" I giggled in a loopy state at the beautiful woman I met while I was lost in the shadow realm. The same woman who had tried to help me remember who I was. Maybe, she was my guardian angel.

She glowered in anger down at me and I began to focus more lost in the bright blue of her eyes. Her face twisted even more into a scowl and I shrunk down afraid of her power.

"Wake up from your delusions. You are too important to be defeated like this." She waved her wrist down to my bleeding arms and I followed her gesture to state at it myself.

"You must bridge the gap, or all will suffer. Only you can do this, as you don't bring the pieces together everything you know and love will be reduced to ashes."She warned as she disappeared her voice fading into a ghostly whisper.

Once alone the gravity of my situation came rushing over me and with a sharp clarity I realize I had gone too far. These cuts were too deep and I was in serious danger. I stumbled to my feet and fought the dizziness that threatened to knock me down. I had to get help, I didn't want to die.

"Kyrri! Kyrri please open this door, say something damn it." Bakura's shouts reached me slowly and I could faintly make out the sound of him banging on the door over the sound of my frantically beating heart.

I dropped the razor and with the hand that wasn't maimed, I twisted the knob slowly to reveal an extremely panicked Bakura.

I tried to step forward and ask for help but only one word left my lips as I tumbled into his waiting arms.

"Seth."

Seto's POV

Listening to the rhythmic sound of my fingers hitting the keys of my laptop I sighed in content. It was easy for me to block out thoughts of the emotional kind while I was writing codes or editing previous codes for whatever program I was working on. Numbers were easy to understand and were universally the same everywhere you went. While thought, a feeling, and the way people talked all changed around me too quickly for me to be comfortable with. Numbers would always stay the same.

I cracked my neck and fingers quickly and began to type away furiously once more. I had missed more than enough work lately and even though I had a valid excuse I was glad to be back in my office. It was actually pretty funny to listen to the rumors spread around that I had used some super machine to heal myself and that I was keeping the cure for cancer a secret. I chuckled just thinking about it.

Taking a sip of my coffee I glanced at a picture of Mokuba that sat on my desk, this was recent. Only a few months ago. He smiled around a large bite of ramen and chopstick jammed in his mouth. Completely happy and bubbly, I missed this Mokuba and it drove me crazy he was in such a hurry to grow up.

Kyrri crossed my mind and for some reason, my stomach fluttered in nervousness. I tried to shake the feeling I didn't want to think about her while at work. It was bad enough I hadn't slept a wink over the last week because every time I closed my eyes I would see her beautiful face and it broke my heart. I couldn't handle thinking of her while I couldn't have her in my arms.

Forcing myself to focus on the string of numbers on the screen I narrowed my eyes and typed faster. I made it another five minutes before my phone began to vibrate. When I saw the number I almost dropped the phone.

"Kyrri?" I asked hopefully Answering it quickly. Silence greeted me for a moment before I heard the person on the line take a big breath.

"Priest get here now and bring the rod. Kyrri is hurt and this is beyond my abilities to handle, I'm sure she doesn't want to go back to that hospital anytime soon." The thief spat over the line and I gasped standing and running out of the room without bothering to grab my coat.

"What happened this time?" I asked as I waited for the first elevator to go down to my secretary's level so I could get to the main elevator. I was coming to the realization that Kyrri was a danger magnet.

"I... I think she tried to kill herself." He finally managed quietly and my heart stopped. Oh god. Oh my god why would she do that? How could I fail to protect her? How do you even protect someone from themselves? I hung up the phone and ran to my secretary's office.

On the way down the next elevator, I called my family doctor only to have him inform me that he was out of town. I screamed over the phone and threw it across the cab of my porch. I decided to drive myself using one of the several cars I kept in the basement garage h set Kaiba corp since the limo driver refused to drive over the speed limit. I ignored my racing heart and thoughts, if the price to have Kyrri in my life and alive was all this craziness then I was willing to pay that price.

The ride to Bakura's house was a blur of worry and fear as I contemplated the worst case scenario. That I would arrive too late and she would already be dead.

By the time I made it to my destination I was practically hyperventilating. And I slammed on the brakes with an audible shriek and the tires came to a halt in the street outside his house.

Bakura opened the door before I knocked and I ran in and straight to his couch where he had Kyrri.

She was pale, too pale and her eyes were closed and the lids were a purplish color with her brows knit together in worry even in her unconscious state. I reached out and took her arm in my hands. Blood was still gushing out at an alarming rate and I plunged into an even more blind panic I looked up at Bakura in fear. His eyes held much the same anxiety that I'm sure mine held.

"Why didn't you try to stop the bleeding?" I yelled and his eyes widened as he gaped his mouth open a few times before he shrugged and looked at the floor.

"My medical knowledge goes about as far as to rub some mud in the wound and even I'm smart enough now to know that would be a horrible idea." He defended and I stared blankly at him for a moment before I snapped All to attention back to the poor bleeding angel before me.

"I need some kind of cloth to wrap her arm up with!" I barked out while lifting her arm up delicately. I could see five maybe six long gashes up her arm stretching from her wrist to her inner elbow.

The tomb robber thrust his freshly discarded shirt in front of me and then disappeared into his kitchen. I focused fully on Kyrri as I ripped the shirt in half and began to wrap up her wounds making sure I applied more pressure where it was needed. Blood quickly soaked the shirt.

Bakura returned with a bowl of water and several wash towels and sat them at my feet. I grunted in thanks and held my own hands over her wrist to apply the right amount of pressure.

"Should I call the Pharaoh?" He asked quietly to me and I stopped for a moment looking at him in surprise. It seemed out of character for him to be so helpful and I tried to remind myself that it must be easier for Bakura to show his true colors without the influence of the dark lord Zork. Perhaps he may be worth keeping around after all, but then again perhaps not.

"Go ahead, Akamenatsu is out of town with another patient. He said he would rush back but it will take hours for him to make it back to Domino and we don't have that kind of time." I nodded in his direction as he called Kyrri's brother.

"Tell him to take a limo, and to bring me the rod." I barked out and shifted so that I could better hold her at this angle whilst still keeping pressure on her wrist.

He returned yelling over the phone at Yami about how this wasn't his fault, but I ignored him and used my free hand to find the pulse behind her ear. It was faint and starting to fade.

"NO! Damn it Kyrri don't you dare fucking die on me." I yelled and wrapped myself tighter around her. Bakura hung up the phone then, obviously deciding the arguing wasn't helping.

" What can I do to help?" he panicked and dropped himself at my feet right in front of her. I looked at him through blurry tears and shook my head.

"I don't know what to do. She's lost too much blood, she wouldn't even make it to the hospital at this rate..." I spoke with a cold and dead sounding voice. I watched as tears of his own began to fall he took her I injured hand. Who the hell was this Bakura and where had he been in the past?

"Look hold pressure here, and here," I demanded as I directed him where to put his hands. I then stood and took off my tie and wrapped it around her upper arm like a makeshift turnicate. After a moment it seemed like maybe the blood flow was decreasing. I checked her pulse again and felt as it fluttered almost too softly to direct.

"Please, baby don't do this to me. I need you!" I whispered as I pressed my four head to hers. Her skin was cold, and her whole body was limp. I kept my index finger pressed to where I still felt her beating heart as it lost the ability to continue beating coming to a stuttering stop.

"NOOOO!" I screamed clutching her closer to me jerking her arm out of Bakura's hands, he was too shocked to stop me.

I felt white hot energy electrify from my chest through my arms and out of my hands. I felt it's glow all around me as it seeped through Kyrri as well.

-flashback-

" You're trying too hard." Kyrri giggled as she sat perched on the stone table that was in the middle of the ritual room next to a wounded kitten. I groaned and focused my mind holding my millennium rod high. I was still getting used to using it, Kyrri was years ahead of me on using magic having been trained her whole life for this role while I had been chosen as a young boy for my natural talent with sorcery. Though healing just wasn't my strong suit.

" If it's so easy when you do it!" I grumbled and crossed my arms in frustration. She smiled and swayed herself in front of me. She held up her left hand over the wounded cat that sat on the table with a broken leg.

In an instant, she began to glow brightly in a beautiful white bluish light and for a second her whole body turned white as she touched her hand softly to the poor animal. The cat stretched happily and licked her hand in thanks before jumping down and running away. She turned to me then, her hair still white and her eyes as blue as the sky and smiled a breathtaking smile before the energy faded and she was her normal self. Midnight hair and crimson eyes and all.

"The power to heal resides in all of Amaterasu's children. You have just to look inside and find it. It's easier if you care for the person or animal... Oh, I have an idea." She lunged backward and turned quickly grabbing a small blade.

Before I had time to stop her she lunged the knife into her stomach and doubled over screaming as she jerked the weapon out of her flesh.

"Princess!" I yelled and caught her as he tumbles forward. Blood was getting everywhere and I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. She was in pain because I couldn't heal her. With a sudden clarity, I took a deep breath and clenched the rod tightly as I channeled the energy into the stab wound on her stomach.

We both gasped as my own power hit hers and intertwined brilliantly around us Creating a sort of wind. She touched her stomach with one hand and then my face with the other.

" I knew you could do it." She beamed and I smiled too, unable to be angry while we were so close, our auras melding together in such an intimate way. We both realized something that day, that without each other there was nothing in the world.

-end flashback-

White hot flames of energy roared out from within me as I refused this reality in which I lost her again. The shockwave blasted Bakura into the wall and I screamed incoherently in sadness.

"Kaiba?" She whispered and I dropped my face down to hers. Her eyes were wide and she clutched me tightly. For a moment we just stared at each other.

"You healed me?" She gasped and I nodded still unable to speak through the lump in my throat.

"Without your rod?" She whispered and again I nodded. At this, she forced herself out of my arms and I watched as she put several feet between us, now having plenty of energy that I had pumped through her. I myself was feeling rather drained from using so much at once of the power I had.

"Seto?" The door blew off its hinges revealing Yami as he kicked it open and ran in with a wild look in his crimson eyes. Yugi ran in a second later gasping for breath with the rod clutched to her chest and a wild look in her lavender eyes.

"Kyrri!" He shouted when he saw her sitting up and obviously not near death. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She returned the hug gladly and I listened as she apologized over and over again. I found myself jealous that I could not hold her myself.

"Why would you try to leave me after we only just found each other?" He finally asked sounding heartbroken. Revealing that he felt the same way that I did about the whole ordeal. She grabbed his hand with a guilty look and they locked eyes sharing one of their rare twin moments when it was almost like they could actually touch minds. Though I knew this wasn't the case.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see Yugi standing next to me looking up with her big oval eyes sadly. She held out a tissue and I gladly took it wiping my face of the tears that were beginning to dry already. She grabbed my had and I looked down shocked as she smiled.

"It's okay Seto. You don't have to be sad alone anymore, you have us. I know I've said this to you before but we are your friends." She said and I looked away awkwardly but I didn't let her hand go. For once glad to have the support, of course, it meant nothing. She was Yami's Hikari and I had Kyrri, or rather I wish I had her. I would never love anyone else after loving her.

Yugi and I sat back and let the siblings catch up since they really hadn't and Bakura busied himself cleaning up the mess.

Eventually, Yugi began to get sleepy and she took the limo back to the mansion, for some reason instead of going home.

Her and Yami had actually been staying at the mansion since she reviewed a body of her own. After Kyrri had promised at least a hundred times that she would never even think about doing something like this again she finally convinced her brother to go home with Yugi. She seemed to be very grateful that she was alive. Yami followed Yugi out but I stayed behind.

Bakura left the room then, and I was grateful to have a moment to speak to her. I opened my mouth to ask if she was okay but she cut me off.

"I want you to leave me alone." She glared and I couldn't even fathom why she was angry at me.

"I saved your life!" I defended while I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. She stood up and faced my anger head-on with an anger of her own that rivaled mi e.

"Thank you. But enough is enough. What I do is none of your business Kaiba. I don't belong to you." She shouted and began to pace back and forth in front of me. I didn't even know what to say.

"But I didn't want you to die." I pleaded with her holding my hands out like I was going to pull her to me. She flinched and backed away from me more.

"What you want is none of my concern priests." She hissed and flashed her blood red eyes at me hatefully. I stopped cold in my tracks. Who was this, where had my sweet Kyrri gone? I had never seen her look at someone with such hate. Not even when Bakura was facing us down on the last night we were all still alive.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this? Tell me what the fuck did I do to you to make you hate me so much. I was willing to die for you, to take your place. I lived my whole life in dedication to you. I LOVED YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAD! And it wasn't enough... I was never anything more to you than a plaything was I?" She stood shocked at my outburst, even I was shocked. Her eyes popped open as my voice rose in volume and she began to shake.

"None of that matters now!" She shouted but refuse to look at me. I grabbed her shoulders lightly. She didn't fight me this time but instead grew rigid as a stone.

"You need to leave." She begged quietly and her lip was trembling. I tipped her chin up with one finger and kept my hand pressed to her cheek. She looked up with her beautiful eyes and I could see so much pain.

"Don't touch me! Get out. GET OUT, I never want to see you again. Leave me alone!" She pushed me as hard as she could and ran to the back of the house. After my shock wore off I dropped my arms to my side and stared blankly at the wall.

Swiftly I turned and grabbed my rod from the table and marched out of the house to hurt to do anything else. I climbed into my car and peeled out down the street in anger.

If she wants me to leave her alone then fine. She would never be bothered by me again since I was such a problem for her. I pushed the pain back and replaced it with my familiar icy mask. When I returned home Yugi was asleep on the couch with her head resting in Yami's lap. He looked up at me but his eyes quickly narrowed at the sight of me.

" Don't you have a home of your own to go to. Do you think I'm running a god damn charity? GET OUT!" I screamed and Yugi jumped up afraid. Yami tried to speak some since I to me but I ignored him and pointed to the door as I stalked out of the room.

Screw having friends, screw trying to make her love me. If the world wanted me to be a heartless bastard then it was on the right track. Tomorrow I was going to fire half my staff, maybe even everyone. I didn't care about Kaiba corp. I didn't care about myself I didn't give a shit about anything. None of it mattered now. All that mattered what this gaping hole in my chest.

I threw myself on the couch that Yami ha been sharing with his light and buried my face in my arms. I couldn't have been there long when I heard the door open swiftly.

Mokuba walked in and my jaw dropped as I took in the sight of him with his hair cut shorter than I ever remember it being. Momentarily forgetting everything else that happened today I sat up shocked and took in his appearance, he looked away and shifted under my scrutiny. After a long awkward silence, I sighed.

"You look so grown up." I finally said, he actually kind of looked like me and despite the fact that I was upset that he cut his hair in the first place I took pride in how handsome of a young man he was turning out to be. But all traces of our mother had vanished with his wild raven locks.

"Yea well that was the point. I'm not a baby anymore." He muttered annoyed an began to leave the room. I called after him, in the hopes that maybe we could watch a movie together or play a game. I missed him so much and I knew he was one of the only people who would be able to cheer me up but he rolled his eyes when he looked back at mean slammed the hallway door on his way out.

I wondered idly if perhaps the problem wasn't with everyone else but with myself. I had always tried to play the part of a heartless bastard. Maybe karma was just getting me back to how I had lived my life, perhaps I was pushing those I loved away. My soul mate hated me, my brother hated me and now I had screamed at and kicked my only real friends out of my house when I was supposed to be helping him and Yugi. I was an asshole. Shit.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Okay people, Chapter 15 is up, This one was really hard to make happen. It was an emotional rollercoaster for me.

Major warnings this chapter: Graphic depictions of sex, and not as graphic mentions of rape and alcohol abuse.

I don't own anything damn it!

Kyrri's POV

(One Week later.)

"Dude, leave me alone. I'm fine." I muttered around a mouthful of pasta. Bakura crossed his arms and eyed me showing he wasn't buying it. I was losing my mind, I wasn't allowed to be alone for five minutes and he was neglecting his classes to babysit me constantly. That's how I found myself having this argument. He was refusing to go to school, forcing me to eat leftover spaghetti for breakfast and trying to lecture me about talking about my feeling more.

" How can I be sure you'll be okay?" he asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and shoveled another bite into my mouth before I stood and scrapped the rest into the garbage disposal so I could wash the plate. He watched me waiting, I huffed and turned around.

" Because you took all the damn knives out of the house. I don't have any friends that aren't already at school. I literally have nothing to do but sit around and watch Dr. Phil, which should count as counseling. I'll be fine I can't get into any trouble for fuck's sake, I'm Eighteen now treat me like an adult." I whined and gave him a pleading look. Honestly, I didn't see what all the fuss was about. I was fine, obviously.

"Listen, if you don't go to school you will fail, Ryou will fail. Get your shit together if you expect me to get mine together." I said while crossing my arms to match his stance. He glared but I could tell what I said was striking a chord with him. He sighed in defeat and snatched his bag off the back of a kitchen chair. I tried not to look smug, just glad I would have some peace.

"Fine, your right, but I swear to Slifer if you do anything at all I will never forgive you." He said with softening eyes. I nodded pleased and helped him grab his school coat.

There were parts of living with Bakura I loved. Mostly, that he was fun to be around and we could spend the whole night having a conversation about the universe, the war between good and evil, or aliens. It was nice to have someone I could talk to about literally anything. I was also glad to be away from my father. While I had sneaked over once or twice to grab clothes and a few of my belongings most of my stuff remained locked inside my old room. It was too risky to go back there and risk him finding me, I was sure he would kill me, or maybe worse.

Did I have any plans now that I was a high school graduate three months early? No, not really. I was kind of just floating through each day trying to keep a positive attitude so as not to alert my friends and brother to how miserable I actually was.

"Have a good day." I smiled as I opened the door for him all too glad to have some time alone. He smiled and nodded in thanks as he departed. I closed and locked the door quickly. Leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor so I could pull my knees up to my chest. Finally, I was alone and free to feel sad without being judged.

After a minute of self-pity, true to form I walked into the living room and turned on Dr. Phil so I could focus on anyone's problems but my own. My plan was to ignore it ever happened and eventually, everyone would forget about it, even me.

Honestly, it wasn't what happened that bothered me. No, it was how I had treated Kaiba afterward. He saved my life, again and I screamed at him. I wasn't even sure why I was angry, I didn't want to die. I was happy he saved me, but I was terrified. It would be so easy to collapse into his arms and just let him love me. Soothe years worth of pain. He would make me happy, but I could never do the same for him.

I knew where I stood, I knew I was worthless. Before, in my past life, I was a prize to be had. The Princes of Egypt, A true fighter, I was someone to be proud of. But now I was like a hand me down, a donation from goodwill. Maybe I still looked nice on the outside but I had been all used up by my demented father and I didn't even realize it was wrong until I had my memories restored.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and tried to watch the episode about some thirteen-year-old girl who was having a baby but she would stop drinking and do drugs. I sneered, some people make me sick.

I kept this up for another two hours while I lounged on the couch. At this rate, I knew I would gain a few pounds between the fact that Bakura made me eat at least three times a day and the fact that all I did was sit around. I wasn't too worried about it though, I was always lean and tall even if my weight fluctuated a little bit here and there.

A loud knock at the door caught my attention and I jumped up knocking a whole can of soda on my lap and all over the carpeted floor.

"Fuck." I hissed and ran into the kitchen to grab paper towels and clean up my mess forgetting all about the person at the door. I was on my knees scrubbing soda from the cream colored carpet and ignoring the sticky substance on my shirt when another loud knock resonated through the house.

"Hang on," I shouted as I tossed the paper towels in the trash and raced to answer the door. Not sure who I expected to be there but I was surprised as I stared at Kaiba. He looked at me sadly but made no move to touch me or speak to me. All he was doing was staring at me with a sad smile.

I shuffled awkwardly before I stepped back to let him inside and brushed some of my hair out of my face. I felt like maybe, I should apologize to him for the things I said last week. Though I didn't know what to say I knew I had to say something.

He didn't enter but he did take a step closer to me as he reached up one of his slender-fingered hands to grasp the loose strand of hair bothering me and tuck it delicately behind my ear. I shivered and silently cursed that every interaction with him had to be like this. Part of me wanted to jump his bones while the other part kept telling me that was a terrible idea. I would never be ready for something like that after the way my father broke me.

"Why are you here?" I asked frustrated to myself. he frowned and apologized for bothering as he took out a little box. I panicked, was he about to propose to me even though I told him I hated him? What the hell?

Before I had any more chance to panic he opened it and revealed a beautifully crafted bracelet charm. The metal was silver and it looked exquisite, it was in the shape of a tiny delicate blue-eyes-white-dragon with tiny sapphire gemstones for the eyes. I was shocked but too blown away to even try to argue as he lifted my wrist and placed the clasp on my bracelet.

" I know you don't want to see me, I'm sorry for intruding like this but before I leave I needed you to hear me out. I love you Kyrri, not just because I loved your past self. Don't believe for a second that I am blind to see you are not her, not entirely at least. I know you suffer, I see your pain. Your scars are visible from a mile away, your emotional scars that it. I know something happened to you, I don't need to know what it is, baby, I don't care. My whole life has been a blur from one task to the other trying to fill some void like a huge fucking hole in my heart. I didn't know what it was until that first time I looked into your eyes that day in my office. You were brilliant and so brave, I spent my whole life building a reputation to be feared and respected but all I was doing was cowering behind walls of ice. One look into the fire of your soul melted all my defenses." His words were soft and full of emotion. while he was talking he had raised to inspect he charm only lowering it when he finished locking his gaze with mine. I was a little breathless as I tried to process all that he said.

" You're leaving?" I asked as a sudden swell of emotions rushed through me. Oh my god, what was I going to do? I needed him. I needed him so bad it hurt and he was leaving. I wanted to beg him to stay, but I had no right.

"I'm moving to America for the next six months. I have to help with the launch of the western branch of the company and, I also thought it would be best to give you space." He admitted sheepishly by this point he has moved around me and we stood in the living room. He had not mentioned that I was covered in soda yet, maybe he didn't notice.

"Oh," I whispered and began chewing on my nails, I couldn't tell him to stay for me. That would defeat the purpose of all this pain I was putting us both through even if it was for his own good that he stayed far away from me. I would be crushed, this was already hard enough without knowing I drove him into another country to get away from me.

" I know you're not the same Kyrri, neither am I to be honest. I just wanted to tell you since this might be my last chance, I know I am no expert at relationships. I don't know how to handle every fight we would have and I will never be a perfect person. But I am willing to take the chance, to risk it all and learn all there is to know just so I can keep us together. If you ask me, baby, I won't give up on us. I'll never give up on you." My head was spinning at his declaration while he pulled me closer and touched his forehead to my own. I tried to fight the feelings of peace washing over me.

"Kyrri, do you have anything to say?" He asked quietly pulling back and looking at me as all of these emotions flashed across my face, I'm sure. I was unable to hide what I was feeling, I was too surprised to control it. I was terrified that he wouldn't be here if I changed my mind and decided I couldn't live without him. I looked away to hide my eyes as my hair fell between us to shadow my face.

"Please baby, please talk to me. Ask me to stay." He pleaded and I whipped my head around to stare at his large, hopeful blue eyes. He touched my arm softly and I bit my lip. Would it be that easy? Could I just ask him to stay with no consequences? I was hurting so much over this decision, he was hurting even more. Should I just give up altogether?

I didn't notice how he inched closer while I was caught up in my own head, maybe he didn't notice either. It seemed like we both realized at the same time just how close we were, I could feel his warm breath cascading across my face. He smelled hile cinnamon and mint.

He looked down at my mouth and then quickly back into my eyes, I couldn't pull away if I tried. My walls were crumbling all around me, and I couldn't think at all anymore. Whatever part of me that was left that wanted to fight this was shriveling into a tight ball in my gut. I couldn't even remember the reasons why wouldn't want this.

Without any further notice, and without giving myself permission to do so I quickly reached up and grabbed the collar of his fancy all black suit and yanked him forward. If I caught him off guard at all he didn't show it. Immediately his hands snaked up my back as he pulled me tighter against him. I could feel so much of him, my whole body was hyper aware of him from the light stubble of freshly shaved hair on his face to the smooth texture of his fingers as he grazed them over my jawline.

I sighed in content against my own will, what the hell was I doing? My head was spinning, my heart was racing and I knew my hands were shaking as I tangled my fingers in his messy hair. His tongue danced across my bottom lip and I whimpered lightly. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth but I found that I welcomed this.

I was beyond trying to convince myself to stop this madness, that part of me was completely quiet, she passed the reins to the other me. The Kyrri from Egypt, the Princess, the part of me that belonged to Seto Kaiba. She was pleased with things to be going her way, she would get what she wants today.

"Slow down." He breathed as he pulled away with a chuckle. This should have been a warning to me but I was out of control. Even as I tried to stop myself my hands still pulled at his jacket ruthlessly. He was shocked, to say the least, but undeterred, he continued his gentle exploration of my neck and face.

"Please," I begged before once more assaulting him with my mouth. Whatever argument he had was lost between us as hands touched without restraint. I wanted to touch every part of his body, I needed him so much it hurt physically. Why had I denied myself this pleasure?

I managed to remove his jacket without breaking our heated kiss all the while running my fingers up and down the silky texture of the shirt across his toned chest. One of his hands slipped down from my waist and cupped my ass as he pulled me closer still. I moaned and bit down on his bottom lip softly earning a very sexy grunt in return. I wasn't sure where my knowledge of how to do any of this came from unless I was using my experience from our past life together.

I realized with some glee he was losing control as he slowly, tenderly slid a hand under my shirt giving me a sideways glance to make sure it was okay. I should have been afraid, sure I knew I wasn't a virgin but it wasn't like I remembered the event happening. Luckily I had managed to block those terrible things out. All these thoughts were forgotten when his hand reached my breast. I wasn't wearing a bra, I was at home, sue me.

Deciding I needed him now I pulled back and ripped my shirt off. He stared at me for just a moment before doing the same. Somehow it seemed like it became a competition on who could undress faster all the while kissing and touching each new part of the body of the other. I never felt so amazing before. I didn't know I could feel this good.

"You're so breathtaking." He gasped before he leaned forward and began sucking on the nape of my neck while using one of his hands to knead my breast softly. I all but purred as I ran my hands across his arms, chest, and back. I couldn't get enough of him in this moment, I needed him more than I needed to breathe.

The next moments were a blur to me. I shifted from one moment of bliss to the next while he lowered me to the soft carpeted floor, the bristles tickles my arched back as I tried to keep my body pressed against his. At this point, we were both completely nude though I tried not to think too much about it. I didn't want my sour thoughts to ruin the beauty of it. I knew after it was over with I would have to go back to hating myself but right now, in the arms of my soul mate all I wanted was for the bliss to never stop.

"I love you." He whispered with his mouth against my neck. I wanted to say it back but before I got the chance he was inside me. I gasped, first in pain but it quickly ebbed into pleasure. I tried to focus, I tried to memorize every detail of his perfect body and how whole I felt while we were together in this way but I was lost in a pleasure so intense I wasn't sure I could contain it in my weak body. I felt like I would explode, and a warmth started to build in my abdomen.

With each thrust forward he had to kiss a new part of me, my face and my collarbone, my ear. I loved every second we were together in this way. I moved with him while letting my nails drag down the tight skin of his back. He moaned in time with me as he shifted our positions by scooping me up from the floor and perching me in his lap so he could kiss me better.

He must have been enjoying himself too, the smile never left his face and his eyes never left mine unless he was kissing me. He held himself up with one arm while the other roamed freely across my body leaving goosebumps across my skin. This was heaven. I was sure I had died and went to paradise.

To soon, for my tastes, I could tell it was coming to an end. I was so close to losing my mind to the ecstasy of the moment and he must also have been close to climax as well. He nuzzled into me deeper kissing my neck softly. I wrapped my arms around him tightly afraid for it to end.

"Kyrri," he gasped as he thrust once more. I yelled out softly as I came with him. my body was trembling, I could feel this electricity all the way from my head to my toes as I wrapped my legs around his torso tightly. He chuckled and rolled down onto his side bringing me with him. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat while reality came back to me.

His fingers slipped through my hair humming softly in content. I tried to fight the inner workings of my mind. I could feel the bad thoughts coming. I knew I had only seconds to enjoy this moment before I would ruin it. I ruined everything I touched, this was what I was trying to avoid.

As I pulled away he looked at me with a huge grin and I wanted to tell him I loved him. I shifted my eyes from his to my hands still shaking and tried to collect my thought coherently. Staring down at my bare legs, looking at my discarded clothes, feeling the familiar soreness of my center I froze.

"No, No..." I gasped as I pulled away swiftly. I was unaware of his next movements as I pulled into myself tighter. I started trying to grab my clothes and pull my t-shirt on. I had to get away now. Seto could not see me break down like this.

 _Flashes of a scene similar to this unwillingly took over the scenery. I was on the floor, curled into a ball completely naked just like now but beer cans were littered around me. A used condom lay crumpled on the floor of the living room. I vomited on the spot and started sobbing._

This was recent, this was just about a month ago the day before I fell off the roof. God how much things had changed. I felt the bile rising in my mouth again thinking about it. How could I have let this happen again, how could I forget that I was little more than used trash? How long now had I been so fucking damaged?

 _"Happy birthday," I muttered to myself softly while tracing the shape of a ballon on the fog covering my kitchen window. I had just finished cleaning the whole house from the party dad threw last night. Not a birthday party, of course not. It was a party to celebrate the passing of the anniversary of Moms death. It wasn't my birthday anymore, it was a sad day._

 _A loud crash startled me as the front door flew open and Dad came stumbling in. I jumped up shaking. I hated that he drank so much, maybe if I wasn't such a bad daughter he wouldn't need to drink this much. That's what I keep telling myself at least._

 _"Sixteen." He stated coldly and I nodded happily he was acknowledging the occasion at all. normally he wouldn't pay any mind to it at all._

 _"Good." He said as he took a few steps closer to me inspecting me thoroughly. I stood still afraid that if I made a move it would result in me getting hit. He had been more violent the last few years than he used to be but especially this last year._

 _"You don't look a damn thing like her." He spat as he rested a rough hand on my neck. I swallowed nervously not knowing what he meant._

 _" I'm sorry," I said and immediately wished I hadn't. He laughed as he pushed me back down into my chair and began to unbuckle his belt. I tried to get up and he slapped me across the face hard enough for me to taste the coppery flavor of blood in my mouth. I whimpered and tried not to look as he dropped his pants, with his he hand grabbed me by the chin squeezing too hard as he turned me to attention._

 _"Show me how sorry you are then, I kept you for all these years now show me how grateful you are." He all as he shoved himself into my mouth. I tried to scream, I tried to fight but it ended in me being a bloody mess on the floor, and he still got what he wanted, he always got what he wanted._

"Kyrri, baby what's wrong?" Kaiba asked as he pulled my shirt the rest of the way over me while I was frozen and shaking. I could hear my breaths ragged and rapid. I could hear my heart beating fiercely. Vomit moved up and down my esophagus as I continued to swallow down the bile.

Oh, God. No.

I was going to be sick. How could I let Seto touch me with his perfect hands, love me with his body? What would he do when he found out I wasn't a virgin, that not only had I tainted what belonged to him but that I let myself be tarnished and torn apart at the hands of my own father. True he wasn't my biological father, but he was there the day I was born and raised me from then on as his own even after my mother lost her fucking mind.

I started scratching my wrist needing to feel the familiar sting, I needed to have control over something. the memories and emotions waging war in my head were too much to handle. the voice inside telling me I should end my own suffering, that is was the only way and that everyone would be happier without me was winning. I hated myself.

" Kyrri stops you're bleeding," Seto said while he tried to restrain me from hurting myself further. I thrashed and screamed as my fight or flight instincts kicked in full force. I wasn't afraid of him per say, just afraid in general. I needed time to cope with this, to think about what I just did. I wasn't ready, god why did I think I was ready when I wasn't even ready to be in a relationship yet.

"Don't touch me." I searched wriggling frantically to escape his hold on me. He was being gently yet firm while trying t keep me from hurting myself. I felt like a feral animal, so terrified. He wrapped his arms tighter and kissed the top of my hairline making my mind spin even faster, I had to escape. I hated to hurt him but he couldn't see me like this.

"No, let me go. Damn it let me go!" I screamed as I pushed him violently away. I tried not to look at him but failed as I saw the confused and hurt look on his face. he had managed to dress while I still sat half dressed on the floor shaking like a wet cat. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my pants quickly trying to keep as much distance between him and me as humanly possible.

" I'm sorry, I thought... I mean, you seemed like you wanted... I didn't know... are you afraid of me?" He stumbled over his words reaching for me idly, I flinched away and glared defensively, I knew he didn't deserve this reaction from me but I wasn't in my right mind, everything was so fucked up and I was angry.

I was so angry, at myself at my piece-of-shit father, at life. Just why was it so unfair, why couldn't I just be happy with Seto, Why couldn't I be what he deserved?

When I didn't answer him and refused to look at him he lowered his hands and shifted uncomfortably. He cleared his throat as he grabbed his jacket from the floor trying very hard not to look at me at all.

" I'm so sorry Kyrri. I don't have an excuse, I thought you wanted, I was blinded by my need for you. It won't happens again. I'll leave, you will never have to be scared of me again." He whispered from the door, when had he moved? I was so caught up in my own inner turmoil I hadn't noticed as he started to leave. Scared for him to go just as much as I was scared for him to stay I jerked my head to look at him as he gave me a last glance. He looked devastated, angry and sick to his stomach, almost green in hue.

"I will never hurt you again." Were his last words as a solitary tear cascaded down his cheek and he turned and literally ran away. With his departure, my world crashed into a million tiny pieces all around me. I screamed, cried and begged the gods to end me here and now. I dug my nails into the flesh of my arm over and over. I needed to punish myself.

This was all my fault if I would have had more control none of this would have happened. Now he thinks, god, I don't even know what he thinks happened. he looked like he was sick, did he think he had taken advantage of me and felt that much remorse? God, he loved me and I just kept fucking it up all because I'm some fucked up little bipolar brat who turned everything pure and perfect into shit.

I must have lost track of time completely while I was busy hating myself and trying to forget the horrible events of my past, the next thing I knew my phone was vibrating. Looking down I saw it was Yugi calling. I realized I had a choice, I could let this consume me and hurt more people or I could just fucking man up and swallow it down. it was over now, the damage was done. I would never see Seto again, and in the end wasn't that what was best for him lest I fuck him up even more? I quickly tapped into the power of my bracelet trying to ignore the beautiful little dragon and healed the scratch marks and nail punctures on my arm and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke quietly on purpose to hide the fact that my voice was hoarse. If she noticed she didn't say anything about it, but she seemed to be in a panic from what I could tell, she was breathing really fast and whispering into the phone.

"Oh thank god, Kyrri, I need your help." She gushed, her voice high pitched. I shifted the phone and took a deep breath. Forcing all my hurt into a tiny box inside my head as I stood up.

"Sure, what's going on?" I asked, completely unprepared for what she was about to say. I grabbed my coat and shoes and started to walk outside making sure to lock the bottom lock on my way out. I wouldn't be coming back without Bakura so I wasn't worried about not having a key.

"I need some of those things, you know... girl things..." She shouted into her phone and I laughed. So had in fact, that it eased the edges of my pain just a little. I couldn't imagine how shitty it must be for her having suddenly become a girl with no choice in the matter. She was pretty good at it at least. I agreed to meet her at a drug store, where she begged me to go inside for her. I was happy for the distraction and I knew I would have to throw myself full force into the lives of my friends to make it through this.

Seto's POV

I stumbled into the mansion blindly. I could barely see as the tears welled behind the damn I refused to let break. No one was here thankfully, I needed time to think. I needed to calm down, but how the hell was I suppose to do that.

"What the fuck Seto, what were you thinking?" I asked allowed to myself as I yanked open the door to my office. Inside was a barely touched mini bar. I wasn't much of a drinker but occasionally I would have a scotch after a long meeting. Surely I had never been properly drunk. Such wasn't my style, but right now I didn't care what I did as long as it ebbed away at the stinging in my chest.

I poured a shot and quickly downed it not needing a chaser, this was quicker. running a hand through my hair, turning around and pacing the length from my desk to the bar to clear my head, for naught, my chest felt like it was being torn from the inside out.

I had a whole life with Kyrri in Egypt, but nothing could have prepared me for this. The worst fight we ever had back then was when she ran off with the thief for nearly two months without sending any word that she was alive. Even then it had not hurt like this.

Of course, that had been hell, thinking she was dead. But my beliefe then was that there was an afterlife, I knew eventually I would find her again and turns out that shit was right. I did find her, but she wasn't the same. She was a broken shell of the princess she had once been. Not that that deterred me at all, in fact, it only made me want to love her more. She was so alone, I was so alone and we found each other. If that wasn't the most heartwarming shit I had experienced in this life then I didn't know what was. I took knocked the shot glass down and chose instead to take a long swig from the bottle appreciating the burning sensation moving down my chest.

No, I hadn't lost her in life, only in heart and soul which was far more terrifying than death. I would be a hypocrite if I said that I didn't believe I would get a life after this one. But, what kind of life would it be knowing that she was alive yet I would never ever be able to love her like I yearned to. I grabbed my hair in a fistful and tugged violently as I screamed incoherently in frustration. I fucked everything up.

I took another deep gulp of the warming alcohol.

She was terrified of me, She looked so god damn afraid while she cowered away from me in the living room of Bakura's home. I knew it was a bad idea, I tried to stop but it seemed like she was enjoying herself. I was enjoying myself but I should have paid more attention. There must have been a queue that I missed, She had seemed quiet.

I sat down in the chair of my desk slamming the bottle down hard on the surface of the wood, then immediately deciding to lift the bottle back to my lips and take three large drinks back to back before putting it down and resting my head in my hands.

I was a monster.

I took advantage of the person in this whole world I care about the most. I entered her home when I knew she didn't want me there and I forced her to listen to my pathetic pleas for her love than when she kissed me I what, decided to rape her? God, I make myself so sick.

"FUCK," I screamed at the top of my lungs and raised the bottle one last time to my lips making sure to drink until no liquid remained. Angered by the lack of scotch I grunted and threw the bottle across my office where it smashed into a rather expensive vase causing both to shatter on impact.

I laughed, finally feeling the effects of the alcohol. I was so thankful, My mind too numb to remind me what an asshole I was. I noticed my phone ringing, it was Yami. before I answered I checked the time, it was nearly six but this was of little concern to me. Just twelve hours till my plane leaves.

" What Pharaoh?" I answered in a slurred and harsh tone. I heard him gasp quietly and chuckled. He obviously knew was inebriated.

" Kaiba, I wanted to talk to you. Should I book an appointment?" He asked and I could feel him leering through the phone. His annoyance was palpable, probably since I had screamed at them and told them to get the hell out of my house I returned to being the jerk I was best at being.

" What, you going to tell me not to leave? Are you going to command it Pharaoh?" I yelled getting angry even though he hadn't said much to this effect. I was obviously drunk at this point. The room was spinning pretty fast while I stumbled to the floor and lay down.

" You know what, Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. You're being a coward." He chided sounding pissed off, I will show him pissed. No matter how big of an asshole he thinks he can be I promise I can be a bigger one.

"Fuck you, you got what you wanted. You never even said thank you, you son of a bitch. 'Thank's Kaiba, for saving Yugi so I can have my happily ever after all while I watch you suffer, alone, pining after my stuck-up sister who is too busy playing mind games and being the victim to notice your literally dying without her.' " I yelled mocking him as my rant turned into drunken ramblings. I tried to sit up, I wanted to keep yelling but I couldn't see straight and didn't have the cognitive ability to stand.

" And another thing, Fuck you, you pompous, imbecile. You're a third rate duelist with a fourth-rate deck. You aren't worth my respect, my friendship or even my rivalry. You're the coward. Lose my number, If I never see you or the rest of the nerd-herd it will be too soon." I screamed before I hung up and threw my phone into the wall. The battery popped out, which was the last thing I remembered before the swirling darkness overtook me completely.

Mokuba's POV

(Two weeks later)

The mansion was empty than ever, without Seto. I mean, he was barely ever here, to begin with, but somehow he had brought a livelihood to the house. Knowing he was here, knowing I wasn't alone. Maybe I had been angry before he left, even if I was justified, even if I was not. I didn't want him to leave, but when he told me all I did tell him to go.

I don't know what happened to him and that girl but she was back in school now. I guess she convinced the principle she was healed enough to return to school, The student body called her being alive a miracle. I guess most people saw her fall from the roof of the school.

So she sat with my old friends, the people I would have been sitting with and having a great time with if it was a few months ago. But now, I didn't have any friends. Sure Jou and Yami had tried to talk to me or maybe get me to sit with them. I told them very kindly to fuck off.

No one paid much mind to me anymore, the novelty of being a boy genius and entering high school early was over with. I didn't want the attention anyway. If anyone paid too much attention they might notice how nervous I was, how twitchy, how depressed. I didn't want anyone to see under my skin.

I had so much to be said about, things I never talked about. Like how I was born a murderer by killing my own mother. I ruined my life and Seto's that day. I should never have been born.

With that thought, I stood and walked to the trashcan in the corner of the lunchroom swiftly so that I could empty the tray of my untouched food. I was probably losing a lot of weight but I really didn't care.

I caught a glimpse of Yami talking to Yugi, Yukko as she went by at school. Jou was listening to their conversation with great interest and Bakura was reading a medical book, which in itself was crazy. His white hair was pulled back and banded making me miss my long raven locks. Kyrri was the one that really stuck out. She was turned a little bit away from the others, her head was down and he fingered a tiny trinket on her golden bracelet. I couldn't be sure but it looked like she was crying, which just pissed me off. She chased my brother away, she didn't have the right to be upset.

Rolling my eyes and turning I left the campus of the school deciding to skip for the rest of the day. I hated this place and wanted to drop out altogether. Right now though none of that mattered. What mattered was that I had run out of my sack last night. I needed to go see Mitch and Ally and I wasn't sure I would hold out until the end of school, besides, it's not like Seto cared enough to pay any attention to my attendance records.

AN: Here are Chapter 15 guys, It was a hard chapter to write. I wanted the scene where they end up having sex to be powerful, I wanted the love to be palpable to the reader. Sadly I had to immediately shatter their little bubble of bliss, Kyrri wasn't ready for such a big step and unfortunately, this ended up hurting both parties. Let me know what you guys think though. Seriously.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: No major warnings in this chapter, overall a pretty docile one. Enjoy the break from the drama, things are actually going to pick up really soon and the actual plot of the story will start to develop more.

Kyrri's POV

(Eleven weeks later)

"Kura get off." I laughed as I pushed my best friend off of me and into my brother. He chuckled and let go of us both as Yami dusted his shoulders off as if he was covered in germs. But his smile didn't last long, these days he hardly smiled and all too soon he grew quiet and Yami trailed back to walk beside him while letting me and the rest of the gang have our fun before we all ended up talking about the secret master plan.

The master plan was to find a way to trap Zork so that we could extract him from Ryou's body and then seal him inside of the millennium ring just as we had tried to do so many years ago. We had to do something, people had been going missing all over the city in the last couple of weeks.

Problem was that was about as far as the plan went. Without knowing where Zork was or how to capture him we were grasping at straws and even if we did know and were capable of creating a trap strong enough to contain the demon for any amount of time there was still one more problem.

Seto Kaiba.

He was still in America at the Kaiba corp western branch, he had left the day after... Well after our one night stand and without him there was no way that we could manage to pull this off.

I may be a priestess myself but this wasn't my area of expertise. If you thought about it like a game then I would be the cleric whist Kaiba was the offensive Mage. He was the expert on the kind of sorcery we needed to trap the demon lord who held Ryou captive.

Everything that had happened before he left was a blur, everything happening so fast. It all seemed like ancient history to me now, I barely remembered falling from the roof of the school but I defiantly remembered Seto's face when I told him I hated him. Something I wish I had never done, but even worse I could remember the love he ha for me as his hands caressed every inch of my body.

My wish was to set him free so that he could find someone that was smart and funny and amazingly beautiful and all the things I am not so that he had a shot at being happy. I knew if we ever tried to be together I would do nothing but disappointed him.

Now after having two and a half months to sort through my jumbled memories and time to think about what I really wanted I knew, Without a shadow of a doubt that it was him. It would always be him,

I was madly in love with Seto Kaiba. My brave priest, but surely now he hated me like I had tried to convince him that I did. I knew in my heart I was the real reason he had fled out of the country. I was a horrible person before I slept with him and then let him leave thinking he hurt me.

But I had never meant for him to leave the country because of me. I remember the night he left all too clearly. He showed up at my house, about a month and a half after I had finally decided to go home and at first, I had been angry but everything that happened with my father caused me to lose controls of my lent up emotions an I crossed the line. Now even though I wanted to find a way to fix things it was too late.

I frowned and tugged at a lock of my long hair, I missed him like crazy. Seto Kaiba was almost all I thought about anymore and many times I had opened my phone to call him and beg him to come back. Sure that if he would just listen to how sorry I am for being so ignorant that he would forgive me. But I never dialed the number, because I'm nothing but a coward.

My stomach fluttered uneasily and I stopped walking catching everyone's attention. My face got hot and quickly covered with a thin sheen of sweat as my eyes widened. I slumped over feeling like I would vomit. Apparently, my depression and stress were starting to make me ill. I hadn't thrown up but a handful of times over the last couple of weeks but my stomach was always in knots.

"Kye-chan are you okay?" Yugi asked as she leaned up on the tips of her toes to get closer to my face. Her eyes held a genuine concern and I was reminded again of just how thankful I was to have met her. To have another girl to talk to.

I shook my head at her, I had been pretty honest with them about everything. After the night I almost killed myself and realized that I did actually want to live. I was given this second chance at life for a reason and it went beyond stopping Zork.

The only thing they didn't know was my night I passion with Kaiba before he left. I couldn't bring myself to tell them what a fool I was.

Besides, as far as my upset stomach was concerned it wasn't anything to be worried about. Nerves I'm sure and I nodded as the wave of nausea passed quickly an I smiled to reassure them so we could begin our journey to school once more. I was really happy I had convinced the principal to let me rejoin my classes, I was not someone who liked to be caught up in my own head for long periods of time.

I kept quiet after that and Yugi stayed close and kept a skeptical eye on me.

"I was thinking about Kaiba," I admitted to getting her off of my case and the boys behind us grew quiet. Yugi nodded in understanding knowing how his absence had affected me, but It hadn't just affected me that Kaiba had left the country but all of our friends too. With Kaiba gone we couldn't stop Zork not rescue Ryou from the bastard. He was the only one who knew how to perform the eternal sealing ritual.

"I talked to him this morning," Yami said quietly looking down. I jerked my head around instantly angry that he hadn't told me sooner and he shuffled his feet guiltily.

"He came back late last night, rather early this morning before the sun rose. Mokuba got into some kind of trouble and needs him here, but he wouldn't tell me what over the phone. He didn't have anything nice to say to me either, I guess he hasn't gotten over everything and it's like he is right back to be a jackass again. Though I get the feeling something is seriously wrong." He sighed and mouthed that he was sorry for not telling me sooner.

I frowned deeply, he was back in Japan? Should I call him, or wait until I saw him at work, I had returned to work after he left for America, or should I just quit my job and hide from the situation forever?

Everyone left me to my thoughts the rest of the way to school and I was glad for that. I needed time to think and figure out what I really wanted to do. When we got to school finally Yugi pulled me into the first bathroom we passed.

"I need your help!" She crude out and I noticed the anxiety under her collected lave deer eyes that ha been there all morning. I smiled and place a calming hand on ER shoulder.

"What's wrong Yukko?l I asked using her alias Kaiba had helped create for her before he had left. She turned probably seven shaded of red and stared at her feet.

" I need you to come to the store with me and buy me some..." She trailed off and squeaked out an incoherent reap ve. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed ER hand pulling her out of the bathroom.

"You know you're going to have to get used to this eventually. You are a girl now after all." I sighed and shook my head. Yugi had sought my help the first month after getting her own body when she started he period, and the second. She knew what it was but had no idea how much like death each cycle was and had spent the four days with me held captive at the game shop to help her through the ordeal.

There was a pharmacy only three blocks from the school so we set out on our adventure, it shouldn't take us too long to get this and we would make it back by the time the second hour of classes started.

"It's just so awkward." She whinnied and I smirked.

"You know having a vagina for your entire life doesn't make it any less awkward." I defended and flicked my hair from my face.

She blushed again and this time I laughed. It was so funny to watch her cope with her new life. Though there had been several times that I had helped her deal with the mental shock of going from being a boy to being a girl.

We made it through the drug store quickly and I forced her to come inside with me instead of waiting outside like she had the last two times this happened.

"Look you want to buy these. Tampons aren't something that you want to buy the cheap brand of." I pointed to a large box of the more expensive brand.

"This is so unfair, why should we have to pay for these when I know for a fact you can get condoms for free!" She wailed as she grabbed the box and crossed her arms in anger. I glanced at the price and reached out to grab a box for myself but stopped and widened my eyes.

I should have had my period last month and didn't and come to think of it I don't think I had one the month before. I hadn't been paying much attention, I mean it's not like I was sexually active... Oh god.

I back counted several months using my fingers while Yugi watched me not really knowing what was going on. I recounted again and dropped my hands.

"Kyrri?" Yugi asked from beside me and she clutched her box of tampons against her chest and looked at me sheepishly trying to understand why I suddenly shut down. But I did nothing but stare at the shelf in front of me. Next to the sanitary pads were the pregnancy tests.

"I'm late," I whispered without looking at her and it took her a second to connect the dots before she gasped, knowing enough about the reproductive system to realize the implications of my words.

"What? But how you haven't you know..." She asked casting her purple orbs at me suspiciously. I looked into her eyes than in fear, I had to tell her. I had to tell someone.

"I slept with Kaiba." I finally admitted and then let my face fall into my hands as I took several deep breaths to calm my nerves.

She meeped and dropped her box quickly picking it up and grabbing several of the horrid pregnancy tests as she escorted me out of the store after she paid for everything. Apparently, she forgot all about being embarrassed about her own feminine products, But at least she wasn't pregnant.

"When?" She hissed as she drags me down the street. She wasn't mad just shocked that I had kept something like this from her since we had become very close.

"The night before he went to America, he finally broke through my walls and I let him in but in then I freaked out and had a huge panic attack, I don't what I made him think but he ran away," I said crying softly, this situation was surreal. This could not be happening!

"Where are we going Yugi?" I asked when I realized we weren't going to school. The others would surely notice our absence by now since the second hour was due to start soon.

"To the shop, you're going to take these tests. Then we will go from there." She explained and I nodded to myself glad she was taking the controls of this since I was still panicking internally.

I tried to think back to any symptoms I had missed, Obviously nausea and mild vomiting. Also, I had gained like ten pounds, went up a cup size at least since then but I thought it was because Bakura was making me eat so damn much. Three meals a day plus whatever junk food I ate throughout the day waiting for supper. Come to think of it I had been super hungry but I never considered the alternative to me just getting fat.

How long had it been now, He left a month after my birthday so that was the end of March and it was June now so if I counted backward I would be thirteen weeks and four days pregnant. I remembered something from health class about how when you get pregnant from the date of conception you add two weeks to the total, so that would that make me fifteen and a half weeks. If It was true, how had I missed it for so long?

Once we reached the shop she shoved me into a bathroom and instructed me to take the tests. There were three of them and I gulped and opened them all with shaking hands. Better to get this over with quickly. When I was done I placed them all flat on the counter and exited the room to see Yugi watching me like a hawk.

"What did they say?" She asked and I shrugged without saying anything. I was always most uncooperative when I was scared and most of the time refused to talk. She groaned and swung the door open. I closed my eyes and heard her gasp.

She stormed out and thrust one of the stupid tests into my hand to force me to deal with the problem and I stared at the little pink plus sign in hock. She snatched my phone from me and unlocked the screen and began looking through my contacts.

"Yugi stop!" I yelled as she quickly dialed Seto's phone number. She held her arm out to keep me from grabbing my phone and waited for just a second as it rang.

The phone was thrust into my hands as it rang and I fumbled over whether or not I should hang up.

"Hello?" Kaiba barked from to the other end of the line. Too late, now I had to say something but I couldn't just tell him when I had only just found out myself what had happened because of my mistake. Would he hate me for this too, the last thing I wanted was to push an unwanted child onto him.

"Uh," I mumbled and slumped my shoulders. Yugi smirked smugly at me and I stuck out my tongue at her as I walked away with the phone still pressed to my ear. This had to be done, for Bakura sake and for my sanity and apparently for the sake of my... My unborn child. Oh god, I felt light-headed.

"Kyrri?" He asked bewildered and I heard him drop something on the other line. I felt my hands begin to shake and I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say to the man I didn't know how to stop hurting and now I was doing exactly what I wanted to avoid. A child would ruin his career and his life.

"I heard you were home. Please meet with me." I finally chocked out and realized through my sorrow that he probably didn't want anything to do with me.

"Since when does my existence matter to you?" He snapped and I imagined him putting his hand on the bridge of his nose like he always did when he snapped out of anger. I bit my lip, I deserved that. After all, even if I had plenty of time to think about what it was I really wanted and what I was willing to sacrifice to see those dreams come into fulfillment, it's not like I had called him and told him that I changed my mind and just what did any of that matter now anyway? We had so many bigger problems than whether or not we had a relationship for me to even be wording about it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sincerely and he sighed and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"What do you want Kyrri? I have business to attend to." He asked and I could tell he was losing patience. I didn't know what to say to him. I had been a coward for trying to ignore his existence while I wrapped my head around the whole situation and I couldn't handle this with the same mistakes. I had to find a way to fix this before everything escalates out of my control.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I whispered and clutched the phone closer to my ear and began to walk away from the others. He cleared his throat and I closed my eyes.

"Well, you have my number when you do. I don't have time to play games with you."I hated the way his voice sounded right now. So distant and cold, almost like he was a robot.

"Wait, Seth..." I clamped my mouth closed when I accidentally used the wrong name, but it accomplished stopping him from hanging up the phone. He stayed silent though and waited for me to speak again.

"I just wanted to tell you that it was a lie when I told you I hated you. I was hoping that maybe we could be friends, we're going to have to have a long talk soon but if you're busy it can wait." I made sure to speak sweetly to him. I had to make this work somehow. At the very least we had to grateful right? Then I hung up the phone he grunted out a response I couldn't hear.

Yugi frowned at me in disappointment but upon seeing my melancholy she kept her thoughts to herself.

"I'm really sure he hates me still," I said and felt a tear slip down my cheek. My companion put her small hand on mine and motioned me out of the shop with the encouragement that school would distract me for a little while.

My phone rang, Kaiba calling me back. I rose a brow and answered it but I didn't expect my greeting.

"No! you do not get to ignore me for a quarter of a year after I poured my heart at your feet on a silver fucking platter, then out of the blue call me expecting me to drop everything for you. Do you have any idea what I've gone through over the last four months? No, you wouldn't would you because you never bothered to even try and get to know me!" He screamed and I swallowed the whimpering cries that escaped while I let him chew me a new one. I deserved this, after all, I kept him in the dark for months thinking I hated him and now I had news that would only make him hate me more.

"Meet me somewhere so I can apologize to your face," I spoke trying to sound as grown up as possible and bit my lip when he paused once more.

"You'll have to meet me at the hospital if it's so urgent that it can't wait." He finally sighed and I frowned.

"Are you okay?" I gasped and I immediately changed the direction I was walking. I heard the Yugi call my name trying to get my attention but ignored her. This was more important than school. If I wanted him to forgive me so that we could scavenge some kind of friendship then I needed to show him he was a priority.

"No... I don't think I am." His voice hitched and the line went dead. Worried I ran faster, I wasn't too far from the hospital and I forced my legs to push me all the way to the hospital. By the time I reached the doors I was gasping for breath and covered with a thin layer of sweat, I wanted to puke again but I swallowed it down.

I ran to the receptionist desk and slammed my hands down on the countertop to gain the woman's attention. She looked at me with a friendly smile that barely contained her annoyance at my impatience.

"How can I help you miss?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm here to see Seto Kaiba," I said swiftly as she slowly checked the files on her computer. She made a 'tsk' noise and looked back at me.

"I have a Mokuba Kaiba, he isn't able to have visitors right now though." I frowned and looked down at my hands. So it was his brother who was here not him. But of course, this would be even more hurtful to him then if he was hurt.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I whirled to stare into his cerulean eyes. His brow was drawn together with worry and he was pale, his hair was disheveled and I could tell he hadn't slept the night before. He looked absolutely terrified and miserable all at the same time. Without hesitation I flung my arms around his shoulders, wanting nothing more than to comfort him and wipe away that hollow look in his eyes.

He pushed me back and put a foot of space between us, much like I always did before when I was so confused about the way I was supposed to feel and act. I ignored the pang of pain that shot through my heart as I realized our roles had reversed. Now that I was sure how I felt it seems that he was hesitant.

"What's wrong with Mokuba?" I asked as he led me to a corner of the waiting room and sat down next to me. He propped his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands an for a moment I forgot all about my news.

"He overdosed." He whispered as if he couldn't believe this had happened. I placed a hand on his arm and he didn't push me away this time.

"On what?" I asked surprised, I didn't know much about the younger Kaiba but from what I had been told by the others he was a kind-hearted, energetic, loving kid. Of course, I had seen him at school, there was something about him I recognized but I couldn't place my finger on what it was exactly. Seto's shoulders began to shake.

"A lot of things. When the paramedics reached him he was completely unconscious and was having a violent seizure. They said he was laying in a puddle of his own vomit, left in the street out front of this hospital, probably to die." I watched as he curled in tighter on himself and continued to shake through his tears. I knew this was something I could not fix, all I could do was be here for him while he waited.

"He had an alcohol blood point of 0.10 and ecstasy in his system. They said it also seemed like he was abusing several sleeping pills. Child services have already threatened to take him away and place him in a home since I can't take care of him!" He continued and began to openly sob, it was hard for me to see this version of Seto. I was so used to being the one who broke down and him saving me that I didn't know what to say. I decided that now as absolutely not the time to tell him about the... The baby. He had too much on his shoulders as it was.

"I can't lose him. He's all I have!" At this, he completely broke and turned so that he could lean his head on my shoulder. I wanted to tell him he had me, that I had been foolish in the past when I tried to push him away but now wasn't the time for that either. Instead, I wove one arm awkwardly around his back since the chairs were getting in the way and the other I wrapped around his head holding him while he cried his fears away.

"It will be okay. My father had to deal with the system a lot. As long as you and Mokuba show your willingness to cooperate and he wants to seek help then they won't take him away." I tried to sooth but he shook his head at the tidbit of knowledge I developed from growing up with my dad. Seto, of course, knew some but not everything that happened.

"I left my fourteen-year-old brother alone for almost three months all the while he needed me, and when I wasn't there for him he turned to drugs. I don't deserve to keep him." My eyes widened at the raw emotion in his shaking voice. I understood how he felt, unworthy and helpless and full of shame.

"What about your parents?" I asked confused. I knew now that he was twenty-three years old and that his birthday was in four months in October. So it's not like he wasn't an adult or capable of taking care of a child but I didn't understand why all the responsibility was on him.

He shot me a dirty look and I shrunk back a little his eyes were furious and he made sure when he spoke I would remember the way he sounded and the look he led.

"Our parents died when I was just a boy, I've basically raised him alone since I was fourteen when out adoptive father died." He closed his eyes then and rested his head back on his knuckles and took several breaths to calm his nerves.

"I'm sorry," I whispered hoping that those words alone were enough to bridge the distance between us so that I could comfort him.

"Ahem, Mr. Kaiba..." Someone spoke and he snapped up to look at the doctor who stared down at us with no emotion what so ever.

"Mokuba has been stabilized, his stomach had to be pumped and he will be able to discharge into the care of your personal doctor, but he needs someone to stay with him over the next few days while he withdraws from the toxins he consumed. Were you aware of his drug abuse?" Asked the doctor asked and Seto shook his head from side to side so fast I thought he would get whiplash.

"I spoke to him every night but I had no idea. Not even the housework noticed anything too strange. Just that he was moody and stayed in his room a lot, but we all assumed that this was just normal mood changes of a pubescent boy." Kaiba explained in exasperation and I got the feeling that he was uncomfortable when forced to explain himself in such a way. The doctor nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"This is a prescription for Methadone. It's a synthetic form of methamphetamine used to help deal with the withdraws of the drug leaving the system. Normally I would insist that the addict withdraw naturally but with someone so young..." He trailed off and I noticed for the first time some genuine emotions under his controlled doctor face.

"Methamphetamine?" Kaiba squeaked rather out of character, his eyes were wide and fearful as he clutched the prescription in his hands.

"Yes. Tests proved that what caused the seizure was the combination of the MDMA sometimes referred to as ecstasy and the methamphetamine in his blood. Also, I think it would be a good idea to get him set up with a counselor to help him work through this." He straightened up and straightened his lab coat. Kaiba nodded again and turned towards me as the doctor began to walk away with the words that Mokuba could be seen.

"Seto?" I asked as he stayed quiet just staring at the little piece of paper in his hands. I had never seen this look in his eyes. Not even in Egypt as a child, he had always held this authority in his eyes. He always seemed so much older than he actually was. But now he reminded me of a kid.

"I never imagined... I was so worried about my own problems...too caught up in your ghost to notice my Mokuba... My baby brother..." He clutched his head with his hands and I looked away. He was right of course this was partially my fault. If I hadn't screwed with his head so much he would have been there for his family.

" I'm sorry." I trembled as I began to step back. I wasn't planning to leave I just didn't know what to do to comfort him or how to handle this. Maybe I should have thought about this all for a few days before I tried to see him, or maybe it would be better if I disappeared again and just raised this baby on my own. I was good at running away.

He whirled around with a guilty look and grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to him and crushing me between his strong arms in a hug. This time I had the brain function to react and I returned the gesture confused.

"I don't know what you came for. I don't even care, please just don't leave me here to deal with this alone. I can't be strong anymore. I don't know how to face this alone." He sobbed into my shoulder, I held him while I endured the stares of the many people in the waiting room only just realizing what a scene we must be causing. The most successful man in the world known for being a heartless bastard a broken mess in the arms of an eighteen-year-old girl who coincidentally just so happened to be pregnant with his baby. holy shit my life was turning into a soap opera...

"As long as you need me I will be beside you," I whispered and he reacted physically to the words he had spoken to me so long ago in our last life. He recovered from his episode quickly and dried his tears.

"Sorry." He admitted sheepishly only just now noticing the people watching us. He kind of looked cute when he was nervous. I smiled to let him know it was okay and he motioned for us to go see his brother while his Doctor was arranging for him to be moved back to the Kaiba mansion via ambulance.

Seto's POV

Kyrri's presence behind me confused me but it also gave me strength. Right now I felt like a weak moron, I could deal with a psychopath being my father and taking over multimillion dollar company, with being an ancient priest who ended holding the burden of a whole country on my shoulders, but I could not handle this.

Mokuba was unconscious when we entered the room but I was shocked at how much his appearance had changed. His skin was thin and his cheekbones were sharp as they jutted out under his skin. I ran my hand over his rib cage and felt a tear escape as my fingers ran over each rib.

He was tiny, and not just because he had always been small in stature. Actually, I'm pretty sure he had grown an inch or two in the time I was gone. It was his weight that was drastically lower than when I left. It was obvious he wasn't eating or sleeping by the look of his purple eyelids. I grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

"Moki... I swear I will never abandon you again." I whispered as I kissed his cheek softly. I looked up at Kyrri to see her watching me with a soft smile and admiration in her shining crimson eyes. I ignored this not having time to think about our bipolar relationship.

It was true what I said earlier about how she had no idea what I had went through. While I was a successful man I was still practically a child. No one held any respect for me in America and though I had managed to build a whole new empire from the ground up it was a struggle every step of the way. Much harder than taking over Kaiba corp had been.

But it wasn't just the business world that had been a struggle for me. While half a world away from my family and my friends I had suffered completely alone. Many nights I had ended up in one of the local bars drinking myself into oblivion to escape the pain I suffered through. I could remember one night in particular that I had tried over and over again to forget about my life with Kyrri. It was like a slap in the face to realize how weak I had become, just how far I had fallen.

The next morning I had awoken in the hospital. Apparently having been attacked and according to the doctors and since I was drunk when it happened I couldn't heal myself until after I was sober enough to focus, but I waited until after I left the hospital. Of course, I had immediately been put through several tests to make sure there were no lasting effects from having my head whacked with a metal crowbar. Then I canceled my credit cards and booked a flight home deciding America was not the place for me.

It was proven to me that I was weak, unable to handle my own emotions. Unable to protect myself even though I had been trained in martial arts and had learned to control my magic without the use of my rod. I was still angry at my friends and Mokuba but I had realized that I didn't amount to much without them and my company behind me.

So just like the coward I was I packed my bags and booked my flight home and swore that I would forget everything that happened in America. I hired a much older businessman to take my place in the western branch and prepared to go home and forget about the nightmare I just survived. Even if I was too drunk to remember the act of violence it had shaken me to the core.

It was actually on my way home that I revived a call from the hospital. Apparently, Mokuba had been found unconscious on the ground outside of the emergency unit. Abandoned there by whoever he had gotten the drugs from, I assumed.

After that, I called Yami to tell him I was returning home but I ended up snapping at him like the old me would have. I had called him a traitor for never being there when I needed him. Even if he didn't know what I was even referring too.

"Seto..." She whispered softly beside me as I realize I hadn't spoken in a long while now. I looked away from Mokuba and back at her to see worry written all over her face.

"Don't take this the wrong way, because I need to know... But why now? You shunned me for months, then you decide to sleep with me. I think, Oh my god, yes finally I know she loves me. Then you break my heart, again and abandon me again all the while I think I've raped you or some shit, by the way, it took me more than a month to realize I didn't, then all of the sudden expect me to welcome you with open arms?" I questioned but made sure that my voice was open and my face clear of any hurt. I wasn't trying to fight but before I moved forward I had to know for sure he wouldn't just drop me again when she got bored. It was clear to me that if I didn't start protecting myself that I would only end up hurt in the end and since I didn't like to hide behind my emotionless mask like a coward anymore I had to face these kinds of things head on. She frowned but didn't lose eye contact with me and I watched her while she sorted her thoughts. She wrung her hands around guiltily.

"I was scared, and I acted out of fear to protect myself and you or so I thought but I only ended up in more pain and worst of all I hurt you. Which is the opposite of what I was trying to do, but to answer your question something came to my attention that couldn't be ignored." She admitted sadly and looked away, this didn't make much sense to me though.

"What does that even mean Kyrri?" I asked frustrated at her for not spelling it out in a clearer way. She didn't say anything at first and I thought she was going to ignore me but then slowly she took my hand that wasn't occupied with Mokuba and intertwined her fingers with my own. I looked up into her face to see silent tears falling from her closed eyes, she was trembling.

"Worry about Mokuba for now. I'm not going anywhere so I promise that we will have time to work through everything." She mumbled as she used her free arm to wipe away her tears. She put on a strong determined face but didn't let go of my hand.

"Just tell me one thing, what exactly do you want from me?" I asked and held my breath, I had to clear that up and make sure she wasn't going to hurt me again. With everything else going on I don't think I could handle her changing her mind me again.

"I just want to earn back your trust." She smiled even though there was still moisture in her eyes. Despite the situation, I smiled back slowly. That was probably the best answer she could give me right now. I wasn't sure if either of us were relationship material anymore, but this was a good first step in any case.

Several hours passed as I sat and watched my poor brother toss and turn thrashing wildly out in his sleep. Sometimes he made noises while others he cried out about the burning under his skin or the bugs inside his head. It was torture watching him suffer.

He had been home for a little over a day but still hadn't completely regained consciousness yet. I hadn't left his side since Kyrri and Akamenatsu had helped me get him home and comfortable.

The doctor told me he would come three times a day to check on Mokuba and that he would cancel any out of town visits so that he would be available at the drop of a dime.

Kyrri had stayed with me the entire first night he was home. We barely spoke she just watched me watch my only brother and stood by for emotional support while he came down from the drugs in his system.

 _"SETO!l Mokuba screamed as his body shook with violent tremors and he thrashed around under the blanket. His short hair matted to his face with sweat and his skin had an almost green hue to it. He began to vomit and I quickly lifted his head and helped him aim it off of the bed and into a small trash can Kyrri carried into the room._

 _As I laid him back against the pillows and pulled back I stood and stalked across my room towards my suitcases the butler had put away for me when I returned home._

 _I could feel Kyrri's eyes on me as I pulled out the rod and walked back to Mokuba intent to heal this affliction._

 _"Seto no, don't." She said as she places her hand on the rod to lower it and stop me. I eyed her like she was crazy and glared as I shrugged my item out of her grasp._

 _"Listen, if you heal this affliction from him he will never learn. You have to understand that when you're messed up on these kinds of drugs you're in a euphoric state. If he_ doesn't _fully grasp how painful it truly is he will just turn right back to the drugs for comfort." She rushed to explain to me and I stopped giving her words consideration, as much as I hated the idea of watching him suffer even a second longer, she was right. This was a battle Mokuba had to fight through. But I wouldn't let him do it alone and she seemed just as determined to stand by me as I was to stay with him. I lowered my rod sadly._

 _"How do you know so much about this kind of thing? I finally asked to break the awkward silence that was hanging between us. She looked down at my brother then with a deep sadness in her eyes and I was shocked at the intensity as she spoke._

 _"My father was a drug addict before..." She whispered and I took note that she couldn't look me in the eyes as she said it. But I didn't question her much more about it. I could tell she was uncomfortable and for now, it was enough to know that he understood what it was like to watch a loved one go through this sort of thing._

Now she was asleep sitting up in a chair with her head leaned against the wall and I sighed before I stood up. Mokuba was relaxed fully in a deep sleep so I knew it was okay to leave him for a moment. It took about thirty-three hours for him to fall asleep all the while Kyrri said to me without complaining.

"Hey wake up," I whispered as I gently shook her shoulder to rouse her from sleep. She opened her eyes slowly looking around confused before she realized where she was.

"How is he?" She asked as she stretched her arms out above her head. I notice for the first time she was wearing her school uniform only she had taken the jacket off several hours ago. I immediately zoned in on her arms completely clear of cuts, this made me smile.

"He is sleeping peacefully now," I explained and sighed. she nodded and stood up slowly.

"He will for a few days, and stomach cramps he will probably still be delusional when he wakes up." She informed and dusted her self off even though she wasn't actually dirty. Probably because she had been wearing the same clothes for over 24 hours. I noticed her school uniform was a little tight on her in more places than one. Her slightly added curves made her even more attractive, I tried not to think about that, however.

Suddenly she paled visibly and a panicked look overcame her features. I took a step towards her as she ran into the bathroom that adjourned my room. Since she had been here almost a day and a half while I watched Mokuba she knew where it was.

I walked in the door that was ajar and saw her vomiting into the toilet violently. I waited by the door but I watched her with a worried look on my face as she wiped her mouth and then used water from the sink that she cupped in her heads to rinse her mouth out. I leaned into the room and pushed a bottle of mouthwash at her and he grumbled thanks at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she came out with a sour look on her face and her brows knit together.

"Yea I'll be fine. Just because I haven't eaten in a while." She complained an I mumbled an apology since I hadn't even thought about food for her and myself so caught up with Mokuba's recovery.

"Do you want me to drive you home and I can get you something to eat on the way?" I asked awkwardly. I wasn't sure how to deal with her after everything that had transpired between us over the last few months. As much as I wanted to pull her into my arms and forget all the unpleasantness of the situation I know that now wasn't the time for such things and besides even if she was being nice to me I highly doubted she wanted the same things as I did our of our relationship.

"Could I stay until school starts? I don't want to explain why I've been gone for almost two days yet." She asked sheepishly and my eyes widened. I checked the clock and saw that it was about four thirty in the morning.

"I guess that would be acceptable. Come with me I need a cup of coffee. Or maybe, ten."I said and led her into the kitchen that was on the second floor. This was the one Mokuba and I used the most, while the cook uses the downstairs kitchen for meals. She stayed quiet and it was beginning to put me in a state of unease. Why does it have to be so hard to be around her?

"Are you sure you're hungry after throwing up Kyrri?" I asked and looked her over. She frowned and nodded.

"I suppose it has been a while since I ate." She admitted and smiled as she took a seat at the small table. I thought it was weird she was hungry but I didn't question her about it. The least I could do would be to make her something to eat.

"I have to admit, as grand as the rest of the house is I expected more out of the kitchen." She teased while she folded her hands and waited for me to continue digging through the fridge. I shot her a dirty look and smirked.

"It's better than your kitchen." I defended not mentioning that there were a grand dining room and a top of the line kitchen on the first floor and she laughed agreeing with me.

"Well not everyone can be rich." She said as she picked at her fingernails. I watched her as she quietly smirked at me, a very good smirk if I do say so myself. Coming from an expert.

"All the more for me then." I chuckled and pulled my ingredients from the fridge and cabinet. She snorted but didn't comment. I forced myself not to look at her, I couldn't let her presence get the better of me.

I pulled out a sautéing pan and put some butter on a low heat. Then I busied myself with chopping garlic and some fresh basil. I placed two boneless chicken breasts that were butterfly cut in the pan and then put some sea salt and black pepper and there in the garlic herbs. Setting the heat even lower I pulled out a rice boiler and got it set up so that the rice would be done around the same time as the chicken. It seemed a little weird to eat chicken so early in the morning but since neither of us had eaten recently I figured that the protein would be good.

I knew I had to face her then, with nothing left to do so I turned to find her watching me with wide eyes and a blush spread across her cheeks. I froze up nervously unable to do anything but stare into her bright ruby eyes as she looked into my soul.

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat and lowered my gaze to my feet so she couldn't look me in the eye anymore. What's wrong with me, the great Seto Kaiba too timid to raise my eyes.

"I didn't know you could cook it already smells amazing!" She chirped kindly and smiled at me. I got the sense that she was trying to change the subject for my benefit it but I took the bait.

"While I was in America I lived in a one bedroom flat. A very nice flat mind you, but I didn't see a reason to eat out every night. So I learned to cook." I explained actually somewhat proud of myself that I had learned to take care of myself. Sur I would always be financially secure. But now I knew that I could be alone if I had to be of course this was ignoring the horrid ending of my time there.

I turned my coffee pot on so I would be able to have it by the time the food was done and continued contemplating.

I always felt alone while growing up even though I was surrounded by tutors and the house help. Mokuba was all I ever had once our dad died and until I regained my memories. But somehow that made me even more sorrowful. Thinking of my parents reminded me of my mother, I had never handled her death when Mokuba was born well It hadn't made sense to me, I could swear I saw her with him right after Mokuba was born. I kept seeing her after that too, like when we would be out at the park or at the grocery. My Father told me it was my grief making me think I saw her. I hadn't thought of that in a very long time. What would she think of me if she knew what I let Mokuba do to himself?

"Hey, you okay?" She asked as she reached a hand out to the table to touch my own hand catching my attention. But she stopped halfway and looked up into my eyes.

"Seto I want to apologize to you for what I said before." She kept eye contact and I could see the sincerity of her word shining in the beautiful orbs.

"Don't. It doesn't matter anymore." I mumbled and stared at her hand that was still hovering halfway across the table almost as if she had forgotten it.

"No please just let me speak. It does matter. It matters to me, I'm sorry I should have never told you I hated you Kaiba. Because I could never hate you and I'm sorry about not explaining that I was having a panic attack and letting you think you hurt me after we, ah..." She reached out while cutting her own sentence off with a blush, with her extended hand and place it on mine. I looked down at it relishing the warmth of her soft skin against my own. But I couldn't think clearly, with her touching me so I shrugged her hand off and pulled both of my hands under the table.

"How do I believe you, I remember the way you looked at me the night you tried to kill yourself. There was real hatred in your eyes that night, but when you looked at the others... Yami, Yugi who you didn't even know and even the damn tomb raider... You were happy to see everyone. Everyone but me and then just when I thought that you felt the same way you left me with nothing but painful memories." I whispered quietly. I didn't want to believe her because I was afraid. I hated feeling so weak but I just couldn't handle her breaking my heart again.

She stood and turned but didn't walk away. Instead, she drew her arms up over her chest and bowed her head down. With a shock, I watched as her shoulders began to shake and small sobs sounded from her small frame and she tightly wrapped her arms around her midsection. My eyes widened and I forgot whatever I was thinking as I stood myself.

"Kyrri?" I asked reaching my hand out over the small distance between us and placed it on her shoulder turning her around slowly. Tears poured from her eyes and dropped down her cheeks as she squinted her eyes closed. My heart beat painfully and I panicked. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to wipe her tears away and hold her until they subsided but I didn't want her to push me away like every time before.

"I hated myself, I... I looked like that because I was so fucking scared that I wasn't good enough... For you. I... I wanted you to have better, the life you deserve... I hated myself so much for not being good enough for you... And I was so afraid of how much it would hurt me to lose you and that's why I pushed you away for so long." She grabbed my shoulders tightly while she hiccuped her way through her explanation more tears replacing the already fallen.

"You thought that I was too good for you?" I asked without moving. I couldn't even fathom how she could think something like that, she was absolutely the most amazing person I ever had the pleasure to meet.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Kaiba. Things most people can't handle, and I didn't want to face your rejection once you found out." She wasn't looking at me anymore, her long hair covering her eyes as she looked at the floor.

"You didn't even give me a chance. You didn't even give us a chance." I said trying to wrap my head around everything. This was so sudden, but she seemed so genuine and I wanted to believe her so bad but so much had happened to me in the last six months and some of it I wasn't even close to being over. Suddenly her words made sense and I thought maybe I understood where she was coming from.

"I know, I'm a coward, I had a lot of time to think and all I ever thought about was you."Another sob wracked her body and her hands were still stretched up to clutch my shoulders.

"I lost my one and only chance to show you how very important you are to me... A now there's no way we can ever be a family." She cried as she carried on and I crinkled my brow in confusion. A family? Why would she say something like that?

She really didn't hate me, she hated herself. She wanted to be with me, she was just afraid, she wanted a family, a family with me. My eyes widened, surely she wouldn't say something like that if she didn't mean it.

"Kyrri," I said softly and she raised her head up extremely slow but as soon as her gaze met mine once more I leaned forward and captured her plump lips against my own. She gasped into the kiss but once her shock ebbed away she leaned forward and closed her eyes. It was a sweet kiss, full of passion but timid and tender. This should have been our first kiss since we both messed up our last one. I was sure to keep my hands more to myself this time, it was just far too easy to lose control around her.

"The chicken." She reminded with a red face as she leaned away and I jumped back to the stove having completely forgotten that I was cooking. Luckily nothing was burned and I turned the heat off of the ice maker and the stove. I pulled two plates from the cabinet and put rice on rack one and one of the chicken breasts on top of each one. When I turned around she was quiet again and refused to look at me. I sighed and reached a hand out to touch her face.

"I'm sorry I'm just so scared." She admitted and frowned. I pulled her into my arms, I was afraid too that all I wanted was her.

"We have a lot of things to talk about and a lot more troubles to face. But I would rather do it at your side than on my own." I leaned my head on the top of her and held her tightly.

"First, you need to worry about Mokuba." She said as she leaned back and took her seat in front of the meal I prepared for us. I nodded, of course, she was right. For now, we could wait and deal with everything later when I had Mokuba back to his cheerful self.

"I don't know how to handle him anymore. He was always such a good kid, but somewhere along the line he started to push me away and I feel like I've lost him completely. I'm a horrible brother, I didn't even know he was using drugs! How can I raise him right if I don't even recognize when something is wrong?" I asked as I stared down at my own food suddenly not hungry. She set her fork down while I was talking and I could tell she was thinking hard about what I had said before she answered.

"When my dad started drinking I had no idea. By the time I knew he was drinking he was already hooked on meth. By the time I really knew what was going on it was too late. I don't think it's too late for Mokuba, I don't know him but from everything I've heard from the others, he is a good person. My father isn't a good person and I think that is where the difference lies." She sounded very tired while she spoke and I think she was choosing her words carefully as if she didn't want to tell me everything. I'm sure it was much worse than she was making it out to be.

"Why didn't you leave for good before things escalated?" I asked and she grimaced and flinched. Obviously, I asked a question she hadn't expected me to. I knew I was on dangerous territory but I felt like I needed to know more about he life before me this go round.

"Because it's all my fault." She hissed and balled her fists up with a dark look in her eyes I opened my mouth to ask what she meant but she cut me off.

"My mother hated me, from the moment I was born. Apparently, she had postpartum depression that went unchecked and eventually she was just always depressed. She made it clear that she never wanted me, She always told me how I looked like the monster that raped her, That's how I was conceived, My 'Dad' was just her boyfriend from high school that promised to marry her and takes care of us. He used to really love me, he used to love her even more. When I turned six, she killed herself by overdosing on a bunch of pills. I mean the day I turned six on my birthday. After that, he was never the same and I couldn't just abandon him even if I am afraid of him, But recently I realized I wasn't doing anything but enabling him. He is bad for me and that has to matter for something." She trailed off and looked at me shocked as she covered her mouth. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That's not your fault. You didn't kill her yourself! Besides if he was a real parent he would have picked himself up and done right by you. When my mother died giving birth to Mokuba I was ten. And when our father died in a car crash three years later I was all he had. I did everything in my power to give him the life he deserved and look where I am now. I took over a whole company at the age of sixteen to be the parent Mokuba didn't have. Your telling me that you think it's your fault he doesn't have the balls to man up for his own daughter, biological or not?" I asked after my rant and she shook her head my words affecting her, after a moment she nodded to herself deciding that our conversation was over she smiled and took a huge bite of the food. I watched her as we ate in silence and it was hard to believe she was actually here.

"Oh my gosh it's almost seven already! Bakura will have left to go to school. I don't want to be late." She teased and jumped up. I too stood and decided I would clear the plates up later.

"Come here." I opened my arms and she came right into them wrapping her own around my waist.

"Seto, I want to take things slow. I am the same person, but yet I'm a whole new Kyrri and I want to fall in love with Seto Kaiba slowly while I remember why I loved you before. Besides things are going to change soon..." She said meekly as she nuzzled her face into my shirt. I smiled tenderly down at her an ruffled her hair affectionately wondering what she meant by change, regardless in this moment I wasn't questioning anything. As long as she didn't disappear again then we could make this work.

"That sounds like a perfect idea. I'll call a limo for you so you can get to school okay." I suggested and she nodded as she held my hand. This was nice, having her near me was wonderful. But I had more important things to worry about. Mokuba was still asleep in my room. Surely he would be waking up soon an I needed to give him my full attention.

"I'll call you tonight," I said and placed a light kiss on her cheek as she departed. After she was gone I made a glass I water and walked back upstairs to my room where Mokuba had thrashed around until he was hanging off the bed so he was leaned over the trash can unconscious.

I quickly sat the water down on the bedside table and rushed forward to lift him back on the bed. He had thrown up again but made it into the bucket. I took it to the bathroom and rinsed it out before I carried it back.

His eyes were open when I walked back into the room but they were sunken in and dull.

"Mokuba." I gasped as I touched his four head. After the cold shoulder he'd been giving me lately I expected him to get angry but instead, he looked away with tears in his eyes.

"Big brother... It hurts so much." He wailed and I pulled him into my arms and began to rock him back and forth like I used to when he would have nightmares. His short wild hair rubbed against my face.

"I know but I'm here for you Moki. I just need you to know that." I whispered and continued to rock him until he fell asleep.

Somehow I felt better about everything if only a little bit. I didn't pretend that any of this would be easy but I'll be damned if Seto Kaiba ever has up to anything.

Kry: well that was it! Sorry for the word count as the halfway point in the story I had too much to explain to shorten it anymore. I promise you will get some more Yugi time next chapter an, of course, some Bakura as well. Please review, I need your reviews to go


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Goodmorning Sunshine, the world says hello! Its 5:57 in the morning hre in Oklahoma and it's like ten degrees in my bedroom and I stayed away all night just to write you an extra chapter. Don't you just love me?

Only warnings in this chapter besides talk about previous drug use and a bong getting smashed it meatloaf. That's right, you heard me, stinky school MEATLOAF!

I do not own YuGiOh, damn it.

Jou's POV

I departed the airport in New York with a serious migraine. Spending the last fifteen hours crammed into the overcrowded plane was awful and I'm pretty sure I have jet lag.

I smiled despite my discomfort as I took in the sights around me. I was born in Brooklyn but moved with my dad to Domino when I was really small. It was exciting to be in my native country again and as I was escorted to my destination via cab I paid close attention to my surroundings.

I had saved money for this trip all summer and was even missing my first day of school just so that I could visit Anzu. She hadn't been able to come home for the vacation so I decided to surprise her.

"Here we are, buddy." The cab driver gridded and turned to face me and held his hand out for the cash. Luckily I had exchanged most of my money from yen to American currency. I handed him his mileage and tips and gave a stiff-sounding thanks since my English was pretty rusty.

I looked at the apartment building that stretches far into the sky. It seemed like every building here was at least twice the size of Kaiba Corp. I walked inside and found the desk in the center of the lobby.

I walked up and handed the secretary the address for the room I was seeking and she directed me how to get there without getting lost.

Choosing the elevator over the stairs I smiled and felt butterfly's in my stomach the higher I got up the skyscraper. I was on the 45th floor when the elevator stopped and I exited. Walking down to the door that had 45/A12 written across it I knocked lightly. I almost felt like I might throw up I was so excited. I hadn't seen my girlfriend since we had gotten together the last time she was able to visit over Christmas almost two years ago.

I heard fumbling from the otherwise and then a click as the lock was unlocked. When Anzu opened the door she was shocked silent. This was so was I as I took in her appearance. Her hair was long and her eyes still brilliant blue, but her torso was bulging. She no longer had the body of a dancer, no more like the body of a heavily pregnant woman.

"What. The. Fuck." I spat out, not even as a question jus that those were the only words I could formulate. Her mouth popped open into an 'o' shape as my eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"Jou oh my god! What are you doing here?" She cried and backed up several steps letting the door open completely. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"No, fuck that, who? Huh, tell me who you cheated on me with, Anzu!" I demanded coldly and motioned towards her gut. My hands were shaking and I could feel myself boiling inside. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled and leaned forward to grab my hand for her small ones. I jerked out of her grasp and glared at her in disgust.

"It doesn't matter? IT DOESNT MATTER? You're pregnant and it sure as hell isn't mine!" I screamed as loud as my voice could get and made a fist slamming it against her wall. She flinched and started sobbing.

"One more week damn it. If you would have waited one more week I would have had this bastard and given it up for adoption. Then you would never have had to know, please Jou, please forgive me." She begged and tried to touch me once again. I had to restrain myself not to hit her as my rage overcame me.

"Get your hands off me you slut! Do you even know how much of my hard earned dueling money I wasted on this fucking studio loft apartment in the heart of New-Fucking-Yorn City all so you could live your dream and go to dancing school? Did it ever cross your mind how much I have sacrificed for you?" I screamed again and then turned bolting from the room? She yelled at me desperately but I didn't look back. I reached the elevator but when it didn't come fast enough I ended up running down the stairs. I only made it about seven floors before I was panting and felt hot tears of frustration flow down my cheeks.

How could she? How fucking could she do this to me? I was helping her pay for her dance school, I had always been here for her in every way I could. I hadn't had sex for almost a year an a half and trust me I had opportunities. That didn't matter though, what mattered is that it was over. My heart ached and I slumped against the wall.

After I caught my breath I stood up and slowly made my way to the elevator. Pressing the button probably thirty times while I waited for the elevator to come. Once I was back on the first floor I started running again. I had to put as much distance between me and her as I possibly could.

My phone vibrated and I answered it without looking thinking for sure it was Anzu and I was ready to rip her a new one now that I was safely away and wouldn't hurt her physically.

"What the hell do you want you, worthless whore?" I shouted and heard a gasp from the other side.

"Jou!" Yugi shrieked and I held the phone back as she yelled at me. I grunted and slowed down to a walk as I waited for Yugi to take a breath so I could get a word in edgewise.

"I thought you were someone else," I growled but didn't actually apologize, still too angry to think that far. Yugi paused for a moment. Before speaking again.

"I called to see how your trip is going..." Yugi trailed off awkwardly and I nodded to myself. She had asked me to call her when I arrived so everyone knew I made it safely.

"Fucking awful. Just got here, on my way back to the airport now to come home. Fuck this shit I'm done." I ranted and she stayed quiet until I was done.

"Did something happen with Anzu?" She finally asked, her voice full of concern.

"You're damn right something happened. The bitch is pregnant Yugi, and that not even the worst part. She told me that she was planning on giving the baby up for adoption just so that I would never have to know. She lied to me for months and was planning to lie to me forever, I guess." I stopped walking and hailed a cab quickly telling them I needed to go to the airport.

"Oh no Jou, I'm so sorry. How could she do something like that?" She asked clearly as shocked as I had been. Wasn't Anzu the one who was always going on an on about trust an friendship and morals.

"You know what Yug, don't be sorry. Her loss right." I said as I began to calm down some. Yugi agreed with me and then asked me when I thought I would be home. I explained that I wasn't sure when the next flight out was but that without any layovers it as about an eleven-hour flight.

"Please be safe Jou, and when you get back, how's about we get the gang together and have a movie night?" She suggested and I smiled, it had been a really long time since we last got together like that and it didn't embolden studying.

"Sure buddy that sounds great," I said and then we said our goodbyes and I got off the phone.

Finally, at the airport, I paid this cab driver for the drive and stalked angrily out of the cab and into the busy airport. Exchanging my ticket that was meant for three days from now to today was a pain in the ass and it took the rest of my money in fees to get it done. Looks like I won't be eating on the flight home. Wonderful.

Yugi's POV

I sat my phone down sadly and closed my eyes thinking of my best friend. How horrible of Anzu to do such a thing, Jou had done so much for her and it seemed like she had just been using him the whole time.

I sighed in relief that even though everyone else around me was falling pregnant that I was not. I don't think I could handle that, I mean I'm pretty accepting of my female body now but I just didn't think that was something I could ever go through. Yami and I weren't even sleeping together. Yet.

"Yugi are you alright?" Yami whispered as he wove his arms around my waist and nuzzled my now jet black hair since I had dyed it to blend in better. I leaned into his familiar touch and sighed, we had easily fallen into our relationship has already been so close before I was granted a body.

"Jou is going to come home early," I said and shifted out of his grasp so that I could finish putting on my school uniform. I had real sympathy for the girls now, this skirt was ridiculously short even for someone as small as me.

"Did something happen?" He questioned as he put on his leather boots and began strapping them up. I nodded and turned to face the mirror that I had recently hung up in our shared room. The longer I was a girl the more I worried about if my hair was brushed or if my shirt was buttoned wrong. Things that had never bothered me before.

I brushed my hair into a short ponytail. Since I kept it straightened to keep people from asking about its odd shape it was longer looking but still only shoulder length.

"She cheated on him and got pregnant. Apparently, that's why she's seemed distant to him lately. She was going to put the poor child up for adoption so she didn't have to tell him." I filled in and then put on my own shoes, plain black flats.

"Wow, poor Jou." He sighed as he watched me finish getting ready.

"Speaking of that, I was wondering why I found pregnancy tests in the bathroom trash? You do know that you can't have a baby without having sex right?" He asked with a sly smile and a sexy waggle of the brow and I smacked him on the shoulder with a huff.

"Of course I know that you blockhead. Those weren't mine." I said and began straightening my mini skirt and then put my jacket on. At first, he smiled at my teasing but then almost with an audible 'pop' his mouth opened.

"Wait... If they weren't you're then that means they belong to..." He trailed off an ran out of the room surprised me. I quickly ran out of the room to find him digging through the bathroom trash. He pulled out a test using a clean piece of toilet paper to hold it and then as soon he read it he threw it back into the trash in anger.

"I am going to KILL Kaiba when I find him!" He growled an I had to wrap my arms around him to keep him from charging out of the house to assumably hunt down Seto and chop off his balls.

"Please just give her a chance to tell him herself. She is having a hard enough time with this as it is and if you storm Kaiba Corp. all guns blazing all you will do is cause her more stress!" I rushed trying to calm his fury. I had expected this, besides the fact that they were twins everyone was more protective of her than we normally would be just because we had all seen her at her worst.

"How long did you know?" He asked and I realized that even more than he was mad at Seto he was mad at me for not telling him. I lowered my head sadly.

"I found out the day before yesterday when we skipped the first and second hour, I asked her to help me buy sanitary products and when we got the drug store she almost had a panic attack when she realized that she was late," I explained but didn't look up at him to gauge his reaction. His shoulders relaxed a bit as he turned fully to face me.

"But why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a small voice, I hadn't ever really hidden things from him. We shared everything about ourselves.

"I just didn't think it was my secret to tell. She hasn't even talked to me about it, every time I bring it up she closes herself off and she hasn't returned my calls since she went to meet Kaiba." I said finally raising my eyes to meet his, worry etched his perfect brow and his crimson eyes were narrowed in deep thought.

"I know you're mad at me, maybe I should have told you yesterday but Kyrri is the only friend I have that's a girl. I don't want to lose her friendship by betraying her trust. If I didn't have her when I first got this body I don't know what I would have done." I explained self-consciously shifting my feet and pouting up at him. His gaze softened and he touched my face gently brushing strands of my now wavy bangs out of my face.

"Sometimes I forget how hard these last few months have been on you. It easy to forget when you smile so radiantly." He leaned forward an placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I melted into him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Moments like this were rare, though we were officially dating now Yami seemed so awkward sometimes, but he always reassured my doubts by explaining that he had never had time for romance in his past life and he didn't know how to express his affection properly. I smiled into our kiss and was no bother to me. I knew how deeply his feelings ran.

When we parted I shifted to fix my clothes and make sure my hair was back in place.

"You look amazing Yugi, come on let's go." He reassured and led me away from the bathroom. I laughed and let him gently push me down the stairs and out of the front door.

"Hey!" Yami and I both jumped as Kyrri popped up out of nowhere with a massive smile on her face. Today she left her long hair down except her bangs were clipped out of her face making a little bump on the top of her head. Her eyes were sparkling and she cocked her head to the side as she giggled at us getting startled.

Yami hugged her happily and smiled back as they looked into each other's matching eyes. After a moment he stepped back to me and grabbed my hand. I was glad that he was able to act like he was oblivious to her predicament.

"Good morning." She gushed as she leaned back on her heels in excitement. I had never seen her this hyper, or her smile for so long at once.

"Apparently." I chuckled at her silliness and leaned on the wall outside of the shop while we waited on Bakura to meet us, it's funny how quickly we had integrated him into our dysfunctional group of friends.

Bakura was a lot different than I expected him to be. It's a shame we didn't get to know the real Bakura under better circumstances. He was actually pretty kindhearted now that he was away from Zork. Though he was pretty miserable without Ryou, we all figured out relatively fast that he wasn't one to ask for comfort on his own and would try to laugh his way out of a situation that made him uncomfortable. So it was pretty hard to get him to talk about how Ryou's absence was affecting him even if we could see it when he thought no one was watching.

Kyrri looked at the clouds above up and smiled again as she hummed to herself, it was so out of character for her to seem so carefree especially under the circumstances we discovered the day before yesterday. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her.

"How did your talk with Seto go? You missed the first day of classes." I asked and watched as she burned red and looked at her feet while she tugged at a lock of her hair. I widened my eyes, this was a new reaction out of her. Yami smiled smugly.

"Well... Uh, he has a lot going on right now. So we haven't had a chance to really sort things out." She mumbled still not looking away from her red converses.

"Don't give me that crap, I know something happened," I said slyly and leaned forward on my toes to get within a few inches of her face. She turned even redder almost matching her exotic eyes and looked away.

"Something may have happened." She whispered and pouted at my scrutiny. Yami rolled his eyes at me and whispered the word dramatic. Without missing a beat I smacked him with my school bag and kept my focus on my friend.

"Spill," I demanded and she sighed and kicked the sidewalk with the tip of her foot. I smiled deviously at her making sure she had no choice but to tell me.

"He may have kissed me and I may or may not have reciprocated." She admitted sheepishly and I grinned triumphantly. Yami too had a happy smile plastered on his face as he places a hand on her shoulder in a silent show of support. Well, that was at least a step towards a positive outcome but I really thought she should tell him quickly. She hadn't expressed any concern but I knew from the timeline she had given that she was almost three months pregnant. She was running out of time.

"Damn it!" Bakura shouted from behind us and we turned to see him whip out his wallet. He handed thirty dollars to Yami who smirked and Kyrri glared at them.

"Were you guys betting on my love life?" She wailed and looked at them both back and forth. Bakura laughed and bolted, while Yami took his lead and they began running to school. She yelled at them but then turned to me and laughed.

"Hey jokes on them." She said and pointed her thumb at her back where I noticed a limo parked for the first time. I grinned, how gentlemanly of Kaiba. We climbed I to the oversized car and began to leave, as we passed the boys she rolled the window down and stuck her tongue out at them.

"No fair!" Yami whined as I rolled the window down when we passed them, already winded from running halfway to school. She shrugged and rolled the window up as she waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Should we stop and pick them up?" I asked giggling with her at their misfortune. She waved an arm in dismissal.

"Nah, it'll teach them not to mess with us girls." She said and leaned back against the leather seats. She shifted her arm out to stretch and I caught the glimmer of her bracelet. For just a moment I imagined it emitting a golden aura and extending out into the hazy shape of a scythe, But just as soon as the vision appeared it faded and the moment passed without her noticing anything unusual at all.

"So I guess we have to go shopping to get you some cute maternity clothes now," I suggested and she snorted as she laughed her eyes widened and she blushed while dropping a hand to her thin abdomen.

"Yugi, how is it you manage to be a better girl than I am and I've got a whole eighteen years of experience on you..." She teased and I chucked a piece of crumpled paper from my bag at her. She dodged easily and then agreed that she needed a few new clothes and decided that on Saturday morning we wouldIt'sget lunch and go the mall without the boys.

"Kyrri, you should tell the others. Yami notices something different about you and it's not long now until you won't even be able to hide it. I mean you already look like you've packed a few pounds" I said slowly and carefully not trying to chase her from the conversation.

"I looked it up since I've only you know... One time I was able to figure out that I'm 15 weeks and 6 days pregnant now. So you're right I am running out of time but I don't know how to face him. I grew up basically alone and I don't want that for..." She trailed off and for the first time, I noticed her how she had changed. It was subtle, almost not noticeable but she was softer around the edges, but there was a new protectiveness in her crimson eyes as she looked down at her stomach.

"What if Seto doesn't have time for a baby?" When she spoke I had to look back at her face just to make sure she actually had spoken because her voice was so small.

"One thing I know about Kaiba is that above all else family is the most important thing to him. Above his image and his company and even above himself." I said while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She wiped her face even though she wasn't crying and leaned her head against the window.

"But Mokuba is in a lot of trouble. I can't really say because I don't think he would want me spreading his business around, and that's without him running a multimillion-dollar company. He is already overwhelmed Yugi! You should have seen him, he almost broke down completely right there in the hospital..." She closed her eyes and bowed her head. I thought about this, Kaiba always seemed so reserved and collected. To imagine him breaking down was hard especially without really knowing what was going on with Mokuba's but it was easy to understand why she was afraid.

I mean being pregnant at eighteen had to be hard enough without throwing millionaire baby daddy into the mix with a dash of magic forces and evil demon lords on top and I can only imagine how stressful it was for her.

"I just don't want to burden him with my problem." She whispered and I frowned. She turned her attention away from me when I didn't answer, it was pretty apparent she would need my help if he was ever going to tell Seto that he was a father.

Seto's POV

I shot up from my sleep at the sound of Mokuba puking into the trash basin next to the bed. I reached out a hand and stroke his back. He was shaking violently, I Waited until he was done clearing his stomach of its contents. Which consisted of relying on stomach acid.

I helped pull him back on the bed to lay next to him when he was done and kept my arm around him while he shook so bad I was sure he was having a seizure.

"Se...se...Seto. Make it stop. Please...please make it stop!" He cried out through his hyperventilating. He clawed at his arms and I had to roll him on his side and pull him to where his back was against my chest so I could wrap my arms around his own and restrain him from hurting himself any further.

"How can I help you? I'll do anything just tell me what I can do." I cried into his short hair mostly to myself. Through his shaking, he paused before he began to struggle against me again.

"Promise." He demanded his voice desperate. I stiffened insure if I should make a promise like that. Finally, I caved and swore to him I would do whatever it took to make the pain go away.

"Go into my room and get rid of it! I can't take this knowing that I could make it stop so easily!" He shouted and I blinked confusedly.

"What's in your room Moki?" I asked softly and Waited as he screamed out in pain for a moment before he caught his breath again.

"You fucking know what!" He yelled and then he slipped back Into a more delusional state. I knew he was close to passing out again, his body just to exhausted to fight through this.

Realizing what he must be talking about my eyes widened and I tightened my grip on him when he began violently trying to escape. His words and actions didn't match up as if in his heart he wanted to fight but his body wanted to give in to its addiction.

He reached up and balled his fist up into a tight ball hitting me as hard he could manage in his weakened state. Still enough to sting and I rubbed my cheek in mild shock.

"I hate you. Do you hear me I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING ME ALL ALONE! Now, go get that shit as far away from me as you can before I change my mind!" he screamed as he thrashed himself out of my arms. I lowered my eyes and forced back my sadness at his words. First Kyrri and now Mokuba too. It was becoming more and more likely that something was wrong with me since I was the common factor in all the messed up shit happening in my life.

I reached into the bedside table where my rod sat waiting. I know Kyrri had told me it was a bad idea to heal him but I couldn't just sit here and watch him suffer like this. Besides, it was the third day now, surely he had suffered enough to learn his lesson since he was asking me to get rid of his drugs.

I rose the rod and channeled my life force into it with focus determination. His skin brightened a bit and the fingernail marks on his arms and neck faded into nothing. But it didn't do much else, it wasn't able to restore his weight or lighten the dark circles under his eyes. It didn't even energize him, as his eyes slowly closed and his shaking stopped he fell me to an actually peaceful sleep.

Satisfied for now I left the room and pulled out a master key and locked my door from the outside so that he couldn't escape while I was busy searching his room for any remaining drugs and paraphernalia even if I wasn't sure what I was looking for.

How door was locked and he had tacked up a sign that said 'stay out' up since the last time I was in his room. I used the same key that I had to lock my own door behind myself.

The door clicked as I opened it and instantly I was aghast at the state of things. Last time I was home my brother had posters on the walls, and a TARDIS bed that he had begged me for. There were black curtains and across his walls were drawings he had done over the years and pictures of us tacked up. He had his own tv and game system and a large oak desk where he did his homework.

Now as I cast my eyes rapidly over the nearly bare room I realized how empty it truly was. The bed and his curtains were about the only things that remained beside his desk. The room was dark and when I flicked the light on the only light was a black light bulb.

I walked over and snatched the curtains open so that I could see. His bed was unmade in its designer blue TARDIS frame and his desk was pushed into a corner. I glared at the first offensive item that I saw, a black bong. Of course, I knew what it was, I'm not inept.

I noticed next to it sat a little glass pipe with a blub like shape on the end, this I wasn't as knowledgeable about but still knew what it was and I knit my brows together and mangled my mouth in a tight line.

The offensive glass seemed brand new an unused while Next to that was a bag with the drug in it. I snatched everything up and swiftly took it into his bathroom. I smashed the glass objects in the tub and then upended the contents of the plastic bag in the toilet an flushed without looking at it. I didn't want to see and acknowledge the truth.

After I had cleaned up the mess in the bathtub and taken the trash all the way out into the garage where the dumpsters were located and come back I looked around his room once more.

All his picture and posters were gone, the thumbtacks left behind as they had been ripped from the walls. His royal blue comforter was crumpled on the floor and it smelled awful when I picked it up. Tossing it in a pile with several dirty clothes that were scattered across his floor to be washed.

Then I opened all his desk drawers and closet and took out anything I thought was suspicious and threw it into a trash bag. Things like lighters a bag of marijuana I found and another small pipe but one that was different than the first one I found.

Then I took an inventory of what was here and what was missing in the room. First off the flat screen and all his game systems were gone as was his computer. So far I hadn't found his duel disc or deck and upon walking out into his small balcony that faced the backyard I realized his telescope was missing too.

Walking back into the room and closing the glass door behind me I saw he had gotten rid of all his books and manga and all of his games. His art supplies were gone too and I started to pick up a theme, it seemed like anything that was of value or meant something to him before was gone. And all traces of me too, all pictures and gifts I gave him over the years gone.

I lowered my gaze when I was done with the cleaning, this wasn't my brother's room and this wasn't my baby brother. He would never tell me he hated me and mean it, but then again his anger was warranted. I did abandon him here when I went to America to deal with these problems alone. I was the worst brother ever. I this empty room was any reflection of his mental state then I truly didn't deserve him.

I checked my phone for the time and realized that it was now almost twelve O'clock in the afternoon and Mokuba was probably awake now since I had healed his body. He might even be hungry. Making a quick detour to the kitchen to warm up some soup and making a tall glass of ice water I marched back up the stares.

As I reached my room I heard Mokuba's crestfallen sobs through the thick wooden door halting me. He was crying his heart out and I waited until he began to calm his breathing before I unlocked the door while balancing his food with one arm.

He instantly shot his bloodshot stormy grey eyes up at me and this roused a whole new wave of tears. I placed the food down on my nightstand and sat next to him on the bed. I didn't force my comfort on him but I placed a gentle hand on his knee.

"Why aren't you screaming at me?" He gasped guiltily and hid his face from me in shame. I tightened my face, unsure how to answer because I had never felt with this kind of thing before.

"A part of me really wants too I'm not going to lie. But this is mostly my fault anyway. I wasn't here for you when you needed me and I don't want to lose this opportunity to remind you that I love you and will always be here for you by pointing out your mistakes." I watched him as he raised his gaze to meet mine with surprise and his tears started to ebb little by little.

"You... You think this is your fault?" He stuttered and read my eyes trying to calculate my answer before I gave it.

"Moki... I should have never left you. We promised we would stick together no matter what and I got so caught up in the past that I forgot that no matter what I have a future where you need me to be strong. I wasn't very strong. I'm sorry." I lowered my head anxious to hear him accept, I hated apologizing it always made so uncomfortable.

"You know I spent all this time being so mad at you because I felt like you forgot about me. But hearing you're sorry now just makes me want to laugh at how stupid I was being to get mad at you in the first place. This whole mess is my fault Seto and I don't want you to blame yourself." He spoke slowly as if he was really having to contemplate his words and I was curious how much he understood about the dangers he put himself through.

"This is the first time I've been able to think clearly and for myself in months." He commented and then he raised his head up and more tears pooled in the rims of his eyes.

"Seto, I almost died." He spoke again before I had time to sort through all he had already said. It showed me that he was so blunt about it or that he seemed to understand the possible consequences of his actions.

"I don't know what I would do without you Mokuba. Please let me help you. You can't do this anymore, you're hurting yourself and it's killing me to see you suffer like that..." I begged him and made sure that I kept eye contact through the whole speech.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore big brother. The other night I tried to tell Mitch that I wanted to stop. My grades are slipping and I've lost fifteen pounds. I can't sleep and I can't eat and I'm fucking scared all the time. But I needed it, or it hurt so bad like if I didn't get it I would die. But when I tried to leave..." He trailed off and looked down at his hands. I watched him with great sadness.

"Mokuba what happened?" I asked as I squeezed his knee where my hand still rested softly. He flinched at my words and his breathing sped up until he was almost hyperventilating.

" He held me down and forced my ex-girlfriend to inject the shit into my arm I still was taking sleeping pills and smoking weed but I didn't want to do that shit anymore and he made me. But I knew that it would make the pain stop and that's why I asked you to get rid of it all. I don't want to be a part of this shit anymore." I snarled and his expression grew dark. My eyes widened as I realized the implication of his words.

"Sophia?" I gasped out in Spock straightened girl was only thirteen last time I saw her. He laughed a hollow empty sound and shook his head.

"No, her name was Alyssa. I think she's the one who took me to the hospital. But Mitch's intentions were clear, he didn't want me ratting him out, I was better off dead." He spat in a cold voice and ran a hand through his short but growing hair. Now it waved down to his chin.

"Don't worry we will speak to a detective in the morning and we will stop this monster before he hurts someone else." I shook my balled fist and glared at the wall. I would make sure he paid.

"No Seto! If you do that then he will find a way to kill me. If he thinks I died let's leave it that way. Let me come to America with you." He asked with hope in his eyes and I frowned.

"I sold my stocks in the western branch And wiped my hands from that mess. Besides I didn't raise you to run from your problems, look where that's gotten us so far." I said and decided in my head that he would talk to the detective anyways.

"Why?" He pouted and crossed his arms but I ignored the moodiness since this was more like his normal attitude. It was nice to see him acting somewhat normal.

"Well, honestly Mokuba this is going to sound bad but... I left because I didn't want to be around Kyrri anymore. I know you don't understand because I haven't really even tried to explain things to you. But long story short I think that we might work things out." My explanation sounded lame even to me and I pride myself in not saying lame things very often. He looked down an processed my words.

"It's okay, I know that you're a part of this world that I can't touch. I accept that now. I just want you to be happy Seto." He smiles then, the first bubbly Mokuba smile I had seen in almost six months. It made me so happy all I could do was smile back and ruffle his short spiky hair.

"I brought you some soup. Are you hungry?" I asked to change the subject. We would talk about this all later. I already decided that he would see a counselor and that he was going to be homeschooled from here on out. And even if I was trying to show him that I cared about him I still felt it was necessary to punish him so that he knew that what he had done was wrong and wouldn't be tolerated.

He began to eat happily and it shocked me how cheerful he was being, perhaps my energy had healed not only his physical afflictions but his mental ones as well or maybe it was just that he was truly happy to be alive after the nightmare he just lived. I hate to wipe the smile off his face but I cleared my throat.

"You know I have to ground you right?" I asked and watched him lower his head so that his shaggy bangs hid his face from me. He nodded.

"I know I screwed up. I knew it for the first time but I lost my head. I know you don't believe me but I'll show you." He said quietly and remorse was palpable in his actions and the sound Of his voice.

"I also want you to see a counselor. I will be here for you no matter what but I am only human and I don't think I am capable of dealing with all of this alone. I've never done anything like this so I don't understand what it's like for you or what you're going through." I said and again he nodded and kept his head down but he started to eat again and I knew he was listening he just needed to proses what I was telling him.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Seto. I wish I would have been smarter. I just wanted to feel like I had people that cared about me for me and not my money but in the end that was all she wanted from me." He said and I placed a hand on his shoulder as he moved the soup onto the table where it was before and threw himself into my arms.

I held him tightly vowing silently to myself to never let him face such trials alone again. And to protect him from the world, I just needed him to cooperate with me on it.

Bakura's POV

School sucked, for lack of a better term. At the beginning of the week, Kyrri ran off with Kaiba before we even made it to campus making me question if she was going to skip the second half of the year too.

By Friday I was about ready to pull out all my hair, It's not like I wanted to be at home surrounded by the memory of my missing Hikari but really I had no idea why I came here to this school full of morons...

 _I watched was Ryou sat leaned over his small kitchen table writing furiously. I rolled my eyes and shifted my spiritual body in his line of sight to gain his attention. But he didn't even nudge a centimeter and I growled tossing my hands down on the table and sneering when it didn't produce the effect I desired._

 _" You know Bakura if you want me to pay attention to you all you have to do is ask." he sighed and closed his textbook while pulling his reading glasses off. He only used them when he was studying._

 _" Why would I want your attention brat? I was just curious as to why you're so worried about this garbage." I glared at the papers and books piled in front of him. He started to sort through his things and put them all away meticulously, he made sure to keep things neat in his own home._

 _" I want to be a doctor when I graduate college so I have to study very hard to bring my dreams into fulfillment." he walked to the shelf and put his books back taking a moment to touch the picture frame that held the picture of him and his sister as children._

 _I stayed quiet while he went about his business Ignoring me while he did so. Can say I blame him it's not like I treat him with kindness most of the time._

Yes, of course, Ryou was the reason that I went to this horrid place called a school. So that when we got Ryou back that he could continue where he left off. All he had wanted out of life was to honor the memory of his poor sister who had died in a car crash when she was ten.

So I used the internet, with Yugi and Jou's help to get books on everything I needed to know to catch up to him and most nights I stayed up late to read as much as I could, And I made sure to pay extra attention while in this hell hole.

The pharaoh made fun of me for it but he actually had to work pretty hard to keep up as well since we were both ancient spirits stuck in the modern world and no matter how much we studied just the phrase quadratic equations had the two of us tugging out our hair.

Yugi was all too happy to help us study and so we spent most of the summer together hitting the books and watching movies and trying to figure out how to save my precious Hikari. All plans seemed to come to a halt every time we mentioned Kaiba.

But maybe now that would all change since Kyrri had finally taken some initiative and told Kaiba how she felt he would be more willing to help us.

Not that he wasn't willing to help us. I had personally seen how shaken he was when Kyrri rejected him. But what could I do to help them fix their relationship problems, that wasn't my prerogative?

I made my way through the lunchroom and picked out some food to eat. Since I actually had my own body I had to remember to eat more frequently, even if the food here was only slightly better than the gruel served in the dungeons of the palace.

As I made my way back to what I came to accept as my table, our table I heard the hushed whispers of Yami and Yugi, correction when we were at school it was Yukko.

"Don't you dare say a thing to her. You let her open up to you first." Yugi chastised as she wagged a finger in the pharaoh's face. He nodded with a guilty pout and I rolled my eyes not knowing what they were talking about but not really minding since I got to see how whipped the Pharoah was with his rather pretty Hikari.

Thinking of my own partner I frowned when I sat down and glared at my meatloaf suspiciously while I poked it with a fork. I missed Ryou, I wasn't sure how I felt about him. I mean it almost seemed like maybe I was in love with him, it sure hurt badly enough. The only part that was strange was that he was a male like myself. I never assumed that I was homosexual. Yugi smiled and greeted me while the Pharaoh just nodded and turned his attention back to the girl next to him. I swear he was having way too much fun with this.

Arms wove around my back as I clothed in from behind in a tight hug that sent me flying face forward straight into my lunch tray with an audible squish. Yugi stopped talking and Kyrri immediately let go and began apologizing profusely.

I rose my head up slowly my temple pulsing in annoyance with a deathly blank face. Yami was the first one to start laughing and soon after Yugi followed. My eyes narrowed as I looked back at her full of unneeded rage.

She was holding her hands over her mouth in half shock and half to restrain her fit of giggles as she lost control and began to laugh with the rest of our friends. I was prepared to yell when I stood up but then the laughter of the students surrounding us reached my ears. With a shock, I glanced rapidly around the room and to my discomfort, everyone in the small common room had now joined in the laughter.

Quickly my anger melted into anxiety and I glanced back at my friends who still hadn't stopped. For the very first time in my existence, I felt the mortification of being completely embarrassed in public.

I shook my head in agitation knocking chunks of meatloaf and mashed potatoes out me my alabaster locks of hair to hide the watery substance pooling around the rims of my eyes and bolted for the exit.

"Kura wait!" Kyrri shouted reaching after me immediately sobering up.

"Bakura!" The Pharaoh surprised me by yelling out at the same time as his sister. It only surprised me because he was the last person I expected to give a shit. Still, there was no way I was going back in there.

I ended up storming up to the large oak tree in the front of the campus and climbed up stealth-fully to perch on a branch. I shed the few embarrassed tears and wiped my face on my long sleeved navy blue sweater I wore over my school uniform. Since I was adhering to the color code no one ever bothered me about it.

"Stupid Kyrri. Stupid Ra is damned Pharaoh! FUCKING MEATLOAF!" I screamed and grabbed wads of my messy hair and began tugging fiercely. This had less to do with my embarrassment than it did with the searing hole in my chest, I curled up almost into a ball perched on the tips of my toes with my hands still ripping at my hair.

That was how Kaiba found me just moments later when he showed up on campus to see Kyrri for lunch I presume. I looked up shocked and he quietly grabbed onto the branch I was holding on an pulled himself up using only his arm strength and cleared his throat.

"What the fuck do 'you' want?" I hissed in what I tried to make sound cold and full of hate, but it ended coming out pathetic. I even hiccuped in the middle of my sentence.

He looked at me for a moment an then looked forward at the branches and leaves that secluded us from sight. His face went lax and he seemed deep in thought.

"I wish that you had made different choices in the past. Sometimes I see you and I think 'who is this guy? Where was he in Egypt?' I think that this must be what Kyrri saw in you back then when you couldn't see it yourself, just like she did for me. You should open your eyes Bakura and see yourself the way she does. The way everyone is starting to. You're more human than I ever gave you credit for." As he spoke to me in a quieted voice his eyes darkened into a royal blue and he seemed so much older than I knew him to be. Years of pain cast a shadow over his gaze but just as quickly as this moment came it passed and he morphed his face back into his usual emotionless mask.

"By the way, I didn't know the school still served meatloaf surprise, it looks even less appetizing served this way." He smirked and jumped down gracefully. With a twitch of my brow, I followed him down. Once I straightened up I dusted myself off more trying to rid myself of this wretched stench of rotten meat.

"Kura, I'm so... So... Sorry. I.. I didn't mean too...I...I..." Kyrri ran up to me with her face in her hands in a hysterical fit of waterworks. I widened my eyes, she was more upset than I was. Yugi ran behind her and glared at me while Kaiba's eyes widened he watched the scene with humor.

"She's been hysterical since you ran out of the lunchroom! What do you have to say for yourself?" Yugi scolded me with a hand on her hip.

"What? How about I'm the one who smells like dog food?" I asked incredulously and glared back at her. This sent Kyrri into an even more depressive state and she slumped away from us and to the tree I just inhabited.

"Ha! Too bad the Mutt isn't here." Kaiba said and began laughing. For real laughing. Kaiba, Go figure.

Everyone laughed again at my expense and this time I just rolled my eyes. Kyrri was still sulking in the corner looking absolutely despondent over the whole incident. She sure was emotional today.

"Hey, look it's whatever, okay. I mean at least if everyone is going to make fun of me forever then at least I made it awesome. Right?" I said awkwardly just trying to get her to stop crying and cheer up.

"Really?" She asked in a tiny voice and peeked up at me through her thick curtain of hair. I smirked and gave her a thumbs up and she swung back into a standing position and smiled widely with fresh tear stains undried on her cheeks. She looked kind of radiant when he smiled like that and I looked away. Long past the days where such a smile would make my heart flutter towards the former princess. Now but if Ryou smiled at me like that...

"Hey," Kaiba said his face calm again as he stared at Kyrri. It was like he didn't even see anything else when she was in high school and it was easy to see his admiration. I wanted that, wanted real, I wanted Ryou.

"Hey." She smiled and clasped her hands behind her back and tilted into her heels as she looked up at him with similar gushy feelings.

"Gag," I said and turned around, Yami looked at me truly and stepped a few feet away from the others before he taped my shoulder.

I turned a critical eye to him that said 'what do you want?' But I stopped walking, I mean it's not like I wanted to go inside the school again, actually, I didn't want to go back at all. This wasn't my right, it wasn't my place. Ryou deserved to be here having fun and having friends. He deserved this life not me. I should be in his place, I knew Zork and I knew what he was capable of.

"Listen, I'm going to talk to Kaiba tonight about what he thinks we should do about Zork. I'm going to convince him to let us meet at the mansion, I'll invite Isisstraightenedand we can discuss a real game plan." He said an I nodded with a sigh of relief. I needed to focus my energy towards saving my Hikari.

"I'm sorry Bakura. We shouldn't have laughed at you. It was all in good nature friend." He said then and looked away from me. Huh, friend. Coming from the pharaoh this was a pretty strong proclamation.

"Well don't get too attached as soon as we do get him back I plan to return to the ring to continue to pay for my sins. I am not deserving of this life. His life." I said unable to keep my thoughts to myself after so long of holding it inside. He looked back at me with a frown.

"Kaiba's right you really don't see yourself clearly." He noted and with a small but genuine smile he walked back to the group. I decided to go back to the tree and climb up to where I could hear the conversation but didn't have to be a part of it. I didn't feel much like socializing.

Yami's POV

I walked back to stand between my sister and my girl and clasped Yugi's hand gently in my own only to revive a smile and a soft head leaned against my shoulder. Kyrri was completely absorbed in conversation with Seto about how things had been going at Kaiba crop while he was in America. Of course, he knew already but he seemed happy to be talking with her.

She was glowing and so radiantly happy right now it was a shocker. This was how she smiled when we were kids when we were happy. It was amazing to see her so happy and I wondered idly if this was because of her being happy about being pregnant or about being with Kaiba or if it was both. I wasn't even sure if she had told him yet, or why she hadn't told me.

I looked down at Yugi who was watching her like a hawk. I was glad that the two of them had become so close. I was happy with the way everything turned out, not that I wouldn't have love Yugi just as much if he had stayed him. But looking into her beautiful amethyst eyes now as she smiled and joked along with everyone made me so grateful that I got to be here a whole man, with my own memories and family and the love of my life.

I watched Kyrri and Seto interact with a smile telling reminded me of how they acted as kids too. There was an innocence to their relationship that seemed to withstand the test of time and all the difficulties they had faced.

Just when had I become so sentimental? Shrugging these thoughts off as Kaiba suggested that we all take a limo to his place to talk and so Bakura could shower and get a clean change of clothes. What was one more skipped day anyways?

We all climbed into the limo and Egan the journey across town and as I stared out the window while Yugi and Kyrri carried on a conversation about hair products while Bakura sulked on the other side of the cab, I wondered if perhaps I should just give up on school. We never seemed to be able to stay in the damn place for any amount of time without having to drop out and save the world.

"How's Mokuba?" Kyrri asked Seto quietly when Yugi started trying to cheer Bakura up who was the depressed about something other than the food in his hair.

Seto smiled a little and very nervously opened his hand palm up to her for her to take his hand.

"Well I uh, healed him. But before you say anything you don't understand he told me what happened. Yes, he was doing a lot of things he shouldn't have been and we're going to deal with that but he begged me to get everything out of the house and away from him. He told me that he tried to tell the people that he was done and still wanted to be friends but they assaulted him and injected him with high doses of meth causing him to overdose which leads to him being dropped off at the hospital." He said and everyone's attention fell on him as he explained most of us not even knowing that the trouble Mokuba got in was that serious. She frowned.

"I just hope you're right. It's a hard road he decided to walk and I don't want to see someone so young and bright throw so much away." She said in a concerned tone that reminded me of a mother hen kind of how she was with our group.

It's funny if someone would have told me a year ago that not only would I be friends with Kaiba but Bakura too and that I would be in the company of the most beautiful creature on earth who was also my aibou I probably would have mind crushed them.

Kry: so there it is. By the time this chapter comes up where I will have reworked the last three chapters to fix some things I missed in my writing while I was without my notes.

Anyways, will Kyrri tell Seto before someone else does? Will Mokuba keep his word? Will Bakura ever get the stench of meatloaf out of his hair? All questions to be answered in the next chapter so please leave me your lovely words of encouragement.


	18. Chapter 18

Kry: So excited for this chapter, so many things to be excited for!

I do not own YuGiOh but I save my wonderful OC Kyrri and all her awesomeness.

Kyrri's POV

I sat on the cream-colored plush leather sofa with Seto happily perching on the arm next to me while my brother sat in between myself and Yugi as we waited for Bakura to return from taking his shower.

Seto was running his hands through my hair near the nape of my neck and Yugi was talking to Yami about what they were doing about school.

"Hey, what are 'you' going to do about school. I mean it's not like you can finish now." Yugi asked as she leaned over Yami to give me a very critical eye and motioned not so subtly at my midsection. I glared at her in surprise.

"What?" Seto asked as he looked at me and Yugi. I panicked, no way I can tell him now. Yami was watching me now too and this caused my breathing to speed up.

"I...I..." Standing quickly to turn and face everyone I tilted as the room started to spin. I grasped for something, anything to catch myself as I fell. The last thing I saw as my vision started going dark was the edge of the coffee table, then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again I saw several pairs of eyes staring down at me in worry. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and even Akamenatsu, Seto's private doctor. But Seto was nowhere to be found.

"What's going on, ow my head," I said as I tried to sit up. Both Yami and Bakura each at the same time gently pushed me back down onto the soft sofa. I frowned and pushed them away so I could push myself up to lean on my elbows.

"Miss Rutherford you hit our head pretty hard you should try to take it easy. Here." Said the doctor as he passed me two Tylenol pills and a small glass of water. I gladly accepted and drank the whole glass before I faced then again.

"Why didn't Seto just heal me?" I asked not thinking about the extra person with us. The doctor's eyes widened and he clicked his tongue but otherwise said nothing. After all, he had personally witnessed me healing Seto myself before when he was hurt after saving me from certain splatters death.

"Well, he was going to but Yami stopped him," Yugi said quietly from my left with a guilty expression on her face. I glared at Her not forgetting that she was trying to sabotage me in front of everyone which what caused me to panic in the first place though I was unsure about what made me pass out.

"Yami?" I questioned and turned my furious glare at him. But his face was far different from Yugi's, he was positively devasted looking.

"I didn't want him to hurt it." He whispered and looked down causing his golden bangs to hide his face. My brows knit together in confusion. It?

"Hurt what brother?" I asked and touched his shoulder softly. He tensed beneath my touch violently shrugging me off.

"The baby Kyrri for the love of Ra how could you forget?" He asked and stood up turning his back to me. Yugi jumped up to looking confused and concerned as she tried to figure out what was wrong. I just sat there in shock.

Baby.

That's right the baby, my baby. That's when it really hit me, of course, he would freak out over this. When our mother had died she was pregnant too, she had fallen down several stairs hurting both her and our baby brother so the guards had taken her to the high priest who had come before Seto.

The priest had tried to heal her but somehow it had only made things worse. The baby came early, a stillbirth and my mother lost so much blood. She died minutes later on that fateful night, apparently because shadow magic can seriously hurt a pregnant person. One of the main reasons why priestesses were banned from marriage.

The high priest had been executed and only days later Seto had been brought to the palace to train under Isis to take his place.

The memory brought tears to my eyes subtly and I sat midsection while Yugi calmed her boyfriend and Bakura watched me sadly from his position behind the couch.

I touched my stomach. Somewhere in there was a heartbeat and a life that I had created. That I and Seto made together out of our love. I had made all of this hard enough for him and here I was screwing everything up even more.

"Where is Seto?" I asked gaining everyone's attention. The doctor smirked as he packed his bags before excusing himself and Yami and Yugi began creeping away towards the exit.

"He's sulking in his office." An unfamiliar voice said from the stairs and I looked up to see Mokuba standing at the bottom with a dark look in his steel colored eyes. He took a few steps towards me but stopped before he got half way and crossed his arms.

"Look I'm not going to pretend I understand the two of you. All I want is for you to treat my brother fairly. Ever since he met you all he has done go from one freak out to another!" He sneered and Bakura took a few steps forward putting himself between me and Mokuba. I looked down, he was right of course. I just kept messing everything up. How could I suck at something so much?

"Look brat you need to watch your mouth Kaiba is a grown man he can handle himself. You, on the other hand, are a snotty little shit who doesn't know how to stay out of trouble." Bakura yelled and glared down at the teen. Mokuba balled his fists and opened his mouth to retort back at him but was cut off.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Mokuba to your room. Tomb Raider watch how you speak to my brother!"Seto's voice bellowed across the whole floor of the house and Mokuba quickly bowed his head and did as he was told. I looked up at Seto but he refused to make eye contact with me as he talked to the front door and swung it open to reveal Isis. I had only met her once since she came to domino. Of course, I remembered her ancestor, since we had never seen eye to eye in the past.

"Isis, tell me everything you know about this." He said as he passed her my bracelet. I looked at my wrist surprised to find it was actually gone. I couldn't really remember the last time I took it off it surprised me even more since other people weren't supposed to be able to remove it either. Isis held it like it was precious and gasped.

"Oh, sweet mother of the gods!" She looked up with tears rimming her eyes right at me. The last time I met her I had purposely worn long sleeves to hide my arms and my bracelet in return. I had also put my hair into a braided bun and worn sunglasses.

I hadn't wanted her to really recognize me. But now she had no doubt as she strode up to me with her shoulders high and exuding all the presence of a full-fledged priestess. A skill I had yet to reattain so far.

"Princess, how wondrous it is to see you. Though I wish it to be under better circumstances." She said as she flicked her eyes down to my stomach. My eyes widened, had Seto told her?

"I think the circumstances are wonderful, thank you is Isis." I looked down at her position as she bowed her head as I glared at her. I really never cared for her much and I knew the feelings were mutual.

"I thought for sure that this was destroyed princess along with you." She said as she rose up and jerked her hand away when I reached for my bracelet.

"Do you remember anything you were taught about the lore of this?" she asked me and I frowned, some of my memories were still hazy and others were completely blank.

I thought I had enough of my memories but apparently not. My mother had given this to me when I was very small, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember what she had said.

With a deep sadness, I realized I couldn't even remember what she had sounded like. Though I remembered my mother from this life and the horrible things she would say to me before she took her own life.

My stomach clenched uncomfortably and I swooned a little and straightened my self to catch my balance. What's wrong with me? Seto was quick to step forward without meeting my eyes and put a straightening hand on my elbow to help me balance.

"This is the millennium secret. Legend has it that Osiris gifted it to the daughter of a Pharaoh many lifetimes before we were born. It was always passed down to the daughter of the pharaoh and held special powers. It was these powers the gods gave us that inspired your father to have the seven-millennium items forged with the blood of thousands. He tried to justify this of course with the fact that he killed only thieves and other such immoral men. But the power of the millennium items came with a price and that price was darkness. This, however, is pure, and has powers that go far beyond what we've ever observed."

She explained while she admired it and I got the feeling that she wished to possess its power, my power. I quickly snatched it back from her and put it on my wrist where it belonged immediately growing more relaxed.

"But it should have been destroyed when you faced Zork, and he should have been vanquished to the worst part of the afterlife. I don't understand how any of this is possible." She said and turned from me as she spoke while she contemplated the situation. Bakura cleared his throat and then looked down at the floor with a dark look in his eyes.

"I did it." He said surprised and everyone leaned forward a little more to hear him and he looked up directly into my soul with his watery mahogany eyes.

"I was just a puppet to Zork, but when I saw you push the sword through your own flesh something in me broke. My rightful vengeance was nothing but the twisted sorrow of a sad broken boy. I let the darkness drag me down and nearly destroy me but I never wanted to hurt you. I never really wanted to hurt anyone, I just thought somehow it would ease the pain of my loss. I let Zork have my body in that moment and I tried to trade places with you. I tried to let my soul go in exchange but the priests ritual was too intricate and his power too strong for me to stop. Though somehow in that moment I was granted my wish at the price of containing Zork within me for all eternity trapped within the ring. While the Pharoah was trapped in the puzzle and you died. Everyone forgot about the whole thing and prosperity resumed in Egypt." He had started yelling at first but slowly his story changed into more of an apology. He was ashamed of his action a but it wasn't in his nature to accept his own faults. I smiled at him to ease his sadness but it did little good. Seto and Yami also seemed shaken by his reliving of the memory.

"I was pregnant then too," I said as I began putting the prices together. This caused Seto to snap his head around in utter shock and the look on his face was close to a breaking point. This was the first time he looked at me since I woke up.

"W...what." He stuttered and touched a hand to mine searching my eyes desperately for a hint of a lie. I frowned sadly and turned fully to him.

"I didn't tell anyone, I knew what I had to do and I knew that I had to shoulder that alone so that it wouldn't hurt you more. I'm sorry Seto." I said and bowed my head. He didn't speak but he pulled his hand away an began to pace while he ran a hand through his hair several times. Shit, I broke him. I broke Seto Kaiba.

"How dare you! How fucking dare you keep something like that from me. I thought you were different than this but all you've done since I found you again is push me away from and lie to me." He looked up at me absolutely crestfallen and I started to shake.

"I knew I had to die while you would be forced to live with what happened forever Seto, and we didn't have that kind of time. I didn't want you to shoulder that when you were suffering enough already. I haven't lied I you I was planning to tell you about this today before Yugi stuck her nose into things." I accused and his face contorted in anger as he swung around and glared full force. Our three companions smartly kept their opinions to themselves and stayed out of it but I saw Yugi begin to cry wiping her eyes with her tiny hands.

"Oh yea Seto I haven't even told you I still love you but by the way, I'm pregnant with some other man's baby because I can't keep my pants on since I'm a slut! Who was it? Or rather how many other men did you have one night stands with besides me?"He screamed and I gasped along with several others in the room. Yugi stepped forward wiping her tears away.

"Kaiba!" She hissed and her face scrunched up into a pissed off level that rivaled his own. I felt tears pour down my face an I touched my stomach. His words cut deep, my father had often called me a slut.

"I've only been with you," I whispered but he didn't hear me over the commotion Yugi was making.

"I'm fifteen weeks and six days pregnant do the math. Literally, the only time I have ever had sex with anyone that was been consensual in my whole life and it was with you!" I yelled back not caring about the others in the room. How dare he call me a slut, sure I had made a lot of bad choices especially during that amazing night but I hadn't loved another man. I couldn't love anyone else after loving him.

He stopped and looked at me with wide eyes before he looked back down and started doing the math as I had told him. When he looked back up he was sad all over again.

"Consensual?" He questioned in a quiet shaking voice and took a step closer to me. I refused I look at him and pouted towards the wall so I didn't have to look at anybody else either.

"It was a long time ago. I do not want to talk about it." I demanded and crossed my arms. Everyone was deathly silent for a long moment and I felt my anxiety go into overload.

"Your father?" He gasped in realization and I shook my head violently and held up my hand to silence him.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," I spoke again and then walked over and sat down on the edge of the sofa suddenly very fatigued.

"And you're sure I can't just heal this?" I asked Isis as I pointed to my aching head. She frowned and shook her head at me.

"There is much we never understood about shadow magic, and still don't. But one thing is that when a woman is with a child it splits the life force, thus affecting the flow of magic. I wouldn't be too surprised if you are unable to use your magic at all. While if someone else were to try and heal you there is no guarantee that something wouldn't happen to your child because the shadow magic would not only pass through you who was trained to be able to withstand such turmoil but it will through the child as well." Her eyes darkened as she said this and she eyed me with suspicion.

"Just as it did when the two of you were born." She said as she cast her eyes between me and Yami.

"Explain yourself Isis," Yami demanded moving forward. Seto was still staring at me in open shock, he didn't even see to be listening as he shamelessly watched me while Yugi and Bakura stood back and watched the scene.

"Your mother was dying to give birth to the two of you as well, the burden of twins who were already powerful enough on their own was too much for her and she commanded that my master heal her so that she could raise her children. I was there to assist with the difficult birth, I was little more than a girl! That was one of the terrifying nights of my life..." She began and trailed off. Both of us stared at her unable to speak. I had known she was much older than me but I hadn't known she helped deliver us or that our mother almost died.

"When you were born Pharoah you looked much as you do now, only with soft golden eyes like your father and when you were born princess you had Snow White hair and the queens brilliant blue eyes that shimmered like stars but somehow you had repelled the shadow magic causing it to hit Atem right in the chest. You screamed and reached for him, in shock my master dropped you the short distance and as you touched him you pulled the darkness out and into yourself. A great light knocked my master and me back and when it faded your hair had turned jet black and both of your eyes had turned blood red. The queen made us swear that we would never speak of that night but that hardly matters now." She was shaking when she finished and I had fresh tears threatening to fall. Yami was also visibly shaken and I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I had almost killed him in the same second he took his first breath.

Seto finally showed signs that he was indeed listening as he turned to face Yami and then Isis before he looked back at me I couldn't read his expression.

" Even knowing the risks involved with using magic while caring a child when she began to lose your little brother she begged me to try and save him. When I refused your father demanded I do it anyway since he didn't know the dangers. This time your mother's body was the one who rejected it and it killed them both. Your father changed that day as I'm sure you both remember." She finished and all three of us, my brother and Yami included shivered in remembrance of the mad king.

"I had no idea," I whispered and Yami nodded with his own tears rimming his eyes as well. Bakura too looked shaken by this discovery as I'm sure he knew that this is what lead my father to create the items to bring back the soul of his dead wife, in turn, killing Bakura's whole village. Yugi was a mess of tears again but she was keeping it quiet.

"Yes, but I had to tell you now because you have to protect this child. I have seen disturbing visions of the future. This is why I called Kaiba, You must be kept safe until the child is born without the influence of magic. Only then will it be safe for you to face Zork and the new darkness I forsee him combining with. It's risky to let him gain this power but that's a price we all have to pay." She said in a cryptic voice and then looked down at my stomach with an almost soft joy taking me completely off guard.

"This child will one day be the salvation of not only this world but several worlds across time. I can't see everything but I can clearly see what a brave hero this child will become." Then she placed her hand gently on my stomach and I was too shocked to stop her.

"Please princess, I know I have always kept you at an arm's length. Truthfully because I was afraid that I could not teach you to control your profound powers that you surprised me over and over again as you gracefully became the priestess I could never become. But I always wished to protect you both I just never knew how. I don't think anyone really did until priest Seth was brought to the palace that is." She chided smirking at him. I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my lips at the memory. She was right Seth was the first person to not be afraid of me and Yami.

I always thought it was because we were royal but now somehow it made more sense. He was open and kind to both of us quickly becoming our best and only real friend. Later we had befriended Mana as well but Seth was always special. I realized that even now Seto was so real and truthful. That he still tried to handle us both as he had before yet I kept pushing him away. Some of my anger towards him was ebbing to my dismay. After all, it probably hurt him to think that this child was someone else. That thought had never even occurred I me before he had mentioned it.

He smiled too but didn't look at me as he was in deep thought and he watched a spot on the floor as if it was suddenly very interesting.

"What did you mean about Zork merging forces with a greater evil?" Bakura spoke up taking a step towards Isis with a desperate look in his large mahogany eyes. Isis faced him and shifted so that she was leaning in one side more than the other and brushed her long black hair over her shoulder.

"I haven't been able to discover who, somehow my visions come to a halt when I try to search into that part of the future but any day now he will find an unimaginable power and join forces with it. This will break the barriers between this world and the shadow realm and many will lose their souls before the battle is won." She explained looking extremely frustrated with her own abilities.

"Once the baby is born and safe you will all have to face this evil force in an unimaginable fight and there will be sacrifices involved." Her eyes darkened and she clenched her fists tightly and crouched a little in an angry pose.

"So we need to fight. I expected that much." Seto said speaking up for the first time and I noticed he was holding the rod as he rose it up with a determined look. Everyone nodded as Yugi stuck Her hand out followed by Yami who placed his hand over hers. Bakura then happily added his hand with a wicked grin obviously excited at the prospect of fighting. They all looked at me and all of them smiled. I too smiled and put my hand on top of my oldest friends and then we all rose them up in a silent pact.

"I want to help too!" Mokuba screamed as he bolted into the room and buried himself into Seto's open arm unoccupied by the rod. Seto hugged him tightly obviously forgetting he had banished him to his room less than an hour ago.

"You can't help Mokuba this is a very dangerous business that you don't know anything about." He said softly but Mokuba pulled back obviously hurt by the comment.

"I can help, I can learn I can still be a part of your life. Please Seto all or nothing. I can't watch from the sidelines while you fight for your life against monsters and demons! I need you and you need me you said it yourself Seto we are a team!"

He ranted and shook his fists in fury. When he wasn't being a brat I actually admired the boy's guts. He had to really care about Seto and perhaps I had misjudged him before. After all, he was going through quite a lot for a fourteen-year-old even without the added bonus of the dark forces that surrounded his brother and all of his friends.

"Mokuba there's no way for you to learn how to wield shadow magic." He said sternly and at this Isis cleared her throat. He snapped his attention to her as did Mokuba.

"That isn't true Seto. Bakura taught himself how to use the shadow magic of the ring all on his own when he was much the same age Mokuba is now. You yourself were around this age when you began training. He does hold the potential as he carries the blood of your ancestor self just as you do." She explained and Mokuba's expression became hopeful. He took a few steps forward to be within an arms reach of Isis.

"What do I need to do?" He asked bravely and for a moment I saw Seto in this side of him. They had the same face structure and with his short black hair styled in a way that was different but similar to his brothers at the same time, He held the same authority Seto held and it made me smile.

Seto, however, was outraged that Isis was even explaining this to him. He pointed a causing finger at Isis and glared cold dagger at her but she remained unfazed.

"You will not say another word Isis!" he demanded and she frowned up at him in defiance.

"I'm sorry Seto but this too has already been for told long ago. He had only been willing to accept it. This has been waiting for you for a long time Mokuba." She said as she held her hands out in front of her chest and summonsed the millennium scales and the golden item perched on her open palms. She extended it towards the young teen. Mokuba hesitantly took it and as soon as his slim fingers touched the polished glistening gold his hair began to wave around as energy pulsated out around him. The eye of Ra glowed brightly on his four head and we all watched as the item chose him it's true master.

Any complaints Seto had died in his throat as a smile full of pride took over his face and he touched his brother's shoulder in a show of his unspoken support. Mokuba stared up into his older brothers eyes in awe as he experienced true power for the first time.

"You must begin his training immediately Seto. You should probably assist him Kyrri, though you should not actually use your powers you can still regain some of your control over them just by muscle memory alone. I encourage you all to find your own ways to train yourselves. There isn't as much time as we would like." She said as she began to walk towards the door always one for dramatic exits. She stopped however right next to Bakura who was still just staring at the scales Mokuba held in shock over the turn of events.

"Yes, Tomb a robber I believe you have a very important question to ask me." She said casting him a serious look. He stared up at her and back at the scales as if he couldn't proses everything that just took place.

"How... How did you summon that item when it was halfway across the world with the spirit of Shadi?" He asked and I knew right away why this was a concern of his. She smiled a knowing smile.

"All priests and priestesses are taught how to summon any of the items in case of an emergency once their training is complete. Those two however never managed to finish their training and were thrust into power much too soon just as the young Pharoah was when war struck the country." She said but I took note that she didn't seem to harbor blame towards Bakura anymore. Something I knew he blamed himself for still.

"And yes I can summon the ring back to you as you are the rightful living owner. Since I assume from what I've been told your light counterpart resides in the ring. But from what I can tell from what visions I have seen he still possesses a physical body and is merely prisoner inside a tomb of Zork's own creation. It appears Zork has the power to manipulate physical forms as well as control a host he can now just as easily make one." She said and Bakura gaped in shock. Seto and I were equally shocked at this news and I was ashamed that I never paid more attention to my training when I was a girl.

"For the love of Ra, we have to save him. All this time I assumed Zork needed him but if he is simply toying with him he could kill him any time now. Please help me, I've never begged anyone for help before but for this, for Ryou, I will do anything." His words shocked me as did the raw emotion in his eyes but his actions surprised me even more as he dropped to his knees in front of her and bowed his head. She chuckled.

"That's not needed. This is part of why I came. This night is the beginning of hard roads but this night is a good night for all involved. Rise to your feet Bakura." She said and he rose up with a determination that was fierce and grabbed her extended hand while she touched her necklace.

"Focus on your bond with Ryou and I shall focus on the ring and together we should both be able to bring them home safely where they belong." She said and Bakura placed his free hand over his heart and focused their powers.

With a flash of golden and crimson light they were both knocked onto the floor and in their grasped hands was the ring emitting a soft golden glow.

Bakura screamed in a childish delight and quickly placed the ring around his neck with a brilliant smile as he patted the item against his chest several times just to feel it's presence.

"He's here. I can feel him! I can feel him oh thank the gods, Isis thank you!" He then placed both hands on the ring and closed his eyes again and laughed one of those laughs that released all of his hurt and tension over the last few months of worry. This was the happiest I had seen him and his joy brought smiles to everyone faces.

Isis insisted that no thanks were needed and bid her farewell with the excuse that she had to prepare Marik for the tribulations to come.

The mood was much lighter after that even in the face of so much uncertainty. Even if the war was not one we all felt as if a battle had been won on this night and we all stayed up late Into the night hours celebrating the return of Ryou who Bakura decided he would allow resting once he had taken him back to his soul room within the Ring until he was ready to return to his physical form which Isis assured us he would be able to do.

Yugi kept her distance from me though and I knew that tomorrow I would have to talk to her. I needed to tell her I wasn't actually angry anymore since I now realize that she and Yami were only trying to protect me. Now my only problem was Seto, who though was happy to be sharing this moment with everyone was still keeping his distance as well. Still, I caught him casting me guilty looks all throughout the night.

Sometime around two in the morning Mokuba fell asleep still tired from everything he was dealing with and everyone began to say their goodbyes for the night. Seto offered for everyone to spend the night but Bakura had declined to say he wanted Ryou to be in his own home when he awoke.

Yami and Yugi decided to stay and they escorted their selves to a guest room I assume they must have stayed in before since Seto didn't have to show them the way.

This left us alone with a sleeping Mokuba resting cutely on the couch with the scales grasped tightly in his hands. Seto knelt down next to him and pried the item from his hands setting it on the table with the first lines of worry crossing his face.

" He is so young but obviously this is the path he was destined to take. The scales accepted him completely." He fretted and rushed some of the raven locks behind Mokuba's ear.

I grabbed a soft cashmere throw blanket and gently draped it over Seto's little brother. He was super adorable when asleep and indeed he looked much younger this way. Seto smiled tenderly down at him before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Come on you need to eat. You can't be skipping meals anymore." He scolded and walked into a room I hadn't been in before. He leads me through a grand dining room that had a table that could easily fit Forty people and into a kitchen that left me breathless.

So much grander than the small kitchen upstairs everything sparkled. The countertops were black granite and all the alliances were stainless steel and eight burner gas stove with a built-in griddle and grill top was the star of the room followed closely by a magnificent fridge that was bigger than anything I could have imagined.

"Oh, my obelisk! This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I gushed and this gained a genuine chuckle out of him.

"I take it you like to cook?" He questioned and I nodded excitedly.

"Another time perhaps. Sit down I'll make you something. What would you like, princess?" He asked and I blushed, he always managed to be the only person who could call me a princess and make me feel like one even if I actually was one.

"Can you make me an egg and bacon Sandwich on toast?" I asked as it sounded like the best possible thing for me to eat right now. He nodded and quietly went about his work. I waited for him to decide to talk but hen he stayed silent for several minutes with his back turned to me I began to get upset.

"Do you want me to have this baby?" I asked looking down and I heard him drop his spatula and turn to face me.

"Of course. God, I'm such an unbelievable ass, I'm sorry for what I said I just didn't think that something like this could happen. It was only one time and I thought you would have told me sooner if you had known. I made a terrible assumption." Was his excuse and he quickly turned the fire off and placed my eggs and bacon between two prices of whole wheat toast and sat the food down in front of me.

"I was in denial. Denial about the past, about us and most of all about myself. I've only really known for about four days and when I called you to tell you everything with Mokuba happened and I felt like it wasn't the right time. But I don't want to make the same mistakes I made in the past. This life is too precious not just because Isis says so but because this is our second chance to do things differently. For our decisions to not be blinded by fear and sadness." I said and raised my head to lock eyes with him. He sat next to me at the bar on the island in the middle of the kitchen and rested his forehead against my own.

"I'm still so sorry I should never have said something so cruel to you. I love you and I don't feel like I'm representing my feelings the right way." Be admitted and brought a hand up to rest on my neck as he gently rubbed his thumb across the sensitive skin.

"Don't worry about it Seto I haven't made it easy for you. I'm sorry too," I said and pulled back so I could state into his beautiful cerulean eyes.

"I was so afraid that this baby changed all of that. It made me see things as they really are not just how I perceive them to be. None of the hurt from my past matters when I visualize you with our child. A person we created together out of our love. When I visualize us a family that's all that matters." I said as he cut me off and leaned forward to kiss me gently. I pulled back to his dismay and placed a finger over his lip to silence his protests.

"I know I haven't said this yet. I've been afraid and that was just ignorant of me but Seto Kaiba I fucking love you." I said and his eye brightened and a brilliant smile stretched from one ear to them as he kissed me again.

When he pulled away he lowered his head to listen to my beating heart and placed a hand on my stomach ever so slightly tickling my sensitive skin under the school shirt I still wore.

" I'm a father." He marveled as he slid his hand under my shirt and I gasped at how pleasant the warmth of his hand against me felt as he began to gently massage the tender skin. I felt like there was already a slight roundness there but maybe it was my imagination.

"I've raised Mokuba for half of my life but I never even imagined that I would have my own children. I guess I never even realized everything that was missing in my life, not until I found you at least." He whispered softly and sighed as he pulled away to sit in his chair and watch me eat. He ended up pulling an apple out of the fridge and making himself a cup of coffee.

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head catching his attention as he put my plate in the sink.

"Come on baby let's get you to bed so you can both rest. We can sort everything else out tomorrow but I promise you I will be here with you every step of the way." he smiled and kissed me once more as he leads me out of the kitchen and up the several flights of stairs to his room. I didn't question him as he found me similar sleeping ware as I had used before when I was here and he began to help me dress and undress again.

Once I was changed into clean clothes I pulled the bobby pins out of my hair and let my long bangs lose using my fingers to comb out the tangles in my long tresses. Seeing my problem Seto walked into the bathroom and returned with a brush and sat behind me as he helped me brush my hair.

This, of course, relaxed me and when he was done he pulled me into his arms as clapped his hands to turn off the lights as he held me until I drifted into what was surprisingly a peaceful sleep.

Jou's POV

Even with the plane as crowded as it was my exhaustion was still catching up with me and I felt my eyes slip closed against my will. I quickly pulled out my iPod and stuffed the buds into my ears turning it on shuffle.

My mood was awful and between the screaming baby and the guy sitting next to me who was coughing as if he had tuberculosis, I was ready to be home. With still five hours trapped in this temporary hell I decided that getting some sleep would be best for everyone involved before I started picking fights with the far too cheerful flight attendants.

 _It didn't take long for me to calm down enough that even the music faded away and when I opened my eyes again I found myself standing in an unfamiliar clearing and all around me giant crystal obelisk-like towers jutted haphazardly from the ground that liked like it had been scorched with fire._

 _"I must be dreaming!" I exclaimed and ran a hand through my tangled hair and began walking through the forest of crystal structures. It didn't take me long to notice that there were skeptical remains that were irregular. Some large and other small and the littered remains of weapons scattered across the landscape. This was once a battlefield._

 _"Jounouchi." A voice crept eerily over the valley and I stopped looking nervously around sure a ghost was going to pop out and startle me any moment._

 _"Hello?" I yelled out and began walking faster through this maze of crystals and corpses trying to find the source of the voice._

 _"Help us!" The voice pleaded and this forced me to begin running around the crystals until I reached another clearing. This one was many times larger than the one I started out in. In the center was a small tomb like crystal structure surrounded by three massive statues made of the same blue/white glass-like crystals._

 _"I expected you sooner Jounouchi." Said the voice and I jumped startled when the source of the cries for help appeared next to me._

 _"You're... You're the dark magician girl!" I wailed and pointed a causing finger at her in absolute shock, sure this was a dream but I had spent enough time with Yugi and the Pharaoh to know that duel monsters didn't just show up in your dreams for nothing. She smirked at me as she waited for me to regain my composure._

 _"This is a dream right?" I asked as I ran another bad through my messy hair and gave her an incredulous look and she turned to survey the clearing from where we stood at the opening._

 _"Sadly no, this I not a dream Jounouchi." She said and began to slowly hover into the center where the statues though. I followed her not wanting to be left behind in this creepy place._

 _"We need you Jounouchi. Both your world and ours is facing a great evil and without you, all will fall into darkness." She whispered as she touched the bottom of one of the three giant structures and I noticed for the first time a sword jutting out of the crystal just a foot away from her hand._

 _"Me? Are you sure you don't mean Yami or something? I mean I'm not really cut out for all this hero stuff I'm just another average Jou." I said as I backed up a couple of steps. She turned back to me then with a disappointed frown._

 _"Try and pull the sword and all your doubts will become clear." She said and pointed her slim fingers at the blade. I stared at it afraid, but what was I afraid of? All I had ever wanted was to stand as an equal with my friends. To be of some help in all the craziness that we always seemed to be getting caught up in. I thought briefly of Bakura and poor Ryou who was still being held prisoner by the dark lord Zork and my mind was made up. If I could be of any help to my friends then I would do whatever it took._

 _I place my hands on the hilt of the sword and began to tug. Expecting it to be much harder to pull I flew back on my but when it slid out like butter. The dark magician girl clapped her hands in excitement and smiled down at me but this was one of my concern._

 _The ground began to shake and the crystal structure began to shatter and break apart. A great and powerful roar reverberated all around us and with a sudden feeling of righteousness and a complete understanding of what I had to do I stood and held the sword up to the sky._

 _"Great dragon of ages hear my cry. Spread your wings and fly to freedom, Hermes!" As I called the dragons name he stretched his wings out shaking all the teaming chunks of glass like crystal and roared a mighty roar before he bowed his head an I placed a hand against his scaly muzzle. The magician next to me smiled in glee and called her hands together._

With a start, I shot my eyes open finding myself on the plane once again. The words of 'lonely day' by system of a downplaying through my headphones. I quickly pulled the buds out and looked around confused. Was it all just a dream after all?

I felt a heaviness in my pocket that I wished I could ignore but something told me to pull my deck out. I pulled the first card up and flipped it over and immediately dropped it in my lap. Nope, defiantly not a dream.

Picking it back up cautiously and inspecting it with a wicked smile spread across my lips. Just wait till Yugi gets a load of this, I bet even money bags would be jealous of this bad ass.

Placing the claw of Hermos card back on the tip of my deck happily and sticking it back in my pocket I looked at the time. Holy cow I slept for almost five hours! But I realized this meant I was almost home and I smiled as my stomach growled. I could t wait to be back where I belonged and see my friends. Hopefully, I would forget all the unpleasantness of my trip with time.

Kry: well there you have it, folks, I feel like I'm in a role here, hopefully, I'll have a few chapters to update by the time the fanfiction sight comes back up again. Please review I'm looking for criticism and any suggestions I'm always happy to take into consideration.


	19. Chapter 19

Kry: as always I own nothing and no one but Kyrri and her jerk of a dad.

Lots of things happening in this chapter. Nuff' said now start reading children and remember don't get too excited.

Ryou's POV

Silence surrounded me for the first time in months. Was it months or was it years? Time was an unfathomable thing trapped inside Zork's room of torture. I couldn't open my eyes, I didn't want to destroy the peace that enveloped me for the first time in so long.

The last thing I remembered was the pain, endless bone-shattering pain that seeps through every inch of my body, but then there was light and warmth and the presence of something so familiar...

 _But Zork had sensed this too, his laughter echoing through my mind like a crazed hyena. He had appeared before me when the light came and with a twisted grin as he shifted into his full demon form. Thousands of teeth not just in his mouth but the mouth on the head of his snake tail that twisted around my lower body and as well began to chomp at my weak flesh. The gnawing sensation was nothing to me, I knew far worse pain._

 _His laughter shook the space around me as he grabbed my whole face in one of his monstrous clawed hands and lifted me high from the ground like a little rag doll. I knew not to fight. Fighting only caused more pain for me._

 _He applied pressure to my face, his talons digging deep into my soft skin until I felt them grinding against my skull. Blood dripped down my face and soaked into my dingy tangled hair._

 _He growled a deep throaty rumble as he thrust me against a wall that suddenly materialized and pressed every inch of his scaly cold flesh against me with a force that was cracking my bones._

 _He lifted the hand that wasn't covering my face and thrust it into my chest, not fully only just enough for one claw to worn it's way into my skin right above my heart._

 _I screamed for the first time in longer than I can remember startled by my own voice and began to thrash against him. My chest was on fire as if acid was dripping through his claws and into my chest, right into my heart._

 _"Take your blacked heart and taint everything you touch my pet. Go forth and destroy the harborer of light!" He commanded his voice carrying the volume of an entire army of dark forces as he thrust his hand into my chest deeper and squeezed my heart tightly. I screamed in agonizing pain again as I felt his darkness pierce me deep within my soul._

 _Just as quickly as his torture began he dropped me to the floor in a heap and with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. The light enveloped me like warm arms and I felt myself being pulled from this dark place. Unable to call forth the strength to lift my head or even open my eyes I allowed myself to drift away until I felt nothing._

The silence was my greeting again as I opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like days. Darkness surrounded me but somehow this was different, familiar and comforting. I shifted only to realize I was under a blanket. Taking a deep breath familiar smells overtook my seances and I nestled my head into my pillow. This was my bed, by the love of the gods this was my room!

"Ryou?" A voice whispered and I must have jumped out of my skin as I scooted across the bed in pure fear. Bakura reached a hand out shocked and placed it on my head. He brushed some stray hairs away and stared at me, his mahogany eyes soft but apprehensive.

"Bakura? Is that you, really you?" I asked unable to believe that I had somehow escaped. His answering smile was tender and he crawled into the bed to lay next to me and pulled me close against his warm chest. I laid deathly still afraid if I moved even a single muscle that he would become Zork and use this moment of weakness against me.

"I was so lost without you Hikari." He murmured as he pressed his face into my hair. This shocked me silent, not that I was talking much, to begin with. Had he missed me?

"Hikari?" I questioned, he almost never called me by my title to hin. We never had the same close bond that Yugi and the Pharoah had with each other. Still, he seemed happy to have me home.

"There are many things I kept from you during the time I've been residing within your body. Zork's existence for starters, because I didn't want to burden you any more than I already have or for you to get caught up in my mess. But when I made the decision to rebel against him he used you to hurt me. Because I have always cared Hikari, I have just never been able to express it to you. I thought I was a creature of darkness but I've realized I was nothing but a mere pawn." His words were spoken softly but with a great deal of thought as he carefully picked through what he wished to say. I pulled back enough to look him in the eye and was surprised to see moisture rimming his dark eyes.

"I'm glad that you see that it's not all your fault. I know now what Zork is capable of, and I didn't even spend a fraction of the same amount of time with him as you did. Kura I never knew just how strong you are. I am glad to have been able to carry some of the weight even if only for a small moment." I said and closed my eyes to rest again, he tightened his arm around me and too soon I began to drift into the quiet nothingness of sleep. Feeling safe for the first time in months as my other half held me.

"Ryou." He said just an I was on the cusp of sleep and I moved my head slightly as it was the only answer I could give.

"I will protect you from now on. No matter what, I promise." He sighed into my hair but I was already fading before the sentence ended.

I woke up cold sometime later, I wasn't sure but it almost seemed like days had again passed while I was unconscious. Shivering I reached for the blanket tangled at my feet and pulled it up to my chest. Bakura was gone his place beside me empty. This is what finally forced me to open my eyes and survey the room.

The clock said it was one in the afternoon and I sighed and rolled I to my back so I could stare at the ceiling. I didn't even want to get up, all desire to face the world was overshadowed by the crippling fear of facing everyone. My friends who had so easily traded Bakura for me. I remembered a scene Zork showed me once after I refused to believe that my friends were not trying to save me, where everyone was smiling and having fun. They didn't need me, neither did Bakura. I was better off trapped inside the ring, all I would bring is darkness.

Zorks last words played in my head. Taint everything you touch, destroy the harborer of light. What did it even mean? Surely nothing good for the people I care about. Zork had certainly tainted me, turned me into a black-hearted monster. My friends were much better off without me.

"Ryou?" Bakura whispered as he cracked open the door. I didn't move but I shifted my gaze to him and he smiled as he pushed his way into the room. I noticed he was carrying a plate with two slices of pizza and a cup of tea. This encouraged me to sit up but once the plate was placed in my lap all I could do was stare at it like I didn't know what its purpose was.

He frowned and sat next to me placing a warm hand on my knee and casting his deep brown eyes on my face. I shifted, unsure of how I should act.

"Please eat. You've been asleep for three days." He urged and lifted a slice of the greasy pizza up and motioned as if he wished to feed me. His kindness had me lost as to how to respond. Slowly I opened my mouth and allowed him to shove the corner inside.

For the first bite of food in months, I have to say it was pretty delicious. Grease and calories aside, I was pleasantly surprised how hungry I actually was and I snatched the pizza from his hands and began devouring it. When I finished the second slice I pushed the plate towards him and wiped my face with my sleeve noticing for the first time I was wearing fresh clothes.

"Would you like to take a bath?" He asked as he brushed his bangs out of his face. He had his hair pulled back into a band. I nodded, but when he stood and offered his hand to help me I found myself unable to move. Frozen in place I stared up at him with wide eyes. He wanted me to move, to use my own feet and walk into the other room? Even as simple as this sounded my heart began to beat rapidly and I felt sweat on my brow.

"Ryou?" He questioned and cocked a brow at me. I shook my head no and tried to curl in on myself. I couldn't even face him now, how embarrassing that I can't even leave my bed. I felt that if I even took one step I would fall back into that black abyss I spent so much time in.

Somehow he understood this, though I'm not sure how. He bent down and easily scooped me up into his muscular arms and started to carry me out of the room. I burrowed my head against his chest and held my breath sure than when I opened my eyes he would be gone and I would be back in Zork's grasp.

He sat me down on the toilet and I ears him to turn the water on. Slowly, one at a time I opened my eyes and peeked at him. His back was turned as he poured bath oils into the warm water.

Opening my eyes fully I took several deep breaths to calm my nerves. I was here, still in my own house and perfectly safe so why couldn't I just relax?

"Here let me help you. I'm sure you're sore." He said and very cautiously reached to help unbutton my pajama top. Sure enough, I was in pain, every muscle ached in protest as I stretched to undress.

He helped me into the bath and I sighed as my back began to unclench and I leaned back closing my eyes. He stayed deathly silent for several minutes. Long enough for me to open my eyes to see what he was doing.

His eyes were lowered and his fists were clenched tightly. His form was shaking ever so slightly and when I realized he was angry I jerked in anticipation for him to strike me. After a moment when the blow never came I relaxed again and cleared my throat to gain his attention.

"I'm sorry... I just didn't expect you to be so... So hurt." He explained and I glanced down at my body to see for myself. Gashes on top of scars marred my whole body. Some healed while others half healed and even more were fresh. I touched my chest where I could still feel the burning of his talons ripping through me. I could still feel his cold hand squeezing my beating heart as if he was somehow still a part of me.

Without warning, I burst into hysterical tears. All the pain, all the loneliness, all the suffering and here I was alive and free. I couldn't distinguish if I was happy or miserable. Too many emotions were raging through me after so long of keeping them bottled up I didn't even know how to handle it.

"Shh Hikari, it's okay. I promise that from now on it will be okay." Bakura continued to whisper in a hushed voice as he practically climbed into the tub fully dressed so that he could wrap his arms around me.

"I will never be okay again!" I wailed and he tightened his grip. He said nothing else and neither did I. I didn't want to speak, I had nothing to say that would make this go away.

Yugi's POV

When I woke up I stretched like a cat and rolled to throw my arms over Yami only to find myself alone in the giant bed we shared when we stayed at the Kaiba mansion. I quickly sat up to survey my surroundings and realized he wasn't in the room at all.

With a huff, I rolled out of the bed and padded across the plush carpet on my bare feet to the bathroom. After peeing, which I have to say is super wired sitting down. I used my fingers to try and brush my hair down but without being able to straighten it there was no hope of containing the unruly spikes.

Giving up I changed into my freshly clean and folded school clothes that Seto's maid had laid out for me, a girl sure could get used to living in such luxury.

I wandered through the Kaiba mansion that was eerily quiet this morning and into the second-floor kitchen but found no one so I continued on my way down the stairs into the den and then I walked straight through to the kitchen.

This is where I found Kyrri sitting with a rather large breakfast before her and Seto fussing over her as he insisted she could not have any soda. She, of course, was pouting and refusing to eat until he gave her what she wanted all while Yami sat back and watched Seto try and reason with a pregnant spoiled Egyptian princess. Pretty much the same thing that happened every morning for the three days we had been here, it was going to be quiet when we went back to the shop.

"Morning," I said in greeting to everyone as I sat down next to Yami and stole a price of toast off his plate of food. He barely noticed as he kept shoveling food in his mouth.

"Here you are miss." Said a maid as she placed a plate in front of me as well. I looked down excited to see fruit salad and an omelet.

"Oh, Kaiba you might me as well give her what she wants." I sighed as I plopped a strawberry into my mouth. The perks of staying at Kaiba's were amazing but I knew that we couldn't stay here forever. I had the shop to run while grandpa is away after all and we had already been here for a few days not including when we stayed here for a week before Kaiba went to America.

"No way, not a chance. no caffeine for the baby." Seto said sternly and crossed his arms. Kyrri pouted but after a minute hunger must have won the battle she began to eat as well albeit rather petulantly. Seto smirked and took a satisfied sip of his coffee.

"So have you set up an appointment to see a doctor for the baby yet?" Yami asked his mouth twitched with the ghost of a smile that turned into a smirk.

"Uh... I hadn't really thought about it too much."Was Kyrri's reply as she shrugged her shoulders and Seto pulled out his phone quickly sending a message before he put it back in his pocket.

"Don't worry love, Akamenatsu has many brilliant colleagues who specialize as obstetricians. He has already helped get me in line with a fine doctor and I have an appointment set up for Next Monday after school. I was going to tell you after you got done eating. But Yami is right to have a sense of urgency, you said you were almost four months?" Seto asked as he raised his brows in question at Yami's twin. She blushed and nodded then to distract herself shoved a piece of banana in her mouth.

"That's in the second trimester, so the risk of miscarriage goes down but you have had no prenatal care up till now and since you didn't actually know you were pregnant you weren't taking any vitamins either?" He asked as he stared at his fingers as if he was going through a list in his head.

"No... No vitamins. How do you know so much about this?" She squeaked in embarrassment and he flashed her a 100-watt smile. I had never seen Seto smile like that before. His eyes crinkled around the corners and he even had tiny dimples indented in his cheeks as he grinned from ear to ear. It was obvious he was excited and when Kaiba gets excited about something he dives in head first. I smiled at their exchange happy that my friends had finally worked out their issues and Kaiba had finally found someone to bring him out of his icy shell.

"I just wish to be prepared. So I did a little research." He defended and picked up her plate as she ate the last crumb off the surface.

"Hey," Mokuba said from the entrance and Seto grinned and commanded him to sit and eat breakfast. The teen gladly took his seat on the other side of Yami and moments later a maid brought him a plate as well. He sat the scales down on the table and I was impressed that he seemed to really understand the power that came with wielding a millennium item. I touched my bare chest where the puzzle should lay except that it was Yami's puzzle and he held it now.

"So Yugi, how did it feel to lose your junk?" Mokuba asked with a chunk of egg in his mouth and a cocky grin. I froze, how do you even answer something like that? I felt my face growing red and began stuttering as I tried to one up with a reply.

"Mokuba!" Seto scolded and Mokuba shot me a cheeky grin an muttered his apology while Yami shot h a silent glare. It took me a whole ten minutes to regain my composure while Yami rubbed gentle circles on my shoulder.

Sometimes I wished that I had never been given a body if it was just going to turn into some kind of cosmic joke. I got tired of the remarks but I knew that they were only joking. At least the only criticism I got came from my friends since no one else knew.

Actually, I guess as far as girls go I must be pretty cute since jerks at school keep hitting on me. Something that keeps Yami on his toes as he try's to ward off any unwanted suitors. It was pretty funny to watch him get flustered over someone else flirting with me.

But it leads to all kinds of questions about our relationship. I mean were together, I think. He likes to touch me and hold my hand and even kiss me. But he never wanted more than that, unlike other boys who seemed to only be interested in one thing.

I wasn't even sure why this bothered me, I mean it's not like I know what to do with this body. I wouldn't even know how to please him if the opportunity came. I mean sure I know the basics, point A goes in point B, But it's not like I've ever even done it. Even before I lost my manhood.

Then there was always the possibility that he wasn't trying to advance on me because he couldn't get over the fact that I was suddenly female. Perhaps he was actually attracted to the same sex and suddenly I don't fit that bill. Or maybe I'm not as pretty as I thought.

I watched him from the corner of my eye as he chatted with Kaiba about the latest duel disc systems to be released in the next quarter Kaiba was working on a new and improved version of holograms that he explained had untapped potential. Yami was definitely happy right now, he was most of the time. His smile illuminated the space around him and he exuded that presence that must come with being pharaoh that just screamed 'notice me'.

As a matter of fact, everyone here did. Seto had his image behind him and his power. Kyrri had the elegance of a princess even if she didn't realize it and Mokuba was still a very powerful and influential member of society even with his recent behavior.

But for me, now I'm just Yukko Misake, a transfer student. I'm quiet and basically everything that is the opposite of powerful and elegant. I stuck out like a sore thumb next to my friends. They were all somebody and I was nobody. I didn't even rightfully have my game king title as it had never really been mine, to begin with.

Yami rested his hand on mine pulling me from my depressing thoughts. I flashed him a brilliant smile as he stood up. I realized that while I was lost in my own head everyone had finished eating beside me. I quickly shoveled the rest of my omelet and fruit.

"Hurry up Yugi, we're going to be late for school!" Yami sighed as I ran back up the stairs to grab my school bag and we ran out the mansion and into the limo that waited outside.

Kyrri's POV

(One Week Later)

"Are you going to go to school today?" Seto asked as he leaned against the door frame of his bedroom. I groaned into my pillow knowing he couldn't understand me and he chuckled as he sat down next to me resting a hand on the center of my back.

"It's not fair!" I whinnied with my head turned towards him. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me in question and I pushed myself up on my elbows and shot off the bed at breakneck speed.

I snatched up my horrid school skirt and threw it in his face. He froze up for a second before he reached up and pulled the atrocious garment away with an incredulous look painted on his face.

"I don't see the problem here?" He said with a devious look. I remembered how he had told me a few days ago that he liked seeing me in my uniform, too bad he won't get the chance to see it again.

"It doesn't fit anymore. I tried laying down, jumping up an down and I can't get it over my damn stomach! It's not fair, I shouldn't be this fat!" I raved as I paced back and forth in front of him. He started to laugh until I shot him a hateful look and he forced his mouth into a tense line trying not to laugh anymore.

"You're not fat Kyrri, you're pregnant." He chuckled as he stood and motioned to help me with my skirt. I crossed my arms in defiance and turned my head from him pouting.

"Well I don't think I should be this pregnant either, I'm a cow, look!" I demanded as I lifted my shirt. A tiny smile graced his lips and he tentatively reached out and pressed his hand against my belly with a look I couldn't identify.

" I'm sure that everything is fine, but if it makes you feel any better I can call and change the appointment from tomorrow to today." He suggested as he patted my stomach and leaned down placing a chaste kiss on my sensitive skin. I flushed and looked away. As much as I loved how our relationship was developing sometimes I was shocked at how quickly we moved into an almost married phase. It's true that we had been married in our past life but at the same time, I'm only barely an adult. Eighteen and pregnant with the worlds most eligibility bachelor and richest man in all of Japan's child all while we have to hide our relationship, at least until I graduate. I wasn't ready for the time to come when everyone would know I was pregnant, in fact, I wasn't sure how people hadn't noticed it seemed like I got a little bigger every damn day.

"Sure." I amended and stepped away from him to go and change into something that had nothing to do with school. Seto had taken me to get my clothes and a few of my belongings from my house when I knew my dad wouldn't be there since it didn't look like I wasn't going back anytime soon.

I picked out a red spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black sweats that had 'bad ass' written in bold red letters down my right leg. I kept my back turned an began to change all the while with Seto burning holes in my back as he shamelessly watched me.

"Aren't you going to work?" I asked as I looked at the clock reading 8:05 meaning at this point I would have been late to school even if I was going. He shook his head and opened the bedroom door for me and I followed him out the door

As for school, I had decided I probably wasn't going to graduate, I wanted to but I knew when the administration board found out about the baby they would kick me out. This disappointed me because my grades had always been important to me but I just couldn't do it, my anxiety was terrible now.

My mother gave birth to me when she was sixteen, of course having been raped. My grandparents disowned her and that was why she married my dad so that he could support me. It hadn't been easy, many people looked down on her and my fathers family hated me and scorned my mother for not having another child. My fault as well because when I was born mom almost died to give me life.

As a helpless infant I had already ruined two peoples lives, and eventually, at six years old I killed my mother because she hated her life and by extension me. What if I was like her, what if I hated this baby?

I came to a sharp halt and threw my arm out to balance myself against the wall. My eyes widened and I froze that way stating at the back of Seto's head distantly as my mind whirled.

"What's wrong?" Seto yelped as he spun on his heal and grabbed my shoulders. I didn't speak.

What if I'm just like her? I'm only eighteen and if you count the time at Bakura's a few months ago I've already almost killed myself three times. What if I'm so fucked up because she passed her insanity onto me. More importantly what if I pass it down to my baby?

Tears trailed one by one down my cheeks and Seto grabbed my face in his hands but I could barely feel it. I was cold, numb even, and all I could do was sink deeper into myself.

I was vaguely aware of the lightness that was me being lifted up and floating away.

This baby, Seto's baby that I was carrying in my womb was the most precious thing I've ever been accountable for. Not only was this child prophesied to be powerful but this was also Seto's baby too. This was supposed to be our second chance.

Because I was too much of coward to admit the truth to him in the past when I had carried our first child. I knew what I had to do to protect my country and I knew that in the end, Seth was going to have to shoulder the pain of being the only soul who even remembered us all while he stood in as Pharoah and lead the beautiful country of Egypt into a blissful age of prosperity.

He had enough on his shoulders without adding the sorrow of not only losing his wife and best friend but also his only child. This was supposed to be my chance to make that up to him. He wanted this so bad, even if he hadn't said if he didn't need to. I could see it in the way he looked at me and the way he touched my stomach or how he would butterfly kissed my belly.

Seto loved this baby, he loved me. This was hard to swallow. I've literally spent my whole life hating myself and being raised to believe that I was a nuisance. That all I brought to those I loved was suffering. Accepting that Seto and I were star-crossed lovers destined through time and space was a lot to take in an I was still lost in the newness of everything that came with being loved.

I hadn't even had time to process that I was having this baby. Up until now, it had been nothing but an idea. Like I was going to suddenly have this baby without actually having to carry it. Without actually having to be a mother, not a surprise that I had no idea how to do this. I had no example to go by. Hell, I didn't even have a good example of parenting to go by.

What happens when the baby is like me, that the depression my mother passed down to me was also passed down to my sweet baby.

My baby would grow up sad and feel alone. I don't even know how to be there for someone. I wouldn't know how to help and slowly my child would grow up to hate me just like I hated my mother.

I hated my mother.

Not just in this lifetime but in my past too. I denied it, I always cried when I thought of her death. But I never told a soul that I felt this way. Not even Yami.

But I hated her. For leaving me and Yami when we were only children. For breaking my father's heart and driving him into a madness that inevitably plagued the whole world when he created the millennium items that released shadows on the world and even later drove Bakura to join with Zork who was still a problem five thousand years later. She had doomed the world and everyone I loved to suffer not just once but twice.

All together no matter what set of genetics you look at I was basically screwed on ever being the mother that this baby deserved or even the girlfriend Seto deserved.

I could feel my shoulder shaking, but I couldn't face him so I threw myself farther inward. Into a place so deep in my own head that I no longer heard his desperate cries as he called my name or the shaking of him trying to snap me back to reality.

Seto's POV

"Kyrri for the love of Ra, please, please just wake up!" I yelled as I shook her shoulders violently. She laid perfectly still on my bed where I had carried her after she started to panic.

At least I think she was panicking, though I had never seen anything like this before. Normally when she started having an anxiety attack she would hyperventilate and shake. Sometimes even pass out if she was too freaked out but this...

This was different. She was completely catatonic. Her eyes were open but glazed over. She was blinking and breathing but tears kept flowing. It was like she wasn't even there like she couldn't even see me or hear me calling her name.

"MOKUBA!" I screamed across my room and out my open door. I knew he wasn't too far away since he didn't start back at school until Next Monday. I wanted to give him time to recover a little more. Still, I made sure to scream as loud as my lungs could manage.

I turned my attention back to Kyrri and she was even deeper into this terrifying state. She was limp in my arms like a rag doll and I stopped shaking her. This was getting me nowhere.

Mokuba came skidding into the room in a panic holding his new millennium item tightly and cast me an anxious look. I quickly tossed him my cell phone and he caught it gracefully.

"Call the contact listed under OBGYN and explain who you are and that this is an absolute emergency and that I need him to move the appointment to now. Bring whatever he needs and he will be paid more than enough for the inconvenience." His eyes widened and he looked down at Kyrri. I knew that their relationship wasn't great. Our relationship had come at a terrible time for Mokuba and he didn't really like that she had hurt me and basically was the reason why I fled to America alone. Even if I didn't blame her for these things he couldn't help but be apprehensive about her presence in my life.

Still, when he watched her for a second and saw her lifeless body I could see worry clear on his easily readable face. He quickly dialed the number as I looked back at Kyrri, she was so still and quiet but her tears made it clear she was feeling a great deal of pain. Possibly even physical pain.

What if something was wrong with the baby. What if she felt something or was having a miscarriage and this was her body's reaction to stop herself from having to deal with something so horrible.

I let a few tears of fear fall on her face and brushed her hair out of the way. Her eyes closed but I couldn't tell if she was unconscious or if she was just pulling deeper into this place where I couldn't reach her.

"Seto what's wrong with her, the doctor wants to know," Mokuba asked with wide eyes As he held his hand over the speaker of the phone.

"I don't know. She stopped and grabbed the wall and her stomach and looked like she was in extream pain and then she just broke." I said my voice a few octaves higher in fear.

"What do you mean she broke?" He questioned and took a step closer to see her looking like she was resting except for the fact that she was still crying.

"Like I mean it looked like she was in so much pain that she literally just drew in on herself to escape it, she has been known to do it before like a defense mechanism. I'm afraid that it has something to do with the baby because of how she grabbed her stomach before this happened."I explained and then hid my face in my hands. For the love of all that is sacred, I can not lose this child. We can't lose this child.

I listened to the sound of Kyrri's even and shallow breathing as Mokuba rushed through his explanation to the doctor on the otherwise of the phone.

"Don't worry about the money damn it. Do you even know about the Kaib family We have more money than you could make in your whole career especially if you keep arguing with me about this!" He yelled and for just a fraction of a second through my emotional whirlwind I was proud of him. He was a true Kaiba.

He hung up and then grinned at me for a second before worry replaced the look of satisfaction.

"The Doctor will be here in less than an hour and he gives his humble apology 'Mr. Kaiba'." He said emphasizing how the doctor must have sounded. I lifted my head completely from my hands and grabbed her hand.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" He asked quietly from behind me and I shrugged.

"I don't know Mokuba, but I hope it's not serious." I sighed and closed my eyes again. It was always one thing after another and I wondered if our whole lives were meant to be this way. I had lived my whole life moving one challenge to the next but suddenly all I wanted was the stability of knowing that everything would be okay.

"Me too." He said and I realized he had walked right next to me and looked down at her with sad eyes. I watched him intending to ask why because I knew he didn't care for her but perhaps I misjudged him. Or maybe he had had a change of heart, either way, I could see his concern was genuine.

Time passed slowly as we waited and watched Kyrri as she would go from silently crying to sometimes yelping out in pain and grasping her stomach. I was fully convinced that something was wrong but finally my butler knocked on the door of my room.

"Master Kaiba. A Mr. Fukuoka has arrived. If you would follow me he has equipment that he needs you to show him where he can hook up." The elderly man said as he bowed his head in respect. I nodded and glanced at Mokuba silently asking him to stay by her side. He nodded an I followed the man who had been the Kaiba butler long before I had taken over.

Once in the foyer, I came face To face with a very frazzled young man. He was wearing a doctors coat over a nice suit and shifting around nervously. This was the best that Akamenatsu could offer, he was barely older than myself but I suppose that age didn't always equal greatness. I was proof of that.

" Greetings Dr. Fukouka thank you for this." I greeted as I thrust my arm out towards him to shake his hand noticing he had a nice firm handshake, so at least there was that.

With haste, I showed the doctor into the auxiliary room where he directed my servants where to set up the ultrasound machine e had brought with him for this home visit. Once he was busy directing the servants I quickly returned to my room and scooped Kyrri up in my arms commanding Mokuba to stay away from the auxiliary room lest he disturbs the ultrasound. He frowned but nodded and said he was going to study until dinner.

When I returned to the doctor he instructs me to lay her on a table that I wasn't even a hundred percent sure where it came from. I stuck a cushion from the long sofa under her head and he instructed the servants to turn the light off on their way out.

"Your brother said that she grabbed her stomach in pain before this episode started?" He asked and I nodded and took her hand. He pulled out the ultrasound wand and applied gel to it asking me to lift up her shirt.

"I'm going I check for a heartbeat first and make sure everything is okay with the baby, then I will check on mom. How far along is she?" he asked still holding the device above her.

"She is four months and one week exactly today. We only just found out last week." I explained as I looked at her slightly swollen stomach and remembered her words this morning about thinking that something was wrong evacuee she was gaining weight so fast. The doctor he made a slightly curious face and nodded then placed the sonogram machine on her stomach.

I turned my attention to the small screen that the machine was hooked up to as he moved the stick around until we heard a rhythmic writing.

Except something wasn't right after all. The noise was jumbled and there were too many beats overlapping each other. The doctor gasped and pulled away only to shift it to the other side of her stomach and then once more to the top.

"What's going to Doctor?" I panicked and clutched her hand tighter. He cleared his throat and looked at me before he looked back at the screen pulling my attention briefly to the disbelief painted on his face.

"It seems that there is more than one baby Mr. Kaiba." He said and I dropped her hand.

"Twins?" I asked shocked standing up to move closer to the screen. He shook his head and replaced the ultrasound stick where he found the first baby. Pausing so that I could clearly hear and see the heartbeat on the screen. Then he shifted it to the second baby and did the same before moving it once more to the other side to procure the sound of a third heartbeat.

"Congratulations Mr. Kaiba you're the lucky father of triplets." He spoke softly as he hovered the device over the third baby. I felt my arms go slack and my mouth plop open in a very unprofessional gape but found I could not stop myself from reacting this way. My head was spinning.

"Triplets?" I gasped and reached out to touch the screen ever so slightly. He allowed me a moment of silence as I took in this information as he continued to move from one fetus to another.

"Aren't triplets supposed rare. Especially for someone so young?" I asked desperate to understand how this had happened.

"Does Miss Rutherford have a family history of multiple?" He questioned as he pulled the device away and wiped off the gel from Kyrri's stomach.

"She was a twin," I said but didn't mention that this was in her previous life. It saddened me to realize I knew little to nothing about her current life. He nodded and began to take notes in what I assumed To be a patient chart.

"Well, that can bring the chances up. It seems that this was coincidental. Two of the triplets are identical meaning that hey spit from the same embryo while the third is fraternal meaning that a separate sperm fertilized this separate egg." He explained and I nodded taking this information in.

"I would imagine that the pain she was feeling was just her body stretching faster than it should since this is a multi-pregnancy. Since she is so young and as with most multiple-fetus pregnancy, she will be at a high risk. For now, I suggest that she take it easy, but there will probably come a time when she will require full bed rest." He continued and I listened making sure to remember every detail.

"Would you like to know the sexes of the babies?" He asked suddenly as I looked up surprised.

"Yes, but can you show us officially when she is awake?" I asked with a small smile. Nothing was wrong, the children were healthy and I realized with a swell of happiness that this house wouldn't seem so empty soon.

"Our secret." He assured and pulled up a few photos he took of the ultrasound.

"The identical set are girls while the fraternal is a boy." He said as he showed me all the pictures. I smiled and thanked him.

Just to be sure he checked Kyrri's vitals and when we were sure that she was okay and that whatever happened was due to her anxiety and that nothing was physically wrong he stood and turned the lights back on.

"Well go ahead and keep the appointment tomorrow I have much better equipment at my office and we can run the proper blood work. For now, I suggest getting her on a good prenatal vitamin and make sure that she is drinking plenty of water and juice and milk and that her diet is healthy. She will need all the resources she can get." He said as he packed away his equipment. I thanked him again and called my servants back to help him get the machine in his car. Before he left I wrote him a sizable check nade thanked me kindly in return.

Afterwards, I picked Kyrri up and moved her back to my bed where I tucked her in and kissed her head. She had long since stopped crying and was actually asleep so I left her to rest and made my way into my home office.

I kept my goofy very un-Kaiba like grin the whole time I was catching up on my work. I hadn't quite figured out how we would handle this but I knew we would. Only an hour ago I was sure that she was losing the baby only to learn that not only were they healthy but that there were three children for me to love.

I didn't know it was possible for me to be this happy and excited. But I was glad for the change in my life. No way could I go back to being how I used to be. Now that I had a taste of true happiness I couldn't ever let it go.

Kry: That bombshell huh? Triplets, but not just any triplets but Kaiba triplets. I figured everyone does twins when they have characters have babies but hardly anyone ever writes about triplets.

Anyways does anyone else love how Kaiba is developing to a real-life human being?


	20. Chapter 20

Kry: CHAPTER TWENTY? PEOPLE! Halfway through the story and I'm already thirty-thousand ahead of what I had originally intended… Oops… Oh well.

Please review, but more importantly follow and favorite ;)

No, actually review. Please for the love of all that is holy review!

Yami's POV

I walked to our lunch table quietly looking for Yugi I had to meet her at our usual spot, three tables in from the door on the left side of the large room. As I reached my destination I smiled in greeting at Jou who was sulking as he stared at the top of the table.

"Do you need me to buy you lunch?" I asked as I sat down across from him noticing that he had no food. He shook his head and continued to glare at his hands. I too frowned, sad for my friend due to his misfortunes.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Anzu. You deserved better than that." I smiled when he looked at me for the first time. His face hardened but he shook it off and plastered a fake grin on his face while running his hand through his blonde locks. A habit of his when he was nervous or angry or even when he was very upset.

"You know what man, her loss. Where's Yugi?" He asked in a hushed voice as he looked around the lunch room. I too glanced across the crowded lunchroom myself to find my Hikari, I think he may have found her about the same time I did because he stood up. I stood as well and started to storm across the crowded room completely ignoring my food tray as it tumbled to the flood off the edge of the wobbly table.

Jou grabbed my arm just as I got me to earshot and I turned to glare at him, until I heard Yugi's feminine giggle. I whipped my head around and watched her as she smiled up at the boy in front of her. He was taller than myself and more muscular but that was no matter I could easily take this punk down for bothering my Yugi.

Except she wasn't bothered. I watched in muted shock with Jou beside me as she pulled one arm up to twirl her hair and wrapped the other around her waist. A blush played across her pale cheeks as she laughed at whatever this asshole whispered. She never looked at anyone else besides me, that was my look. The boy leaned forward even closer to her and said something I couldn't hear and Yugi reacted by smiling even more and batting her thick lashes up at the asshole. He blushed as well and cleared his throat.

"Would you like to go out sometime Yukko?" He said louder as he awkwardly shifted around on his feet. Her eyes widened and she looked around nervously, that was when she spotted me. Still being held by Jou and still frozen in shock.

She stepped forward completely ignoring the boy trying to ask her out but I turned and bolted out of the door. I was so angry I was shaking. How could Yugi stand there and flirt with some nobody? Was I not enough for her? I was a Pharaoh, it doesn't get any more eligible than that! Sure I don't really know what I'm doing as far as love is concerned but I knew I love her. I have loved Yugi since at least battle kingdom when he saved me from myself before I killed Kaiba. He showed me a different way to live, he showed me light when I thought that all that was left for me was darkness. Yugi gave my life meaning, she had set me free.

If I had any doubts before that what I felt was love and not misplaced gratitude it was shattered when I watched her blush and swoon for another man. I had never felt jealousy like this before. I ran up to the roof and sat in a corner. I had never felt this particular brand of anger before. Yugi had betrayed me, even if this was just some misunderstanding. When she looked into my eyes she knew that she was wrong. I saw it in her violet orbs as she reached for me.

Surely she would apologize if I returned. I glanced at my still shaking hands. It was little matter now. The damage was done, obviously, I was doing something to displease my little light. Was I a good mate? I mean boyfriend or whatever I and Yugi were... I tried to be affectionate, I tried to touch her often. I made sure that I always smiled when she made me happy and that I always said good morning and goodnight.

Perhaps I was bad at this, in Egypt, I had never had time for romance. Never even been kissed, I was awful at this and now because of my ineptitude, I was going to lose the most important person in my whole life. With these troubling thought in my head, I stormed back down the stairs to the roof and through the empty halls.

"What do you expect Yug he watched you giggle and bat your lashes for that twit. Of course, he's upset..." I heard Jou as him and my mate ran around the corner surely looking for me. She literally ran right into me and I grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back.

"Yami oh my god I'm so..." I glared at her to silence her apology as I held a hand in her face. She popped her mouth open and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes but I forced myself to ignore it.

"Stop I don't want to hear it. I have to go." I said and took off running again. I didn't want to be here, I only kept coming to a here to make Yugi proud of me but if I was going to be forced to watch as she flaunted her pretty little figure around for everyone to see then I refused to be a part of it.

Besides this world was far ahead of me, it would be lucky if I ever caught up. I wasn't the same as Bakura, he had the dedication to learn. He actually wanted to become someone and struggled every day with it. I wasn't meant for this place, my job was to help protect the earth and I wouldn't accomplish that by using the foil system or learning calculus, what even was a quadratic equation anyways?.

I ended up at the game shop and I fumbled with my keys to unlock the door but when I twisted the knob it was already open. Immediately on high alert, I crept quietly through the shop to find the intruder.

"Jii-chan?" I jumped as he poked his grumpy old face around the corner at me. He looked me up and down clearly trying to decipher if I was Yugi or not and when he glared at me I knew he was aware who I was.

"Pharaoh, where the hell is my grandson?" He demanded and I paled and took a step backward. Yugi hadn't told him yet about her new body because she hadn't known. How she had been ignoring her grandfather's phone calls.

"Well, that's complicated," I muttered not really knowing what to say. His whole face turned red and he swung a rolling pun at me.

"Don't give me that bologna. You ignore my calls for months and I come home to find you still stealing my grandson's body and some girls stuff everywhere! Who do you have in my house?" I began to sweat at his accusations. How could I tell him that Yugi was the girl, that not only had she been given a body but the body of a woman? How would the old man handle such news?

"I really shouldn't be the one to explain it," I said quietly and he swung again this time actually hitting me across him four-head. I leaned back shocked as stars shot across my vision.

I knew when to retreat and so without another glance, I yelled the words I'm sorry and ran out of the house with my hands over my head. He kept screaming behind me about how I better not show my face at his home until I returned Yugi to him in his own body

. Sure I could have stopped him or sent him to the handle realm but I would never to that to Yugi.

My head was pounding as I ran towards the Kaiba mansion. I could not heal anyone not even myself. This was not a task deemed worthy of the pharaoh so I had never been taught. I knew I had to find Kyrri or Seto and so I ran the entire stretch to his mansion, my head was hurting so bad I could barely see.

By the time I reached his large house I was red in the face and my eye was swollen shut since apparently he had clips me just below my eyebrow. I pressed the button to his gate and waited for the intercom to come on.

"Master Yami, please come in." Said the butler's voice through the magic box and the gates opened. I ran up the long drive until I reached the door and the butler was waiting to open it for me.

"Yami what's the matter, oh my god are you okay?" Kyrri asked as she stood by the door and grabbed my face between her hands to inspect the damage to my head. Now that I was here and I had nowhere else to go my emotions hit me like I brick wall.

"I saw Yugi flirting with another boy at school and I mean she was the one flirting. So I ran and went to the shop and his grandpa was there except he doesn't know about Yugi since she won't talk to him and I didn't want to be the one to tell him so he hit me with a rolling pin because he assumed that I was still taking over Yugi's body!" I blubbered through my explanation as the waterworks started. I hated crying but somehow the knot on my head was making me unable to controls the tears.

Kyrri threw her arms around me in a comforting hug and I noticed Kaiba for the first time as he stood behind her and touched my head lightly. Upon contact, I felt a titling of pure energy and my headache stopped. Only a few minutes longer and I was able to gain control and wipe my tears away, the swelling in my eye had also dissipated.

I pulled back and shot them both a small thankful smile. I noticed that Kyrri has dressed in a pair of black leggings and a thin red sweater. Her hair was pulled up into a thick bun on the top of her head neatly and Kaiba was wearing one of his designer business suits with his hair slicked back looking very professional.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked as I took in their appearance. Seto smiled brilliantly making me wonder how he had hidden such a happy side for so long and Kyrri blushed madly and looked at her feet. Or rather her stomach since her baby bump had become more noticeable over the last few weeks, even if I hadn't known why she was gaining weight at first.

I reached out and placed a hand on her swollen belly. She smiled and locked eyes with me and I stared back. When we looked at each other like this it was almost like we could read each other's minds or more accurately like we had a language all out own. Ever since we were children we could just look at each other and know.

She was scared, I could read it on her face and in her ruby eyes as she looked helplessly at me. Something had her terrified but she was trying not to show it so I kept silent.

"We're going to the ultrasound. Do you want to come?" She asked hopefully and I looked up to Seto to make sure that it was okay with him. He smiled in welcome and held the door open for us.

"I think that's a good idea. Something to take your mind off of everything else." He said and I smiled back, indeed. This is just what I needed I had no idea what an ultrasound was but I knew it had something to do with the baby and the prospect of being able to be present with my sister in this moment was too good to pass up.

Kyrri's POV

I was glad that Yami decided to come to the appointment with me. I was petrified, after yesterday's freak out I wasn't sure if I could handle this but I kept these fears tucked deep into my own mind not wanting to upset Seto. At least I was sure now that I didn't hate my baby. I couldn't hate my baby I loved this life so much. But that wouldn't stop my child from hating me because I end up being a shitty mother.

I watched the road as we drove to the doctor's office and began to chew my nails thoughtfully. I had a lot on my mind, I had since yesterday. Seto was acting like nothing happened but I remembered. This made me wonder how bad it must have been for him to ignore it all together. He must think I'm crazy now.

He and Yami ended up talking about duel monster strategies and I listened quietly as Seto explained a strange dream he had last night. He went on to say that he was taken to a strange land that resembled a battlefield only with giant crystals jutting out of the earth and that he had seen this place in his dreams before. This caught my attention but just as I was about to ask him about it the limo came to a stop.

I panicked but forced myself to steady my breathing. This wasn't going to be that bad, It's just a doctors appointment. He would tell me everything was fine and then I would go home. A part of me wanted to jump out of the limo and bolt even if I couldn't run for shit right now. My stomach was flipping in painful knots.

Seto helped me out of the car and Yami followed us. I followed Seto to the receptionist desk as he told the pretty brunette behind the counter that I had an appointment with a Dr. Fukuoka. She smiled brightly and printed off a couple of forms for me to fill out while we waited. Once we sat down I busied myself with the questions but came to a halt when I reached the part about my fathers family history.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Seto asked when he noticed how still I suddenly got and I looked up sadly.

"I don't know my father's family history," I explained and while Seto immediately understood because I had told him about bits and pieces of my past but Yami was clueless and he watched me curiously.

"What do you mean?" My brother asked and I looked at my paper so I didn't have to make eye contact.

" My mother was raped when she was a teenager and that is how I was conceived. The man who raised me after her death was not my actual father." I decided to be truthful, lying had gotten me nowhere in the past and Yami gasped as the implications of my words became clear to him. He rested a hand on my arm and squeezed tightly.

I skipped over that whole section after only writing N/A and finished it. Seto took it from me and carried it up to the little desk where the receptionist sat tapping her foot and idly doing something on her computer. She flashed Seto a cute smile as he handed her the papers but he paid her no mind and quickly turned away.

It wasn't long before the doctor called us back and with each step, I took my heart sped up and my anxiety rose. Why did this have to be so hard, shouldn't I be excited or something.

"Mr. Kaiba, Miss Rutherford what a pleasure it is to meet you." The doctor said as he greeted us with a smile. Seto shook his hand an I tightly smiled at him still very nervous.

"And who is this?" He asked as he stuck his hand out for Yami to shake as well. Yami smiled and introduced himself.

"My name it Yami, Kyrri is my sister." He said and the doctor nodded as he looked at us.

"Well let's get this show on the road." The doctor said as he lead us back.

"First we need your weight. If you would just step up on the scale." He instructed and so I did as I was told. I realized I had gained 15 pounds which didn't sound like much but I hadn't gained a single pound in years. Now I sat at 137lb. Fukuoka made notes on his little clipboard and we continued into a small room.

"Mr. Rutherford, you are welcome to stay but just so you know we will be asking some very personal questions today's if it's less awkward your welcome to wait in the waiting room until the ultrasound or your welcome to stay." He said while looking at Yami and getting his last name wrong but there was no reason to correct him.

"Ah, well that's okay. As long as you don't mind..." He asked while looking at me for permission to stay and I smiled. Forget awkward I wasn't prepared to face this alone. I needed my big brother with me even if he was only older by me by a few minutes give or take five thousand years.

"Then it's settled. How's about we get started. First off, your just about four moths correct?" He asked and I nodded as he sat down in a chair opposite of the patient table I sat on. Seto stood behind me with his hands resting gently on my shoulders and Yami was sitting in the only other chair in the room.

"Okay, how's about your sex life? Obviously, you've been sexually active given the circumstances of your visit." He asked with a calm face but I coughed nervously as Seto's hand tightened ever so slightly against my shoulders and Yami blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ah well umm... I mean... I wouldn't call it a sex life. Just the one time." I muttered with my eyes glued to my lap. Seto's hands stayed tight on me and I wondered if this was a problem for him.

"Oh, that's a surprise." The doctor said an I shot my eyes up to glare at him. whatever

"I mean, I just thought since the father was Seto Kaiba the worlds most eligible bachelor... I mean, oh never mind. So only one time. Next question, your minstrel cycle is it usually regular?" He asked and again I lit up like a Christmas tree. If I had known this was going to be so awkward I would have made both men wait in the waiting room.

"No, sometimes it is but more often than not I skip a month or two. That's why I wasn't aware immediately when I became pregnant." I explained and the doctor nodded while Yami pretended that the wall was the most interesting thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Alright well, I need to take a blood sample Just to rule out any possible illnesses or sexually transmuted diseases. Also to make sure we know your blood type." He said and I returned my gaze back to my lap.

"Needles. Great." I said as he stood and washed his hands at the small sink in the corner of the brightly lit room. He put gloves on and then opened a new needle and three tubes for blood.

He sterilized my arm and I shut my eyes Tightly until it was over. Hissing in protests when the needle stung my arm and Seto rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Alright, if you will all follow me into the ultrasound room I'll just drop these off with one of the nurses to be filed." He said and glad to stand as I was very nervous I jumped down off the table.

We followed Fukuoka to a desk with several nurses chatting idly. When we walked to the desk every single one of them eyed my Seto. With wide eyes and obviously, obnoxiously even they blushed and as we walked away with the doctor I turned to watch as one pulled out her phone and they all began whispering like school girls.

I glared at the back of my brothers head, something about that exchange didn't settle well with me. Surely they were just surprised to see Seto Kaiba here... Oh my god. I whipped back around and stomped up to the nurse's station and put my hands on my hips and glared at the nurse who was still holding her phone while the others ogled at the screen giggling like teenagers.

"Phone. Now." I demanded with one arm extended out in Front of the blond. All three of them looked up shocked. The one I. Question quickly narrowed her eyes at me.

"Excuse me?" She asked already with an attitude. I reached out and took the cell phone from her hand.

By this point, Seto had come to stand behind me and he snatched the device up angrily. Not before I saw the photo of me nervously standing about with Seto's arm around my waist and my clearly noticeable baby bump on my thin frame. Seto was looking at me so gently while I wasn't paying attention. Standing further behind us and doctor Fukuoka Yami was brooding.

"Mr. Fukuoka would do well to replace such impotent staff such as yourselves. I'm sure the term patient-doctor confidentiality rings a bell even simpleton like you. I'll be taking this, and you will be lucky not to hear from my lawyer. Do I make myself clear?" Seto snapped the phone in half and shoved it into his pocket.

Just for good measure I glared back at the nurses and couldn't help my childish desire to stick my tongue out at them as they slunk farther behind the desk. Then I turned around to look up at the doctor. He had paled considerably at the exchange.

" You will make sure that this doesn't happen again sir, my fiancée's reputation is far too important to jeopardize." I sneered and he nodded.

"Understood ma'am. To you and Mr. Kaiba my sincerest apologies. This will never happen again." I expected Seto to take over from here but he stayed silent. I glanced up at him to see his whole face lit up and his eyes wide. But slowly he smiled that special brilliant smile that lit up his whole face and eyes sparkling. Odd, whatever. I just wanted to get this over with and go home. Obviously, it was not a good idea to be out in public anymore with Seto. A fact that saddened me since we hadn't even been on an official date.

"Okay let's just do this already." I sighed and started walking again so that everyone else would get the hint. Fukuoka regained his composure and led us into a large room. There was a large screen TV monitor, probably a 52" hooked up to a large machine that I recognized as the sonogram machine. Next to the machine was a feather bed that was much like a patient bed but much nicer looking. Seto surely spared no expense in picking the best obstetrician.

"Do I need to change my clothes?" I asked in annoyance and I noticed thy my aggravation was bothering Seto. I tried to remember that this was supposed to be a special moment for us, but that was hard when I was already scared enough about this all.

"No you chose a good outfit and it shouldn't be a problem." The doctor smiled and patted the leather surface of the bed and I hopped up and laid back. I looked up at my boyfriend and smiled reaching my arm out to hold his hand. This cheered him up as he stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on my four-head.

When I opened my eyes again Yami was sitting in a chair that he scooted to be closer and Seto remained standing next to me head still holding my hand.

The doctor was now sitting on a stool and he was messing with the computer he booted up the program. He turned and ordered me to lift my shirt and push my leggings down to my hip bone. I did so nervously and he lifted up a little plastic sheet and staple it over my lower half.

He grabbed a soft tape measure and he stretched it across my abdomen. He made a note in my patient file. Then he sat back on his stool and pulled out the ultrasound wand and then a tube of gel. I knew what to expect, I had taken health classes on the reproductive systems.

The doctor smiled and he placed the wand against my skin. I looked up at the large screen and a rapid beating sound filled the air. For just a moment I was in silenced awe as he shifted the wand until he found the source of the beating. But then the rhythm changed and it was jumbled up. Surely this wasn't right.

"What's wrong. What's that noise, should it sound like that?" I panicked and tried to sit up to better see the screen but Seto gently held me down by placing his free hand on my shoulder with his eye glued to the screen and a brilliant smile plastered on his face.

"Oh my," Fukuoka said and shifted the wand across my stomach. Another beating took dominance over the others and I stared at the screen in shock.

Tiny hands, feet and a head were in clear site. Wiggling around ever so slightly, this was my baby. Tears prickled in my eyes and that was when I saw it. The doctor shifted just a little and I could clearly see the other baby, both of them so close together they were almost touching

Before I even had time to process this the doctor moved the wand slowly back to its original position and then shifted it down maybe an inch. Another baby was clear to see, this one separated from the others.

The shock hadn't hit me yet. I was still stuck on how amazing this was. I could see the heart beating in this tiny humans chest. Just as I had with the other two. This was crazy, but it was beautiful. My babies, our babies.

Oh my godHalfway Babies, three of them.

"Holy mother of Ra! What? Oh god, you have got to be kidding me!" I laid back completely flabbergasted. Triplets. Triplets! Three babies, I'm only seventeen years old! I can't be the mother of triplets I don't even know how to take care of one child let alone three.

Seto walked forward dropping my hand and actually touched the screen on the wall. He turned then and gave me the happiest look he could muster.

"Challenge accepted." He said and I actually laughed. Somehow I must be delusional to think that I could handle this. I've broken and lost my mind, But he looked so damn happy and I felt happy.

"Wait, what's going on?" Yami asked standing up too and walking closer to us.

"It seems that you will be the uncle of triplets. Congratulations." Mr. Fukuoka said to my brother and then turned to me to congratulate me.

I didn't even react, this was too much to handle. Yami gasped and then he too laughed but I wasn't sure at what.

"Good job Kaiba, you sure are going to have your hands full." He said and lightly punched Seto on the arm. Seto remained unruffled.

"How did this happen?" I asked turning my attention to the doctor as he watched the exchange. He returned his business face

"Besides the obvious answer that when two adults are in love... It seems that two separate eggs were fir tilled by different sperms and that one of these eggs split into a Seto of identical twins while the third fetus is fraternal. Would you like to know the sexes of your children? Normally I wouldn't be doing an ultrasound until five months but you never had one early on and I can tell you now if you like." I was sure he was trying to distract me from my freak out and conveniently it worked as I looked back at the screen.

"This one here is a boy. He is the fraternal triplet. Over here the identical set is both girls. All identical twins are the same gender and will look genetically sane. Even have the same fingerprints.

Yami's POV

Seto balanced my sleeping sister in his arms as we walked out of the doctor's office. I watched him as he smiled as he nuzzled his face into her pulled up hair.

Once we reached the limo, his driver opened the door for us and helped him balance his way into the car while still cradling her in his arms.

I climbed in behind him and sat down across from the couple. Kyrri was resting peacefully probably exhausted from the whole ordeal. After all, she was sharing her life force between the four of them now. I shook my head to myself, how crazy it was to think that soon j would be an uncle to not just one little half Kaiba but three.

He stayed quiet and just watched her. The grin never left his face, it was obvious how happy this made him an I was happy for my friend. We had our ups and downs but at the end of the day, Seto was my best friend. He always had been.

"You're pretty pleased with this all I take it?" I asked and he looked up at me, his face was so lit up he looked like the young man he actually was instead of the hard businessman be pretended to be.

"You have no idea how lucky I am." He whispered lose not wake up the sleeping princess. I smiled and nodded but he continued.

"No, I mean it. When I died, I was an old man. The greatest Pharaoh that Egypt could remember, I had no heirs. I could never bring myself to love another. I spent more of my life without the two of you than I did with you, but every moment was more precious than all the time I spent alone... When I died my last wish was to forget you. Forget her, just like the world had." He looked down and caressed her sleeping face brushing air from it that had come loose from her bun. The look in his cerulean eyes was intense and serene.

"Somehow I think that was why I denied this all for so long, I got my wish. I forgot even with you right in my face every time we dueled demanding I face my destiny... But when I saw her, when I remembered everything and realized that I got to have a second chance. That we all got a second chance!" he looked back up at me with a genuine smile lighting his bright blue eyes.

"And now this, I am getting not only my old family but I have Mokuba and now I have children of my own. Heirs to my new throne, an empire that I destroyed and rebuilt with my own hands. I have everything Yami, I literally have more than I could have ever imagined. I am luckier than I can even explain." His words silenced me as did the honesty in his voice and the shining truth in his eyes. This was possibly the first time I had ever seen Seto so grateful. I found myself smiling at him. He was right we were lucky, I was so glad that he and Kyrri finally had each other and now I had Yugi too or did I?

"Oh, Seto." Kyrri murmured as her eyes fluttered open and she reached one of her shaky hands up to cup his face. I found I couldn't look away from the tender moment as he locked eyes with her and they just stared at each other speaking through their own bond that was much different than ours. More like what I had with Yugi, this just made me even more upset but I refused to ruin them.

"Is that really how you feel?" She asked quietly and leaned up to kiss Seto softly before she leaned her head back down on his waiting arms.

"Best. Destiny. Ever." He said each word with meaning. She shifted so that she was sitting up more but he was still holding her close.

"I love you Seto Kaiba." She whispered and hugged him tightly before she turned sheepishly to me with a grin.

"So uncle Yami, you're going to help babysit right?" she asked and I laughed, like gel I could be accountable for a baby. A whole country sure price of cake but a crying infant. A snowball had a better chance in hell. She stuck her tongue out and day all the way up sitting next to her lover. I smirked and gave her an evil look.

"So fiancée huh, when's the wedding?" I asked referring to what she had said to those Dr. Fukuoka. She turned bright red matching her eyes and Seto smiled triumphantly.

"Did I say that?" She squeaked and I chuckled.

"Yes, you did actually love. I never thought that you would be the one to propose." Seto teased as he rubbed the back of his fingers across her cheek. She paled.

"Oh my god I'm sorry. I didn't mean it really it just slipped out. I mean we're already married kind of anyways aren't we. I mean not legally and not in This life I just... It felt like the right thing to say..." She panicked a little as she tried to explain herself and he merely laughed some more.

"Don't worry baby, I'll ask you properly and when I do it will take your breath away." He whispered in her ear and she blushed looking away. It was cute how awkward she could be, a perfect match for Seto who basically created the meaning for awkward.

"Are you coming to the mansion or should we drop you off at the shop?" He turned his attention to me and I stuttered trying to decide. I couldn't go to the shop because Jii-chan was there but Yugi was probably at the mansion by now and I didn't really want to deal with that right now.

"I guess I'll just stay with you guys..." I said and then looked out of the window. I realized we were almost to Kaiba Corp.

"Do you have to go to work Seto? I mean today has already been plenty eventful hasn't it?" Kyrri asked as we pulled in front of the ginormous building.

"Sadly I do but only for a few hours today. I have several meetings that I just could not push back any further. I've missed more work here recently than I ever have and now more than ever we need the company to support our growing family." He said and kissed her deeply as his driver opened his door. She sighed and pouted as he exerted the vehicle.

The drive back to the mansion was peaceful. Kyrri had changed seats to that she laid down next to me and placed her head on my lap. It was rare that we got a moment completely alone and I'm sure she enjoyed it just as much as I was. I ran my fingers through her neatly pulled up hair as she closes her eyes.

"Are you tired?" I asked and she mumbled incoherently before she opened her crimson eyes again.

"Yes and no. I'm just worried about the future. Now seems like the most inopportune time to be pregnant. He has no plan to stop Zork, theirs some unknown new evil and even Mokuba has enough problems for Seto to deal with. But I think I finally decide that I'm happy. It's been so very long since I was happy and for now... I just want to stay happy. At all costs..." Her words struck a chord with me and I looked down to agree but she was already asleep.

Once we were back to the mansion I tried to lift Kyrri up and found her to be heavier than I would have guessed. I still managed and I carefully shifted the two of us out of the car with the driver's help. I carried her inside to find Yugi sitting on the couch.

When she saw me her eyes widened and then she looked at my sleeping sister worried. I walked to the couch that she wasn't using and laid my sister down so she could rest. I would take her to her shared room with Kaiba but I didn't think I could carry her up so many flights of stairs.

Yugi stood quietly behind me. I kept my back turned to her as I maneuvered towards the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Yugi asked quietly. I sighed but turned to look at her trying to avoid her guilty amethyst eyes. Instead, I focused on her four-head knowing if I looked her in the eyes with that pouty face I would crumble and I wasn't ready to forgive her actions

"Yes. cannot is merely sleeping." I explained and went to turn but before I got even a fraction of an inch away she spoke again and tried to move closer to me but didn't touch me again.

"How did the appointment go?" She asked having guessed where I was. I looked at Kyrri just so I didn't have to look at my Hikari. Still to hurt to face her knowing that she was losing interest in me and there was nothing that I could do to fix it.

"Kyrri and the babies are fine," I said and tired for the third time to escape but she grabbed the edge of my school jacket halting me with my back turned.

"Babies?" She asked surprised and I turned back to her briefly with a sigh before I explained the situation to her.

"Yes, she is having triplets," I said and waited until her shock wore off. She took a few steps to me and moved her hand to touch my hand and I recoiled away. All I could think about was how she had purposefully flirted with that other boy today and I didn't understand why she looked so upset, wasn't I the one who should be sad?

"Yami..." She sighed sadly and dropped her hand. I looked at her the anger filling me up again.

"No, we're not going to do this here. We're not going to do this at all. Yugi goes home." I said and watched as her face morphed into sorrow and tears prickled in her eyes.

"Come with me." she gasped and pulled her arms around her tiny midsection as if she was going to fall apart. I took little notice of this though feeling my own heartache.

"No." I forced out hating how it rolled off my tongue, and the look of betrayal as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes threatening to spill over the threshold and down her cheeks. I turned my head then unable to face the misplaced hurt, I was the one hurting. I was the one who would end up alone when she moved on to someone better than myself.

"But why?" her voice quivered and cracked at the end, she was barely holding sobs back and her brows were knit together. I'm sure my own face mirrored hers and I threw a shaking hand out to hit the nearest object to me, Kaiba's expensive wall but luckily I didn't even dent the pristine surface. Yugi jumped but remained silent while I gathered my thoughts, stilling her sobs into tiny hiccups.

"I just need time to think," I grunted out in response while looking back at her sadly, my heart was pounding so fast and my hands were shaking, especially the one against the wall and I pulled back to realize that I may have broken my finger, as it was already swelling.

"Then I'll come back in a few days." She said hopefully widening her innocent eyes at me in question. I shook my head and looked at the floor, how do I make her understand. If I set her free then she can be with whoever she wants to be with and I won't get in the way. Yugi deserved better than me, so much of my existence was spent in the dark. I barely knew how to be the hero that the world expected me to be or that she needed.

"Listen. Yugi, obviously we rushed into this before we both knew what we wanted. I think it's best if you go home." I tried to keep my voice calm but I'm sure she could hear the sadness and I averted my gaze to the stairs wishing I could escape into the room I used here and isolate myself until this pain ebbed away. She stayed silent and looked at the floor dejectedly. Obviously, she had nothing else to say and I wanted to end this on some kind of a good note. I reached out and brushed my hand against hers to gain her attention.

"Go back and explain this to your grandfather," I said looking deeply into her beautiful violet eyes, even if I could not be with her at least I could make sure that she knew how much she meant. Always putting her first. Like she had when she relinquished her own body over to me to try and give me a shot a living. I will forever be grateful for my Yugi, I will forever love her.

"Grandpa," She asked surprised trying to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her blue school jacket, but they just kept flowing and she eventually gave up.

"Yes, he was worried that I had completely taken over your life. Apparently, I'm just some selfish asshole, so he attacked me with a rolling pin... Go home. Fix your relationship with him." I said narrowing my eyes at the memory and my head even stung so I reached my hand up to rub the sensation away.

"But what about my relationship with you?" She begged and grabbed my arm desperately, I didn't try to shrug her off, I didn't have it in me to push her away but I had to for her own good. So that she could find someone to make her happy.

"What relationship Yugi?" I said and gently shoved her back so I could step out of her grasp and gave her my best Kaiba impersonation as I glared at her with an impassive face. She frowned at me and closed her eyes as she shook my arm that I couldn't pull from her tight grasp.

"You don't mean that!" She wailed as she threw herself into my arms and I couldn't help but reflexively wrap them around her shaking shoulders as she pondered her fists on my chest in anger and sobbed her heart out.

"Go home," I whispered beginning to lose my resolve completely and I felt the trickle of a lone tear slip down my face. She pushed herself back and glared up at me with her own anger flaring in those beautiful eyes.

"But I thought you loved me!" She screamed and stomped one of her tiny feet. For some reason, this made me even more pissed and I began to pace before her shaking my head to myself.

"Well, I thought you loved me!" I eventually accused and waved an arm out at her but continuing my pacing. I ran a hand through my hair as I fumed. How dare she act as if I was the one in the wrong, I hadn't done anything wrong.

"I Became a girl for you and you're just going to dump me?" She asked in a shrill voice and I whirled around to face her taking three steps until I was right in her face only inches away and could feel her hot breath across my nose. I glared at her full on and she returned the look just as fiercely.

"Don't you dare pin that on me damn it I had no control over the situation. If I could go back and stay in the Ra forsaken puzzle for all eternity to give you your old body back I would! I'm fucking sorry that you didn't get what you wanted." I screamed not even caring that my sister was passed out on the couch just feet from where we were standing in front of the staircase.

"I wanted you!" She yelled back balling her fists up as she closed her eyes tightly and more tears rolled off her cheeks.

"Well, it sure didn't look like that this afternoon. Who even was that, do you even know that punk?" I asked my voice softer but still upset. She pouted her lips and looked away unable to face me as she answered.

"I was just trying to feel like somebody actually found me attractive you jerk!" she muttered in a much quieter voice but still angry herself. I watched her closely confused. Did I not show her how much I loved her or tell her how beautiful she was?

"I've always found you attractive. Even before all this but I wasn't good enough for you!" I sighed and lowered my gaze to the floor, she turned her attention back to me and grabbed my hand.

"It wasn't like that." She said as she pulled me closer to her and reached up to touch my face with her small hand. I Stayed still and let her touch me no longer having the will to push her away when all I wanted was to hold her.

"Well that's what it looked like to me," I whispered unable to look away from her eyes as she stared into my own.

"I just didn't think you liked me anymore." She admitted sheepishly with a dejected look in her amethyst eyes. I frowned as I leaned forward and tipped her chin up to face me.

"How the hell could you ever think that," I asked a smile reaching my lips for the first time and all of my anger melting away. I just didn't understand what she was thinking. She is my whole world, the reason I wanted to live this life.

"I thought that this woman's body displeased you." She whispered in a meek voice as she gestured to her supple curves before she dropped her hand down to her side in defeat.

"What?" I gaped in utter shock. I curled a strand of her hair around my fingers as I kissed her nose. She scrunched her face up into an adorably confused expression.

"I thought you were only with me to make me happy but that you didn't actually want me anymore. I thought that I was already losing you and me just... I just wanted to feel pretty. He was flirting and I don't know... I just wanted to feel good for five minutes! Ever since I became a girl I haven't been able to get a grip on anything, I'm so emotional all the time and I feel so… ugly. I never cared what I looked like before" She explained and her voice raised at the end ever so slightly as she hid her face in her hands. I just kept forgetting how hard this transition had been in my little light. How could I have let my Yugi think that I didn't want her anymore?

"But Yugi you're beautiful inside and out." I gasped and rushed forward to cup her small face between my hands. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"I sure don't feel beautiful." She whispered. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me up the stairs and to the room we shared at the mansion. She stayed quiet as opened the door and nudged her inside. I was determined to show her how she affected me. Even if it meant stepping outside of my comfort zone, I leaned forward and kissed her soft lips as I ran a hand through her straightened hair.

"Yami, what..." She started it I silenced her with the return of my mouth. I wasn't sure what else to do. Kissing was about as far as I got with her in the almost year we had been together. No wonder Yugi didn't think I wanted her. God how I wanted her, but what was I even suppose to do with this passion inside me? This was the thought that had me pulling her school coat off to expose her shoulders. I trace my fingers over her soft flesh and she sighed against my lips.

"Yugi, sometimes I forget to say the words, and I'm sorry but please let me show you the depths of my love." at me, her large almond-shaped violet orbs full of lust and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yugi, sometimes I forget to say the words, and I'm sorry but please let me show you the depths of my love," I whispered seductively, her response was to grab my shoulders and pull me down on top of her quickly. I gasped as she thrust her hands up under my shirt my skin began tingling as her delicate fingers caressed my chest.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." she purred and I was taken aback at just how different she sounded. Somehow the shy timid Yugi was gone and now replaced with this new commanding, sexy version.

I began to kiss the delicate skin under her ear resulting in her first moan of pleasure and I revealed in the sound of her bell-like voice. My hands shook as I fumbled to unbutton her white school shirt resulting in her helping me with a giggle. I smiled down at her lovingly, determined for my feelings to translate through my actions as I made sure to touch every inch of her ivory skin.

"Yami." she purred and completely ripped the rest of my shirt off, I smirked down at her before I helped her sit up so she could fumble with her shirt. As soon as she had dropped the garment she reached up to unclasp her bra. Of course I had seen her naked before when she first got her body. But ever since then I had made sure to respect her privacy, I knew that this made her uncomfortable suddenly being female and I just didn't want to overload her too soon. Perhaps I should have followed my instincts more and ravished her from the beginning, huh ravished? Well, there's an interesting word.

I reached a timid hand out to cup one of her breasts and began to gently knead the soft flesh between my fingers as her nipple grew hard. With haste, I leaned down and began to lightly dash my tongue across the little mound. She gasped and fisted handfuls of my hair making me bite down ever so slightly.

I felt her hands begin to fiddle with my many belts as she released my hair from her clutches. I shifted my mouth back to hers and began to explore the cavity of her mouth with my tongue enjoying the exotic taste that reminded me slightly of apples. It took her several moments but she finally got all three of my belts unfastened and I quickly unbuttoned my pants and wiggled them off all without ending our passionate kiss. She pushed me slightly and growled in discontent, she smiled and motioned for me to lay down on the bed. I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously and she giggled.

"Just do it, I won't bite. Hard that is..." her voice was deeper and sultry like honey and I followed her command quietly. She is the only person alive who I allow to command me, my beautiful Hikari. I leaned back confused as to what she was planning as she worked my boxers off, even if she had technically seen me before she looked down at my swollen manhood as if it was all new to her.

Slowly she reached out one of her tiny hands and wrapped it around the base of my erect shaft and I moaned and thrust my head back in pleasure. Seeing this she began to pump me at a steady pace. In no time at all she had me reduced to a whimpering mess as I tossed my head from side to side and gripped fistfuls of the blanket beneath me. All while muttering her name incoherently between Egyptian curses as the pleasure waved through my body.

"Please Yugi!" I begged as I looked into her slanted lust filled eyes. She pumped my erection once more, tantalizingly slow before she let go completely and stood up to push her panties down from under her skirt, but keeping the skirt on still and climbed back up and to the mattress on all fours. I watched as she straddled my waist and then ran a finger through my wild hair.

"I love you my little kitten," I whispered and she grinned at the nickname. Her face flushed as she paused to think for a moment and I let her as I waited patiently. Slowly she scooted forward and I felt as I pressed against her warm wetness. I felt my nerves getting the better of me then and tried to pull back a little.

"Yugi if you're not ready we don't have too..." I but before I could finish she had raised herself up and the sheathed my shaft deep within herself. I threw my head back again and bowed my hips forward and she gasped out in pain. When I looked up her eyes were squinted shut and her face scrunched up.

"Yugi are you okay?" I asked worried and she nodded even as one lone tear slipped down her cheek. I reached up and caught the droplet before it fell and she opened her sparkling eyes and locked gazes with me.

"It's supposed to hurt the first time, apparently. Just give me a moment," she whispered and her face grew focused. I waited patiently even as I could feel myself aching to thrust deeper into her flesh. After just a few torturing seconds she began to slowly rock her hips and I groaned and threw my hands up to slid under her skirt and cup her bottom. In no time at all, she began to get more confidence and her trusts became more rhythmic.

I couldn't take it anymore, and I grasped her and forcefully flipped her over so that I could take control. She gasped and then bit down on my shoulder to stifle her moans. Fine with me, I began to thrust faster and deeper at a wild pace. Never before had I felt so much pleasure in my whole existence. How did anyone ever their his rooms if this was what it was like to love and be loved in return? I quickly disregarded such thoughts, all thoughts as I lost myself to the goddess who held me tightly and screamed my name.

"Oh, Atem...Oh god, I love you!" she cried out and her whole body convulsed around me causing me to shout out incoherently as I lost control completely and with one more thrust I felt as we each reached a blissful climax together. Yugi sighed happily and wrapped her arms tightly around me as I laid next to her and nuzzled against her soft bare chest. I closed my eyes deciding that sleep was the best thing to do now, all the while with a satisfied grin.

Mokuba's POV

"Ugh talk about awkward" I muttered as I stepped quietly into the living room, Kyrri laid on the couch with her eyes open and a blush on her face only to dart her gaze up at me as I entered the room.

"Oh you saw all that huh?" she asked referring to Yami and Yugi's argument. I smirked as I strolled into the center of the room. She sat up and stretched. I assume that she had been asleep before the screaming had started and just felt too awkward to say anything.

"Well they better be glad my brother wasn't here, he wouldn't stand for that nonsense," I grumbled and threw myself down on the couch next to her. She sighed and made room for me.

"You know he really isn't that bad. I mean I guess he was an ass at first but ever since I fell from the roof of the school Seto has been nothing but considerate," she said and watched me from the corner of her eyes, I knew she wasn't that fond of me and to be honest I wasn't sure what I thought of her. But she was wrong she knew nothing about Seto.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I snapped and looked away crossing my arms. I rested my eyes on the Scales that I had carried into the room and sat on the coffee table. Balance, that's what they represented. That much I knew even if I hadn't had time to learn anything or train yet. The balance was something I knew I needed in my life, obviously with all the fucked up decisions I made over the last year. This thought had me lowering my head.

"You know Seto is changing whether you like it or not. No one is at fault for his change. I didn't hold a gun to his head and demand he is a decent human being, for Slifer's sake. He made those choices all on his own, perhaps, it might do you some good to take his example. Seto is trying because he wants more out of is life than what solitude and arrogance have provided him with. Mokuba I know that you're a very bright and gifted young man and I also know that you feel awful about the things that you have done lately. Perhaps it is time for you to make a change as well." She spoke softly and when she was finished she reached out and garbed the scales off of the table. I saw her bracelet immediately respond to the contact but she stopped channeling her energy quickly so as to not hurt the baby. It surprised me that I could sense what was happening at all so I must not be terrible at this magic thing.

"Here, hold this and close your eyes, feel that pulsating power in your core. This is where your power comes from. Imagine as if you are slowly drawing it up from your stomach into your arms and by extension into the scales." she instructed and I wasted no time doing as I was told, eager to understand this new world that my brother was now a part of. That I myself was now a part of too.

I felt my arms grow warm and then with a clarity that shocked me I felt the item in my hands. Not just felt it but it was as if the scales touched my heart and mind. They tipped back and forth rapidly but found no balance. My eyes widened in the realization that what Kyrri was saying was true, I needed to change. I needed to be better not just for myself but for the people around me, I would never be able to wield this item right if I never gained inner balance.

I looked up at her a little scared and she placed her hand gently on mine and I felt her lower my hand causing the pulsating to stop. I let go of the scaled as if there were on fire and stared at my shaking hands.

"Don't be discouraged, the fact that you can sync with the scales on any level is amazing in itself. You were never trained to be a priest like Seto and me, and while every item picks the owner, you have to have an open mind and heart to let the item inside. A bond with a millennium item is sacred and once forged cannot be broken without consequences. What you need to do is figure out how to balance yourself before you can help restore the balance in the world around you." I listened to every word she spoke and somehow I got the feeling that she wasn't just saying this for me just to reassure herself as well and I watched her face intently.

"I'm just scared." I finally admitted and stubbornly looked away, though I could still see her smile from the corner of my eyes. She nodded thoughtfully and touched my shoulder.

"I am also afraid Mokuba, I think that it would be strange for you to not be apprehensive of the future, especially with all these dark forces looming over our heads," she said and her words calmed me slightly but I could still feel an unbearable sadness creeping up my spine. I shook my head to clear this thought, it always led tot he same thing. I didn't have to feel this pain, I didn't have to feel anything at all. The Xanax I had stashed deep under my mattress would make it all disappear. But no, I had to be brave through this. I couldn't let Seto down again.

"I don't think I can face my past and the things that I've done Kyrri. I mean to become balanced surely I have to deal with the things that have happened in my past that are bothering me right? I...Just cant okay." I panicked as I began to freak out. I wish Seto was here, the last couple of weeks had been so hard for me. Every time I got upset the first thing I would think about is how easily I could make this pain stop if I returned to Mitch and Alyssa, but I couldn't do that. I didn't want that life anymore, it hadn't taken me long to realize it was an empty life full of nothing but disappointment.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." she tried to comfort and I laughed a hollow chuckle with a sneer on my face causing her to inspect my sudden change in mood apprehensively.z

"You say that now, but how do you expect me to get over the fact that I killed my own mother!" I yelled and immediately covered my mouth. I had never uttered those words before not even to Seto. This was a pain I had kept tucked away my whole life. I was a murderer, I had robbed her of her life all so I could live. I was a monster.

Kyrri's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something several times before she lowered her gaze and looked at her clasped hands on her lap. I noticed her swollen abdomen and wondered just how pregnant she was, surely she shouldn't be so big right?

"Can I tell you a secret Mokuba?" she whispered sadly and I shrugged. She wrung her hands together and collected her thoughts before she spoke but she dared not look up at me.

"Before I was born, when my mother was fifteen she went to a party she wasn't supposed to go to. She was raped and nine months later she had me at just fifteen. Her parents didn't believe her story, and several of her relatives urged her to have an abortion but she refused. That was why she married my 'dad' so that she could support me. But it was all too much for her, after years of suffering from a mental illness, I am only just now coming to terms with, she hated me. I'm not making it up she told me every day what a mistake I was, how I was the daughter of an evil man and I would bring nothing but sorrow to the world, that the voices told her so. Then on my sixth birthday, she committed suicide. My dad found her in her room with the door locked… I don't know details really about what she did but she left a note… it said: 'Forgive me Lord for raising a monster. I could not live one more second, I could not take one more breath knowing I spawned the child of the devil.'" by the time she finished she was sobbing and hid her face in her hands. Shocked at how a mother could do something like that and compelled to make her feel better I threw my short arms around her in a tight hug. Maybe she could understand, just a little bit and I felt like I should tell her my secret. Since she had told me hers, and I took a big breath to calm myself.

"My mom died giving birth to me. Seto says that something went wrong but he was never told what really happened. She took her last breath as I took my first. I robbed her of life, just so I could what… become a teenage druggie high school drop out… I'm a failure, and I let her and Seto down." I whispered as the real root of my depression came bubbling up to the surface. It was just months before my birthday. Seto always made sure that I celebrated it and I always made sure that he was never the wiser that I hated the day. The anniversary of my mother's death.

Kyrri pulled me close as she continued to cry and I found myself unable to hold back my childish tears either. Together we sat for at least thirty minutes sobbing our hearts out, slowly though we began to regain some composure and I pulled back with a smirk as I wiped my face to dry my eyes. She followed my lead and smiled herself.

"A good cry will do you loads of good," she said kindly and then reached out to ruffle my hair. I glared at her but this time it was only playful and swatted her hand away. She chuckled and leaned back again as she placed her hands on her stomach once more.

"How did the appointment go?" I asked casually trying to keep the conversation alive and her face paled. Worried I watched her more closely to decipher what was wrong.

"Um… well…you see, what had happened was..." she trailed off and I waited in anticipation for whatever she was going to say. I heard the sound of deep laughter from behind me and turned to see Seto standing in the door taking his coat off. His hair was tousled and his face was slightly red, he must have decided to walk home today.

"Don't be shy honey, tell uncle Moki how he's going to have his hands full with not just one but three new Kaiba's," he said and I literally fell out of my chair as I tried to stand I was so shocked. It didn't take long for the shock to ebb and make way for the hysteria to kick in and I began laughing uncontrollably, clutching my sides tightly as they burned with my laughter.

"What?" I asked when I was able to regain my composure and Seto merely flashed me a 100-watt smile, something I was seeing more and more of late as he walked around the couch to pull Kyrri to her feet so he could place a light kiss against her lips.

"Yeah, lucky me..." She grumbled but still placed a hand lovingly against her overly swollen bump. Well, at least that explains why she looked so pregnant so suddenly. Still, it was crazy to imagine Seto being the father of triplets and I could help but smile as I leaned forward and bent down so that I was at level with My brother's girlfriends stomach.

"Don't you fret little dragons, Uncle Moki will teach you everything you need to know about being a little troublemaker," I whispered to Kyrri stomach mischievously. She laughed and Seto narrowed his eyes in mock disapproval but I could tell he was happy that we were getting along better.

"Seto… I'm kind of hungry." Kyrri whined suddenly as she tugged on the corner of his shirt. He smiled lovingly at her and placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her into the kitchen.

"Mokuba why don't you go fetch the others and we can all have dinner together," Seto asked and I raised a brow at him before I shook my head.

"Snowball's chance in hell that I'm going up there," I said while waving my arms in front of me, Kyrri also took a step back before he asked her as well and he looked between us and raised a brow. Seeing that I wasn't going to budge he rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine I'll go get them. Kyrri goes and tells the cook what you want for dinner. No fish, No undercooked red meat." He said nodding his head at her before he ascended the stairs. I chuckled and followed her to the kitchen where Gustav, out foreign cook who had moved from France at Seto's request.

"Young Kaiba, good evening. Is this the lovely Miss Kyrri that I have heard so much about?" he asked and gave Kyrri a once over after he nodded his greeting to me. She blushed and extended her arm to shake his hand. He was having none of that and leaned down to kiss her hand causing her to turn an even darker shade in her embarrassment,

"I have heard many things about you. Master Kaiba has told me so much." He said before he turned towards his stove and stretched his arms out in a gesture of greeting. I cracked a grin, he was the weirdest cook we had ever had but he was also the best.

"What can I create for you today, little lady?" he asked and she bowed her head in thought. After a moment she walked to the fridge and opened it causing Gustav to raise a brow and step behind her. She inspected everything in the fridge before she turned to him with a smile.

"Seto says no fish and no undercooked red meat, but I saw all the ingredients spaghetti," she said and he made a face at her obviously unhappy she choose such a plain dish. He bowed his head towards her though and smiled.

"I will make you the best Spaghetti you have ever tasted little lady," he said and began digging ingredients out of the fridge and cabinets. I chuckled and lead her into the large dining room and took a seat at the table. Within only a few minutes a maid came and asked us what we wanted to drink and I asked for a mountain dew. Kyrri eyed me longingly and then asked for a doctor pepper. She better be lucky that I had begged Seto to buy one of those soda stream machines a while back. When we were brought our drinks she immediately downed the whole glass and I laughed not seeing the big deal.

Just then the door busted open and Yami ran in wearing only his leather pants and his shirt held in one hand with a crazy look in his eyes. Seto ran behind him with his eyes narrowed and the rod pointed at the former Pharaoh.

"Shit Kaiba, I'm fucking sorry!" He ducked as Seto threw an article of clothing at him. Yami caught it and I and Kyrri sat with wide eyes and watched as my brother chased Seto around the table.

"In my house Yami, Really?" Seto yelled and finally managed to catch up to the former spirit as his legs were much longer and put Yami in a loose choke hold.

"Say, uncle!" Seto demanded and I laughed, this was something we used to do when I was younger. I could see that Seto wasn't actually angry and this surprised me. Maybe Kyrri was right.

"I never assaulted you for screwing my sister!" Yami growled indignantly as he waved his arms around in a futile attempt to escape. Seto refused to let go through and I knew he wouldn't until Yami surrendered.

"Say it." he taunted. Just then Yugi came sneaking in and sat down next to Kyrri. She was completely red and kept her mouth shut. I smiled, at first, I had been really apprehensive about all of this craziness but right now it was nice to see my brother acting like a normal 24-year-old. It was nice for the house to not be so quiet and empty.

"I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!" Yami screamed and we all laughed. Yea, I think I was defiantly going to enjoy having everyone here. It was nice to have friends surrounding me like this. No friends were too weak a word. Family sounded better and it was true. If Seto and Kyrri were having kids that made Yami and Yugi aunt and uncle too. Though I was determined to be the cool uncle.

Kry: so there you go my lovelies. Chapter mother loving twenty dawgs. Lol sorry. Please review if you liked it and shoot me a follow and a favorite.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I own nothing and no one except Kyrri and two other new characters.

HAPPY NEW-YEARS GUYS!

Wait, Hold-up, did I just say new characters? I sure did! Been building up this subplot subtly for a while now. A little tidbit here and a random thought there. Emotions leading to this moment in time.

Oh, you want to know who they are? Well, read onward my dear sweet readers. And don't forget to like and review as is courteous.

Please enjoy, and I promise I will work harder on finishing this story for my wonderful readers. Though I am starting to worry that people are losing interest in the story just like I was. Please review if you want me to keep going… I have other projects that are getting feedback I could work on but I don't want to put this story on hiatus if people still want more

Chapter Twenty One

Seto's POV

Two months had passed since the ultrasound and Kyrri was so huge that I started to worry about her going up and down the many flights of stairs in the mansion, though I knew from experience not to ever utter such a terrible thing out loud. I rubbed my head where the ghost of an ache tingled where she had hit me with my briefcase one morning as she saw me off to work for mentioning how big she was getting.

Thinking of my bride to be put a smile on my face as I shuffled through the last of the day's contracts. We had decided to get married at the beginning of the new year in late February. That would be right after she turned eighteen but before the due date since Kyrri was very adamant that she wanted to have the same name as her children when they were born. Something I could understand why she wanted for it to be that way.

Still, at a little over six months pregnant she was already a miserable mess and I wondered idly if we wouldn't end up having to postpone the wedding in favor of her health. Every time I brought the subject up though she had screamed at me followed by a hormone-induced crying fit about how I didn't really love her. Every time I would ease her worries and drop the subject but I knew it was coming to decision time on the matter.

Something else was bothering her also. I wasn't sure what it was and she had not included me with her thoughts, not yet at least. I wanted to talk to her about it but was worried, Kyrri had an incredible knack at ignoring anything that upset her to the point that bringing it up caused her unneeded stress, which kind of put me in a box. One where I was forced into ignoring whatever this was with her because I refused to stress her out or cause her pain. I knew however that I would have to address this soon.

Yami and Yugi had officially moved into the mansion not long after the ultrasound. Yugi had returned to the game shop with the Pharaoh in tow to try and explain to her Grandfather exactly what happened while he was away. I never got the full details about what really happened from them but they had returned in the middle of the night with not so much as a phone call to warn us, Yugi was hysterical while Yami just held her hand with a depressed look and shook his head when I asked what was wrong.

The next morning Yami told me that Yugi had been disowned but he wouldn't tell me why or what happened to the girl and her Grandpa and I was warned not to mention it to her. So they had been living in one of many spare rooms since, which made Kyrri happy since I was gone throughout the day and Mokuba had returned to school when summer vacation was over. He and Yugi left every morning at the same time as me while Yami stayed behind to be with his sister since he dropped out of school. Even Bakura and his Ryou came to visit her in the afternoons.

Things had been pretty tense around the world lately. There were 'terrorist' attacks around the globe daily and some country's had even closed their borders making life as an international businessman hard. While here in Japan murder was on its highest incline in history that didn't involve actual war. No one really had any answers as to what was happening but we worried that Zork had his hands in every bit of evil in the world. Sure it was paranoid but you can never be too careful knowing he had an interest in the lives of our children because of some stupid prophecy.

All this caused my profit margins to plummet and as stock markets across America crashed and burned under the regimen of their newest president, who was only making matters worse. Trump, I believe his name was but I wouldn't know I cared little. He was fueling these feelings of fear and hatred. Last news report I watched I learned that neo-nazis were rioting in the streets again liberals protesting for an end to the violence. The country was almost in a civil war.

Worried I spent the last month preparing for the worst-case -scenario. I couldn't say for sure Zork was causing all the terror happening around the globe as of late, but I couldn't rule the lord of destruction and chaos out of the running either. I just had this terrible feeling that shit was about to hit the fan.

So, I had made preparations. The mansion was already equipped with back up generator for its back up generators so electricity in a power outage wouldn't be something to worry about for at least a year and I had storage with enough gasoline to refuel them for at least ten. So, as long as the electricity stayed running then the security systems would also still be in place. The mansion was the safest place to be in the event of a disaster, with Kaiba Corp. being the second safest place.

Of course, I had taken things like food into consideration as well as medical equipment. Last week I made several calls to a few of my more shady contacts and had a small amount of each blood type store away within the basement of the mansion in case of emergency and even fashioned a makeshift medical bay down there. It was equipped to handle anything, trauma, early birth, or broken bones.

Of course, I had not told the others about this however if things got worse I planned to. Some instinctual voice inside my head was telling me to gather all those most precious to me and keep them close. Luckily most of my strange 'family' was already nearby.

I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose, I couldn't remember the last time I was this fucking stressed out. I pulled open the drawer to my office desk and pulled out a bottle of Excedrin. I went out and bought some after that first time I met Kyrri in my office when she brought me two of the pills to cure my headache.

Just then my phone vibrated causing me to lose my train of thought.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered without looking at the number. I already knew that this late it had to be a personal call.

"Seto Kaiba?" A voice I didn't recognize asked as I slowly stood up calling it quits for the day and began to pack up my laptop. I checked the caller ID but it was a private number. Pulling the speaker back to my ear I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Who is this?" I asked in a colder voice since I didn't know who I was dealing with and I had reason to be suspicious of anyone who could get their hands on my private number. I heard a soft sigh or perhaps a gasp for breath before the girl began to speak. It sounded like her Japanese was terrible but maybe it was the fact that her voice was shaking.

"Your father's name was Korbin Hiroshi right?" She asked and I nearly dropped the phone as I sucked in a deep shocked breath. I hadn't heard that name in more years than I would like to admit. I barely even remembered the name of my disappointment. Yes, Korbin Hiroshi had been my father, before he had died to leave me and Mokuba as orphans.

"How did you know that name? Who the hell do you think you are?" I shouted into the small iPhone as I threw my laptop bag down on my desk forgotten and stormed out of the room in a rush to be in fresh air. The stranger was silent for a long moment before she began to speak again causing me to stop in my tracks halfway through my secretary's office. I was glad that I was the only one still in the building.

"My name is Ayla Hiroshi… I am… well, Korbin was my father but Mom didn't want me around him. I didn't even know he had died until my Mother got sick last year and it took me this long to track you down… Seto, I'm your sister and I would very much like to meet you someday." I Paced across the office as she rushed out her explanation in one breath. Once she had started it seemed she couldn't stop. My eyes were wide and my hand gripped the phone too tight. 'Sister?'

Had my father parented other children besides me and Mokuba? Had he cheated on our mother? At first, I was angry, so angry I wanted to hang up the phone and block the number but I was more of an adult than that. I frowned as I thought about what to do. Meanwhile, during my long silence, she had begun rambling her voice sounding nervous and a little afraid.

" I live in Tokyo. I play the violin and my favorite color is green..." She kept on talking and I snorted causing her to pause. I didn't have time for some girl to lie to me about my past. Probably just after a cut of my money and willing to go as far as to taint the image of my parents to get it.

"You think I care if Hiroshi decided to sleep with some tramp? Do you think I care that you play the violin? I'm Seto fucking Kaiba and I don't have time for some little girl to intrude upon my life claiming to be some long lost sister. I have all the family I need so if its money you're after then you are shit out of luck kid cause I am not a charity." Even as the words left my lips I regretted them, I didn't even know this person and whether we were related or not didn't matter. I was trying to move past my physiological disposition to being an asshole. I was going to be a father soon I had to set some kind of a better example than this.

"I… I am so sorry to have wasted your time...I just thought that… I just thought you would want to say goodbye before..." She muttered and I heard her half hidden sob through the speaker clearly followed by the line going dead. I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes as I slid the phone back into my pocket Not knowing how to take such information.

I stormed back into my office to retrieve my computer bag before leaving for the night glad that I was the last one in the building that way nobody had to see my freak out. I pushed all thoughts of this girl to the back of my head to deal with later. I was too tired to figure out how I felt about the possibility of having a sister and what that meant.

Before I knew it I was home and I found myself trying to figure out when I had even left Kaiba Corp since the ride home was such a blur to me. I shook my head to clear it before I jumped out of the sleek black Ferrari quickly and strode up to the mansion.

Kyrri was waiting for me just inside the door as she always was and I smiled as I ducked my head down to place a chaste kiss on her soft rosy lips. She smiled up at me happily for a moment before her smile melted into a tight line of a frown as she inspected my face. Of course, with her sharp mind and keen senses, she would immediately home in on the fact that I was bothered by something.

I put my coat on the rack just to have somewhere else to look beside her worried Crimson eyes I walked into the living room slowly. Yami was sitting on the love seat reading a book while Yugi was gone, probably out with Ryou and Bakura. She had been spending a lot of time with Ryou since he had started to leave the safety of his apartment. It had taken him a month to gain the strength to leave, but he was slowly coming back out of his shell and since Yugi had always been his closest friend he had leaned on her for moral support. Still, there was something very off about him and it made me uncomfortable. I mean he was polite as anyone can be but there was just something I couldn't quite place my finger on about him that gave me an uneasy feeling. Kyrri apparently felt the same way, though she was too kind to admit it to anyone but me. I had first noticed her reservations about him a few weeks ago but her excuse was that she didn't want Bakura to get hurt and I left it at that.

The Thief had spent all of his time since he got the Ring back trying to show Ryou that there was still good in the world. A funny notion seeing as how he was supposed to be the darker half of the duo. It was almost like their roles had switched completely, I would even go as far as to say that Bakura was the Hikari in the situation now.

Mokuba was sitting at the end of the long couch doing his homework quietly. The scales were placed on his side and I could see the faint glow as the item perched happily with its owner. It was like the items had mind's of their own, almost like they were pet cats. That sounded crazy but the Rod had moments where I was sure that it had a soul and a mind.

For instance, the Millennium Rod absolutely hated Ryou. Another reason I was cautious around him. Without warning or me being able to control the Rod would go crazy around the white-haired teen like it was on red alert, so I made a point not to stay in the same room as him for too long lest my item lash out at the poor boy, and yes the Millennium Items could send people to the shadow realm on their own accord.

I had come a long way from thinking this was all nonsense to being a true believer. It was funny when I thought about how things would have gone if Kyrri had shown up any sooner in my life. Before Battle City and she would probably hate my guts. Yet she had shown up just in time to save me from myself, just when my heart was willing to listen.

"Seto, are you listening to me?" Kyrri asked as she looked up into my eyes with a worried expression. I blinked before I tried to smile at her but she wasn't buying it. She touched my shoulder softly and I sighed, time to fess up.

"I got a strange phone call today… Mokuba." I explained as I called my brothers name to get his attention. He looked up from his algebra textbook and arched a brow at me. I explained everything that happened even the part where I cussed out a stranger just because she called herself my sister. Kyrri gasped and Yami dropped his book with a look of disappointment but Mokuba stayed silent as his face contorted into a thoughtful look.

"I can't believe you would say that to your own sister you jerk!" Kyrri yelled as she whacked me in the arm again. I glared halfheartedly at her but she continued to rant at me about the importance of family and how much I must have hurt the girl's feelings. I, however, chose to ignore the mother of my children to watch Mokuba who had knit his brows together and was beginning to look almost angry.

"You said she was twenty-four? That means that our father slept with her mom either while you were a newborn or before you were born?" Mokuba asked as he touched the handle of his Item softly. I nodded as I realized he was probably right. Our father had been a scoundrel if he had hurt our mother. I looked down at my phone as I opened the call screen and stared at the private caller. There was no number so it wasn't like I could call her back. But on the other hand I am Seto Kaiba, if I wanted to find somebody I'll be damned if I don't track them down.

"Whatever." Mokuba snapped in a cold voice as he threw his book down and stood up with a livid look in his stormy eyes. I looked at him and tried to imagine what this mystery girl must look like? Would she look like me or Mokuba or would she look like her mother? Since I had no idea what the woman looked like I really wasn't able to come up with a comparison.

"You Kaiba boys are all the same!" Kyrri yelled as she threw her hands up in the air dramatically. I gave her a look that she promptly ignored as she turned and reached a hand out to straighten Mokuba's collar. It was a motherly tendency she had picked up lately, trying to make sure everything was in order. Nesting I think it was called, but Mokuba hated it.

"Mokie, This is your sister. You've never even met and you're already angry at her. It's not her fault that she was born, she never asked to be brought into this world. All she has control over is her own actions same as you, and what did she choose to do? Find her lost brothers and reunite with them. I can sympathize with wanting to meet her family, I mean I didn't even remember my past life or that I had a brother but I wouldn't trade him for the world." She scolded while Mokuba watched her with so many emotions swirling behind his calm eyes. I could see he had many arguments to her speech but as she shot a tender smile to Yami who raised his thumb up to her and grinned Mokuba was left silent. I thought about what she was saying, I didn't know this girl but it wasn't her fault that my father had been a loser.

"Besides Seto don't you think she would at least want to know she is going to be an auntie?" She asked as she cast her scarlet eyes on me. I smiled down at her momentarily pushing all other thoughts to the side as I brushed a lock of her black silken hair from her face. She wove her hands into the fabric of my designer suit and leaned against me as best she could with her protruding belly.

I placed one hand softly against her swollen stomach. Underneath I could feel the subtle movements of the babies inside and I smiled even brighter. I had never felt live like this, it was so strange. Sure I loved my baby brother, I mean I practically raised him and I loved Kyrri. I had loved her for over five thousand years even if I didn't know it for a period of time. But never before had I loved someone so much that I had never even laid eyes on.

"You're right." I sighed as I looked back into her eyes. Mokuba grunted as he left the room probably to go sulk somewhere. I was trying to ignore his mood since he was probably just like any other angsty teenager even if his problems were a bit different than most. Kyrri chuckled as she poked me in the chest with a dignified look.

"Of course I am." She said as she turned and wandered her way into the kitchen following my brother. It seemed these days she found herself to be hungry almost all the time. But it was normal for someone as pregnant as she was.

I sat down on the couch next to Yami with a thud and picked up my computer bag. He eyed me from over the top of his book as I pulled out my laptop and opened up my internet browser. I quickly typed in the address of one my favorite background check websites, since I was always having to run background checks on prospective employees before I hired them the site already had the information to my Kaiba corp bank account.

I typed in the name that she had given me Ayla Hiroshi and then hit enter. It took a few moments for the website to pull the files up for me. I began to skim through all of the information finding little that I was interested in at first. This site would bring me all kinds of information ranging from newspaper articles and local mentioning to medical records and work history and of course criminal record.

She seemed to be your average Young woman from what I could account, with a clean record and a prominent role in her community. She volunteered a lot and she was mentioned in three local newspaper articles in Tokyo one for a benefit concert she had performed at for kid's right to the arts in school. I stared at the color printed front-page photo of her holding a blue violin and dressed in a matching navy floor length ball gown. She had deep chestnut hair much like my own that flowed down the center of her shoulders in waves and cerulean eyes that were sharp and very deep much like my own.

She stood next to a tall woman with long black hair and Grey eyes who wore a proud smile on her aging face. I looked at the picture for five whole minutes before I reached my trembling hand up to touch the screen of the laptop. The article mentioned how Ayla's mother was currently in the hospital in Tokyo for an unknown illness.

"Seto?" Yami asked me as he dog tagged his book and sat it down. My face must have held some semblance of the shock I couldn't even comprehend. I looked up at my friend and opened my mouth before I snapped it shut and returned my bewildered gaze back to the two women on the screen.

I quickly scrolled down through the information until I found the medical records. I shifted through reports of vaccinations and having her tonsils removed until I reached the very bottom. Ayla's birth certificate. I had to be sure...

Date of birth: 4:02 PM October 25th, 1990 (I don't even know what year this is an estimate)

Mothers maiden name: Ayame Hiroshi.

Ayame Hiroshi.

I pushed the laptop violently off of my lap as I jumped into a standing position and watched as the screen went black probably as I fried the hard drive. Yami jumped up with me as he tried to decipher my sudden anger. I was glad that Kyrri and Mokuba were in the kitchen as I kicked the broken device clear across the room.

"Kaiba!" Yami shouted as he dodged the flying computer and cast me a shocked look. He took a breath as he walked towards the fireplace and picked up the shattered laptop and placed it on the table softly before he turned around and faced me again.

"What's the matter, Seto? Why are you so angry all the sudden?" He asked looking up at me with his eyes that matched his sisters so much that sometimes I hated it. It made it easier for him to get under my skin, or maybe that was something that he learned a lifetime ago.

"I have to go." Was all I said as I grabbed my coat again and prepared to venture out into the frigged winter air. He followed suit even as I shot him a Kaiba signature death glare as I stormed outside and around to the garage where I picked the same sleek black car as before and hopped in the driver's side quickly. The Ferrari was the fastest car I owned and I wanted to get there as quickly as possible.

"So where are we going?" Yami asked as he buckled his seatbelt into the passenger side seat. I narrowed my eyes at him and tightened my grip on the wheel as I peeled out of the driveway and off of the grounds of the mansion. He ignored my mood as he hummed to himself happily as if we were on some kind of field trip.

"I don't remember inviting you." I snarled through gritted teeth as he turned the heater on and began trying to warm his hands. I rolled my eyes at him and focused on the road.

"And I don't remember you kicking me out of your car either." He laughed as he leaned back and finally stopped fidgeting. I watched him through my peripherals as he leaned into the massive black coat that swallowed him. There was fur on the hood that stuck into his crazy hair. Secretly I was glad that he was here and that he knew when my icy remarks were serious or just a defense mechanism. I wouldn't really want to be alone where I was going.

It would take an hour to get to Tokyo, then another forty-five minutes to get to the hospital that was clear on the other side of town. I had noticed that her mother was in the hospital in one of the earlier articles but I hadn't paid much mind to it at first. But now….

"My mother." I managed to choke out as the reality of what I might be walking into hit me full force. I almost swerved off the road causing Yami to grip the seat tightly as I straightened the car. He looked at me all traces of his previous playfulness gone and replaced by worry.

"I thought that you said your parents were dead." He said softly and I felt my face squint up. I shook my head and began to pull over on the side of the road. I couldn't do this, I wasn't even sure it was her I mean it couldn't be right? She had died I remembered it even if the memories were so jumbled and hazy it was hard to pick through them.

"That's what I always thought I used to see her sometimes when I was little but my dad always told me it was my imagination. I don't know, that was her in the picture Yami. My father told me she was dead, but I never saw it. She was pregnant with Mokuba and then one day he came home with my brother and said she didn't make it. I don't know. I don't know what to think." I groaned as I leaned my head on the wheel and closed my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have rushed out to storm to the hospital without solid proof.

"You know what I think?" he asked as he leaned towards me to gain my attention.

"I think that you need to go to that hospital and see for yourself, and if it is her then you need to find out why you grew up without her. Otherwise, it will eat you away on the inside." He said as I leaned up and looked at him thoughtfully.

He was right I needed to know. If she had abandoned us then I deserved an explanation as to why I was raised by a drunk until he drove off a cliff then passed off to relatives until my father's inheritance ran dry. I deserved an explanation as to why I and Mokuba became orphans if we had a mother all along, I deserved an explanation as to why I was forced to conform to Gozoboroh's idea of how a boy should act. I hated my life up until the last year of it and it could all have been avoided if only she had been there…

I stared at my best friend happy that he was with me because I probably would have chickened out and returned home pretending that this had never even happened. I smiled at Yami even if it was laced with anger and he smiled back as we pulled back out onto the road and we left.

The trip passed quickly after that even as my adrenaline wore off and an uncomfortable nervousness crept over me. By the time we sat in the hospital parking lot both Kyrri and Yugi had both respectively called us to which Yami had answered both phones when the calls came and told the girls what we were doing. I hadn't been able to answer the phone myself not because I was driving but because anxiety was thrashing me.

"Are we going to sit here all night and see who can turn into an icicle faster or are we going to go inside?" Yami asked sounding annoyed from beside me as we stood outside of the automatic doors for probably twenty minutes. He was shaking from the cold as the giant coat hung around his small frame. I ignored his attitude, he really didn't like the cold that much since he never really had time to adapt to it.

I nodded as I strode into the hospital and right up to the secretary sitting behind a lightly colored desk talking on the phone. Yami followed me as he blew into his cupped hands to warm himself up. The woman who had dark hair and blue eyes looked up at me before she spoke.

"Hello, how may I help you today sir?" She asked politely staring up at me. I frowned and glanced back at my companion only for him to give me an encouraging look and nudge me in the ribs. I glanced back at the woman with ice in my eyes as I placed my hands on the desk in a manner meant to be intimidating. She gulped as she sat straighter and cleared her throat lightly.

"I am looking for Ayame Hiroshi's room number," I said through gritted teeth making the girl jerk away from me slightly. A part of me felt bad for scaring her, but only because being around Kyrri and the geek squad for so long was making me go soft. She typed on her computer before she gulped and answered me.

"Room 503 on the third floor." She squeaked out and I turned without so much as casting the girl a second glance. I heard Yami thank her before he rushed after me quietly. I reached the door to her room and stared at it frozen with my hand reached towards the handle. Yami cleared his throat.

"Stay out here." I barked and he rolled his eyes but leaned against the wall without saying anything. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst case scenario. Though I wasn't sure what that was, her being here and alive proving she had abandoned me or it being a stranger and me realizing it was foolish of me to waste the gas to drive up here.

I opened the door as I exhaled and slowly walked in turning to close the door quietly before I even chanced a look into the room. As my eyes reached the woman laying on the hospital bed hooked up to all kinds of equipment and IV tubes I gasped audibly. There she was staring at me with those large Grey eyes, sunken into her skull with age and sickness and widened as she took in the sight of me. She said nothing, and neither did I as I stared at her staring at me.

"Seto" She finally whispered in a voice that was raspy and half gone but clearly shocked. Anger welled in me as I clenched my fist and began grinding my teeth. My face contorted to reflect the anger I was feeling as I took a couple of steps to towards her form on the bed.

"So its true then? You abandoned me and Mokuba..." I asked in a shaking and barely controlled hiss. She sighed as she looked away from me. I couldn't believe this, all this time she was alive. Through the terrible life I had lived and she was alive. Was I inferior in some way? Did I do something wrong?

"You don't understand Seto." She closed her eyes and raised a bony hand to run through her hair. I began pacing back and forth in the tiny space that wasn't taken up by all the machinery she was hooked up to or the bulky bed.

I didn't understand, I had stood by Mokuba through everything. Because that's what family did, so why had she abandoned us.

"No, I wouldn't because I was just a little boy when you ran away!" I yelled turning a sharp eye to her. I watched as guilt washed over her before her eyes hardened a fraction and she leaned forward shaking a little as she did.

"When you and your sister were born she got deathly sick she needed medical attention that the hospital in our hometown couldn't offer but your father refused to pay for us to move to Tokyo for her sake, our marriage was not one of love son, it was purely financial. Arranged by our parents, for the first five years of her life she lived with your grandmother in Tokyo. I had an affair with one of your father's coworkers and became pregnant with Mokuba,

Your father punished me for my betrayal by taking you boys halfway across Japan with him. I searched for you Seto, I called all of his relatives and by the time I knew he had died, you had been adopted by the Kaiba family…

You had more than I could have ever given you as a single mother. I contacted Mr. Kaiba once, I wanted to see you boys but he threatened me within an inch of my life if I ever made your parentage public." I listened to her speech and watched her fidgeted her hands together and the faces she made as she spoke. It was a lot of information to take in and it contradicted everything I had ever been told about my parents.

"I don't remember having a sister." I decided to start with that because it was a much easier topic to deal with. She frowned as she reached to the little bedside table and plucked a picture up from the surface. It was old and worn around the corners as she passed it over to me. The back had elegant cursive writing that read: Seto and Kisame age two.

I flipped it over and saw two children sitting side by side looking right at each other. One was obviously me and the girl next to me was obviously related to me, we looked almost identical. Something I had not noticed in the newspaper article. The younger versions of myself and apparent sister were eating ice cream together from a way oversized bowl with chocolate covering our faces She was in a hospital and hooked up to many tubes and devices but otherwise, she looked happy.

"Wait...Are you telling me that I am a twin?" I asked flabbergasted as I looked at the woman with wide eyes. Maybe that explained mine and Kyrri's current predicament. If we were both twins then that only shot the chances of multiple pregnancies up even more. She merely nodded as she watched me softly and I let my eyes return to the picture for a second before I handed it back to her. Okay, time for the next question.

"Father told me that you died giving birth to Mokuba, I remember the day he came home with him as a baby without you. But I don't remember anything before that, losing you broke me. I don't remember having a twin sister and I most certainly don't remember her getting sick before Mokuba was born." I said as I ran a hand through my hair in an act meant to calm my nerves. I didn't like putting myself in situations where I wasn't in complete control. It made me uncomfortable.

"I'm sure he fed you some kind of lie. We weren't exactly on good terms when Mokuba was born, and as for Ayla, you only got to see her a handful of times. She was very ill and unable to have visitors, but when I could be I was there with her. Korbin said it was her fault our marriage failed." She explained as I watched her bite her lip and her eyes glazed over as if she was remembering things that were painful.

"Was it some form of Cancer?" I found myself asking as my thoughts got distracted from the point I was trying to understand. She frowned as she looked down at her clasped hands and I wondered for the first time what was wrong with her since she was the one currently in the hospital.

"Yes, she was diagnosed with Leukemia when the two of you were one. She spent a lot of her time in the hospital after that. Her illness put a strain on mine and your father's relationship and when I found out I was pregnant with Mokuba after your father filed for divorce it only made things worse. I don't know what he was so afraid of, but it was like when he found out Ayla was sick she was already dead to him and he refused to put himself in debt to pay for her medical bills. He saw Mokuba as a replacement for her when the DNA test proved he was indeed Korbin's as well… We fought a lot. More often than you should have had to see but you saw it anyways… It changed you, Seto. It changed everyone..." She ended her sentence as a few of the tears slipped down her pale face. I realized I was so close to her bed that my knee's were touching the edge. I grabbed the chair that was pushed into a corner and sat down at her bedside.

"I don't understand why I can't remember any of this..." I admitted as I raised my eyes to stare into hers that was so much like Mokuba's that it floored me. Large and Grey like storm clouds rolling across the sky. Almost like the tears were raining slipping down to the earth.

I remembered how Mokuba complained that it always rained on his birthday and how I told him it was mom crying from heaven because she was so proud of him. Anger welled in my chest stronger than before, My father had lied to me. But that wasn't even what made me angry, he convinced Mokuba from the moment he could remember anything at all that he killed our mother while she was giving birth to him…

"Like I said Ayla's sickness changed you. You two were inseparable but when she got sick and had to stay in the hospital something changed. At first, you were inconsolable, you asked for her every day but one morning you woke up and it was like you were a whole different little boy. I had been at the hospital that night and when I came home you didn't ask about your sister, you didn't even seem sad. When I asked your father he told me to leave it alone. That maybe it was best to let you deal with her death in your own way. Even though she was still alive, it didn't look good and you weren't allowed to see her because her immune system was so weak. I didn't know what was the right thing to do Seto. It seems that I made all the wrong choices… I'm sorry, son." She gripped her sheets as she began coughing violently. I reached out to try and help but thought better of it and jerked my hand back.

"I remember dad in my room one night. He told me I was going to have a brother and that he was going to be my only brother. He told me I had to take care of him no matter what, he told me I couldn't fail him. He told me that one day I would forget that pain and I would be strong… I took those words to heart. I don't understand how I could forget something so important!" I narrowed my eyes as I looked at my clenched fists.

How could I forget I had a sister. A twin sister who was sick. Who could have died? Who, for all, I would have known had died… as I tried to recall my early childhood I found that the farthest back I could reach was the day Mokuba was born… The day my father came home and told me I had a baby brother but I had no mother. I could remember the anger in his eyes that I had mistaken for sorrow.

I could remember how he had handed Mokuba to me and retreated to his room leaving me alone with the screaming baby. I remember that as I looked down at his little Grey eyes and mane of messy black hair that nothing was ever going to be the same again. I had to protect him, and I could not fail. How was it that I could remember my whole past life but I couldn't remember the early details of my current life.

"I would imagine that everything you went through was too much for a boy so little to handle. Stress can do terrible things to one's heart and mind." She excused as she watched me. I could tell she was inspecting me now. Looking at my hair and my eyes, my angular face that looked so much like my fathers.

"What is he like?" She asked and I looked up confused until I realized who she must be talking about. I smiled for the first time since I entered the room as I pulled my wallet out. Inside were several pictures of the people I cared about. Most were of Mokuba. I leaned forward to show her the pictures. The first being a copy of the photo I kept in my duel monsters locket when he was maybe five. The second was when he was about eleven and I had made him the official commissioner of Battle City. The third was of me Mokuba and Kyrri. This was a much newer picture. I had taken it maybe a week or two ago and when I saw our happy faces all smiling at each other I fell in love with the picture.

"He is amazing Mom. He is brilliant, He actually started high school early because he passed the exams. Though he has been through a lot in the last year. He made a lot of bad choices, but he is back on the right path. Mokuba is the light that brought me to the other side of the dark parts of life." I spoke as she stared at the little Mokuba the longest as she touched the glossy cover with a strange smile on her face. She looked so damn sad, and I knew in that moment whatever anger I had before this moment was completely washed away. I wasn't sure if I was ready to deal with all of this but I believed the truth shining in this woman's eyes. My mother was alive.

She flipped through the pictures until she came to the last one. I watched her eyes widen a little as she glanced at Mokuba with his short hair to me with one arm slung over his small frame and the other slung around my very pregnant fiancee's stomach. She looked up suddenly with her wide eyes as she handed me the pictures back.

"That's Kyrri, we are engaged and yes she is pregnant. I'm not sure how we are going to handle it but we're having triplets." I whispered as I put my wallet away feeling a little sheepish. I didn't think I was going to have to deal with the response of a parent. Kyrri's father was a worthless piece of shit who wasn't even in the picture anymore and I didn't even realize I had a parent left. I was worried suddenly about her response. Kyrri and I were very young even if both over the legal age, that was why we were keeping our relationship as quiet as possible.

"I'm going to be a grandmother of triplets?" She asked in a high pitched voice as a smile made its way across her face. As she gave me this look of pure happiness I was caught in the memory of what her smile had looked like when I was a boy. Something I had agonized over making sure I remembered and to my delight it was exactly the same as I remembered. I nodded as my cheeks heated up a little.

"Congratulations!" She said and I muttered a thank you. I was unsure of what to say next, I didn't want to bother her with more questions of the past. I could always do that later when she wasn't stuck in a hospital bed.

"What's wrong with you? I mean why are you here?" I asked as I swept my hand across the room in a small motion. She sighed followed by a cough before she had to lean back against her pillows. I found myself standing to help her rearrange them without even willing my body to react. She shot me a small thankful smile.

"I contracted Human Immunodeficiency virus ten years ago when donating blood. A nurse used a dirty needle without realizing it. Last year I got too sick and when I came to the hospital they told me it had developed into the last stage and now with my immune system failing even a common cold can put me down for months at a time. It could even kill me." She said and I had to choke back a gasp, AIDS? Does that even happen to normal people who don't use drugs? How could something like this happen? How could the world be so cruel as to take her away when I only just got her back…

"But how?" I asked flabbergasted She frowned and slowly reached out to place her tiny frail hand on my own before she spoke in a soft voice.

"Sometimes these things just happen Seto." She said in a resigned voice. I pulled my hand away as panic clenched my throat shut. No, I wouldn't accept that things just happened. I stood up so quickly she reached out to grab my hand and stop me.

"Please don't leave. We have so much to talk about! You haven't even met Ayla yet." She begged as she looked up at me through her thick black lashes as her thick black bangs fell over her eyes casting a depressing shadow on her frail features. I forced down my anger and anxiety as I smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly.

"I will be back. I need to… process all of this. It's a lot to take in. I have a personal doctor, he is the best in Japan. Would you consider relocating to Domino where I can ensure that you have the very best medical attention?" I asked as I stayed in the same place still holding her hand. She thought about this for a moment before she shrugged.

"I wouldn't want to put you out." She finally answered and I chuckled and rubbed my thumb on the top of her hand.

"I have more money than I know what to do with...Mom… let me do something good with it." I said leaving no room for her to argue. She rasped out a quiet 'Okay.' and I nodded knowing I had a lot to arrange and even more to deal with.

"Tell Ayla to be here tomorrow afternoon. I will be back tomorrow at five after Mokuba gets out of school. I will bring him with me, but I need to warn you that I have no idea how he will react to this news." I said as I pulled away. Her eyes lit up at the mentioning of the son she hadn't seen in fourteen years.

"He is going through some… things. Some of it is normal teenaged hormones while some of it goes deeper than that. I have been dealing with him the best I know how, But it has been hard. He isn't doing so well and I don't know how he will react to this news on top of learning he had a sister we didn't know about." I said softly as I checked the time. I had already been here for over an hour and I remembered that I left Yami out in the hall.

"I told him about Ayla because she tracked me down and called me at Kaiba Corp earlier tonight. She told me that we had the same father but she didn't mention anything about you. It was actually while I was researching about her that I found a newspaper article that had a picture of you with her… and I had to see for myself before I said anything to him about it." I explained and she nodded looking very tired. I deliberated for only a moment before I leaned down and softly kissed her four-head.

"I'm sorry Seto." She whispered. I shook my head, nothing to be sorry for anymore. I would find a way to make everything okay because that was my job. For as long as I could remember I was making sure my brother was okay and then came Kyrri who needed me more than I knew how to handle not to mention my future children. I wanted to be the man that made things okay.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Will you tell Ayla I'm sorry I yelled at her on the phone? I'm not exactly ready to deal with that when I have so much to think about. But I promise tomorrow I will find a way to make this all work." I said as I reached for the door. I took a giant breath as I closed the door behind me and looked up to find Yami leaned against them all as if he hadn't moved the whole time.

"Bout damn time Kaiba!" he yelled as he jumped forward and stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry… that wasn't what I expected to find." I muttered as I began walking down the hall to leave the hospital. He clicked his tongue but otherwise stayed silent. That was what I liked about this website wouldn't pry too much. Instead, he would just let me tell him when I wanted to.

"So it was her then?" He finally asked as we walked outside into the blisteringly cold winter air. I nodded keeping my head down as I walked towards my sleek car. He jumped into the passenger seat pulling his coat around him tightly and began fiddling with the heater as soon as I had turned the ignition.

"She is really sick Yami," I whispered after what seemed like an endless amount of silence. He peeked up at me with his piercing crimson eyes but said nothing. Instead, he placed a comforting hand on my arm as he watched me.

"And what about that sister you were talking about?" He asked as he pulled away. I shook my head as I focused on driving wishing I had used a limo so I could decompress from all of the stress the visit had put on me.

"She wasn't even there. But she will be tomorrow when I bring Mokuba to meet his mother." I said in a cold empty voice. It didn't fool Yami though, I knew he could hear the undertones of stress under my monotone. I found it was almost pointless to try and disguise my feelings around him or his sister. Even Yugi had learned to read me like a book much to my displeasure.

"Do you think Mokuba is ready for that?" He asked quietly. I gripped the steering wheel tightly before I answered honestly.

"No, I don't think he is."

Kry: Well, there is chapter twenty-one people. This chapter, though important for the end of the story is sadly just filler, But I promise I am drawing near the final battle and the end of this installment. After I am done if you guys are interested I was planning to write the prequel which takes place in ancient Egypt or possibly a sequel I have planned out that explains how the Kaiba children will become heroes in their own right. Let me know! Much love!


	22. Chapter 22

AN) I don't own Yugioh, I'm sorry for my long delay with this update, it was a difficult chapter to write but I finally managed. So without further wait here you go.

WARNING: Graphic Scenes.

Chapter 21

Bakura POV

"You're going to be late for school," Ryou said as he pushed me out of the dark bedroom with an annoyed look. I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Of course, I had been awake until close to three am this morning slumped over my calculus textbook. Math was just one of those things that befuddled me completely. Like what's the point in imaginary numbers and systems made of foil and words like quadratic anyways?

"I'll just take a quick shower," I grumbled as I let him push me all the way into the bathroom before he closed the door. I heard him sigh in relief from the other side and I stopped moving to hear him lean his head against the outside of the bathroom door. Unsure if I should ignore his relief or open the door and acknowledge his strange emotions.

As of late, he had been more or less okay, the panic attacks had stopped and he was willing to go out of the house in small bursts, only to Kaiba's house though. He had dropped out of school officially, though I was still going to his place even if he didn't understand why I chose to keep going. I myself was a little confused about it too. I wasn't exactly book smart, but I was defiantly far from unintelligent. L

So I was pretending to be a regular seventeen-year-old boy with real-life problems like tests and grades and cram school. Yes, I had signed up for cram school four nights a week and every minute I wasn't in school, at cram classes I was at the Kaiba mansion helping train the young Kaiba boy and training alongside the Pharoah and Kaiba.

Everyone was showing marked signs of improvement. Kaiba had completely gained control of his power, he didn't even need the rod anymore. He focused most of his efforts on his offensive spells as opposed to his healing. Kyrri was the better healer anyways, always had been. Yami he was training on Grand skills such as time distortion and containing several people within a pocket of the shadow realm. He also spent a great deal of time summoning monsters into our realm and focused on regaining his position of power over the beasts. He had to be ready to summon the gods if we needed them. He had to fully become the Pharaoh he was meant to be, a feat rather difficult in the modern world.

I had been focusing so much of my time helping everyone else that I hadn't quite had time to train myself and whatever time I found at home that I didn't spend with my Hikari I spend bent over textbooks trying to force this times knowledge in my already full head.

I turned the shower on as I continued to contemplate my life as it was now. I was happy, more so now than I could remember being. Having finally let go of my useless hatred for the Pharoah and let go of the hopes that I would one day make Kyrri my own I had plenty of room to develop new thoughts and feelings.

An image of Ryou flooded my mind as I blushed under the hot water. Of course, I had known for some time now that I felt something towards my light. While he was in Zork's clutches I had been beside myself with guilt and remorse. But as soon as I had him home and in my arms, the reality of the situation had hit me full force like a ton of bricks. I was in love with him. In ways, I didn't actually know I was capable of. Sure I had coveted the Pharoah sister when we were children but I had come to terms with the fact that it was misplaced feelings of friendship and desire for the throne and all the riches that had fueled those thoughts.

No my feelings for Ryou were legitimate and it broke my heart because he just wasn't the same now. His time with the Dark Lord had tainted him, exposed him to a kind of darkness I had always tried to shield him from. Not that I thought he wasn't good enough, not by any means. He was still perfect to me but he did not see himself that way anymore. Perhaps he never had had a lot of confidence really but now he hated himself. So even though I knew without a shadow of a doubt we were two sides of the coin. We were of the same soul I also knew that if he didn't love himself then he could never really love me in the ways that we would require to be happy. I wasn't sure if he was capable of being happy anymore even with my most valiant efforts.

Realizing that the water was running cold and I hadn't finished washing my long hair I rushed through the motions jumped out without drying. I wrapped the fluffy cream colored towel around my waist, quickly brushed my teeth, pulled my hair into a messy bun and departed from the bathroom.

I changed into my uniform and walked into the kitchen seeing I still had fifteen minutes before I would have to walk to meet Jounouchi to go to school. Ryou had his back turned to me as he stood in front of the coffee pot. He was staring at the mosaic tiles on the kitchen wall. I said his name but he didn't even flinch so I walked right behind him and observed the dark purple color of his aura.

"No, I can't please…" He whispered just as I Was about to touch his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes slightly in concern for my Ryou. I felt a familiar tingle of energy but couldn't place it as a chill rippled through my Hikari.

I spun him quickly not caring that I startled him and tucked him into my arms in a possessive manner though I wasn't sure where my protectiveness came from. He froze for three agonizing seconds before he slowly relaxed and laid his head on my shoulder and gripped my school jacket tightly.

I pressed my lips gently against his hairline and heard him sigh softly. Whatever was bothering him was gone now as his aura returned to its usually yellow and orange colors.

"Better now?" I whispered softly and he nodded while chuckling quietly. He looked up at me then and gave me a genuine smile and even though I could see the darkness deep in his eyes it was under a layer of happiness and that was enough for me.

"I made you coffee." He said then as he stepped out of my arms And Turning to pour me a cup.

"Thank you." I smiled as I took the mug and began packing my multitude of books into the messenger bag I had grown used to carrying everywhere. Ryou made an adorable meeping noise and when I glanced at I'm he was red from head to toe but he quickly shook his head and began helping me pack my books. I had a bad habit of leaving them out at night when I passed out slumped over my notes. Ryou usually woke me shortly after I would pass out and drag me to bed.

We had been sharing a bed the whole time. At first, I had relinquished his bed back to him and I had spent my nights on the couch, but his regular nightmares and his near about inability to sleep altogether had prompted me to hold him through the night so that he could get at least a few moments of peace. Not that I had minded such an outcome in the least bit.

"Here Kura. You should eat." He said as he held out a half of a bagel with strawberry cream cheese spread across it as he gave me a worried look. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly before taking the food.

"What about you?" I asked as he sighed and rolled his eyes before showing me the other half of the bagel. I smiled and thanked him as I let him shove mine in my mouth. Looking at my watch I realized I had to leave now lest I be late and I gave my age a once over to make sure everything was where it should be. Still feeling like I was forgetting something but not having the time to look I brushed a strand of my lights hair from his face and bid my farewell. Ryou waved at the door as I gave him a last-minute hug and I tried to ignore the relief in his eyes at my departure.

I ran the three blocks to my meeting point with Jounouchi and pulled out my largest textbook, Biological Chemistry. True this was not a high school book. It was for college students but Ryou had it already and I had jumped on the opportunity to learn. If I were to follow in Ryou's example and become a doctor then I would have to study my ass off and that was the whole reason I cared. I wanted to be able to assure the stable lifestyle he deserved without having to rely on his father's money. I knew their relationship was strained to say the least.

I was smart enough to realize my aspirations were a little too high and pretty much unrealistic but so far I was keeping my grades up and I was managing to balance school, life, training, and Ryou with minimal issues. Just my constant exhaustion and a bout of terrible headaches.

Kyrri insisted I needed reading glasses but I refused to comply with her demands that I go see an optometrist. Apparently an eye doctor, it seemed silly. I hadn't needed glasses in Egypt, even though there was no such thing and I didn't need them now either.

This was how Jou found me. Leaned against the light pole at the corner of the street with my nose shoved in my book and a half-eaten bagel hanging out of my mouth. He laughed as he came into my peripheral vision and I scowled at him.

"Do you even have a life man. All you ever do is read, what is this Bio Chem? Is that even a course we can take?" he teased and I closed my book and tucked it under my arm as we began walking to school.

"As a matter o' fact no it isn't. I'm studying for college. If I don't at least understand a little bit of this rubbish then there is no way that I'll be able to make it through med school." I groaned. Truth be told I was actually quite worried about it. The school was expensive and while Ryou's father was paying for my cram school and would be more than willing to pay for college in the guise that I was indeed his son I was terrified to fail and waste the resorts being offered to me.

"Wow, you're such a nerd. You're even worse than Ryou." He laughed and I snorted but otherwise ignited him. Soon we were at the school and Yugi was waiting for us under our tree. We greeted her as we lounged underneath the thick oak for a few moments before classes would start.

"Hey, meatloaf!" She said as she lightly punched me in the arm and I smirked. It had been months and I still hadn't lived that one down. Yugi wasn't the only one who called me that either, half the student populace had picked up the nickname from her.

"Yeah, yeah, tranny." I rebounded and she glared at me but it was all in good fun.

"So, Jou are you glad it's Friday?" she asked and my eyes widened. I didn't hear what Jou said as I literally dumped my messenger bag our on the sidewalk and began desperately digging through its contents.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Jou asked she watched me with a strange look. I ignored him as panic set in.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I muttered as I realized that I left the envelope at home on the kitchen table. How could I possibly forget something so very fucking important? Yugi kneeled down next to me And tried to help me sort through my loose papers.

"What are you looking for?" she asked and I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Kura!" I heard my name being shouted and I glanced up to see Ryou running down the street still in his PJs. He was barefooted as he padded down the street holding the large envelope I so desperately needed. I felt gratitude to this beautiful boy rush through me as I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist securely.

"You left your application to TMU. I knew today was your deadline to give it to the counselor." He explained and I nodded my head at a loss for words. Sure he had been out of the house several times but never alone, without me right by his side. I would never expect him to go out of his comfort zone for me like this and the fact that he found it so important to run all the way to school half dressed had me grinning from eating to ear.

"Thank you so much," I said as I lifted him up and spun him around. I wasn't even happy with the application, I was just so pleased with him and his bravery. In this moment I could care less if I went to college or become a doctor, it was all for Ryou anyways. No, right now it was enough to see him trying so hard.

Seto's POV

"Mokuba, it is time to wake up," I said as I gently shook his shoulder to rouse him from his sleep. Since I knew we were going to have him skip school today I told him not to set an alarm and let him sleep in, but today we had business to attend to.

He groaned and pulled his thick blue comforter that matched his bed. I had refurbished most of his things. Kyrri had disagreed with me at first, but upon seeing how the state of his room had depressed him we had gone out and furnished everything while Yami and Yugi took the teen him to the arcade the day he got ungrounded. He had been so thrilled when he came home to his new TARDIS comforter and posters all over his walls that he had cried and begun sleeping in his room again.

"Go away Seto, it's too early." He groaned. I grabbed his blanket and jerked it off of him with a chuckle as he shivered and used his pillow to cover his bare chest.

"What is so damn important that you have come in here and wake me up?" he demanded only pausing to look at his alarm clock.

"Language. Besides I get up at five every morning so your argument is invalid." I sighed as he sat up with his hair sticking out in every direction. It seemed it was even more unruly now that it was short but it had grown a couple of inches and softened up around the edges looking nice now that his face had plumped back out again since he was regaining the weight he had lost.

"Alright, I'm up already. Get out of my room so I can get dressed." He grumbled and pushed my arm. I smiled as I threw his blanket back in his face and strode out of the room and into my shared room with Kyrri.

She was already awake, she could never sleep late anymore because she was hungry after only three to four hours of not eating and more often than not I found myself woken in the middle of the night to fetch some strange request. I shouldn't complain too much though, as long as it didn't require me to actually get dressed and leave the mansion that is.

" God, you guys stop fighting so much I don't know how much longer my rib cage can take it." She groaned as she rubbed her stomach affectionately. She was dressed in a red sundress, mostly so she would be comfortable and going to the bathroom had become a regular crisis if she was wearing pants, and she had a black quarter length jacket over it and her trademark blood-red converse.

"Now you guys listen to Momma, it won't be too much longer and you'll have more room than you know what to do with this big house. Just a few more months now." I whispered affectionately as I knelt down in front of her and grazed my hand across her super swollen abdomen. At six months with triplets, she looked ten months pregnant. Though I would never share these thoughts I was constantly worried that at any moment the pregnancy would be too much for her small frame.

"Morning." She smiled down at me and I let out a contented breath as I rose up and kissed her puckered lips.

"Come on you guys let's go get some breakfast," I said patting her stomach again and she smiled brightly as she took my hand and let me escort her down the many stairs into the grand kitchen. Normally I would just use the upstairs kitchen but she was so fond of the downstairs one with all its amenities and I loved to please her.

"What's on the menu today?" I asked as I pulled out her chair. She thought about it for a minute pulling her brows together and scrunching her nose in an adorable fashion. Her eyes brightened suddenly.

"Spinach omelets with red peppers and some fruit." She declared and then began to focus on braiding her long hair into a fishtail braid, at least that's what she called it.

"That is surprisingly normal," I muttered suspiciously but she didn't say anything.

I was almost done with her omelet and already had some bananas, apples, and oranges sliced and in a bowl when I heard a loud crash. Turning quickly shocked I saw her hoisted up on the counter sitting on her butt with boxes and cans surrounding her. She held the peanut butter firmly in one hand and rubbed her temple in the other.

"Kyrri, what the hell were you thinking you could have gotten hurt?" I yelled as I ran over to her after using my spatula to place her omelet on a plate. I marched to her and put one hand on each side of her widening hips as I very gently lifted her off the counter. All the while she stubbornly held onto her peanut butter.

" Why don't you ask for help baby?" I asked as she stomped well more like waddled back to her chair with her prize. She glared at me as she opened the plastic container.

"You were busy." She pouted and I pinched the bridge of my nose before I snapped.

" That is no excuse what would we have done if you had fallen or dropped something heavy on your stomach?" I asked seeing Mokuba come into the room dressed and he had even combed his hair to my surprise.

"Not a hard thing to accomplish." He laughed as he noted the huge mess. She shot daggers at him with her eyes but didn't comment.

I sat her food in front of her with a sigh and poured myself another cup of coffee. This would make six since I woke up this morning.

"Hey guys, morning," Yugi said as she walked in with a very tired looking Pharaoh in tow. She was already dressed for school, and she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and a little makeup. She had really taken to the whole girl thing for sure.

" Are you going somewhere?" Yami yawned as he asked Mokuba who did not dress in his school uniform today. He looked at me but I didn't know what to tell him yet, I hadn't actually formulated a plan. He shrugged.

"That's what Seto says." He replied as he poured a bowl of cookie crisp cereal and made a glass of orange juice.

"Eww, that's freaking disgusting!" He wailed and stared in shock as Kyrri smeared a large dollop of peanut butter on her omelet. She turned red but still stuffed a rather big bite in her mouth.

"Sorry, blame your brother, it's his stupid genes." She mumbled around a mouthful of food. I smirked.

"I'll take the blame for that I guess," I said. Yugi grabbed some toast and kissed Yami on the brow before she ran off to the waiting limo.

"Any plans today Yami?" Kyrri asked cheerfully as she finished her food. He nodded with a frown.

"I'm going to go to the game shop. I need to see Jiichan, I need to make him see some sense. Yugi can't go on without her grandfather, she isn't showing it but I know she is torn up about the situation." He said gloomily. I narrowed my eyes, never really getting the whole story on that one.

"What exactly happened?" Kyrri asked and she watched her twins frown deepen considerably as he remembered that night.

"Well, we went there and opened the door. Jiichan was furious. He didn't understand, he thought that I used my magic to change Yugi into a female for my own selfish reasons. When Yugi tried to explain she said that she was happy like this as if she were always meant to be this way, to be with me. He got so angry he slapped her, immediately he looked remorseful but by then the damage was done. Yugi broke down and I yelled at him as I escorted her out. He yelled that if we left then we could never come back. By the time we got home, here I mean she stopped crying and hasn't spoken of it since. She is acting like it never happened." He admitted and I found myself personally angry at the old man. Yami hadn't screwed Yugi up, I had and she was doing fine, flourishing even. Anyone could look at her and see that she was happy, just how well she blended into this new life. For an old man always going on and on about the bonds of friendship and family I really hadn't thought he would go as far as to hit his own flesh and blood. I leveled my face as the anger reached my eyes and cracked my knuckles.

"Good for you. You tell him that I am the one responsible for Yugi's unfortunate predicament and if he has a problem with it to take it up with me." I sneered at nothing really but my protectiveness over his Hikari made him smile.

"You know, a year ago if someone would have told me that I would be in the here eating breakfast with my sister and future brother in law the almighty Seto Kaiba I probably would have laughed and sent them on a one way trip to the shadow realm. We have all come full circle now, and this is why we Will defeat Zork once and for all. Our bonds are unbreakable." Yami said with a genuine smile full of gratitude at each of us. I wanted to comment on his typical sappy sentiment but as I glanced at my bride to be who smiled a 100-watt smile at her brother while she held his hand I found myself hoping that he was right.

'Please, Ra let him be right.' I prayed as I closed my eyes and thought of the future.

"It will be good for me to get some alone time today anyway. I want to reorganize the nursery." She smiled but it didn't look right, her mouth was too tight and I could see the tale tell signs of her anxiety and I realized this would literally be her first time alone since she moved in when we found out she was pregnant.

"I can stay home if you need me too. I can go to Jiichan on Monday. Yugi will survive one more weekend." Yami said looking just as worried about her as I felt. She paled a little looking aghast.

"No Yami, you go talk to Yugi's grandpa. I'll be fine. Once I get upstairs I'll stay up there so we don't have to worry about me tumbling down the stairs or anything like that." She said and waved her arm out. I chewed the inside of my mouth, this needed to happen today. Mokuba needed this closure and I didn't want to put it off.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I brushed back the one piece of hair that didn't stay in her braid behind her ear. She nodded looking very serious and I decided I would just have to trust everything would be okay.

"I love you." I sighed and she leaned forward to awkwardly hug me in return over her bulging torso.

"Alright Mokuba, let's go. It's a long drive to Tokyo." I said as I stood and straightened my black turtleneck sweater to smooth out the bumps. I gave myself a mental once over. Tight black jeans and a nice pair of dress shoes. I had my locket dangling from my neck as always and was pleased to see Mokuba had taken to wearing his once more.

He was dressed in a pair of faded skinny jeans with a knee torn out and a loose fitting Kingdom Hearts 2 tee shirt. He had his TARDIS converse on and I smirked. He and Kyrri shared a lot of interests including their obsession with all things nerdy. I teased them both relentlessly about how they embodied the spirit of the nerd herd. They usually reminded me I was basically vice president of the nerd heard now. Gag.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going bro or do I have to guess.?" Mokuba asked suspiciously once we were alone in the living room. I watched him twirling the scales in his hands.

"Leave that here. You won't need it today." I said ignoring his question and motioning towards his millennium item. His eyes widened and his gaze followed mine and his hands clasped tighter around the golden handle.

"But Seto…" He shifted uncomfortably and trailed off. I was glad he has become so attached it was important to bond with your item but I also didn't want to have to explain this to them when we got there. I already had enough explaining to do on Mokuba's behalf.

"Fine. I'll just put it in my room but I don't like this." He groaned and stalked off stubbornly.

Mokuba's POV

I gently sat the scales down on the dresser in my room and heard the soft but distinctly high pitched whine my item put off in protest of my abandonment. I sighed, it was like I knew something was going to happen today and I could just feel it.

Besides I'm not stupid. I knew we were going to meet this supposed sister. Turns out our biological father was even more of a piece of shit than I already thought he was. The way he pushed me into Seto when I was a baby and he was just a little boy, to binge and drink his sorrows away. I didn't want to meet some sister who had a great life with at least one of her parents. I didn't even really know what it was like to have parents, Seto was great but it wasn't like having a dad or a mom…

I had been thinking about this a lot lately as Kyrri got more and more pregnant. She was so big I was sure she would explode but she still had three months to go. Though she wouldn't make it to full term a coursing to Seto. The babies would run out of space and she was almost sure to deliver early. She was putting off bed rest as long as she could, but it was looming over her head. Seto was so good with her and so happy about the turn of events. I could see what a great dad he was going to be and it hurt.

Logically I knew it wasn't his fault I was upset. It was stupid for me to let my feelings be hurt. Of course, he was happy, of course, he wanted to be a good father, it was normal for him to be excited. I just wish that I knew a little bit about what that felt like, to have parents.

I shook these thoughts away and grabbed a black misfits hoodie and a pair of sunglasses I shoved in my pocket. I glanced at my bed and froze. I knew that was still stashed underneath my mattress, a bag full of Xanax. Seto hadn't found it and I hadn't had the heart to get rid of it yet, but I also hadn't touched it.

I bit my lip and clenched and unclenched my fist as I deliberated. Quickly, before I could think too much more about it I pulled out the bag and grabbed two bars and shoved them into my front pocket. Just in case, I didn't plan to take them but without the scales, with me, I felt better knowing I had an out if I got too angry or upset.

Seto eyed me as I came back downstairs but he didn't say anything. Truth be told he looked nervous himself. He was quiet and kept running his hand through his hair and dusting off his perfectly clean clothes again and again. His brows were constantly knit together but I assumed he was worried about leaving Kyrri here alone since it didn't seem likely some girl we never met had him at ends.

When we got into the car he tried to start a conversation a few times but I didn't feel like talking. I couldn't explain the twisting knots in my gut were all about but it was keeping me down in spirits. Eventually, he exhaled and his grip tightened on the wheel as he grits his teeth together and stayed quiet.

I pull my sunglasses out and put them on to block out the oppressing glare of the early morning sun. He eyed me and then shook his head returning his attention to the traffic.

When the car finally stopped I narrowed my eyes as I read the large blue letters on the building. Tokyo Hospital. What?

"I thought we were meeting this supposed sister," I said using my fingers in quotations at the word sister. He closed his eyes and placed his head on the steering wheel.

"Mokuba, there's something I need to tell you. Something I found out last night. Something big, that changes everything I thought about our lives." He finally said speaking clearly and slowly only opening his eyes and looking at me after he spoke. I tensed up immediately, I could see it on his face, he was beside himself, and that scared the shit out of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a quiet voice unprepared for his answer.

"Ayla, our sister… she is my twin sister." He stopped gauging my reaction and I felt my eyes widen and my brow shoot under my while bangs in shock. How was that even possible. Was she adopted at birth?

" That doesn't make any sense Seto," I said immediately disregarding the idea.

"Mokuba, mom is alive." He whispered and I saw his usual neutral expression. He looked devastated himself, and I realized he had been upset all morning. Be had just been pretending that he was alright. If he was this upset then he had to be telling me the truth.

I replayed what he said once more in my head. Mom was alive, our mom. My mom… I sucked in a sharp breath and held it. Seto grabbed my arm gently and looked into my eyes but I could not see him. It was like I was looking through him. Every memory I had while growing up had been overshadowed by my guilt. Every birthday I had been depressed. My whole life I had hated myself and hide that behind my cheerful childlike demeanor until recently when I had finally cracked under the pressure of my undeniable guilt. Unwarranted, useless guilt.

I felt the first wave of tears overflow and I covered my mouth with my hand sure I was about to be sick. There was no way he was making this up, Seto would never play such a cruel trick on me.

"Oh Mokuba, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how else to tell you. We are here to meet Ayla, but that's not who is in the hospital. It's mom, she's sick. I didn't know how you would feel about this, I didn't know what to do. But I knew you needed to face this, to see her. Even if you end up hating her for not being there at least you won't hate yourself anymore." He said and pulled me over the center console into a bone-crushing hug. I felt him shaking just slightly and I clung to the fact that no matter what Seto was here. I knew then I was right that something was wrong, but I was wrong to think I needed a crutch. I pulled back slowly, knowing I was about to get into trouble.

"Seto… I'm sorry. Here take these. I don't want them." I said pulling out the Xanax and shoving them in his hands before I could chicken out. His eyes widened and he gaped at me.

"Mokuba…" He began and I cut him off.

" I'm sorry. You didn't find these, they were under my bed. I haven't taken any I swear to God Seto. I haven't even touched them until today but when I was leaving my scales upstairs I panicked. I thought I needed something just in case. But all I need is you, big brother." I said and hid my face from him. I could see the disappointment in his azure eyes.

He startled me by lifting my chin to look at him. He didn't look angry, he looked glad. He didn't say anything but the message was clear, he believed me. He had faith in me. I nodded to myself.

"Okay, let's go inside. I don't, I don't know if I can handle staying long. I don't know how I'll feel but you're right I have to face this.

"I'm so proud of you Moki." He said with a small half crescent smile he reserved just for me and I didn't even complain about him calling me such a baby name.

We got out of the car and he tossed the blue bars on the ground and stomped them into the parking lot with his designer shoes. I followed him inside the building swallowing all of my fear but I found myself grasping onto the sleeve of his shirt like I used to when I was younger.

"This is it Mokuba, this is your last chance to back out. We can come back later." He said softly as we paused in front of her door. I glanced at the thick wood of the door afraid.

"No, we drove all this way. I need to see her. I need to know." I said with as much assurance as I could muster and he set his jaw as he knocked. I heard a raspy 'Come in.' and Seto opened the door slowly.

I found myself suddenly very interested in the tiles on the floor as I followed his five steps into the small room. I looked around at my surrounding first since they were safer to observe. A typical hospital room, all kinds of equipment I didn't understand at all and the walls were a pale eggshell white. There was one estranged person in the room, besides the woman in he bed I refused to look at.

"Oh my gosh." A girl exclaimed and I stared at her then. My God, she looked just like Seto, he too was surprised as he stared at her. His whole face had gone slack in shock but he didn't say a word.

The girl, Ayla I guess took a step forward and I made note of their similarities. Same hair color and texture though hers went down to her mid shoulders in a wild array of wavy curls same height though she was thin. Her eyes were a mirror of Seto's deep cerulean and I got a good look at who he would be if his spell had backfired and turned himself into a girl.

"I should apologize, for how I spoke to you on the phone." Seto finally said sounding every bit as awkward as I knew he felt. Her eyes watered and she shook her head.

"Mom told me how you came last night. It's okay, I should have thought about calling you out of the blue. I didn't even mention mom on the phone because I was worried it would make you angry. I guess I pissed you off anyways." She laughed. He repeated his apology then he turned to me and took a big breath.

"Mom, Ayla, this is Mokuba." He said stepping out of the way so they could see me. I knew then I had to face her and I turned to my mother. My mouth went dry and my hands started to sweat. I fought off the room spinning.

"…Mom…" I finally whispered but before she could answer tears started to fall again and I felt the waves of my constant sadness crush on top of me and I couldn't breathe. Seto gripped my hand in a silent show of support. But he didn't have words, what do you even say in this situation. How was I suppose to feel?

"Mokuba, my baby. Oh, how I have missed you. You're so grown up, look at you. Oh… no, I promised myself I wouldn't…" She gasped out as she began to cry too.

Feeling guilty for making tears come from her storm cloud eyes so much like my own I took a step forward and saw how thin she was. How sick she was, whatever anger was swirling inside me quelled as I stepped to her side letting go of Seto's hand. I touched her arm softly unsure what else to do and before I knew it she had pulled against her chest. I inhaled deeply taking note of her scent under the hospital smell. and let my tears of frustration and guilt wash over me until it faded into a dull ache.

Kyrri's POV

I waved to Yami as he left. It took me an hour and a half to get him to finally leave and as soon as he was off the estate I waddled as quickly as my whale-sized body would allow to the closet where I kept my purse. I would have to make this quick lest I get caught.

I quietly snuck out of the house and around to the garage where the many cars were. Parked there was the car Seto had insisted he buy me even though I never used it except when he was teaching me to drive so I could get my license. Though I had to admit it was smooth as fuck and it did look like 'me'.

Feeling guilty already for my secrecy I quickly started the car and pulled out of the garage before I could change my mind.

The drive across town was too slow and my nerves were going haywire. Maybe I should have talked to Seto about this and asked him to bring me or even asked Bakura to break in for me.

Finally, I stopped in front of my old house, actually in front of Jou's house and killed the car. I waited patiently for any sign of life.

My dad's car was gone and after sitting and chewing my nails for ten minutes I finally pulled myself out of the red Firebird.

I quickly waddled my way into my old yard and pulled my old key out of my wallet unlocking the door. The house was even more disgusting than I had anticipated and I swallowed a gag at the putrid smell of alcohol and mildew.

I looked around at the trash and beer cans that littered the floor and sighed sadly. I could remember way back when I was so little. Before mom committed suicide when things had been good. When she took her meds she was somewhat happy and dad had been my hero. But her death and her reason for leaving us had broken him. As much as I hated him, as far as I had come to realize he was in the wrong I couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

I forced myself to focus as I unlocked my door, that he surprisingly hadn't kicked in to ransack my room and took a deep breath. Nothing had changed, he hadn't touched a thing though I couldn't be sure why.

I walked to my closet and bent down to dig deep in the back where I had a box. Inside it was a variety of things I had decided I wanted to carry with me before I closed the doors of my old life and began my new one. Pieces of my past that made me who I was and defined me. Things I didn't feel like I could walk away from so easily.

I sat the box on my bed, luckily it wasn't so full that I couldn't lift it but I didn't want to have to carry it far. I walked around the room grabbing a few items scattered about. My art books and supplies and my only picture album.

I took a deep breath and opened the box, setting aside the thick envelope that held the police file for both my mother's rape and her death, and my birth certificate. Underneath that was a bunny rattle and a few other childhood trinkets. Even a very pink and flowery little onesie.

Underneath everything else was a thick quilt that was golden and ruby colored. My mom said that making while she was pregnant helped her fuel her feelings in a constructive way. Though that thought never comforted me I had loved it. It was the only thing she ever made for me.

Looking at it now I wondered why she chose the colors she did. Had they symbolized her feelings in any way? Shaking my head I packed everything away including my art stuff and put the lid back on the box and hoisted it up into my arms.

"What the fuck?" I froze as I gently dropped the box back on the bed terrified and I knew that I was in danger. My father took a step forward and I whirled around covering my swollen abdomen with both arms and curling up a bit protectively. For whatever reason, I glared at him hatefully, unusual behavior for me in such a terrifying situation.

" You're… sweet lord. You naughty little bitch." His first response was an unadulterated shock, for a second he looks more human than he had in years but quickly it was replaced by a petrifying and sinister grin. I made sure to stay perfectly still, coiled in case the opportunity presented itself for me to run. I wasn't sure how fast I was actually capable of moving but there was no way in hell I was letting him touch me or my unborn children. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins and my bracelet was warm as it hummed out in response to my fear.

"You shouldn't have come back. I'll never let you leave again." He said and quicker than I had time to calculate he had whipped out a pocket knife with a startling click. I felt my skin change color as fear crippled me. I slowly slid one hand into my back pocket and held down the first number my fingers came to know that most of them were set up to speed dial to all my closest friends and future family. It didn't matter who I called any of them would come.

By this time he was right in front of me with the tip of his nasty knife pressed ever so slightly against the skin of my neck. I shivered and wrapped my other arm back around my children as I stared him down.

"I have to give you credit Kyrri, you certainly grew a backbone. About damn time." He sneered as he back slapped me. I let my body twist with the force making sure to move my stomach with my head. Still, my vision went white and I sucked in a breath.

" Let me go damn it. For once in your miserable life let me go, get out of this fucking hell hole you created and live my life." I yelled unable to contain the bubble of pure rage that I felt as my sight returned and I glared up at his lanky aging form. For the first time in my life, I wasn't afraid of him, of what he could do to be sure but not of him. I straightened my shoulders and kept my hands on my stomach.

His eyes twitched and he balled his fist up, the same hand he slapped me with and punched me in the same spot. I landed on my bed and I heard my phone hit the floor as I slid down onto the floor next to the phone.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU CREATED THIS. SHE LOVED ME, THEN YOU CAME ALONG AND SHE HATED HERSELF AND BECAME A WEAK BITCH. SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO LIVE." He screamed as he landed a kick on my back and spat on my shoulder. I curled up tighter determined to protect my children.

I was so fucking stupid. Why did I come here, why did I think I needed to keep this from Seto or Yami. Why didn't I bring someone with me, now I was going to die or worse we were all going to die. I chocked back a sob as pain swelled through my rib cage.

"Dad please," I begged to decide perhaps that a different tactic was necessary. While before I would just silently take his abuse now I knew I had to stop him, if pleading didn't work I had to keep him away from me for at least long enough for someone to come. I glanced at my phone to see if I could see who I called but it was face down. My bracelet glowed and I forced myself to hold back the power, even if I wanted to I couldn't fight him like this, and I couldn't heal myself.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Quite the opposite. I've been lonely with you gone, you've been a bad girl running away from this and you come home pregnant. What nine months, you know what that means." He grinned with an evil glint in his eyes and my eyes widened. No, he couldn't think that.

I began to openly sob at his accusation. Around nine months ago, just after we moved here on the worst night of my life. The night before I fell off the roof. My mind raced with memories of that night flooded me.

I couldn't breathe as he knelt down and touched the side of my face with his clammy rough hand.

"Your mother never would give me a child but now you have. I'll never let you leave me again like she did. You belong to me." He purred and slid his hand down the small of my back and I dry heaved vile acid onto the floor.

"No dad, no." I half pleaded half choaked as he heaved me up by one elbow. I yelled out in pain as a rib I now knew was broken pierced me deep inside and it became even harder to breathe. He threw me on the bed and I heard the box topple onto the floor. As he looked down and saw the contents he paused. This was my only chance.

I lunged up ignoring the pain in my back, side, and now creeping into my stomach. I prayed everything was okay as my three little angels were stiller than they had been in months.

I grabbed the knife from him and pointed it at him desperately. He glared and took a step.

"You don't have the balls. Besides, why would you kill the father of your child?" he snarled in his delirious fantasy.

"These. Are. Not. Your. Children." I snarled viciously as I forced myself forward, pure rage pulsated through me is waves, Because this man ruined my life. He was a monster no better than Zork himself. Everything happened in slow motion due to the adrenaline. But it wasn't enough, I didn't even know he could move so fast as he twisted the blade around.

I continued into my forward momentum and closed my eyes. I knew it was too late now.

Jou's POV.

"Jounouchi, pay attention or I will give you detention again." I turned my head up to see Mr. Kashi glare down at me and I muttered my apology.

I felt off, something felt wrong. Like a tingle in the air making my hairs stand on end. I tried to push these thoughts back and focus on my government lesson but I couldn't keep my mind from racing. Was that shadow magic or my imagination. I wondered if Bakura or Yugi felt it too but since I didn't share government with either of them I had no idea.

Just then my phone started vibrating and I pulled it out enough to look at the caller ID under the table. It was Kyrri, she knew I had school and she wouldn't call if it wasn't important. I thought back to how heavily pregnant she had looked the other day when I last saw her. Remembering that both Kaiba's were out of town as Yugi had informed us this morning and I made up my mind as I answered the phone turning to hide it as best I could.

" Let me go damn it. For once in your miserable life let me go, get out of this fucking hell hole you created and live my life." I heard Kyrri's voice sounding like she was begging. I stood up then pulling the pine away long enough to look at my teacher with clear panic in Mt eyes.

" Please, my friend she is going into labor I think. This is an emergency " I said and began to walk out. He didn't argue though and I started to run down the halls and out of the school pulling the phone back to my ear to listen.

"…YOU CREATED THIS. SHE LOVED ME, THEN YOU CAME ALONG AND SHE HATED HERSELF AND BECAME A WEAK BITCH. SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO LIVE." I recognized that this had to be her father. Quickly changing direction I began to run as fast as I could back to her old home next door to mine and prayed I was right and she was there and not the mansion.

Kyrri began sobbing then after I heard a loud smack and I mentally flinched. I had to run faster.

"Dad please." She begged again between her broken sobs.

I heard a dark chuckle much closet to the phone now.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Quite the opposite. I've been lonely with you gone, you've been a bad girl running away from this and then you come home pregnant. What nine months, you know what that means." Her father said in a quieter tone, very close now. He didn't end his sentence as a question, it was a blunt statement and I knew enough about her past to gasp as I reached the corner that our houses were on. Unfortunately, they were at the opposite end of the block but I could see her shiny red car in front of my house and I knew I had been right to run this way.

I turned the phone off then shoving it into my pocket and forced my aching legs to push faster.

Her piercing scream shattered through the air with a deathly echo just as I reached the open front door. I wasted no time pressing forward into the back of the house. Her room was easy to find as I followed the heart-wrenching sound of her wails.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw, no amount of time will wipe the image from my mind. Her father kneeled on the ground in front of his daughter laughing like a maniac, her blood covered a large portion of the floor and ran up his pale sore covered arms as he stared frozen at her.

She was gasping for breath desperately flopping around almost like a fish and she attempted to hold her stomach while she screamed and rolled around in pain. A large handled black pocket knife was lodged between her hands, buried deep in her stomach.

White hot rage boiled through me as I charged across the short space and grabbed this monster up by his throat. He fought hard as I chocked him but he ended up making it out of my grasp.

I got lucky as he took a lunge forward, the blood on the floor caused him to slip just enough to throw him off and I pulled back my whole body and swung like an in coiling snake with all the force I had. Upon impact, there was a bright silver light that was warm and blinding. As soon as my fist connected with his jaw and I heard the defending cracked as his jaw broke and felt the familiar shift of magic, except it didn't feel like shadow magic at all. He crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Wasting no time I dropped to my knees at her side. I didn't know what to do, she was loosing so much blood, so fast. She wasn't moving anymore, her eyes closed and that terrified me. I pulled my phone out and dialed 911, sobbing my way through explaining her injury and her pregnant state. They stayed on the line with me until I shouted that I heard the sirens. I held her face, she was so pale and her lips here turning blue. Kaiba would kill me if she died on my watch.

Kaiba.

Oh god, Yami too.

Deciding quickly who to call first I realized it would take longer for Kaiba to get here so I called him first. Just as the EMTs came rushing in. I was edged to the corner of the room. They paid me little mind, she was in critical condition, no need to worry about questioning me now.

"Hello?" Kaiba answered sounding annoyed. Normally this would have immediately set me off but I barely even noticed.

"Oh, Seto… I'm so sorry." I cried, unable to contain myself. Even though I had tightly closed my eyes I could still see her blood everywhere.

"What's wrong? Where is Kyrri?" he immediately demanded. Of course, I wouldn't call him for no reason he knew that. I tried to calm my racing heart and breathing but this was nearly impossible as I stared down at a splotch of blood splattered across her ashen face. She looked dead, I swallowed down a wave of nausea. I had to be strong.

"I got a call in class and took it. It was Kyrri, she was with her dad and must have called me without him knowing. Seto, oh God…" I jumped back as the parametric began lifting her gently onto a stretcher. She was totally limp but her stomach was rolling around under the surface,

"What? Damn it what's wrong with her, dog?" he yelled and I turned unable to look anymore.

"I think she's dying," I whispered. I heard his intake of breath and the squeal of tires. He must be driving.

"Don't fucking joke with me Jonoichi." He begged not even sounding angry in the least. He sounded desperate. I could hear Mokuba in the background asking what was going on.

"There is so much blood Kaiba. The babies, oh God the babies." I cried again completely unable to keep a level head.

"What hospital?" he pleaded his voice thick with emotion.

"Domino memorial medical center," I said meeting the eyes of one of the paramedics who simply nodded.

"I'm twenty minutes out of town." He said and I thank whatever God was watching.

"And Katsuya. Please stay with her." He asked softly, using my first name for the first time ever.

"Of course," I said and hung up.

Yami was next but he would have to wait until we got to the hospital as they ushered me outside with her and into the ambulance. I saw cop cars and in one of them was her unconscious father, I hadn't even noticed the police I had been so focused on Kyrri and trying to coherently explain to Kaiba what happened.

As I glared at him through the window I could see the black energy as it began to envelop him, I saw as his soul came apart from his limp body and could hear his ghostly scream as his spirit was devoured by the darkness. I realized with a start that somehow, I had sent him to the shadow realm. My finger grew warm and I looked down shocked to see a golden and intricately woven band on my right-hand middle finger with the eye of Ra in a simple yet elegant shape on the front. Was this an item? Where had it come from?

Shaking this thought off I stepped into the ambulance and watched as they continued to pump a balloon shaped object into her mouth to keep her breathing. She wasn't as blue around the mouth but she was still bleeding and they hadn't removed the knife yet.

The ride went by in what felt like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. They began ushering her out and into the emergency doors and told me to wait in the waiting room.

I took several deep breaths as I dialed Yami's number. He answered after the second ring.

"Jou what's wrong I felt that surge of energy!" He said sounding panicked.

I explained everything to him, calmer now than I had been on the phone with Kaiba. He gasped and said he was on the way. He said he would call Yugi and she would get Bakura. I hung up without saying bye.

I began pacing a looked down at my hands covered in blood and felt my stomach flip. I found a trash can in a corner and began to upheave all of my lunch as new years prized my eyes.

"Jou!" I heard Kaiba shout as he ran to a stop behind me. I wiped my mouth and turned. He took in my appearance covered in blood, on my hands and knees. He turned green as he grabbed my shoulders tightly with a wild look in his eyes.

"Where is she? What happened?" he demanded sounding one second from a complete breakdown. I had never seen him like this before. Mokuba was behind him looking scared but he stayed quiet.

"When she called me she was with her father. Hearing her plead with him I knew she was in trouble so I bolted it from school back to her old house. It's next door to mine when I got there…" I started and chocked up. He shook me gently to urge me to continue.

" She was on the floor screaming. The knife… he stabbed her Seto. Right in the middle of her stomach." I finally confessed and I watched as he dropped his arms and his face went so cold I shivered. I had never seen this complete look of desolation on anyone, even the prince of ice himself.

One by one tear pooled over the surface and trailed down his cheeks but he paid little mind as he grabbed two wads of his chestnut hair and bent his head down as his whole body quivered.

Without thinking I bent down and wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a way I hoped was comforting. To my surprise, he clung to me with a desertion as genuinely painful sobs echoed out of the CEO.

I had never hugged Kaiba before, never even given him a high five but here I found myself the only one who could comfort him as I watched Mokuba begin to cry as well as he fell into a waiting room chair.

A few minutes later Yami ran inside causing Kaiba to drop his arms and step away. Yugi and Bakura came a few minutes later both looking worried. Yami filled them in on what I had told him as I had hit my limit and curled into a chair pulling my knees to my chest. Kaiba sat down next to me looking every bit of the five thousand years his spirit actually was.

It was then two police officers walked towards our group and asked me to step aside and explain what happened. I told them about the phone call, about how I ran the whole way home and exactly how I found her covered in blood on the floor. They had questions about how I had managed to knock Kyrri's father out and I explained to them that I had to protect her. The first officer gave me his card, said we would be in touch soon and left with the other officer so I turned back to my group of mourning friends.

I noticed that neither Kaiba nor Mokuba had their items with them. Neither did Yami, but Bakura who always carried his I'm sure had the ring. I thought about sharing this new item with them but now wasn't time.

"Excuses me. Is there a Mr. Kaiba?" a nurse said as she walked up to our group. Seto stood quickly acknowledging her.

" I need you to come with me, sir." She said and for some reason, he looked back at me with a silent question. Did he want me to go? I looked at Yami who was hysterical as Yugi tried to comfort him and Bakura was so angry he was shaking while Mokuba was still having an anxiety attack himself. I realized I was the only one here besides Kaiba keeping a remotely level head. He nodded at me and I began to follow him.

"Are you a family member?" the nurse asked after a moment and I nodded mutely. It was Kaiba who said that I was his cousin. She nodded at that and I was too far beyond being able to be surprised by his statement.

The nurse led us into a room I recognized as a consultation room. There was one of those white light screens where a doctor would place an x-ray picture.

"Mr. Kaiba your fiancée is in very critical condition if we don't operate she will die." The nurse said bluntly and Kaiba gasped.

"What about the children?" he managed to whisper and she frowned deeply as she pulled a black looking picture off of her clipboard. She placed it on the screen and looked back at him.

"I'm so sorry." She said before she flipped the light on. I felt the room whirl sideways as I stared. Kaiba dropped to his knees without words as he stared up at the x-ray of Kyrri's stomach. Two babies seemed untouched, while the third… I chocked back vomit I didn't know was left after my first round of puking.

The third baby, frozen in what looked like a painful position… right in the center of the tiny chest was the knife that apparently they still hadn't removed.

"the over two?" He cried out with his hands planted on the tile floor. The nurse cleared her throat, obviously affected by the news she was having to give.

"Both alive but fading with Miss Rutherford. If we don't act fast they will all die." She said as she began shoving paperwork under his nose.

"Save them please." He begged as he signed ever line and initialed every dot. She nodded and then ran off.

"Katsuya." He whispered after a long time. I crouched down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. To my surprise, he actually turned and pulled me to where he could lean his head against my shoulder.

Seto's POV

After I finally gained the strength to stand Jounouchi had led me back to the waiting room where the others had all calmed considerably. Yami didn't even look mad that I hadn't taken him, he must have understood.

"How is she?" he asked touching my arm. I looked into his hopeful eyes and felt a new wave of tears as they pushed to the surface and I hid my face from my group of friends.

It was Jou who explained the scene I hoped I could forget, explained how one of my daughters was dead and how they might all die too. This was too much for me, if I lost Kyrri I would go mad, scratch that I was already full of heartbreak and anger. I couldn't lose any more than I already had.

"They're going to be so little, barely old enough to breathe with assistance." Bakura suddenly piped up sounding hopeless as he buried his face in his palms.

"Don't say that. They will live. They will all live." I barked and he nodded. I watched as he sat down and clasped his hands together as if he was praying. At some point, his Hikari had shown up and sat silently beside him. Ryou was the only one with dry eyes.

My daughter.

I didn't even know what she looked like, I would never know her, watch her grow. We hadn't even decided on names thinking we had at least another month before Kyrri would be forced to have a c section.

"I can't do this." I suddenly chocked out and tried to escape to where I don't know but I needed to get away from the pain that was suffocating me. Jou grabbed my arm and held it firm. He gave me a determined look and I knew he would fight me to keep me here. After a moment I surrendered, he was right. I couldn't run from this.

What if she dies?

What if I lose my heart and soul, what if the children grow up with no mother just like Mokuba had, what if one day they blamed themselves for her death and she really wouldn't be there in the end? Or worse what if I lost all three? Could I live in a world without them?

"Mr. Kaiba." A different doctor spoke and I looked up to see him dressed in scrubs and there was still the staining of blood splatters on his shirt front.

"Doctor, please." I gasped unable to finish the sentence.

"Miss Rutherford is being stabilized now, we're having to give her a blood transfusion, is there anyone related by blood here?" he asked and Yami stood up. The doctor explained that they needed him to come give blood. And he agreed.

"What about my children?" I asked afraid of the answer. He smiled then and a flutter of hope rushed through me.

"They made it through it was a miracle. I've never seen anything like it in all my year's son, but they are very premature and it is going to be touch and go for a while to come. I could expect them to be in the NICU for at least another two months if not three so they have a chance to gain weight and learn to breathe on their own." I wasn't sure what he meant at first but He ended in a cautioning tone and I grasped his shoulders looking him directly in the eye.

"From the bottom of my heart thank you, sir," I said very seriously. He chuckled.

"No need for that. It's my job. You can all follow me I'll take you to the NICU. Before I get you hooked up to get that blood." He said pointing to Yami.

We followed him into the elevator and up to the sixth floor around several turns I say a large rounded window with a bright room full of little incubator beds inside.

I touched the glass softly as I searched the room until my eyes landed on two incubators with little cards on the front that said 'Baby Kaiba' on them, one pink and one blue.

The doctor waved a nurse to the door and she motioned me to follow her into a small room before the NICU so that I could wash up and make sure it was safe for me to be around the fragile immune systems of the babies kept here.

She led me to the center of the room and I stopped in front of the little plastic domed beds. The first bed held my only daughter and I forced myself not to be sad in this moment. The nurse told me I could reach in through a little door and touch them gently but I could not hold them.

I reached in and softly caressed her tiny little face. Her little pink hat fell off and I noticed the slight brown fuzz on her head. Pulling my phone out I snapped a picture sure to turn the flash off.

After a moment I turned to the other cot to my son. Pride swelled in my chest. The nurse watching me encouraged that I take a look at his head so I lifted the little blue cap and actually found myself chuckling softly. Though very short and thin hair was the exact replica of his uncles. Little black and reddish spikes with a small perfect curl of blond in the front. I took a picture of him too. And glanced up through the large windows to my family standing outside. I never knew I could feel a love like this, for as much as I loved my beautiful wife to be it was nothing like this. Nothing could Compare.

I stepped back then and allowed the nurse to close the little round doors.

"What about my other daughter. I would like to honor her memory, hold a funeral perhaps." I said quietly. The nurse gave me a thousand watt smile and pointed to a third incubator, one I hadn't noticed farther in the back of the room and more intricate looking than the first two. Tears welled up in my eyes and I stared down into the cot to see my second daughter who should have been gone. She was smaller than the other two and appeared to be hooked up to more equipment than her siblings.

Her hair was as black as Kyrri's and she didn't have a little hat like the others. I could clearly see the distinct pink line on her bare chest where I know the knife had been. I looked up at he nurse confused but she had no answers for me.

"Greater miracles have happened. No one knows how or why, the doctor said the room grew brighter for a second and when he removed her last that she was still breathing, that the knife must not have impacted her as we originally thought. The birthmark is a complete coincidence." She explained but I knew better. This was a scar, she had been healed but with Kyrri still passed out of it I didn't know who could have done such a thing and I remembered the story Isis told of Yami and Kyrri's birth.

I pulled my phone out once more and took the third picture before I straightened up and wiped my eyes thanking Ra and every other God above for my children and praying that everyone would be okay.

"Daddy will be back. I promise. I just have to check on Mommy. I love you." I spoke softly to my three children even if they couldn't hear me in their little plastic beds.

Making my way back into the hall I was assaulted by my group of friends with a slew of questions. I quietly explained everything including the mysterious healing of my daughter. Yami wondered if the Gods had heard our prayers and blessed us but I didn't know. I pulled my phone out showing them first my smallest child, my little miracle baby. Everyone smiled as the phone was passed around and they whispered about the scar on her bare chest. Then I showed them her sister and how she looked like me. Finally, I showed them, my son, with his wild hair and Jou and Bakura, laughed out loud as Yami smiled a giant proud uncle smile.

He was ushered off then to go donate blood for Kyrri and I found myself worried again as I knew I would be until I saw her again.

AN) Holy crap guys! This took so much for me to write. I literally cried and even though I had full intentions for Kyrri and Kaiba to lose one of the children I found myself unable to. I hope my way of saving her wasn't too far-fetched given the story I've written. Please forgive me for my long long wait for this update. I'm so sorry.


	23. Chapter 23

AN) I Own nothing!

Please enjoy. Graphic scenes of rape and sexual abuse.

Chapter 23

Jou's POV

I woke up stiff and stretched my arms out above my head groaning as I heard my joints pop in protest. I looked around momentarily confused about my surroundings until I realized I was still at the hospital in Kyrri's room. Kaiba was here somewhere I was sure and I assumed that he must be with the triplets in the NICU, he had spent plenty of time at her side last night but he seemed to have a hard time staying away from his new children and who could blame him. As small as they were, they were already adorable. And it was a miracle they were all okay.

I recalled Kaiba explaining to us last night when we were gathered around Kyrri's bed while she slept that he was sure that shadow magic was at play here but he didn't know how or who had healed his youngest daughter.

The doctors were just as baffled and said that they must have made a mistake when doing the X-ray since when she was born she was fine, well at least in the sense that she was alive. They told Kaiba her scar had been a birthmark but we all knew better.

Yami was asleep on the other side of the room in a chair, his hair was tousled making it more wild looking. He had his arm curled up under his head as he leaned against the edge of her bed and was drooling just a little.

He had convinced Yugi to go home around one am and Bakura had taken Ryou home around an hour later when he fell asleep promising to be back sometime today.

Some, the Pharaoh and Kaiba were the only ones who stayed overnight. I'm sure that Kaiba was curious about my determination not to leave.

Just then I heard a knock and looked up at the open door to see two police officers standing there. One was tall and blonde with short cut hair and kind of looked like he was constipated with his face scrunched up. The other was younger looking and had black hair, you're typical Asian, there wasn't anything very distinguishing about him.

"Mr. Jounoichi we need you to come it us to the station. We have a few questions." The tall cop said, his voice was gravelly and he sounded tired as if he had been awake all night and I wondered if he had been one of the officers from last night.

I stood up and walked into the hall casting Kyrri one last look and seeing she, of course, hadn't moved and Yami was still passed out.

" Could we talk here? I'm really worried about my friend and I don't like the idea of leaving." I asked earning me a glare from Mar tall cop.

"That's not how this work son." He grunted making me confused and fear bubbled in my chest.

"Mr. Jounoichi, Mr. Rutherford passed last night due to a substantial head injury he received from you. With Miss Rutherford still unconscious, you can't be ruled out as a suspect in his murder and her assault." He explained and I paled. I knew he hadn't died due to a head injury, it was because of me.

I Don't know where the Item had come from or why but I knew that I had banished his soul to the shadow realm. I had been around shadow magic for too long to recognize what I had done.

"But I only acted in defense for Kyrri's sake. He attacked her not me, when I ran in she was already on the floor, she looked like she was dying. Of course, I knocked her dad out but I didn't mean too…" I scrambled through my order and I barked into the wall in the hallway outside of her door. The shorter cop had started writing down in a little memo book.

"Please officer, speak to Kaiba or her Brother Yami. Any of our friends can attest to her abuse." I pleaded in my panic. They exchanged looks again. A hand landed on my shoulder and I glanced back to see a stoic-faced Kaiba glaring at the police officers as he would anyone else and I sighed.

"Is there a problem Sir?" he demanded in a hard voice directing his attention to the taller of the two and I noticed for the first time the sheriff's badge.

"Mr. Jounoichi is our prime suspect in the murder of Mr. Rutherford and the assault of your fiancée Mr. Kaiba, we have to take him in for further questioning." He said looking awkwardly up at Kaiba since he was a good two inches taller.

"That is preposterous! Katsuya is as close as a family friend as it gets. He saved my children and their mother. He called me as soon as he got off the phone with 911 would a guilty man have been so shaken by the scene he witnessed? That bastard deserved whatever death he faced for what he did to my wife." He growled his eyes narrowed into hardened slits and he pulled me ever so slightly closer to him with the hand still tightly gripping my shoulder. His declaration surprised me As I looked at him and the police officers.

" Were you aware of Kyrri's history of abuse with her father Mr. Kaiba?" he sighed while the other officer began writing down his responses asked.

"Yes, that is the primary reason I moved her in before she would have graduated high school. This was before she ended up having to drop out due to the medical strain of her pregnancy. Our original plan to be married after graduation and have her moved in then got a little derailed when we found out she was pregnant. She always assured me that her home life wasn't as bad as it seemed but now I believe she was trying to protect him, for whatever reason is beyond me." He said pinching his nose, though I recognized some of what he said as shallow aversions of the truth I could tell that he genuinely had no idea that her problems with her dad were this bad. None of us had.

"Mr. Jounoichi mentioned that she had a brother but her records don't say anything about siblings?" they questioned with clear Confusion. I blanched slightly, of course, there was no proof of their paternity seeing how Yami was previously a spirit.

"They are only half-siblings, they have the same father. Mr. Rutherford wasn't her biological father." He explained swiftly and I repressed my sigh.

"Then why didn't her biological father have custody of her. Why doesn't he live it him?" he demanded, squinting to narrow his eyes.

"Their biological father isn't a part of their lives. They have never even met him." Kaiba announced as he crossed his arms and stared down at the two police officers down his nose. He looked every bit as intimidating as I knew he could be.

"Why not?" The sheriff continued and I knew that Kaiba wasn't long from snapping. He had grown a lot more docile but he was still the most hot-tempered guy I knew.

"Kyrri's late mother conceived her at a party when she was very young so she never got to meet her father and he left Yami's mother when Yami has jutted a baby." His lie was smooth and I wondered if he had come up it's it on the spot.

"Okay well, this investigation isn't over yet. Have Miss Rutherford give me a call so we can speak to her when she wakes up. For now, I suggest you get your self a lawyer." The sheriff said giving me a pointed look and I relaxed as they handed Kaiba a card and left.

"Thank you so much. I didn't know what to say to make them believe me. They think I did this…" I said my voice shaking slightly at the thought. He frowned.

" Don't worry we all know the truth, they just want one to convict. I'll speak to my lawyer after the lunch hour is over with and I'll get this all straightened out. Until then stay with me at the mansion." He said and cleared his throat.

"What, why?" I asked as he started walking back to her door with me following him.

" It's just… you live so nearby to… you shouldn't have to… thank you." He said stumbling over his words in a very un-Kaiba like manner. I realized the stem of his generosity and was floored. He was worried about me. Kaiba was actually worried about me being all alone right next door to the crime scene. I smiled for the first time since we had visited the NICU last night.

"No problem money bags. I would do it again. Does this mean we're friends now?" I asked with a chuckle and he nodded before he opened the door.

"Just don't infest my house with fleas." He grunted out and I knew our teasing relationship probably wouldn't change too much but that was okay.

Yami was awake now watching his sister quietly while he held her hand. She was still unconscious and her skin was still far too pale. Yami looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Seto." He said and Kaiba nodded once more before he leaned down to softly kiss her four head.

"When do you think she will wake up?" I asked coming up behind them. No one answered me but it was only because none of us really knew.

"How are the babies?" Yami spoke up sometime later as he looked up to Kaiba who gave his first smile of the day.

"Well, The doctor says that they will need to stay hooked up to the breathing machines for a while before they can breathe on their own. I named them this morning…" He said sounding tired as he looked down at his sleeping fiancée and I wondered if he had slept at all throughout the night. Knowing him he probably stayed up all night watching over his family.

"Tell me." A weak voice croaked out and we all collectively gasped and looked down to see Kyrri struggling to keep her eyes open as she reached a hand up to Kaiba. He quickly lowered himself down to her side and took her offered hand with a thousand years of worry etched into his brow.

"Baby, oh god." He cried out and buried his head against her chest. Only one sob broke through but his shoulders were trembling ever so slightly.

"It's okay." She said with no conviction and he pulled back like lightning.

"It is most certainly not okay! You almost died. You all almost died. What would I have done without you? If it weren't for Jou I would have lost everything." He barked trying to control the anger on his face. She blanched and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and he sighed but took her hand back on his own.

"Don't be sorry just realize that you can't keep stuff from me anymore. I'm not asking you to bare all your flaws and relive your whole past but you have to trust me more than this… what were you even doing Kyrri?" he asked giving her a critical glance. She looked away from him for the first time, stopping to smile at her brother and give me a thankful look before she turned back to Seto.

"I wanted to get my baby blanket. It was the only thing my mom made for me, I had thought that it could cut it down into three and red stitch it back up for the babies. I feel so stupid, I thought that if any of you knew what he had done to me in the past you would be disgusted, that you would hate me. Now I just feel like an idiot. I should have told you, I should have asked Yami to come with me." She looked away as much as she could hook up to all the IVs and heart monitors.

"How could you possibly think that anyone could hate you let alone me?" he said softly and used his free hand to gently turn her face back to look at him. She was crying.

"There's no reason to lie about it now Seto… he's been beating me since I was six. Sometimes it was worse than others, sometimes he was more physical…" She admitted sounding like she was about to break into hysterics. He tensed and I think everyone was holding their breath.

"Nonconsensual…" He gasped referring to what she had said when he found out she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry, for the love of Ra if I could have been there if I could have stopped it I swear I would." He spoke quietly sounding defeated. I myself felt my stomach lurch again and I knew it would be some time before I could recover from all of this and it wasn't even my life. Kaiba and Kyrri were the ones in the middle of it.

"I know. It's okay, I'm sorry." She said again and her hands drifted to her stomach and she felt around the flatness with a sad look. Seto having noticed this smiled down at her tenderly.

"You were saying something about names were you not?" Yami interjected then looking for the first time since his sister opened her eyes back to Kaiba.

"This is our son, Aiden Koichi Ata Kaiba, he was born at 2:16 pm. Twelve ounces and fifteen and a half inches. Other than being on the ventilator he seems as healthy as can be expected they actually are talking about taking him off of it, he is strong. He gets his looks from his uncle." Seto gushed as he held out his phone and I noticed he was showing her totally different photos than the ones he took last night. I peeked over his shoulder to see that Aiden had bright blue eyes just like Kaiba. Kyrri smiled and wiped a tear that hadn't fallen yet as she touched the screen. He shifted through three more pictures of their son.

"Aiden means little fire, Koichi meaning masculine and Ata means first born. They all have two middle names one to represent the Japanese heritage and one to represent their Egyptian descent and the first names are all English of course." He explained to her as he flicked through his gallery to find a certain picture.

" This is Adalyn Midori Astennu Kaiba. She was Born at 2:18 pm and was 9.4 ounces and was fourteen inches. She has a couple of health problems but nothing that isn't expected of a preemie. They are talking about giving her a PDA Ligation, that's a minor heart surgery to correct a valve that didn't have time to form like it should. Nothing is decided though." He explained as she immediately grew worried. This didn't seem to calm her, however.

"What does her name mean?" she asked softly, her voice was still very hoarse as if she needed a drink.

"Adalyn means noble, Midori means green and Astennu means goddess of the moon." He explained and showed her a picture of their oldest daughter. Her soft brown curls and surprisingly green tinted eyes made her look beautiful.

"Why are her eyes green?" she asked then looking at the picture closely. Kaiba shrugged.

"I'm not sure love, I have a few distant relatives with green eyes but the color took me by surprise so I honored it in her name." He said and she nodded. Kaiba hesitated before he flicked to the next photo and I learned even closer now almost touching his shoulder as I peeked over to see.

"This is our miracle baby, her name is Annaliese Noriko Anippe Kaiba. Meaning beautiful, child order and daughter of the Nile. She was born at 2:22 pm and weighed 7.5 ounces and was fourteen inches long. She is fighting right now to stay alive but I have called in some of the best doctors around. A respiratory therapist is on duty or on call twenty-four seven in case anything goes wrong. I also have purchased every piece of medical equipment necessary to have them moved home within the week and will be paying the very best doctors and nurses available to be present around the clock. I basically bought a NICU for them. Once you can return home we will all return together. I won't have my family split apart for any amount of time." He said quickly to quell her anxiety.

"What's wrong with her? What's this?" she panicked and pointed at the long scar that took up most of her tiny chest.

"Kyrri do you remember what happened?" he asked then and a shadow cast over his face. She shook her head.

"Dad had a knife, I took it and lunged but he took it from me. I don't remember anything after that." She admitted touching her stomach again.

"Kyrri… he stabbed you. Not just you but Annaliese too. The knife went right through her chest. The hospital has since decided that they must have seen wrong during the X-ray but I know what I saw. Somehow she was healed between taking the knife out and the doctors pulling her out." He tried to explain but it was hard to imagine how it happened.

"Did you do it?" she gasped turning a pale shade of green.

"No they didn't let me in the room during your C-section it was too touch and go. To be honest we don't know what happened but I thought about what Isis told us about when you two were born and how you healed Yami when he was hit with shadow magic. And just look at her hair and eyes." He said but I didn't understand what he meant.

" She looks just like Kyrri? What does that matter?" I asked speaking up for the first time. Seto looked back at me like he forgot I was even there.

"Kyrri wasn't born with black hair and red eyes you know. Neither of them was born with red eyes actually. Isis said that Yami had golden eyes like their father and Kyrri was born with snow-white hair and blue eyes but upon being surged through with shadow magic they changed. Besides Adalyn and Annaliese are suppose to be identical, that means they should look exactly the same." He explained and I nodded though it blew me away that such small babies could handle shadow magic when I myself was just getting used to it.

"That reminds me, look," I said holding my hand out. Kaiba and Yami both sucked in a breath but Kyrri stayed silent.

"What is that, where did you get it?" Yami demanded and I explained how it had appeared during my fight with Kyrri's father and that I thought that maybe I had sent him to the shadow realm. Kyrri didn't seem too bothered by that fact.

"First Kyrri's bracelet and now this? How many items are there that we have no idea about?" Kaiba asked no one in particular because we didn't have the answers or so I thought.

"There are two more rings." Kyrri sighed suddenly and we all looked at her.

"What?" we all asked in unison.

"When I was little, in Egypt that is, I always had this dream where I was talking to a woman through a mirror. She would show me things that she said was from the past, a crystal empire, technology beyond imagination for me at the time but not like the things we have now because magic and technology seemed somehow intertwined.." She explained looking more and more tired as each minute passed, she cut off for a moment and just when I was about to ask what this bad to do with this ring she took my hand in hers.

" Three rings and my bracelet. Granted by the gods to the three legendary warriors and the guardian that fueled over that kingdom." She stopped again as if she was trying to remember and her eyes widened a little."

" What?" Yami looked at me in shock before he looked back at her and I knew what everyone was thinking. How had I received this and not someone more qualified like Kaiba or Yami?

"Why didn't you ever say anything about this?" Yami demanded and she shrugged.

"I hadn't thought about it until now. I thought they were legends and I never took it seriously. They came from an empire before Egypt. Somewhere near the sea." She said and yawned then winced severely.

"Why don't I call the nurse and see if they can give you something for the pain and you can get some sleep." Kaiba soothed as he brushed a hand across her brow. She frowned.

"But I want to see them." She whined and tried to sit up this time actually grunting in pain and he gently pushed her down and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Not now, heal listen to the doctors and I promise I will have them get you a wheelchair up here soon so you can meet them. They're amazing." He gushed and she smiled gently.

"Why don't you just heal me?" she questioned annoyed and he chuckled.

" Remember what happened last time you mysteriously healed under the care of the doctors in Domino? Don't worry I already have my family doctor in the know how. Once you have been given the okay to discharge I planned on healing you I just want to keep you out from under the radar until then. You know the media is all over this as it is…" He sighed and I raised a brow, they were?

She groaned and threw an arm over her face in defeat and he called the nurse into the room. She gave Kyrri a once over and then gave her some morphine through her IV and explained that with the broken ribs and stab wound she would probably be on her feet in about three day and able to discharge within a full week. This made her mad but the morphine must have been kicking in because of she viable relaxed and laid her head on her pillow.

"Jou." She said softly catching my attention as I stood next to the window glancing at the media storm Kaiba had mentioned outside. I looked up at her to see her smiling a goofy grin.

"Thank you." She said and I smiled.

"Anytime, but hopefully never again." I laughed at her. She closed her eyes then.

"Seto." She asked after some time and he looked up from his laptop and reached out to take her hand.

"Yes?" he asked as she opened her eyes again and gave him an intense look.

"I love you." She said and I think it may have been the first time I had heard her actually say it out loud to him though none of us questioned the fact. Judging by his pleased expression I was right. He put his laptop down and leaned over to kiss her softly.

" And I you, my brave Princess." He whispered before he sat back down but kept one of her hands on his own. She turned her attention to Yami then who was fiddling with his puzzle. That Yugi had brought t him before she went to bed last night.

"You are my favorite brother you know that?" she asked him and he laughed.

"Aren't I your only brother, what do you want?" he grinned at her loopy state.

"Please tell Kura that I'm okay…" She muttered as her eyes drooped closed and she fell asleep. Yami brushed a strand of her matted tangled hair from her face.

"Finally. I was worried she was going to push herself into staying awake." Kaiba said as he began packing his laptop away.

"I'll talk to her about speaking with the sheriff when she wakes up next. I didn't want to upset her with news of her price of the shit father right after everything. I emailed my lawyer who is on standby if you end up needing him." He said as he looked at me. I was about to thank him when Yami interrupted.

"Why do you need a lawyer?" he asked and I glared at the foot of Kyrri's bed frustrated.

"Right now I'm the prime suspect in the 'murder' of her father and until they can verify I was acting in Kyrri defense that's what they're going to think," I told him still feeling angry that they could even insinuate that I would ever hurt Kyrri or her father if he hadn't tried to fucking kill her.

" That's asinine" He proclaimed getting angry himself and I sighed again.

"Here," Kaiba said handing me his keys. I raised my brow at him confused.

"The Ferrari is in the underground parking lot, go home and get what you want from your house for however long you plan to stay and then please go take a shower and throw those clothes away." He griped motioning to my outfit and I looked down and was shocked to remember my clothes were stained with blood now. They were indeed trash and I desperately needed a shower.

"You know you don't have to do this Kaiba. I know your house is probably more crowded now than it has ever been. I'm probably the last person you want in your personal space." I tried to let him off the hook but he stopped me with a pointed look and a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Katsuya I don't want you to have to stay there. You're still in shock, it hasn't hit you yet. Trust me when I say you don't want to be alone so close to where 'it' happened. Besides, I owe you. More than my own life and I can never repay you for that." He spoke making sure to look directly into my eyes and I found myself lowering my gaze to the floor. I didn't want to think about it yet, but he was probably right. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her withering around in her own blood or the x-ray of the knife or I heard her screams of agony.

"Seto, thank you," I said without looking at him again and nearly ran out of the room before it all came crashing down on me.

Seto's POV

" Think he will be okay?" I asked surprising Yami as I turned back around. He shrugged.

"I don't know. He's been a mess all night. You two seem closer now." He noted and I smirked.

"The Mutt must have finally learned who his master is." I joked earning a punch on the forearm from my future brother in law.

"He knows more about what happened than I do, Yami. He was actually there, he risked his life to save hers. And he was the only one who was level headed enough to pick me up last night. I'm not saying we're best friends or anything but I wasn't joking when I said I owe him more than I can ever repay." I explained after a moment. Yami watched me but didn't comment.

"What do you think will happen now?" he questioned but I wasn't sure if he meant with Jou and myself, with his injured sister or with this new Item or even if he was referring to Zork.

"I don't know," I admitted frustrated with my inability to envision the future. This reminded me,

"I'll call Isis in a few days. We need to have a meeting anyways, talk about all this. I have a few things to say to her about not giving me any warning about this." I said waving my hand out to my fiancée. He grunted his agreement.

"You should get home to Yugi soon shouldn't you?" I reminded him and he looked up from his puzzle.

"Yeah… I never told her about going to talk to Jiichan… Seto. He is gone." Yami spoke sounding empty and I looked up.

" The shop was closed. Repossessed by the bank according to the letters in the mail. I called Yugi's only other family member, his aunt and she told me he died the day before yesterday. He had a heart attack. The funeral is tomorrow. I didn't have time to tell her last night." I looked up at him as he began chewing his nails nervously. I was surprised by the feelings this stirred in me. I didn't hold any affection for the stubborn old man but I did care about his granddaughter to some extent and realizing Yugi now had no way to make peace him reminded me that I was a lucky man. Not just because of the last twenty-four hours but also concerning my mother and sister who I only just found out about.

" What am I suppose to say to her?" he moaned as he buried his head in his hands.

Ryou's POV

I continued to watch the slow ticking of the hand clock nestled In the kitchen above to sink. My eyes felt dry, almost as if sand was packed beneath my stiff lids. Right now it was ten thirty-seven and twenty-two seconds in the morning. I had been sitting here stiff as a statue since sometime around three thirty in the morning when I had woken up curled safely into Bakura's arms. Though I hadn't felt the same warm and safe like such…canoodling usually invoked in me.

No, when I had woke up covered in a cold sheen of sweat I sat frozen in complete and utter shock, I hadn't even screamed as I would with a normal nightmare giving my yami no chance no opportunity to soothe my fears.

I was secretly very glad for this outcome. I had been trying so hard to keep my distance from him lately. It was always a battle between giving in to the feelings he caused in me and running away like a scared kid. I had no idea what he actually thought of me anymore.

I checked the time again even though my unblinking eyes had not strayed even a fraction of an inch front the clear surface of the clock, I didn't have the time to focus on the numbers. It was ten thirty-eight, time was ticking by agonizingly slow.

"Don't delay my pet, the time grows near." The hiss that rolled across my skin gave me a chill and I shivered under the thick Afghan throw I had draped over my shoulders. I clenched my eyes closed tightly while my heart rate soared.

"No, I won't." I gasped feeling like my head was going to split in two due to the amount of pressure that I felt like I was about to collapse under. I couldn't give in to this demons demands. I was free now. Whatever Zork evil plans were I no longer wanted to be a part of them, as if I had ever wanted to...

Suddenly my body went rigid and my eyes wide. I wanted to scream for help but I had been rendered mute as I felt my legs marched forward from where I had been standing and to the counter where my hands ripped open a kitchen drawer.

I fought with everything I had but as usual, I was too weak-willed, my own arm reached out and grabbed the knife laying directly on top. The blade glistened in my hand.

I turned, panic swept through me as I stared mutely at the hallway leading to my bedroom door where Kura was still sleeping peacefully.

"Don't ever make the mistake of thinking you are free." Zork roared in my mind and I took a step forward. I tried to fight, tried to run the opposite out of the house and never return. I had known for some time this wouldn't work, I was too much a danger to e everyone I loved.

" Don't ever believe you deserve better than my torture. You belong to me." He growled as tendrils of slimy darkness materialized all around me. On my neck, my stomach, my arms, and legs. Everywhere he held me down was like a thousand blades piercing into my soft skin.

I fought against him in the only way I knew how. With my thoughts.

"I don't belong to you," I whispered though I had wanted to scream it had been nearly impossible to force even that out.

" Who would you belong to besides me? Who would want ruined garbage like you?" He growled and I could feel the memory of claws against my skin and his hot tongue grazing my face like a thousand razor blades.

 _An image of Bakura flashed through my mind then, his hair pulled back sloppily falling into his eyes while he bent over some textbook that he only read because of me in the first place. He had looked up when he saw me and a bright smile had replaced his concentrated focus, a smile so big and happy and dare I say it full of love it had floored me. This thought gave me strength, I belonged to someone. Someone amazing._

This thought enraged Zork as he all but appeared before me only slightly misty. He was halfway between his full demonic form and a humanoid form. Tears escaped my eyes as dread filled my stomach and my blood ran cold.

 _A new scene began to form before my eyes that was so startling I was left breathless. Bakura was standing in the corner of Kaiba's oversized living room. Everyone was present in this scene and I watched in mute astonishment as the three newest members of the Kaiba clan toddled around; the eyes of all adults present watched as they ripped through Christmas presents. I could see Yugi sitting perched on the pharoahs lap, her hair was longer now and fell in ringlet curls since it looked like she wasn't straightening it anymore. She was holding her small hands over her barely showing, tiny pudge of a stomach._

 _Kyrri and Kaiba were both sitting on the floor with their children in front of what was possibly the biggest Christmas tree I'd ever seen. One Little boy sat in Kyrri's lap, he was a little carbon copy of the Pharoah all except for his bright blue eyes and then the two girls were both holding the same present while they ripped it to shreds. One girl has wavy long pitch black hair and blood red eyes and the other bright green and curly chestnut hair just like her father. They were all so happy._

 _Jou leaned with a girl who looked just like Kaiba, They were obviously together. Then, m eyes zeroed in on Bakura and the breathtaking little cherub-like girl who was sitting crisscross-applesauce in between his legs while he sat on the sofa. His hands were in her hair and he was smiling a soft and affectionate smile I once thought he would only have for me. But this was still different, he never looked at me like this. Not like he did this stranger. I could see that she was his and he was hers, the same way you could tell with the Kaiba's and Yugi and Yami. There was happiness left for my Bakura, but it was not with me._

"YOU ARE MINE! YOU WILL NEVER BE MORE THAN MY PATHETIC SLAVE." He screamed but it was only for my ears. My arm started to move and a moment of relief washed over me, I had distracted his attention from Bakura, all his focus now on me.

I didn't even look as I felt my arm holding the blade take it and slash it against my other arm. I stared him directly into his soulless bloody eyes without fear.

"You will obey me or I will kill your other half and he will never meet the girl you saw in that lovely image. I have a body thanks to my time with you. Next time you even think about fighting me I will come here and fucking destroy him after I have some fun." He glanced towards the bedroom and I knew his intentions. I felt weak in the knees from loos of blood.

"What would you have me do?" I caved and lowered my head. He laughed, the sound sickening as it pierced my ears.

"I require the child." He hissed moving closer to me. My eyes widened a fraction. There weren't many children within our group of people, and they all happened to be Kaiba's.

"The girl, the one who touched death. She will be mine, her life belongs to me." He spoke clearly his voice calculating. I realized what he was talking about.

"But she's just a baby!" I yelled, though it still came out more like a broken gasp.

"She belongs to me, she would not have her life if I didn't need her." My eyes widened at his declaration. He had been the one to save her life, but for what? What kind of life would she live with his darkness inside her? A life no better than mine, maybe worse.

I wanted to say no, I wanted to attack him or run away or scream Bakura's name but I didn't do any of that thing. In fact, I didn't move, but he knew my answer. In trade for Bakura's safety, I would do whatever it took.

Zork grinned like a Cheshire cat and began to evaporate. I didn't even have time to recover let alone break down and sob. I heard the bedroom door open. I had maybe three seconds but I didn't move, I was too afraid. All I was able to manage was to drop the knife on the kitchen floor.

Bakura snapped his head around the corner then with a startled look. His eyes widened and he rushed forward to grab my arm.

"What the hell Ryou, what happened." He asked sounding angry but I could clearly see that he was only worried. His mahogany eyes looked into my own with the question.

"Why would you do this to your self? I thought you were getting better!" He continued as he checked the severity of the wound looking more and angrier.

"I… I… blacked out." I lied, how could I tell him the truth? I couldn't, wouldn't, whatever time I had left before Zork completed his plan I refused to spend with him hating me. His eyes softened a degree and he pulled me to the kitchen sink where he ran cool water over the wound. To rinse the blood then I felt the tingle as it began to seal and when I pulled back there was just a long jagged pink line.

"When you first got the ring, when I was little more than a monster I would black out when Zork was done with me. Many of the things I regret doing the most happened in such a state. Somehow I thought that if I could just transfer my suffering to someone else then I could somehow cope better. This is all still so fresh to you. I forget that sometimes." He said softly and wrapped an arm around me taking me back to bed. He began to tuck me in.

Panic swelled through me and I reached up and grabbed his face with both hands. He froze slightly shocked. I don't know where my boldness had come from but u pulled him down as I leaned up to meet him. For a first kiss, it was everything I had imagined it would be. Warm, full of pent-up passion, desperate almost. I was leaving after this to join Zork, But I will be damned if I don't at least make sure he remembers me. When he is laying in some woman's arms I want him to be gained by the memory of my flesh.

He gasped against my lips and I took that opportunity. I had to fuel this fire, this burning need for him in this moment. I realized I had no idea how much time I had left before Zork would inevitably dispose of me when I had reached my usefulness.

"I love you." I hissed quickly as I began undressing him. This made him groan against me as he crawled more fully into the bed to lean above me and devour my lips hungrily. My head was spinning and it was a precious moment of pure bliss.

"Ryou?" he questioned as he found the sense to pull away and look at me. His eyes were tender, full of happiness but he was confused.

"I can't waste any more time. Please." I purred not even sure where my bravery came from. It didn't feel like it shouts, this desire was trained with betrayal and I pulled him back down by the collar of his shirt. His kisses became more desperate as he shifted down my jawline and onto my neck.

I growled softly, feeling fueled by a rage I could not place mingled together with my need to make sure he never forgot this moment. I felt like I was on fire, I felt his hands and other hands all over me for a moment. He pulled away again and I opened my eyes to see a terrified look swimming in his rich chocolate pools.

"Ryou, Please this isn't, I mean, I know your, Damn it, I know this isn't you." He swallowed as he gave me an apprehensive look. I laughed, the noise sounding somewhat distorted and cold. He thought this was the master Zork, he thought this anger came from him? He thought I was being controlled. I didn't stop to consider for even one moment that I was being controlled. The need to see his blood on my hands seemed completely organic to me. My senses were gone, I was wild now.

"Rye, please. don't do this. Think about what you stand to lose." He begged and whatever tiny shred of sanity I had left snapped into dust and blew away from me. Ryou was no more was He squirmed underneath me trying to escape but I grabbed his wrists and pinned him down. I felt slimy tendrils of darkness sliver across my back and down my arms to hold him and I smiled. At least something was listening to me now.

" Awe, What's wrong Bakura, Isn't this what you wanted? To be fucked by Zork one more time?" I asked chuckling as I ran my nails over his now bare chest leaving red marks. He started screaming and begging for help.

"Fuck Ryou, Stop this. Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you but you have to save yourself!" He shouted and I laughed again before I slapped his face. I heard a deep rumbling chuckle behind me and turned to face my master. Zork rewarded by loyalty by ripping down my pants as he started to fuck me right on top of Bakura.

He sobbed while I moaned in pleasure, I couldn't see his face as I was facing my master while he pleasured me, but Zorks eyes never blinked as they stared behind me and I could only speculate that he was locked eyes with Bakura.

My mind pulsated between waves of pain and pleasure. I could feel blood pooling around me and I knew it was my own but couldn't discern the pain from the pleasure. I was becoming one with the darkness.

" Turn Slave," Zork commanded as he pulled away from me. I whimpered but did as I was told. He laughed as he pointed a finger at my spine. I stared at Bakura who was petrified.

"Take what you want from this worthless whore," Zork commanded as he strode away. I smiled widely and looked down at my prize.

He tried to back away but couldn't real fear evident as he shook. He started picking up clothes from the floor without looking and ran without giving me a second look. Whatever had been left of my heart shattered in that moment, cold darkness weaved over every inch of my skin as an empty sigh left my lips like the last breath.

"I knew you would come around," Zork whispered and a shiver ran down my spine. He was taking complete control now. I realized that this was the very last moment that I existed as Ryou, a tear slipped down my cheek as we began to evaporate Into thin air. For some reason, I cackled out a crazed laugh, I wad the monster now.

Bakura's POV

Tears poured hot from my eyes as I ran towards Kaiba's mansion. Somehow I realized he wouldn't be there and I debated if I should change direction and head to the hospital. I stopped on the road, luckily no cars were there to splatter me on the pavement.

I grabbed my head on each side absolutely lost in my grief. I could feel the air around me spinning faster and faster, like my feelings completely out of control but I really didn't care.

Of course, Zork had fucked me before. Five thousand years trapped within the Ra forsaken ring gave him plenty of time to torture me in new and exciting ways regularly. I was subjected to it all. But I locked those terrible memories deep inside the box in my mind where I housed my self-guilt for the things I'd done. When I had decided to become a new man and be a better person I had decided to wipe my slate clean. Now my record was tarnished again.

Hours, for hours they tortured me relentlessly. I had been sliced, stabbed and penetrated in every way possible. I was bleeding from several places on my body and I was covered with a sticky wet substance. My hands were shaking, and my knees felt like they were going to give out.

I grabbed my head, stopping in the middle of an empty road and screamed at the top of my lungs. I wanted to tear my skin off, I wanted to find some way to be clean. I could feel the shift of shadow magic swirling around me as my Ring reacted to my emotional state.

That was when my phone started to ring in my pocket, the wind stopped, a few pieces of paper and other debris fell around me. I answered without looking, relieved that something had pulled me from the storm raging inside my heart.

"What?" I barked, defensively being an ass. Though an idiot would have heard the quiver in my voice and the sound of my gasping.

"Bakura are you okay?" Yami asked sounding surprised. I didn't want to explain this to anyone, I didn't like sharing my feelings but logically I knew they needed to know this and an as much as I hated to admit it I needed a friend. How could I tell them what just happened to me, and who had done it?

"No…" I cried out a new wave of fear and sadness washing over me.

"Where are you?" Kaiba's voice suddenly barked, I assumed he had taken the phone and I wondered idly if the priest was actually worried about me. I looked around and spat off the street names of the corner I had stopped at.

"We will be right there." He said hanging up. My head was spinning. Didn't he have better places to be than babying me? I shook my head glancing around paranoid. I was sure Zork would be around any corner waiting to pounce.

Thinking of how Ryou had looked sent a new wave of sorrow through me. His eyes had turned an ugly shade of red not like Kyrri's, more muddied and dull. While his face had shifted into a hateful glint, he looked nothing like my Ryou. Zork had him and there had been nothing I could do right from the beginning to stop him. I felt like a fool. He made that clear when he claimed his prize right in front of me forcing me to watch.

I had known when he pulled me to his lips he was stalling. Trying to distract me from the truth. But I had known he was struggling with the darkness I could recognize it in his eyes and actions. I had been there before. But I stupidly thought that if I showed him the depth of my feelings I could save him. I had bared my soul to him, all for the offering just for him to choose to be my enemy. I felt like a Ra be damned fool. I felt like a stupid heartbroken child.

I heard the squeal of wheels and looked up to see a limo. The door swung open before it came to a complete stop and I wasted no time crawling in. Kaiba was alone, he was my only rescuer.

"Bakura you have to tell me what's wrong. Your ring is going haywire. We could feel the surge of Shadow magic from the hospital." He said grabbing my shoulders to shake me slightly. I began sobbing, absolutely unable to answer him. I hadn't even noticed my ring glowing warmly against my chest. I didn't even remember grabbing it, and as I glanced down through my watery gaze I could see I had grabbed Ryou clothes and not my own. I wore one of his trademark striped tee shirts and a pair of baggy cargo jeans that were black. I tried to keep down the sickening bile that rose up against my will and spilled onto the floorboard. Kaiba gasped.

"Bakura!" Kaiba shouted, sounding angry and concerned all at the same time. I looked into his worried azure eyes and took a deep breath, surely Kaiba had never seen me quite like this. Months of fear and worry for my Hikari had bubbled to the surface. Everything I had bottled up once I had begun this charade that I was a normal teenager was loose and spiraling out of control. Nothing was normal about the way I felt right now.

"I thought I could save him." I yowled and grabbed wads full of my alabaster hair tugging roughly. He grabbed my hands and got much closer to my face than he had ever been before making me look at him again.

"What happened?" he asked again in a calm and leveled voice. I was shocked at how very different this Kaiba was than who he had been before Kyrri came.

"He is gone Kaiba. He made his choice." I tried explaining but I was being too vague and I knew it. I took a breath and told him what happened. I spared only the nitty-gritty details but explained how I felt used like he had planned this somehow.

"What did he do to you, Bakura you're bleeding, You're shaking and you can barely breathe. Seto said in a much softer tone. I started sobbing again not sure if I could explain.

"He, they..." I muttered and then clasped my jaw shut again. This annoyed Kaiba who was really trying to keep his cool while I panicked but he was not the most patient person alive.

"What damn it? Who did what?" He shouted grabbing my sore shoulder a little too roughly.

"Ryou, Zork... they fucking raped me okay, happy now asshole?" I screamed back and immediately began to gag again as a wave of nausea washed over me again. I knew I shouldn't say anything but I couldn't handle it. I was so close to falling apart.

When I risked a glance back at the priest he was barely containing his rage.

"How dare that fucking twat. I'll kill him, you waited on him hand and foot for months while he recovered. I knew there was something wrong with him, Kyrri convinced me not to worry about it but I knew! Bakura, I wish there was something I could have done." He finished his rant with a meaningful look, my tears had started to dry and I felt my eyes widen. Why was he being so nice, I mean sure we were on much better terms and while I found him hilarious at times it was under my impression he merely tolerated me.

"Kaiba, are you angry at him for hurting me?" I asked unable to help myself, itching to understand him. Of course I was aware he was changing into someone better than who he had been before but I just never expected this reaction. I never thought I would be confiding in Seto Kaiba of all people and that he would actually care. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" No, yes… Of course, I am. I've considered you an ally for some time now, things are changing so fast. Just when I think I have a grip on who I am everything turns upside down again. But becoming a father, facing almost losing my family taught me one very valuable lesson. I need people, I can't do this alone anymore." He said and I found myself confused by his confession. I must have made a face my brows knit together in contemplation he didn't turn to face me but his facial expression was far off like he was eons older and his eyes turn an almost navy blue.

"I consider you to be a friend Bakura, as funny as that seems. You have tried harder than anyone to change. You push yourself far beyond your limit. I've watched you fight for your place in this new and strange world. You deserve better than this." He finished looking out the window very thoughtfully. I was taken away by his kind words. Why couldn't Ryou have seen all that?

"Kaiba… I don't know what to say." I managed over the lump in my throat. He turned back to me with a smirk.

"I tend to have that effect on people." He boasted sounding every bit of the asshole I knew he would always be and I actually found myself smiling even though I felt like dying.

"Just do one thing for me Bakura." He started as he opened the door to the limo and I saw we were at the hospital. There was a crowd of reporters led in front of the doors that lead to the emergency room.

"What's that?" I asked as we stepped out of the car. He groaned at the sight of all the cameras and microphones.

"Don't shut yourself off like you did before. Kyrri loves you like a brother. You are just as much a part of our weird family as myself or her, even the mutt has his place." He whispered leaning closer so no one could hear him. I nodded just as the rush of reports reached us. He straightened his face back into his cold mask.

"Mr. Kaiba do you have any comments on the condition of your girlfriend?"

"Were you keeping your relationship a secret because of her age or because of her illegitimate status?"

"Can you give us any details on the death of her father?"

"Mr. Kaiba the public has a right to know, why are you protecting the assailant?"

"rumors have surfaced that Miss Rutherford became pregnant on purpose do you deny these claims.?"

"Mr. Kaiba is it true that you met this woman in a prostitution ring and that her father sold drugs?"

So many voices assaulted us all at once all the while Kaiba's jaw set tighter and tighter. When the last reporter shoved her microphone in his face her snapped.

"You'll do well to never refer to my fiancée in such a manor! No more questions!" He roared and several of the reporters took a step back. He glared daggers at the rest until they cleared a path for us. When we reached the door he turned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck those vermin." I sneered when the glass doors closed behind us.

"I've gotten pretty used to being in the limelight, but it's never like this. The scandal of the century, Seto Kaiba world's most eligible bachelor, known to hate everyone. My image is ruined." He laughed and I gave him credit for trying to find humor in this situation.

"Is it that bad?" I asked as we reached the elevator. He held his head against the wall.

"Worse. No one if focusing on the tragedy of this. The only thing they seem to care about is the fact that I'm turning twenty-five next month and she is still only eighteen, the fact that I hid our relationship for all this time and the fact that her family history has already been blasted all over the internet. My lawyer already has his hands full without Jou's case." He finished explaining as the elevator opened.

" What for?" I questioned while we went up to the sixth floor. When the doors opened I was a little confused.

" At this moment Jou is their prime suspect, but Kyrri woke up this morning and once she talks to the police it should be cleared up, the lawyer is just a precautionary measure." He explained and I thought about this while we walked.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he started walking much faster than before. I was taking three steps for every one of his. He just grinned at me.

" I need to calm down before I go back to see Kyrri. I know just the place." He said with a grin. I saw the large rounded glass and smiled.

" We have to wash up before we can go in. He said motioning to a wash-up area. Though I had actually already thought of this, I blamed all the medical books. Once we were done he opened the nursery door and smiled at me.

The three incubators were off to the side now all close together giving Kaiba a whole half of the room for his large litter of offspring.

As we got closer he pointed to the first bed. "This is Aiden, my son." His voice was full of pride. He opened the door and softly lifted Aiden out of his little plastic dome and my eyes widened.

"Aiden is the only one who can breathe on his own. The nurses have assured me he is strong, he eats well and that holding him is good for his development. In short spurts." He explained as he watched his child in a way that I could only describe as awestruck, making me so curious that I learned all the way over to stare at him.

Aiden's face wasn't pale but it wasn't tanned either, still rather pink as well but already his little cheeks had color and the slightest pudge to them. He had Kaiba nose and chin and as he opened his bleary eyes I noted he had his eyes as well.

Kaiba pulled the hat off and even though I had seen a picture of him as a newborn even only a day later I could see the difference black spiky fuzz with the slightest hint of a reddish purple and two curly blonde whips on each side.

"What's his middle name?" I asked touching his soft hair ever so slightly.

"Aiden Koichi Ata Kaiba." He answered. I grinned wider, for the moment my own problems forgotten.

He sifted his son back down slowly and into his bed. Aiden acted as if nothing had happened and closed his eyes again sucking on his thumb.

I looked into the next bed curious and I could see how she was a little smaller than her brother. She wasn't wearing a hat since she had a small tube going down her nose and an IV in her arm. I frowned.

"This is Adalyn Midori Astennu, she isn't ready to breathe so this is the ventilator. She is eating, out of a bottle, not a feeding tube but not as much as Aiden." He pointed to the tube through her nose and I nodded. She had fuzzy brown curls.

"Why Midori?" I asked and he touched the incubator.

"Her eyes are green." He answered since she wasn't cooperating as she was sound asleep. I looked up at the third crib and back at Kaiba worried. His expression mirrored mine as we stepped around Adalyn's bed.

"This is Annaliese Noriko Anippe Kaiba." He whispered and his old man look returned as he placed both hands on her plastic shield

"She's so tiny!" I exclaimed in shock. She had a tube in her nose and mouth, an iv, a heart monitor. I only recognized these things because of my future plans and I was shocked

"She can't breathe on her own, she is a too small to eat without the feeding tube and her immune system is compromised so right now she is receiving antibiotics to prevent infection in her lungs and tomorrow she has an ultrasound to look at her heart, they suspect there to be a hole, so she might have to have surgery, the door called it a PDA ligation." His voice cracked at the end of his explanation and he learned little more on the incubator.

"I'm sorry," I spoke without actually looking at him. I was still transfixed on Annaliese. So very tiny and frail, but already so much like Kyrri with her wispy black hair. Her eyes were wide open as she almost seemed to look directly at me which was strange because babies shouldn't be able to see this early I thought. Her eye was the same brilliant crimson as her mother's and it took me by complete surprise. I glanced at the pink scar and found myself happy she was alive.

"Everything will be okay. She already defied death once, I bet she's a fighter." I comforted and my statement seemed to actually sooth him.

"Thank you." He replied and I nodded.

"let go see Kyrri now. She's dying to see you." He said and then he whispered farewell to his children one at a time. I tried to look away to give him his privacy but it was too touching a moment for me to ignore, never in five thousand years had I thought I would find my self here. My life had turned and twisted and some here along the way alongside the pain and the heartbreak beautiful thing had taken root.

A wide grin stretched onto my face, this might actually have been the first time I had realized that I had a life, all my own. Even if I had wanted Ryou to be a part of it his absence didn't sentence me to the loss of my freedom to live in this world.

Still, this didn't quell my fear that a shadow was cast over me and the people I cared about. I couldn't shake the feeling that this as only just the beginning.

AN) Well there is chapter twenty-two. I hope everyone liked it. Things are about to go down.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Guys, Chapter 24 is up and ready to read.

Some WARNINGS include: Blood, graphic depictions of Blood, Cursing. Suicidal thoughts.

Bakura's POV

(One Month later)

Trembling, I grasped at the blanket wrapped around my thin frame while the sobs continued to wreak havoc on my soul. Tears pooled on the pillow also clutched tightly while I cried. I couldn't even pick my head up, the pain was too all-consuming every time I woke up, these days, I was barely sleeping between the nightmares and the anxiety. Sure, I had plenty of the previous experience with Zork and his torture but the last time was different. The last time it was Ryou who broke me into a million pieces and I didn't think that I could possibly pick myself back up this time.

I balled my fist and slammed it against the soft pillow over and over again until I was panting with the effort but at least I wasn't sobbing anymore. I hated feeling weak like this, how could I be letting it get to me this much? I had responsibilities, friends to care for and school to finish. I didn't have time to have a fucking panic attack every time I went to sleep.

Raising myself up on shaking hands I glanced around my empty apartment with disgust. Before I loved this place, it was my sanctuary and a place that reminded me of my Hikari. That was the problem though, I didn't want to think about him, or the darkness that he allowed to overtake him, or the terrible things he did and would do to someone else. I saw the look in his eyes, my Ryou was gone and in his place was the monster Zork created.

Shaking my head I stood up and quickly changed. Today was a Saturday so thankfully I didn't have school. I told Kyrri I would come to the mansion today. She and her children had been moved back to the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba healed her as soon as she was discharged from the hospital and once their babies were strong enough Kaiba hired an entire staff of medical personnel who specialized in caring for premature babies to work round the clock at the mansion to take care of the babies and help teach Kyrri and Kaiba how to as well. I could understand why the Priest had them moved, with the shit storm going on in the world lately. Japan just closed its borders about a week ago; World War Three was officially announced.

The triplets were doing pretty good all things considered, I mean little Anna, who I think I was closest too, was still struggling but alive all the same which was a miracle all on its own. Kyrri was struggling with the whole motherhood thing. I mean she loved those kids like no one's business but as she explained she never had a nurturing influence and she was trying desperately to fight off a bout of Post Partum Depression. Kaiba surprised us all by basically being super dad. You could really see how in love they both were and how happy they were with their new family.

I could barely stand it. I was happy for them, really I was, but they were always so happy and put together. It was almost sickening to watch when I knew I would never find anyone to share something like this with. I just kept falling in love with the wrong people, obviously. First I fell in love with Kyrri five thousand years ago when she was a princess and I was a thief, then with Ryou who I thought was the other half of my soul only for him to choose a life of darkness over a life with me before he made sure I would never want to be touched again.

I didn't even want to find love, it was all too complicated and messy for me. I was better off alone anyway. I wasn't suited for romance or friendship for that matter. All I am is a nuisance to those I care about and that was the bottom line of the problem, I wasn't suited for life. I was meant to die thousands of years ago and spend an eternity in the afterlife, maybe finally at peace. I shouldn't even be here.

I took one last look around the dark and empty apartment wishing Kyrri still lived here just so I wouldn't be so fucking alone all the time. Then again I didn't want anyone to see me this way. In fact, I didn't want to see anyone at all, deciding I wasn't going to the mansion, I left the house. I pulled out headphones and Ryou's cell phone and turned on his playlist started playing on random a song called 'Inner Demons' by Julia Brennan.

Feelings of this awful anxiety begin to move from my gut up to my head in a slow blur I began running. I wasn't sure where I was running and I paid no attention while I listened to the words to the song until I reached the Kaiba Corp building. I knew Kaiba wasn't here. He was taking a bit of a sabbatical leaving his board of directors in charge whole he spent time bonding with his family.

I started walking into the building without really thinking. I had permanent privileges here, same as Yami, Yugi, Kyrri, and Jou and of course Mokuba. All I had to do was flash my ID card at the secretary and she muttered that Mr. Kaiba wasn't present. I nodded throwing out some excuses about meeting him here and assuming she would be stupid enough to buy this excuse.

Without waiting for her reply I put my headphones back in my ears and made it to the elevator. The bell boy nodded politely to me and I instructed him to take me to the top of the building, the duel arena. Of course, no one would question why I would want to use the arena, this was the perfect plan.

When I made it tot he arena on the roof of Kaiba Corp and I closed the door behind me and made a point to lock it. I didn't want anyone to be able to stop me. If Kaiba had cameras and was watching he would have no time to stop what I was about to do. I tried hard to keep myself from thinking about it too much. I wasn't the suicidal type, I wasn't going to spend anytime whining or contemplating the why. I was just going to act and I wouldn't get another chance after this.

I made my way to the edge of the arena and scaled the side of the walls. I was still just as agile as I was in Egypt so it wasn't too difficult. Once I made it to the top I pulled my legs over and perched sitting on the edge of the wall. A strong breeze blew making my hair flap wildly and almost knocking me off.

I stared down at the world below me while listening to the sounds of sad singing blaring in my ears. I pulled the phone out of my pocket to change the song. 'I Won't See You Tonight Part One' by Avenged Sevenfold started to play. As soon as the first note reached my ears I felt the sting of tears in my eyes again.

Ryou took the last from me that I had to offer in this world. I was literally nothing now, just some crumpled up paper where I once wrote my dreams on before it was thrown away. Some whispered failure in the wind, I did not want to go on like this. I couldn't move forward, for the last month all I was capable of was hiding in my sorrow and pushing my friends away. They all knew how fucked up I was and I couldn't take the pity anymore.

"I won't see you tonight," I whispered along with the song wishing I had the balls to lean forward and let myself plummet to the ground below. I wasn't going to think about it, I knew I would chicken out.

A new song started to play, 'Pieces' by Sum 41 and I wrapped my arms around myself tightly watching the tiny people below on the street, so small they looked like ants. Chances are I would die of a heart attack before I hit the ground and even if I didn't it would only hurt for a second before there would be no more pain.

"Sometime's it's so crazy that nothing can save me, but its the only thing that I have. If you believe it's in my soul, I'll say al the words that I know just to see if it would show... that I'm trying to let you know THAT I'M BETTER OFF ON MY OWN." I sang along, hands shaking as I screamed the last part. Ful blown sobs escaped again and I shook trying to clear my spinning head. I was getting lightheaded, my grip on the phone slipped.

"Fuck," I yelled as the headphones ripped from my ears as the device spiraled towards the ground. I tried not to watch it fall, but I couldn't even see it anymore by the time it hit the ground. I wiped at my eyes and pulled the Ring off my neck. I didn't want to break it, it meant so much to me. Kyrri gave it to me when we were children, it had belonged to her mother. I placed it down next to me and stood up.

The wind blew me harder and it was almost impossible to keep from swaying in the breeze. I looked up towards the sky, clouds had formed before I even left the house this morning and now droplets of freezing cold rain were plopping against my head making my hair stick to me in a mess of alabaster. One singular ray of light was splashed on my face.

"I'm so sorry. I know you must be disappointed in me, mom." I whispered to the sky, I hadn't spoken to my long-lost mother in a long time. My only answer was the deep rumbling of thunder somewhere in the distance. I took a breath and looked down again. I couldn't delay any longer if I did I wouldn't have the balls to jump.

A numbness took over me and it should have scared the shit out of me. Any other time and it would have but now it made me strong. I could take a step, fall to the ground below and it would all be okay. Maybe I would be accepted into the afterlife, after all, see my mother and father again. Be at peace after so many years of darkness and torture. I stuck one foot out before...

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF OBELISK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU FUCKING IDIOT?" Screamed from behind me as I was yanked hard from behind. I closed my eyes, damn I should have jumped sooner. Anger washed over me killing the peaceful numbness, I turned to face my savior with a fist ready. Kaiba stood looking livid as my hand connected with his face. He glared as he wiped a trickle of blood from his lip. Part of me wanted to feel bad but I was too angry to. He ruined everything, I was going to rest at last.

"Why the hell do you always have to butt in where you're not welcome?" I asked while turning to try and scale the wall again. He grunted before wrapping his long arms around my waist again restraining me. I could tell my words were

"No you don't, I'm not going to stand idly by and let you kill yourself. In my building at that. What the fuck are you thinking Bakura, Kyrri would be devastated. You're her best friend in the whole world." He defended as he continued to hold me down. I thrashed and wailed trying to hit him again and he let me take out my rage on him.

"She will be fine. She has you." I muttered while I kept struggling. He frowned and pulled me tighter against him, there was almost an intimacy to how hard he was holding me, not romantic obviously but intense all the same. He hung his head lower hiding his blue eyes behind his thick brown hair, I stilled a little bit confused.

"What about me?" He asked quietly and whatever I thought I was going to say died before it slipped out of my lips. I went almost limp against him.

"I beg your pardon?" I said while he loosened his grip and put at least a foot of space between us. He paced in a small circle while running one of his hands through his hair and refused to face me when he started speaking again.

"When my secretary called and said you had entered the building I knew something was up and watched the surveillance footage of you wandering to the edge of the arena and climbing the roof. I came here as fast as I could, but when I reached the building your phone fell and nearly hit me before it shattered on the sidewalk. I didn't think I was going to make it, I thought I was going to watch you die, scrape your remains off the pavement. I can't be okay with that. I can never be okay with one of my friends killing themselves. Don't you get it, we all fucking care about you. How could you even consider leaving when we all need you?" I watched him while he told his story and explained his strange reaction and was reminded once more just how much he had changed in the last year. He was visibly shaken, and right now there were no reservations, the icy mask was down. I thought about what he said, really thought about it. Of course, I was being selfish, but I couldn't do it anymore.

"You don't know what it's like Seto, I can still hear him in my head begging Zork to take him. I can still feel the burns and the cuts and the scratches, I can still see Zork's eyes when he knew he won. Not only did he take what mattered most to me but he finally broke me. I can't do this anymore Kaiba, I can't live like this." I yelled as I started trying to climb the wall again, I would be damned if I let him stop me, however, he didn't move this time. He kept his head down and stayed quiet. I wasn't sure which side of him I was dealing with. He was not like the determined Priest or the cold businessman, this was the new Kaiba that I didn't have any practice dealing with.

I reached the top and looked at him to see he had moved. He was climbing up next to me while making sure I still couldn't see his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked perplexed while he delicately picked up the ring and placed it around his neck. I immediately was defensive baby monitor but then he raised his eyes to me and I sucked in a breath. His cerulean irises were soft, his features were open and I could see all the sorrow he was feeling. He didn't look Twenty-four and he didn't look Five-thousand either. He looked like a boy who was facing loss for the first time and while I knew this to be untrue I wondered if he had ever actually dealt with the loss of his fathers both biological and adopted.

"If I can't stop you then I won't let you be alone. Bakura, no one deserves peace more than you do, I can't ask you to suffer more. All I can do is make sure that if this is the end, that you know you aren't alone. Not anymore, and not ever again and especially not right now." He was quiet while he spoke, his gaze never leaving mine while he placed his hand on my shoulder. I knew I was crying again, his words repeating in my head. I was blown away by the sincerity.

Sure Kyrri would always be my best friend but I knew she wouldn't have been able to halt me like this. She would yell, scream, kick me and fight me until I gave in. She would beg me with tears in her eyes not to do it and tell me how it would hurt her, she would guilt me into staying alive for her, of course, she wouldn't mean to be hurtful while doing it but she just wasn't able to see outside of herself like that. Not like Kaiba was right now by allowing me my free will regardless of the ramifications it could have. Somehow just being here and understanding was enough. He wasn't throwing excuses at me, he knew how hard it was. He wasn't judging me either, not that he supported my choice but he understood and even though he wanted to stop me he knew it wasn't his decision.

I tried to think about what he would do if it was his future wife up here instead but I decided that was irrelevant, of course, he wouldn't let her kill herself. But, that didn't mean he cared less about whether or not I died. He just cared enough to recognize how beyond repair I was, how close to losing my mind I had slipped. Everyone was worried about me lately, God, I was such a fucking wreck. I looked down at the street so far away and felt my stomach lurch.

"I don't understand," I confessed between rapid breaths to try and calm my nerves. He sighed softly before removing his hand from my shoulder and moving it to rest over my own hand which was balled up against the soaking fabric of my pants. I forgot it was raining.

"I don't want you to die Bakura, Not because of Kyrri or your nieces and nephew who you barely know, not because we have to save the Ra be damned world again. But because I care about you. You are a part of my family. Of course, I don't want you to die. But even more than that, if you can not go on anymore then I don't want you to be alone in your last moments. You deserve so much better than this." He said as he waved one of his arms out at the emptiness in front of us. The drizzle of rain was beginning to dissipate with my depressive thoughts.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say before his phone started to ring. He didn't even glance at the caller ID as he silenced the phone. The distraction was enough to set me over the edge. Hot, fresh tears pooled down and I started crying like a child. All the pain came bubbling to the surface all at once and all I wanted was someone to see my pain and not abandon me. Zork always made sure I knew how no one would ever want to be near me, how I would never have any friends. He was wrong, He was so wrong.

I wrapped my arms around the surprised Seto sitting beside me, but he wasted no time in returning the comfort. Of course, neither of us would ever utter a word about what happened here tonight. But we both knew a battle had been won this night one-hundred and thirty-seven stories above the ground under the rumbling storm clouds above. He waited until I stopped crying before he helped me down.

"I'm so sorry Kaiba, I don't know what I was thinking." I tried to apologize but he silenced me before I could continue. He gave me a once over I suppose to make sure I was otherwise okay before he smiled.

"Don't worry about it, and thank you." He answered as he pulled off the Ring and handed it back to me. I clutched it tightly and replaced it around my neck. I immediately felt more at peace and patted the spot on my chest where it rested affectionately.

"For what?" I asked as he straightened his trench coat and composed his face into a more controlled business look as we reached the door to the roof. He smiled back at me.

"For choosing to live. I know how hard it is to make that choice and I am just grateful you were able to." Was his answer as he leads me into his office. He poured two drinks of whiskey and handed me one, I cocked an eye at him wondering when he started drinking but he gave me no answer. The whiskey warmed my throat as I swallowed most of the contents of the glass. He poured me a second one before he finished his and poured a second one for him as well.

"Well, thank you, Seto, really. I don't think I would have made it off of your roof without you." I said slowly as the reality of everything hit me for the second time. He grunted before finishing his second drink. His phone started ringing again.

"I'll let it go to voicemail." He said and I shook my head and sat my empty glass down. I wasn't feeling the effects yet of the strong alcohol but I was much warmer than I had been.

"Don't worry about it," I said and sat down on his plush black leather sofa to wait. He shrugged and pulled the phone out muttering about twelve missed calls.

"Hello...Kyrri...What's wrong? No, I haven't had the chance to watch the news? What? Are you sure? Shit, Okay we'll come home right away. Keep them safe." I listened as he rushed into his conversation with her getting more and more worried looking.

"I hadn't planned on driving so soon after drinking but come on we have to leave." He demanded in a cold voice as he types furiously on his phone until he had a video pulled up. The video was a news report where a terrified blond woman explained Japan had launched a missile at America in retaliation for a bombing that had taken place last night. People were dying in the streets. While we ran out of his building he ordered his Secretary to send everyone home to be with their families immediately.

The woman on the video screamed and I tried to get a better look at the tiny screen. There was a Five-Headed Dragon flying overhead while they were recording. Flames shot from one of its gaping mouths while Ice shot from another one. I watched in mute horror as the flames scorched a kid in the crowd. I knew immediately what was happening. Zork was making his move.

There was the noise of an explosion and the whole tower shook as the power flickered. Kaiba shouted out a curse in Egyptian as we ran even faster. His phone started ringing again and he answered it immediately. This time I could faintly hear the person on the other side as she shrieked.

"Seto, you have to come. Its mom, she's... Oh god, and the hospital is locked down their not letting anyone leave. There's a monster, like a real monster. Please Brother, get me out of here." I guessed this was Ayla, I had heard enough about her to know she was Kaiba's estranged twin sister. They were getting close but had only known each other for about a month and a half now. He came to a complete halt and I had to shift not to run into him.

"What?" He asked quietly and the girl on the other end started sobbing. I placed my hand on his shoulder just like he had moments before on the roof. He listened to his sister cry for a moment before he told her he was on the way. I realized we had made it down to the lobby and wondered why we didn't take the elevator, then realized with the power out it probably didn't work.

"Come on." He commanded as he ran outside. I followed and was shocked when we got outside. There were monsters everywhere, Zombie-like creatures on the ground, dragons and winged beasts in the sky. I saw Dark Necrophere cackling madly over the bloodied corpse of a woman. She was holding a screaming infant. The Necrophere dropped the doll she held and grabbed the baby with a wicked grin and made her way from the dead mother. I wanted to do something but there was no time. I felt my Ring anticipating an attack and ducked just as a cone of fire blazed over my head.

"Kaiba!" I shouted and he whipped around so fast I barely detected the movement and raised his Rod up creating a force field to stop the flames from touching him. His hair waved wildly with the force of the shockwave and I stared in awe at the pure majesty he held in this moment. He was more pissed than I had ever seen him and there was a fury burning behind his usually cold eyes.

"Come on." He shouted as he reached his black Lamborghini and jumped in. I followed suit and buckled my seat belt as he revved the engine. He tossed his phone at me surprising me as I struggled to catch it eyeing him while he stared determinedly at the road before us while he dodged running pedestrians and monsters.

"Call Kyrri and put it on speaker." He barked as we speed through the chaos going at least ninety miles per hour. I shuffled through his contacts until I found her and did as he said. She answered immediately.

"Seto, where are you?" She demanded.

"Where is Mokuba?" He asked coldly and she made a noise but I heard her call the teen softly.

"Seto, what's going on?" Mokuba asked as he was passed the phone. I could tell he was scared, this was all new to him. He only had the Scales for a little over a month and he had no idea what he was doing.

"I have to go get Ayla. I need you to be strong, buddy, okay. Mom is dead. We don't have time to cry now. I need to to go and tell the head of security to activate Protocol One. Am I understood?" He barked, I felt bad for the kid but I understood why Kaiba was being short. We didn't have the luxury of time.

"What? How? This isn't fair." Mokuba shouted sounding terrified and sad. I frowned as I held the phone out. I could hear the signs of panic in the mansion on the other end of the line. I could hear one of the babies screaming and Kyrri trying in vain to calm him, it sounded like Aiden.

"We don't have time for this and I don't know. Moki I'm sorry I know it isn't fair but I need you to listen to me. If I don't come back I need you to be the man I know you are inside, trust your Item and protect your family. Remember Protocol One. Make sure everyone is inside first." He said and I bit my lip too hard. I tasted blood.

"Okay big brother. Please be safe." He said while sniffling quietly and there was a shuffling as he handed the phone back to Kyrri. She was sniffling.

"You have to come back." She demanded and the tight line of his jaw hardened.

"I am going to do my best baby. I swear." He said between tight lips.

"Where is everyone?" He asked while dodging a giant lizard-like creature in the road. She made a noise as if she was straining before she answered

"Yami just left to go find Jou, Yugi is with me and the babies and Mokuba, all the staff is here I was going to tell them to go home. But I tried calling Bakura and he didn't answer" She explained and he shook his head even though she couldn't see it.

"No have them call their families and tell them to go to the mansion. It's the safest place. We need the medical staff anyways for the children. Bakura is with me, he is safe. Once everyone is accounted for you make sure Mokuba activates Protocol One, it will give you even more protection. I have a master key card so only I can get in once the mansion is locked down. I will make it home to you I promise but I have to go. I love you, Princess." He said softly as his eyes narrowed at the road ahead.

"I love you, my brave Priest." She said and then she hung up. I sat the phone down and took a deep breath watching my friend. He was frazzled and I could see the sadness he wasn't willing to show. He was a lot easier to read that he used to be. I tried to ignore the whirlwind that was my mind. Just what had I been thinking? If Seto hadn't been with me, If I would have jumped...

It took less than forty minutes to arrive since he was going twice the speed limit the whole time. he pulled into a parking lot crooked and jumped out of the car making sure to grab the keys. I followed suit quickly as we ran to the hospital. There was a Loud scream and we turned just in time to see a man being ripped in half by two Harpie Ladies. I stepped forward and reached for my Ring but he held me back looking grim.

"We don't have time." He said and I slowly turned feeling terrible. The man was dead already anyway. My gut lurched, I wanted so bad to help these people. Maybe, make up for any part I played in Zork coming to power like this. I closed my eyes and followed Kaiba silently.

We ran to the doors of the hospital which didn't open automatically like they should have and Kaiba screamed in frustration as he stood a few feet away and grabbed a metal trashcan. He ran headlong into the door and slammed the trashcan into it shattering the glass. People inside screamed and a nurse ran up and began yelling at Kaiba.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sir?" She yelled as he pushed past her.

"You are no safer trapped like rats in here. Go home and be with your families," he demanded with all the authority he could muster, an impressive amount mind you, and some people ran outside while others cowered in the lobby. People were crying, some were shaking. Others were already hurt. I'm sure the hospital would have been a great place to seek refuge had Seto Kaiba not been on a mission that involved getting in.

He started to run again and I followed, god how I hated the constant running. I was growing soft, apparently. We made it up four flights of stairs and down a long hallway. He stopped at a door but didn't open it. He was frozen until he looked sideways at me.

"I spent my whole life thinking she was dead, this shouldn't be this hard," He reasoned with himself. I stayed silent, I couldn't help him with this.

"I'll wait outside," I said to give him this moment to say goodbye. He nodded and took a deep breath before opening the door and closing it behind himself.

I looked around, I could swear I heard someone sobbing. I walked a few feet to investigate.

"You must save the one who doesn't know who she is." A voice whispered in my ear. I jumped as chill bumps rose up on my arms. Was I hearing more voices now? I had always heard Zork's voice until I was released and I was used to that but this was the soft voice of a woman. I shook my head and wandered further down the hall. The sobbing grew louder as I reached my hand to a door nob that was at the end of the hall.

There was a loud noise and everything was shaking suddenly. I ripped the door open an I stumbled inside while the earth shook. Flames sparked to life around me closing off the exit and I panicked before I remembered someone was inside with me.

In the hospital bed sat a young woman, seventeen maybe a little older, she was sobbing into her hands while her tiny body shook. Long soft golden hair was flowing in ringlet curls down her back and she had a bandage wrapped around her head. I was frozen at the sight of her while she cried, feeling the waves of pure despair ripple out around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly as I tried to take another step to the bed she rested on. I had to get her out of here, I couldn't save the poor orphan baby with the crazed Necrophere or the man torn to shreds by the Harpies. I would be damned to hell before I walked past one more person in this carnage.

She gasped and cast her bright sky blue eyes at me terrified. The color was offset by the flames licking the room. It was hard to read what she was thinking through the tears and her long lashes and she began to immediately wipe her tears away.

"Who are you?" She asked in a timid voice and I smiled at her in what I hoped to be a comforting manner. I walked around her bed and started unhooking her from the medical equipment without answering her immediately. She watched me cautiously as I removed the needle from her arm. Staying lost in my head I couldn't shake the feelings coursing through me. An hour ago I was standing on the roof ready to kill myself, now I was rescuing some stranger. I wondered how many of my thoughts were still affected my Zork, was I on the root of my own accord or on his twisted agenda.

"My name is Bakura, and I'm going to get you out of here and somewhere safe," I spoke in a rush while I glanced around the room trying to find the best escape route. She didn't say anything else, just looked at me curiously.

"My name is Grace." She whispered after a moment but whatever else she was going to say was interrupted by an explosion knocked me to the ground and everything was black for some time. I could hear someone shouting my name, and more sobbing but there was nothing else I was more aware of that the pain searing through my body.

Grace's P.O.V.

I screamed and covered my head with my hands while the room shook. My companion ducked as a glass of the windows shattered. A slimy puke colored green scaled dragon, yes I said dragon slithered in through the broken window. It wore dingy rusted armor across its belly and a helmet of sorts on its head. I screamed again as the monster slammed Bakura into the wall across the room. His head smacked with a resounding thud and I gasped. No, head injuries scared the crap out of me.

"Oh no, you don't buddy," I said as I jumped up out of the bed and to my feet. I was a bit wobbly from being in the hospital so long. How long had it been now? A month, two? I wasn't sure but it seemed like I had been here forever and while the physical therapy was working wonders, I was still weak.

The dragon, thing hissed at me as it turned and began slithering towards me. I swallowed a hard lump and glanced at me for anything that I could use to help me. I had one hell of a swing in baseball, even though I couldn't actually remember playing I remembered I was great in school. It was funny, the things I could remember and the things I could not. My name for instance, but not where I lived or the names of my parents.

I noticed the metal stand that help the saline fluid that was attached to my IV before this strange boy burst in declaring he was to be my hero. Now with him knocked unconscious across the room I realized I would have to be the hero. I didn't think myself to be brave but I ignored the fluttering of fear in my stomach as I pulled on the metal rod and smacked it on the floor to break off the wheels. This provided a sharp edge on the bottom.

The beast hissed at me again as it lunged and I had to jump to avoid being hit landing ungracefully on my arse. Pain shot through my lower back but I ignored it as I stood and swung with all my might while its back was still turned to me. I managed to whack it over the back gaining a shriek to my pleasure.

"Ha, take that you foul beast," I shouted feeling like I was in a video game. Had I ever even played a video game before? Surely so, but why couldn't I remember. This thought made me ground my teeth as the monster whirled around and tried to peck me with its sharp dangerous looking beak like apparatus. I yelled and rolled my head out of the way just barely. I watched as the creature tried to lift its head only to find it was stuck on the floor.

Seizing this opportunity I rolled out from under it and gaged at the slimy texture of its scales and the putrid smell. I stood on shaky legs as I rose up my weapon. I didn't feel like I was a killer, of course, I couldn't remember but I was sure I was a kind person. This made my next move difficult, I didn't want to watch so I firmly closed my eyes and stabbed the beast in the spot between his helmet and armor plating.

I dropped to my knees and started to sob again. I was devastated by my actions no matter how necessary they had been. Forcing myself to sober and look around I noticed there was no escape. Flames covered the half of the room with the door.

"Hey, you have to wake up," I said as I crawled over to the sleeping boy. He had the most unusual white hair, in fact, he was the only person I had ever met who had hair of a lighter color than mine. How did I know that? I couldn't remember anyone so how was I so sure?

He didn't budge and I noticed the blood seeping from his head. Oh no, Oh god, his head. Crap, I had to get him out of here. Panicking I looked around trying to formulate a plan. I rushed over to the bed and ripped the sheets off and ran into the bathroom. I turned on the sink water and doused the shet until it was soaking wet. I could only hope this would work.

I returned and tried to lift this Bakura only to find he was much heavier than I had anticipated. Or perhaps I was just weaker than I thought I would be. I continued to try to no avail, he was a lot of dead weight right now.

"Bakura, where are you?" I heard someone shout in the distance. Bakura, that was what he said his name was. I thanked whatever god might be listening as I brushed a trust of his white hair from his face.

"Help, in here!" I screamed and stood and started flapping the soaked sheet over the flames. Making a path. Just then a tall man with brown hair ran in front of the door. He eyed he cautiously and then stared at me at the massacre.

"Did you slay that One-eyed Sheild Dragon?" He asked with an impressed tone as his look shifted from nervous to impressed. I turned back to my companion resting on the floor.

"I believe I have your Bakura, he is hurt. The Monster surprised him and he hit his head." I explained and turned and leaned down and once more tried to lift him. This was the catalyst for the brown hairs man to dash forward and help me lift Bakura off the ground.

"He tried to save me," I said quietly as a girl almost identical to the man holding Bakura appeared in the doorway. They both had the same piercing navy eyes. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene. I turned and grabbed my makeshift spear from the back of the monster's neck.

"Oh god," The girl moaned as she turned away leaned forward and vomited on the floor. Immediately she apologized and began wiping her mouth looking pale and ill.

I glanced down at my hospital gown wishing I had something better to wear out of here to have something else to look at besides her judgmental eyes.

"Come on, follow me. I have a car and a safe place to hide. What is your name?" He asked as he started walking out of the room. I sighed glad to know I wouldn't be left alone in this hell hole but I doubted the validity of his statement. It didn't seem like any place could be safe right now.

"My name is Grace," I said as we started running down the hall. I tried to ignore the pains in my stomach from exerting so much energy, I didn't want my companions to know and leave me behind.

"A pleasure I'm sure, This is my sister Ayla and my name is Seto Kaiba and I assume you have been introduced to Bakura. Come on my car is over here." He introduced the girl behind us and she tried to give me a reassuring smile but her eyes were glazed over with what looked like fear. I followed Seto as he ran to a beautiful navy blue car, I couldn't remember what it was called but I knew it had to be worth a fortune.

Ayla grabbed the door handle of the front seat with shaky hands and jumped immediately inside. I watched as she pushed down her lock button swiftly. She looked absolutely terrified and covered her face after that.

Seto shifted Bakura into one arm balancing him over his chest and opened the back door so that he could prop the white-haired boy against the back seat. I stood still and glanced around at the chaos around us, there was blood everywhere. People were dead and more monsters were ravaging the city. I could hear screams in the distance and the rumbles and roaring of the monsters. I watched cautiously for any imminent danger with my metal spear ready fighting off the dizzy weakness I was feeling.

"Get on the other side. We need to go." Seto barked from behind me and I nodded and ran around the car. I wasn't bothered by him being short, it seemed appropriate. dropping the staff as I umped in and closed the door I watched Seto as he assessed his friend. He looked worried and glanced at his shaking sister back to me before he tightened his jaw and glanced back to Bakura.

"I will explain everything later but for now we won't have time." He said causing Ayla to turn and look while I stared at the unconscious boy too. Seto pulled a golden rod-like object off of a hilt on his belt under his long white trench coat and then raised a hand to Bakura's head right next to the wound where he was still lightly bleeding. I watched in awe as a bluish white light emitted from his palm and spread over Bakura, his head stopped bleeding and the wound sealed up before my eyes. I was shocked and felt sick with surprise. I didn't remember my life before but I was sure I didn't believe in magic, but then how do you explain the chaos outside and all the deaths I had seen already.

"Seto, how?" Ayla gasped and covered her mouth. Tears pooled in her eyes and her face was devastated. I didn't understand her reaction really, I was amazed by the miracle I just witnessed.

"I said I would explain it later." He snapped and she closed her mouth and turned away crossing her arms. Bakura started to come around then, his eyes fluttered open and he swung an arm out to grasp Seto's forearm gulping down a large breath.

"You're okay, You're safe. This young girl saved you." He said motioning towards me. I waved and smiled awkwardly when Bakura shot his eyes at me. I shivered as he stared at me with his wide chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered and I nodded unable to look away. There was something about him, I couldn't place it. I was sure I didn't know him before my accident but he seemed familiar to me somehow. He smiled a toothy grin and ran his long fingers through his white hair until he had it all pulled together and tied it back with a hair band.

"Yeah, well I mean you tried to save me first so you know, no big deal." I stuttered feeling my face heat up and was finally freed to turn away. He chuckled and shut his door and I noticed for the first time that Seto was in the driver's seat.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked glancing at Bakura out of the corner of his eye and Bakura cleared his throat.

"Yeah, just an off day." He said and looked out of his own window. The car ride from this point forward was awkward. Sto tried to reach a comforting hand to his sister who huffed and turned further away obviously mad. Seto sighed and turned his attention to driving us safely. We were going at least a hundred miles an hour when there were no obstacles on the road. I stared down at my shaking hands wishing I could remember anything about my past.

Jou's P.O.V.

"Fuck, why is it always monsters, huh, Why can't the world ever be invaded by fluffy Kuribohs or unicorns or something pleasant like that?" I waited as I ran for my life. Yami grunted beside me as he ran with me. A Tragoedia crawled on its claws behind us in hot pursuit.

"Come forth my Dark Magician!" Yami shouted as he turned deciding running was getting us nowhere, a sentiment I shared. I looked down at the ring on my right hand, the eye of Ra was glowing brightly on it.

"Yeah, come on my trusty Red-Eyes, Show this freak who's boss," I shouted and summoned my monster with the use of Shadow magic. My dragon roared and the Dark Magician shouted a battle cry as they charged forward to attack. The Tragoedia roared as the carcass fell lifeless on the ground.

The red eyes shot a blast of a fire attack while the dark magical grunted and cast a dark spell. Yami pulled on my sleeve and started running again and I followed suit.

"Yam's look out!" I shouted as he was slammed into by a Cyberdark Claw monster. I watched in horror as he was stabbed in the back. He gasped and clutched at his torso where the giant claw went straight through.

"Yami! I'll fucking kill you, bastard!" I screamed as I flew forward and smashed the beast in its face. I didn't expect much from the assault, honestly, I was just fueled by rage. However, I was surprised when the impact shattered the Cyberdark leaving Yami with a large hole in his stomach. He crumpled forward and looked at me while grabbing his stomach. Blood started to bubble out of his mouth and I panicked. We were ten minutes from Kaiba's tops maybe five if I sped. I pulled the Pharaoh along with me ignoring his scream of agony or the blood gushing out. I was afraid I didn't have enough time as I climbed on my motorcycle and balanced Yami on my lap. He was limp and his eyes had slipped closed but he was still clutching the collar od my leather jacket tightly.

"Don't worry I will get you to home. You will be okay. Fuck!" I shouted and revved the engine and took off down the road. The carnage was terrible. I saw more than a few people already dead on the streets as I tried to dodge any hazards. I say a baby dragon chewing on the torso of some unrecognizable kid, I wasn't sure how old but young.

Yami coughed and splattered blood across my chest and I gripped the handles of my motorcycle tighter. The mansion was just a few more miles away. I was within minutes, but Yami was turning pale and his eyelids were dark bluish-purple. I felt the urge to cry but didn't I had to get my friend to safety.

Kyrri's P.O.V.

"Hush baby, its okay. Daddy will come home son I promise." I muttered as I hid my face in Adalyn's soft chestnut hair. She whimpered and turned her head back and forth wailing. I sighed as Yugi came into the room holding two bottles. The Nurse, her name was Sarah I believe was feeding Anna through her feeding tube. She still wasn't feeding through a bottle but it seemed more out of sheer stubbornness rather than lack of ability.

Yugi picked up Aiden who had just quieted a moment ago and started feeding him. I smiled at her now that it was mostly quiet. I could hear Anna making little cooing noises in her special cot, she was still hooked up to a heart monitor around the clock and of course the feeding tube but otherwise, she was growing as well as could be expected.

"Finally, huh, I thought they would never calm down," Yugi said as she smiled down at Aiden. He was sucking furiously on his bottle with one hand clutching a lock of her hair. She liked Aiden the best, he was first the most adjusted of my children and also the happiest so far. Already getting a little bit chubby baby fat on his bones. He had Seto's face and my brother's crazy hair and was a sight to be beheld.

Adalyn pushed the bottle away and I lifted her up and began to burp her. Normally there were more staff members here, now it was just the nurse Sarah and the Neonatal physician Nathanial and of course Dr. Akamenastu who was the Kaiba family doctor. Anyone else who Seat hired left when the earthquakes and monsters started falling from the sky. I couldn't blame them I was terrified too.

Dr. Akenenatsu said he had no family, since his wife died last year, and he also said he would be no place beside with the Kaiba's in such a time and I was grateful for his loyalty. Sarah, the nurse said her family was in America and she had been trapped here since the American borders closed and that she felt safe, and Nathanial was waiting for his daughter to arrive. I assured him this was the safest place for them to be and he agreed to continue looking after the children which I was grateful for. They were staying in the west wing of the mansion while the rest of us residing in the North and East wings.

"Seto's care is pulling in now," Mokuba shouted from the hall and I stood quickly. Sarah turned and motioned to take Adalyn from me which I gratefully accepted while Yugi placed a sleeping Aiden in his crib.

"I'll be right back. Please come get me if anything happens." I instructed the young nurse and she nodded with a smile. I was speaking English to her therefor Yugi had a slightly hard time deciphering what I was saying but Sarah was happy to have someone else besides her superior Nate who spoke fluent English.

"Of course Miss Kyrri." She said and began rocking Addy and making baby noises at her. I smiled, she had been my choice when we were searching for medical staff, after several interviews I had decided between her credentials and her personality she would be a great help to us.

I followed Mokuba and Yugi down the stairs and into the foyer right as Seto opened the door. He scanned the room until his eyes met mine and crossed the room in s few swift steps until he had me engulfed in his strong arms. I sighed as I the cinnamon and mint of his breath.

"Mokuba," H said and pulled Mokuba into a tight embrace as he released me. I smiled glad he was okay. I noticed Ayla who was standing by the door with her arms crossed looking angry, so I decided I would approach her later when Seto had more time to talk to her. I knew that she must be upset, Mokuba was for sure. I knew tonight would be a somber night.

"Kyrri!" Bakura yelled as he hugged me as well. I wasn't sure where his enthusiasm came from but he seemed so genuinely happy to see me and I chuckled as he squeezed me.

"Hello." A soft voice said from the door and I noticed for the first time a short tiny thing of a girl standing in the doorway. She was wearing nothing but a hospital gown covered in blood, ash and some undistinguishable green sludge like substance. Her feet were bare, She had beautiful long soft almost platinum blond hair that was messy and bright turquoise eyes. She waved awkwardly when everyone turned.

"Everyone, this is Grace. She saved my life today." Bakura said with a smile and I gasped and looked at him closely. He did have blood in his alabaster hair and upon further inspection, I noticed a small scar on his forehead that I was sure wasn't there before.

"Ah, well, I would say it was nothing... but it was actually terrible. I'm glad I could be of help though/" She said and shuffled her feet. I gave her another look to see what I missed. She seemed like any regular girl to me. She was even smaller than Yugi which was saying something.

"Thank you Grace for saving Bakura, he is like a brother to me. My name is Kyrri, this is Yugi and Mokuba." I introduced and she blushed and waved again. I got the impression that she didn't like attention and I could relate.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I'm sorry to intrude, honestly. I don't know where else I would go and Seto said this was a safe place. He said it was okay for me to come with him." She said glancing at Seto, I was a little thrown off by her using his first name, but it was obvious she wasn't Japanese, and also sh saved Bakura so I really couldn't complain. I smiled in welcoming.

"Of course, you are welcome in our home. Yugi, do you think you might have some clothes that will fit Grace, I think I might be too tall." I asked turning to Yugi. She nodded and I motioned for Grace to follow me and Yugi.

"I'm going to go with the girls Seto, I'm sure you need a moment," I said while looking at his sister who was still looking livid in the corner and he glanced at Mokuba who was still tangled in his brother's arms. He needed to talk to his siblings and I understood he would need to do this alone. I eye Bakura to follow just to give them more privacy.

"You look about my size, what are you a size zero?" Yugi asked calmly as she pulled Grace along. The girl shrugged as she looked at the lavish decorations of the mansion.

"Well, I'm sure I have plenty I can spare at any rate you aren't much smaller than me," Yugi said as we approached the room she shared with my brother. I chewed my lips worried about him and Jou.

"So Grace where are you from?" Bakura asked from behind us, She frowned and crinkled her brow in deep thought while Yugi started digging through her clothes. For someone who hadn't been a girl for very long she sure had a lot of clothes, honestly, she took to this life flawlessly. Often times I thought she was a better girl than I was.

"I don't know." She said sounding really frustrated. I tilted my head to the side while she fiddled with her hands idly. She looked uncomfortable, and it struck me once more how little she seemed to like attention.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked as she turned holding a white button up top in her hand and holding it out in front of Grace. She shrugged again and looked at her bare feet.

"I was admitted tot he hospital about three months ago, I think. Well, I don't know what happened really. I was in some kind of an accident the doctors said it wasn't clear what happened exactly and since I have no recollection I was of no help. They told me I have Retrograde Amnesia, which from what I understand, means that I can't remember things. Its weird, I know how to tie my shoes and use silverware, pretty sure I could drive if I wanted to but I don't really recall when I might have done any of these things." She explained, her soft voice sounded like bells. Yugi pouted sadly at her but didn't reply while she laid out a black dress meant to go with the white shirt and a pair of black flats.

"That sounds awful. What about your family?" I asked and she turned back to me, I could tell by the look in her eyes this was a question I might not have asked.

"I don't remember anything about them. I feel like I had a family, I'm sure they exist but I just don't know where to look. I don't suppose that matters now," she muttered sadly. Bakura frowned at her and Yugi sat down next to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Grace smiled up at Yugi seeming happy to have people listening to her and I wondered if her family didn't know she was in the hospital then had she really had any human interactions besides her doctors for the last several months. The thought made me sad.

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry. I said and she grinned as she lifted the clothes Yugi placed in front of her.

"It's quite alright Kyrri. Thank you for having me in your home by the way. I really hate to impose." She said gratefully making me smile back at her, she seemed to have a rather infectious ability to emit her emotions outward.

"No problem, Why don't you take a shower and get changed into some fresh clothes. I'll have Bakura find you something to eat and I'm sure at some point me or Seto can find a room for you to stay in. We're going to have to delegate though. There's plenty of space in the mansion but we're hosting a lot of guests right now with everything going on. But I promise you will be safe here." I said while standing. Grace stood and smiled too while she smoothed out her hospital gown. Bakura saluted at her in a rather uncouthly way as he stumbled out of the room.

"Ladies," He said and quickly ducked out of the room. Yugi snorted as she began to sort out more clothes. She already had a hefty pile and a few pairs of shoes too and still had twice as many clothes still in her closet. When did she find all the time to shop anyways? I have been a woman my whole life an still can't manage to own more than two pairs of shoes.

"What's gotten into him?" Yugi chuckled as she opened the bathroom door. Grace followed suit quietly and I took this as my opportunity to step out into the hallway. While I waited on Yugi to return I checked in on the Triplets, they were all sound asleep, it had only been thirty minutes tops since Seto returned with his entourage and I was beginning to get worried about Yami and Jou.

"I'll just grab the monitor and be up if anything happens," I whispered deathly quiet to make sure I wouldn't wake my sleeping angels. Sarah who was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner looking grimly at her phone, probably reading news articles, she lifted her head and nodded.

"Please feel free to go and rest or get yourself something to eat," I said as I walked out of the room. I was so grateful to have the help I did. I had no idea how I was going to manage when I found out I was pregnant and that was when I only thought I was only going to have one baby. But between Seto being an amazing father and the hired help I actually had time to sleep, while still spending a fair amount of time with my new family.

Yugi was waiting for me in the hallway. She was texting rapidly on her phone and I assumed she was texting Yami. No longer smiling while not in the presence of our newcomer she looked worried.

"Come on let's go wait downstairs. Bakura is handling dinner I think." I said and pulled her along with me. She linked arms with me and leaned slightly against me. When we arrived in the foyer there was a bustle of chaos. The front door flew open with a great force causing Ayla and Mokuba both to jump. Seto stood up and turned ready to defend with his Rod held high.

Jou charged in with Yami in his arms, Jou looked strained and as I glanced at my twin I noticed he was pale and blood was gushing from his stomach. I panicked and dropped the baby monitor. Seto cursed and Yugi screamed.

"On the dining table!" I commanded and ran to open the double doors tot he dining room table. I quickly swept my arm across the surface knocking off the decore while Seto helped Jou place him on the table. He was unconscious, there was blood trickling from his slack jaw. I felt for his pulse and realized it was faint.

"Blankets, Hot water, Alcohol!" I shouted taking complete control of the situation. I could heal him, but I needed to assess the wound first. I needed to get the bleeding to subside more first. There was a limitation to magic, only a fool would jump in blind. Blood, shit I needed blood.

Mokuba and Bakura who ran in from the kitchen immediately began listening to my orders and running to fetch what I needed. Seto yelled he would get alcohol, Jou stayed and started pressing against his wound with his shirt which he had promptly ripped off to use until a towel arrived. I looked at Ayla who was the only one left in the room, besides Yugi who was sobbing her heart out and holding Yami's hand, She was staring on in shock but seemed much less mad than when she arrived.

"I need you to go upstairs to the nursery. Sarah, the neonatal nurse can give you what you need. Tell her I need a turnicate, a dual-sided IV, and a sterile baby bottle." I shouted at Seto's twin sister, she looked at me like I was crazy but darted off to do as she was told. I knew I knew I was being a bit of a bitch right now but I had years of practice telling people what to do and I was the most talented healer in all of Egypt at one time.

Bakura returned with a huge bowl of hot water just as Seto returned with the alcohol. It was 151 rum, but it would have to do. He muttered something about being out of vodka and I nodded not really listening. Mokuba ran in and all but threw the towels at me which I managed to catch in the air above Yami.

I elbowed Jou out of the way and placed two towels under his back, having Seto lift him, and then another two on his stomach and instructed Jou to continue putting pressure as he had been. Then, I uncorked the liquid and took a long swing surprising Seto, however, he said nothing. I needed it to calm down, my hands were shaking.

"Jou lift the towel," I said grimly and I pulled at Yami's shirt to remove it from the wound. I tilted the bottle and poured it directly on the wound, Yami didn't budge which terrified me more than anything. It should have hurt like hell.

"Okay, Seto I need you to help me, okay, We're going to heal him, you focus on he entered through the back and I will focus on his stomach. It's going to be hard and probably drain us both to close such a wound." I explained and took another swig of the alcohol trying to ignore how it burned my throat. I didn't like to drink, but I also felt the panic attack ensues. I had to stay calm. Seto nodded and stepped forward and Ayla returned quietly placing the items I asked for on the table.

"Jou, Bakura, hold him up and as still as you fucking can do you hear me." I barked and flexed my arm forward. I felt my bracelet warm as it began glowing. Seto did the same touching Yami's shoulder while pointing his Rod at him. I tried to ignore how Yami's head lolled to the side.

"HE ISN'T BREATHING!" Yugi screamed as she tried to climb on the table. I growled I knew she was worried, terrified but she had to stay the hell back. I needed to focus.

"Hold her back!" I yelled at whoever was listening and Mokuba pulled her down and into his arms. I could hear him shushing her in a comforting tone as she wailed against his chest. I tuned everything out, completely focus trying to feel for his lifeforce, there was little more than a spark but it was enough. I grasped on with all my might and began pouring my energy into my dying twin.

"I will not lose you today brother," I said in Egyptian and felt my whole body react to my words. My hair lifted and blew around wildly as is I was a whirlwind and my vision went white. I felt different, whole somehow for one second before the energy faded. I head Seto Gasp but everyone else's attention was on Yami as the wound began to close. Seto stared right at me the whole time in some kind of muted awe.

The boys lowered him down to the table and I crawled up to lean my ear against his chest. Nothing. No, fucking not plausible, not possible, Not today.

"Don't you dare," I screamed as I began to pump my hands against his chest in a rhythm, between lowering my mouth to his and forcing the air into his lungs. minutes felt like hours while I gave him CPR. Yugi's cities escalated as Seto pulled at my shoulder to pull me away.

"Let me go. Yami comes on, please." Seto flinched as I ripped myself from his grasp and I pumped Yami's heart faster, desperate to revive him. He had to live. I couldn't go on without him.

"You can't do this Atem, please breath." I kept pleaded and lowered my mouth to his once more forcing the air into his lungs. Finally, he gasped, he began choking and trying to suck in his own rapid breaths. Tears spilled from my eyes as an overwhelming joy rushed through me. He was alive, barely but alive.

Immediately I jumped up and grabbed the IV and the tourniquet and wrapped it around my upper arm. Seto eyed me looking worried but no one said a word to me while I worked.

"Get pillows, move him to the flood of the living room in front of the long couch." My words were calmer, yet muffled with the rubber of the tourniquet in my mouth while I tightened it. They did as I said being extra careful. Mokuba kept Yugi at bay she was still crying but it was starting to die down. I would apologize to her later.

I followed the boys into the living room and kneeled next to Yami on the floor. I traced my arm until I found the vein and then without thinking I plunged the needle into it gently. I flinched but otherwise tried to ignore the pain. I let the blood come right to the end of the other side and then clamped in so I could remove the band from my arm and wrapped it around his arm. I watched his breathing for a second, it was hollow and raspy. He was obviously in pain.

Once I found his vein I tried to be just as quick in pushing the needle through. I made sure there was no air in the line before I pulled the clip down and allowed the blood to flow. Sighing finally I moved as carefully as I could to sit on the couch above him so I could keep my blood in my arm flowing down through the tube. Luckily I knew our blood types matched since he had donated blood to me while I was in the hospital before.

"Kyrri," Seto said finally as he shook his head and sat down next to me. I tried to smile but the stress made it seemed stretched and fake feeling. I wasn't even sure how I did that.

"I'm sorry I was an ass guy," I said quietly. Bakura chuckled.

"Are you kidding, that was inspirational." He said as he stepped forward and touched Yami's chest. I watched as his hand started to glow shocked.

"Did you just heal him?" I asked perplexed. He winked at me, I was surprised Bakura had been so depressed but something must have happened today that I was unaware of, he seemed more at peace now.

"I sure hope so. I'm not sure, but it seemed like it was the right thing to do so I followed the instinct I guess." He explained and leaned back. Everyone was relaxing a little and Mokuba opened to door allowing Yugi to run in. She threw her arms around me gently taking me by surprise. I thought the would be mad at me.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry I got in the way." She said and I shook my head and placed a hand on her short head. She kneeled by Yamis head and shifted his head into her lap/.

"I don't know how much blood he is going to need, he lost a lot," I confessed and this worried Seto.

"I can't believe how brave you were," Ayla said from beside me. I smiled up at her casually. She was a bit of a mystery to me. She seemed like she was both Seto's best qualities and his worst. She was just like him, but int he completes opposite ways. It was hard to wrap my head around.

"Yeah well, I did what anyone would have," I said and noticed as Grace came down the stairs dressed in a black short denim dress that had the white blouse under it and wearing the flats. Her long hair was washed now and framing her heart-shaped face with delicate ringlets. She gasped at the scene before he before tiptoeing into the room.

"Never a dull moment around here huh?" She commented, her voice was soft and light. There was no judgment and little to no shock. She just took it for what it was. Bakura chuckled along with Seto. Just then I heard the shrill crying over the monitor. I glanced at my fiancee who just smiled and stood up quickly leaving the room and picking up the monitor on his way out.

I leaned my head back against the sofa and tried not to shake as the adrenaline began to fade. I was just glad Yami was alive and I knew he would be okay with time to rest.

"Fucking Christ," I muttered to myself as I tossed my free hand over my eyes. I knew this was only the beginning. There were many more battles to come. We had to be more prepared next time.

AN: Well, there is chapter 24 guys. That was a difficult chapter to write. Just to give the warning I will be losing my internet for about two weeks. Life, you know but I will be writing and hopefully have a few chapters to post when my internet is turned back on. Please review, maybe when I come back it can be a pleasant surprise.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys, I'm back and will have a new chapter out later this week.


End file.
